


The Devil's Black Card

by jongnugget



Series: The Devil Wears Gucci [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Comedy, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 139,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: "You have more issues than VOGUE."





	1. A for Amsterdam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I went there. I can't believe myself. 
> 
> Anyways, writing The Devil Wears Gucci was such an amazing experience and I had so much fun doing that and I realized that I'm not ready to let go of the characters just yet because I simply fell in love with them. So I thought, what could I do to continue writing that without killing the charm of the story by adding unnecessary things? 
> 
> And this is it. I have decided to write a Not Sequel, but instead a collection of oneshots, a collection of stories happening before and after the epilogue of TDWG, following their lives as the time passes and they explore everything in the world together~ 
> 
> So this is it. TDWG!KaiSoo and a peek into their lives. 
> 
> It's going to be exactly 26 chapters, and they probably won't be as long as the chapters of the actual story. 
> 
> With all my heart, I hope you guys will like this as much as you liked The Devil Wears Gucci. I know I'm excited to write it so let's go~
> 
> Read in ARABIC [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/196387607?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=theywontknow&wp_originator=7EJUb1n%2F9ygEvp%2BiHZIyc%2BegNSSvlJa6wj6dwSe4nfoOYv138PQNk64cvLKI4RpKQJRtOGUy%2BMoPIVQdD5GbjsQ7uJAdk5xYhzzN9AULQH75tPjbSOzdsm5VHovBHtUA&_branch_match_id=616203426643709986)!  
>  (Translation by chaud)

“Everybody, _move it_!” Jongin beckoned loudly and he sounded pissed off. His strides were fast and full of purpose as he walked towards the exit of the airport. Everybody from the team had to either walk really fast or outright jog behind him to keep up with his pace. 

And they all made sure to keep a safe radius of about two meters around him because Kim Jongin was _not_ happy. And when he wasn’t happy the best thing was to keep your distance. You know, for self-preservation. 

Not Kyungsoo, though. He was striding right next to Jongin, throwing a look every now and then towards his boyfriend’s face and that very prominent and sharp angle of his eyebrows that made his eyes look cold and his entire face – scary.

Kyungsoo sighed.

“There’s nothing you could have done,” he said, throwing yet another look at Jongin, who pushed the door of the airport open and stepped outside, holding the handle long enough for Kyungsoo to slip in front of him. 

“Yes, there it,” Jongin frowned. “I could have gotten a private jet.”

“That wouldn’t have made a difference,” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes squinting because of the sunlight as he searched for the car. “Private jet or commercial flight, you couldn’t have stopped the winds.”

Their flight got delayed. Bad weather. 

Hence, Jongin’s shitty mood. 

They arrived in Amsterdam four hours later than they were supposed to. Which wasn’t ideal, because there were already local teams at the photoshoot location, waiting for them to arrive. 

“Taeyong!” Jongin said loudly and his first assistant came running straight away, somehow managing to balance a bag on each shoulder while also pulling a small carrier. He had the iPad already pulled out in his free arm. “Call the villa, tell them we will be there in forty minutes, tops. Tell them to start preparing the lights. Minseok carries his own equipment, but seeing as to how we’re late because of that airline’s incompetency, we will not have the time to set that up if we want to get the shots right.”

“Yes,” Taeyong nodded solemnly, pulling out a phone from his pocket as he moved away. Kyungsoo followed the younger boy with his eyes before turning to Jongin. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What if we try delaying it for tomorrow morning?” 

“Not possible. It’s only available today.” Jongin raised a hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair. He looked around with that scary glint in his eyes. “ _Where_ is the damn car?”

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and finally looked away from Jongin and the mess of a team. Everybody barely moving with the carts filled with suitcases, dresses and shoes, accessories. He barely registered Junmyeon walking back towards the group with two men who suspiciously looked like drivers. Good. At least now Jongin would shut up for a minute. 

Kyungsoo took those few free seconds he had to look around. The sun was high up in the air, the wind was soft and the sky was clear. A rare and unusually bright day for the Netherlands. At least according to google. They were lucky. 

A smile tugged on his lips as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his shoulders feeling kind of stiff after the long flight. He couldn’t wait until the photoshoot was over so they could go back to the hotel and he could pass out. That sounded nice. 

“Not those!” Baekhyun’s voice was shrill and dragged Kyungsoo out of his daydreams. He turned just in time to see the designer swatting the hand of the driver away from the large, sleek suitcases in the first cart. “Those are coming with us to the photoshoot location. All others you can bring back to the hotels.”

He watched as the cars were dragged to two shiny black cars. As Baekhyun sweetly smiled at one of the tall, blond drivers. He was biting the temple tip of his sunglasses. _What a hoe_ , Kyungsoo though to himself silently, as he made a mental note to himself to later give Baekhyun shit for it. Good thing he was loyal. 

He startled when he felt a hand on his waist. He looked up to Jongin’s almost too stoic expression as he watched the suitcases being loaded on the cars, staff members entering one after another.

“Come on,” his boyfriend said quietly as he jugged his chin towards the cars. “Let’s go."

* * *

Kyungsoo was bored for the most part of the photoshoot. It was such a familiar setting at this point of his life. People were running around, some with makeup brushes and hairspray in their hands, others with heavy cameras and tripods. 

Baekhyun was mostly too busy fixing the outfits of the models to be snarky and Kyungsoo was simply bored. He was also tired. To the point he almost fell asleep on the chair was sitting on at the corner, trying not to get in anybody’s way. 

But that would have been a waster of time and he knew better than that. Instead, as everybody went on with their job, he pulled out the laptop and opened the bunch of articles that still needed to be finished. He supposed he could start working on the one about Villa Nicola as well. The place was gorgeous. The models in their colourful outfits posing in front of the camera’s flashed made it feel even more surreal. 

So Kyungsoo was sitting there, writing his articles, only occasionally getting distracted by a very serious Jongin who was standing behind the cameras with his rolled up sleeves and never-ending suggestions and remarks. 

“How about we take a few shots out on the street?” Minseok suggested, looking out the window. “The sun is going to set soon. And I _need_ the sun.”

Jongin seemed to contemplate that for a moment, as he looked out the window as well. The streets of Amsterdam were pretty, and the villa was just as gorgeous on the outside as it was on the inside. 

“Might as well do that before we switch to artificial lighting,” he agreed and with those simple words Kyungsoo’s breath hitched again when everybody in the room started moving again. Tripods were being carried, cameras were being handed over, models were being instructed on what to do. 

Kyungsoo took that as his cue to finally close the laptop after saving the last article, holding it under his arm as he approached Jongin. 

“You seem tense,” Kyungsoo remarked quietly, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder from behind when the room emptied bit by bit. His free hand found its way down to Jongin’s fingers. 

“Tired,” Jongin corrected, before shifting the lightest bit to look at Kyungsoo’s face. “I’m just tired.”

“Understandable.” 

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said with a lopsided smile as he reached a hand to touch his cheek. “I know you were excited about seeing Amsterdam. I’m being such a buzzkill now.”

Kyungsoo chuckled lightly. 

“We have all day tomorrow to be excited about seeing the city,” he raised on his tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on Jongin’s cheek. ”Go do your thing now, so we can go to the hotel soon and catch some sleep.”

Jongin smiled at him, and Kyungsoo finally beamed. There he was, his boyfriend, that warm and loving glint in his eyes visible as he headed off to finish his job.

Kyungsoo perched himself on the wall and simply watched, the setting sun making everything look golden and the light wind blowing just enough to have the dresses of the models flowing behind them as Minseok took their photos. 

It was beautiful, and it was exciting. And it was new. 

His eyes flashed to Jongin, who was motioning with his hands, explaining something to Minseok as the photographer kept squatting and craning in order to get the perfect pictures.

Kyungsoo smiled. 

He couldn’t wait to see it all. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was almost too far gone to notice the car finally stopping. He did, however, take note of it when he heard people shuffling around him. He forced himself to open his eyes and peek out the window.

The Hilton. Right. They were finally at the hotel. He couldn’t wait to get in there, shower, and then sleep. He was so tired. He didn’t even want to think about how tired Minseok and Jongin were. 

He straightened up a little, about to slip out of his seat after letting Junmyeon get out of the car before him. A hand on his wrist stopped him from moving. 

“Not our stop,” Jongin’s voice was quiet but his smile was soft and promising and Kyungsoo just blinked at him. “We’re staying somewhere else.”

“Yeah, because apparently, the Hilton is not good enough for quality alone-time. How romantic,” Baekhyun scoffed as he passed by the car, before leaning down to look at them through the open window. “Can’t believe Kyungsoo always lucks out like this.”

Kyungsoo blinked yet again, mind not entirely clear to process this. He only did when he turned back at Jongin. 

“I thought we were staying here. Taeyong made the reservations weeks ago.”

“And I took the liberty of making a reservation for us elsewhere,” Jongin shrugged, reaching out to close the door of the car. It was just the two of them in there now, on the backseat, and Kyungsoo just smiled and leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder, head naturally resting on his arm. Jongin’s fingers were playing with his and it was surprisingly soothing. 

He didn’t even realize the car started moving again, the soft roar of the engine and Jongin’s soft breaths making him feel calm and safe. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was suddenly wide awake, as Jongin swiped the card and the door to their suite opened. 

He felt his breath hitching at the sight. Everything looked so unique and so vintage, from the furniture to the walls and the floors. To the old desk with the typewriter on it. It was so gorgeous. 

But it was not the room that surprised him, it was the entire wall filled with books. Books on a bookshelf. Books on every table his eyes could land on. Decorations made of books. An entire arch over the door leading to the bedroom. All books. 

He let out a breath, eyes widening as he took everything in. 

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo whispered as he walked forward, not knowing where to stop first. He opted for the typewriter, fingers gliding over the cold steel. He turned to look at Jongin who was still standing by the door, leaning against the wall with a little smile stretching his lips. “Jongin, this place is _amazing_.”

“It’s the Book Collector Suite of the Pulitzer,” Jongin said, moving across the room swiftly until he was standing in front of him, hands naturally finding their way to his waist to pull him forward until their bodies pressed. Jongin’s smile was even more mesmerizing from up close. “I thought you might like it.”

“I _love_ it.”

He really did. Kyungsoo was having trouble actually believing it as he looked around the room again. It was like a dream, a beautiful room with vintage vibes and all those books, overlooking the beautiful canals of Amsterdam. He needed to take a picture. Or fifty. 

“It’s a pity we’re only staying here for one night,” Jongin hummed and Kyungsoo had to agree with a silent nod, eyes still raking every corner of the suite. “What do you want to do tomorrow? We can rent bikes. Do you know Amsterdam has a sex museum?”

Kyungsoo shot a sharp look towards his boyfriend and the playful look in his eyes. 

“Of course you’d want to see _that_ ,” Kyungsoo scoffed, fascinated and entertained. “I don’t know. I think I might as well just spend the entire day in here tomorrow. Look at all those _books_!”

“Oh boy,” he heard Jongin exclaiming behind him as he broke free from his hug to approach the bookshelves. “This suite was a mistake.”

Kyungsoo laughed. 

* * *

Their day started with a bang. 

Literally. 

Well, _two_ sorts of bangs. The first being a little more private than the second. The kind of private that Kyungsoo would rather keep to himself. 

The second one, however, was accompanied by a loud clash and a pained scoff in the middle of the street. 

They had rented out bikes for the day. It was part of the experience of being in this particular city, Kyungsoo supposed, as he got on the bike with the helmet, fingers tight around the handles. And that’s when the bang happened. Not even two minutes after they left the hotel. He had to hit the brake and turn around. Jongin had somehow managed to collide with a traffic light, and at the sight of his boyfriend down on the street in his jeans and T-shirt, with a bike over himself, Kyungsoo didn’t know if he was supposed to be concerned or entertained. He was feeling both those emotions swirling inside him as he immediately stopped and jumped off his bike to approach Jongin and held him get up. Thank God he was wearing a helmet.

“What happened?!” Kyungsoo inquired as his boyfriend groaned while standing up, dusting off his jeans. “Don’t you know how to ride a bike?” 

“ _Of course_ I know how to ride a bike,” Jongin scoffed. He leaned down to pick it up from the ground, kind of avoiding his eyes as he continued speaking. “It’s just been a while since I’ve been on one.”

“Define ‘a while’.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow as he reached out to adjust Jongin’s helmet that had tilted on his head. 

“Over ten years, I guess? Maybe more.”

“Jesus, Jongin,” Kyungsoo shook his head with a little smile. “We should have just gotten a car.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jongin replied indignantly, straightening up again and throwing his leg over the bike again. “This is part of the experience and I’m not robbing you of it. Besides, it’s just a bike. How hard can it be?” 

Kyungsoo’s smile was sincere as he stared at Jongin. He eventually ended up nodding.

“Fine. Just be careful. And avoid the sidewalks with the pedestrians.”

Jongin’s chuckle was light as he nodded solemnly. And that’s how their long day started.

With a bang and a bruise. 

* * *

The city was amazingly beautiful. Kyungsoo was so ecstatic, he didn’t know what to do with himself. The architecture was mind blowing, the buildings were charming. The people seemed somewhat carefree and just happy to be here. 

The canals were also beautiful, boats floating on the water that was reflecting the sunlight.

They took one of the first tours of the Anne Frank house. Kyungsoo had insisted. 

It was so cool, to stand here and know that it was an actual place. A place where actual history had happened. Kyungsoo kept gaping at everything in fascination, carefully reading over his pamphlet and pointing out everything to an equally entertained Jongin. It was surreal. 

They also visited the sex museum. Jongin had insisted. 

It was equal parts mortifying and entertaining. When Kyungsoo had suggested to take a photo of Jongin with one of the giant penises, his boyfriend has refused hotly, his cheeks a faint pink. _And risk Baekhyun ever seeing that?_ , Jongin had scoffed while moving as far away possible from said decoration, _I can already hear him saying that it’s rare to see two dicks in one picture_. 

They returned their bikes after a very late lunch that involved a lot of waffles, that Jongin instantly fell in love with. Kyungsoo was too busy crying on the inside, wondering how he could fit more of them in his suitcase before they left tonight. 

It was a packed day and they didn’t have much time, but Kyungsoo was more than happy as they started walking through the calm streets of the capital, holding hands and enjoying every single moment to the fullest.  

The streets were beautiful and they stopped every now and then to check the small stores and boutiques quickly before continuing down their way. Kyungsoo made sure to buy souvenirs both for himself and for his friends. Jongin helped him choose the prettiest postcards. They even managed to squeeze in an unexpected visit at the Rembrandt House Museum. 

When they left the museum after it closed, the sky had already turned darker with the last rays of the sun. That’s when Jongin grabbed his hand and shone him a bright smile, pulling him down the streets with purpose. 

The only time they slowed up for even a moment as Jongin kept dragging him down the streets of Amsterdam was at a little shop with flowers. Kyungsoo was about to question where they were hurrying for, as they still had quite some time before they had to leave for the airport, but Jongin just threw him a quick look with shining eyes and a little smile. 

He waited for roughly a minute before Jongin got out of the shop with a big bouquet of tulips in his hands.

“For you,” Jongin said with a small smile as he handed the flowers to him. “We’re in the land of tulips, after all.”

The little unplanned gift made Kyungsoo smile, and the soft kiss that accompanied it made his heart flutter in glee. 

“There it is!” Jongin exclaimed at one point, his fingers tightening around Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo blinked up to him from his flowers, then followed his excited gaze to the canal in front of them. There were boats with tourists on them, ready to set off for the evening canal cruises. 

Jongin, however, skipped right past those boats and that’s when it hit Kyungsoo. It was a smaller boat, incredibly beautiful. It looked old, just like their suite had looked old – vintage, in a way. 

“That’s the Ivresse,” Jongin said with a gleaming smile and Kyungsoo felt his eyebrows raising up on his forehead with every passing second as Jongin pulled him closer to the boat. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Kyungsoo let out a breath, nodding incredulously. The boat was beautiful. He thanked the man who welcomed them warmly and let them inside. A hostess showed them inside the boat, to a table that was already set down for two people, with glasses ready to be filled with a wine that was already set on the table. 

Kyungsoo was too busy musing over the intricate details and the beauty of the boat to feel Jongin approaching him and pulling him into his arms.

Kyungsoo’s smile didn’t stop growing, as he wrapped his own arms around the man he loved most in the world, heart and soul filled with excitement. 

* * *

The cruise on the private boat was simply breath taking. There was something incredibly intimate on having a private dinner on a boat. Especially when that boat was moving in the dark evening with the buildings on both sides of the canals illuminating everything with their glimmering lights.

It was magical. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was most amazed by. The full course meal or the expensive wine. The sight out of the windows of the boat or the sight of the man in front of himself. 

Jongin was happy. He could see it in his eyes and that soft quirk of his eyebrows as he looked at him and held his hand over the table. They were happy. Together. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Kyungsoo mumbled as the minutes turned to hours and the glimmering lights of the city were just as entrancing as ever. His head was resting against Jongin’s chest as they looked at the sights of Amsterdam. It was beautiful. “The suite and the boat…how much did that even cost you?” 

Jongin’s chest vibrated under his fingertips when he chuckled lightly, resting his chin on his head.

“You know better than asking. You won’t like the answer if I tell you.”

Kyungsoo winced. He knew it. 

They’d had this conversation many times. He didn’t want Jongin to spend so much money on him. Jongin would always agree, only to ignore him two days later. Which would lead to the conversation again, and Jongin breaking his promise again. It was a circle they couldn’t seem to escape. A circle Jongin refused to escape, anyways. Kyungsoo couldn’t find it within himself to complain either. Not when it gave them moments like this. 

He touched the window of the boat, the lights from the buildings throwing dancing silhouettes on the water. It was gorgeous. 

“The best things in life are expensive,” he half-sighed, half-whined. 

Jongin hummed next to him. Kyungsoo blinked away from the water and the buildings when he felt a hand on his neck and a thumb running over his cheek. He looked at Jongin, who was already staring at him with that soft, loving look.

“I disagree,” he said, leaning down until the tips of their noses were brushing. Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jongin’s breath tickling his skin. 

He was the one to close that minimal distance between them. The one to lock their lips together in a deep kiss. A kiss that lasted for what seemed like hours with Jongin’s soft lips moving against his slowly. Kyungsoo craned his neck, pressing them even closer together, until he could hear Jongin sighing out into the kiss, until he could feel those fingers tightening around him. Until he felt a tongue tracing his lips, demanding _more_. 

By the time they broke the kiss, Kyungsoo was out of breath. His mind was dizzy in the sweetest way possible, the taste of wine and Jongin lingering on his lips. He never let go of the other man, and he never let go of him. They kept their foreheads pressed together, the lights from the buildings outside flickering around them magically.

Jongin smiled then, hand moving to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek again. He pressed their lips again. Only briefly, a simple and quick kiss. 

“The best things in life are free.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the gist of it. They'll be oneshots like this. SOme of them will be focused on their work some more, others won't be. Some will be steamier, others will be softer. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think of this~ I'd really appreciate it! ^^


	2. B for Bali

Jongin was leaning back in the large and comfortable couch in the lounge at the airport, an unusually bright smile on his face as he stared at Kyungsoo, who was sitting right next to him, too busy scrolling through different tourist spots they could visit. 

“Come on,” he heard Jongin’s whiny but jolly voice as a hand intercepted his vision and lowered his hand. “It’s a 7 hour flight, you’ll have enough time to read about those there.”

“I’d rather sleep those 7 hours,” Kyungsoo replied, but finally lowered his phone and leaned back onto the couch, head resting on Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin’s smile was as innocent and pure as that of a child, full of utter excitement and content.

“I can’t wait to get there. It’s going to be amazing.”

“It already is,” Kyungsoo hummed, craning his neck up to plant a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. The smile he got in return was dazzling. 

They still had about half an hour before boarding would start. And they’d opted for just waiting in the lounge of the airline, drinking small cocktails until it was time to go. 

Jongin’s phone was buzzing every now and then, and to Kyungsoo’s satisfaction (and partial concern), Jongin kept ignoring it. It was good to have the man all to himself. 

When the phone, however, buzzed yet again on the table in front of them, Jongin let out an annoyed huff. He shifted under Kyungsoo as he reached out to grab the device from the table.

He didn’t even check the message. He went straight for the power button, pressing it with intent until the screen turned black.

“What if it’s something important?” Kyungsoo bit on the inside of his cheek, eyes shooting up to Jongin’s face. 

His boyfriend simply scoffed, a little smirk blooming on his lips as he wrapped a hand around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“More important than our first vacation together? I doubt that.”

“As flattering as it is, I think you should-“ 

“Enjoy the five days that we have together with no work?” Jongin interrupted him with lightly raised eyebrows, an almost challenging look in his eyes. “I think so too.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the little smile that pulled on his lips as he rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder again.

If Jongin had decided that ignoring VOGUE for once was a good idea, then he was probably right. Besides, Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to this. 

Five days.

On their first vacation together. Travelling abroad just for the purpose of having fun together and spending time with each other. No photoshoots, no interviews, no fashion shows, no boutique openings. No work.

Just him and Jongin. 

Kyungsoo hid his face in Jongin’s shoulder, hiding the grin that he couldn’t stop. 

* * *

They hadn’t been able to sleep on the plane. Not really. They spent most of the time excitedly talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Kyungsoo was too excited to sleep.

There was a man waiting for them when they landed in Bali, holding a sign with their names on them and warmly welcoming them to the island. He took their luggage cart and led them to the shiny, black car that was waiting for them in front of the airport. That’s when Kyungsoo started throwing suspicious lances towards Jongin.

And he had been right, because when the car stopped in from of the Ritz-Carlton, he let out the breath he was holding, throwing an accusing glare towards Jongin.

“You said you would keep it simple!”

“It _is_ simple,” Jongin said with a quirky smile, as he jumped out of the car and held the door open for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, who had trouble breathing, as he got out of the car and Jongin wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. “I _simply_ want us to have a great time.”

The Sky Villa was on the top-floor of the hotel and Kyungsoo had some trouble collecting his jaw as they were shown to the place. He was simply looking around the marvellous place as Jongin thanked the staff before they left them alone in the villa. 

There were floor-to-ceiling windows, the golden rays of the setting sun streaming right into the room. Kyungsoo peeked outside to only take a quick look at the terrace and the sun loungers, with an infinity pool overlooking the ocean and the palm trees beneath them. Then there were arms wrapping themselves around him from behind, and Jongin’s lips finding his neck to plant several soft kisses there.

Kyungsoo couldn’t even find the power within himself to whine and complaining about Jongin wasting so much money yet again. Not when it was so beautiful.

Not when his boyfriend had arranged all this by himself. Thinking about the two of them. No assistants involved this time. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Kyungsoo whispered, eyes still trying to take in the view. It was simply breath taking. 

“I know,” Jongin said quietly, pressing yet another kiss to his neck. Kyungsoo closed his eyes then, appreciating the soft embrace and the fluttering kisses. He was already smiling. 

Jongin suggested dinner then. SO that’s what they did. 

They went downstairs to the hotel’s restaurant and had a long and quiet dinner, filled with anticipation for the days to come. 

By the time they returned back to their villa, Kyungsoo’s eyelids were getting heavier and the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon. 

Jongin entered the shower first, and Kyungsoo followed suit. The warm water felt relaxing on his skin. He almost fell asleep in the shower. 

As soon as he was dressed in his pyjamas, Jongin grabbed his hand, a soft smile on his lips.

“Come on,” he urged as he pulled Kyungsoo out on the terrace and towards the private pavilion they had all to themselves. There were already two filled glasses of wine waiting for them there, Kyungsoo supposed Jongin had poured that while he was showering.

They sat down on the couch, with Kyungsoo curling into Jongin’s chest fingers tightly secured around his wine glass and a content sigh leaving his lips.

And they just sat there, quietly talking as they watched the stars littering the clear night sky and throwing shimmering lights over the dark ocean. 

Kyungsoo simply took that all in – the fact that he was in Bali, at this gorgeous place, stargazing with the man who owned his heart. Jongin had his arms tightly wrapped around him. 

Baekhyun was right. He really was the luckiest person on this planet. 

* * *

Kyungsoo didn’t remember going to bed the previous night, but it was in bed where he woke up. Jongin must have moved him after he fell asleep outside. The sunlight streaming in from the large windows enough to wake him up after 9 hours of healthy and very much needed sleep. He hadn’t had that much time to sleep in a while. He was always working. They both were. This was a nice change. 

He lazily opened his eyes, as the white crumpled sheets and covers of the bed started coming in view. It took him about a minute to wake up enough to realize that he was alone in the bed. 

He sat up, stretching like a cat and simply enjoying being lazy for once. He looked around the room, and just on time he saw Jongin walking in, wearing nothing but sweatpants and flipflops.

And just like that, Kyungsoo was suddenly awake. 

“Oh, hey, you’re up!” Jongin mused when he walked in, shaking his damp hair. He must have showered. Kyungsoo just smiled when the other man walked over to the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he climbed on it and moved closer to kiss Kyungsoo square on the lips softly. He smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Kyungsoo croaked out, moving back. He needed to brush his teeth. He needed to make himself look human. He couldn’t allow himself to be _that_ lazy. “When did you wake up?”

“A couple hours ago,” Jongin shrugged, sitting back. “I went to hotel’s gym cause I didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful sleeping.”

He was way too close still and Kyungsoo’s heart was unable to keep up with this stress. So early in the morning. He needed coffee. 

“You should have woken me up.”

“Why? Would you have come to work out with me?”

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose and Jongin just laughed quietly.

“Thought so,” Jongin laughed quietly, reaching out to grab the phone from the side table. “Tell you what, I’ll order us some breakfast, you go get ready and then we will figure out what to do with this beautiful day.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He could do that. And he could definitely use some breakfast. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

They had a relatively quiet morning. Their first move was to get a car with a driver from the hotel. Then it was to pester the driver with questions about the best things to do on the island. They’d thrown jabs at each other that they were too old for Jetpacks and for treetop adventure parks. They had, however, settled for a completely tourist-y day. 

They also made sure to look the part.

Kyungsoo had been sort of looking forward to seeing Jongin looking like an embarrassing tourist in his shorts and his bright shirt filled with different flower accents and details. But even when he was dressed like this, complete with a Tommy Hilfiger straw hat on his fluffy, brown hair, he looked like a model. _Damn it_. 

Their first destination had been a museum. Art and history all in one so they could start grasping the culture of the country they were in. It was Kyungsoo’s first time in Indonesia, too. He was excited to learn more about it. 

Then they took the car again and drove for quite a long time. During the ride they stared out of the windows, pointing out different things to one another. It was fun sitting there in the backseat with Jongin, fingers intertwined as they found the stupidest things to gush about.  

The driver gave them sarongs and scarves before they left the car to enter the temple. He explained to them that it was required in order to enter the Hindu temples. Kyungsoo, once again, thought that it was ridiculous how good Jongin made it look. He also made a mental note to take a few pictures of him in that later. He doubted he’d ever see him wearing it again. 

The Besakih Temple was gorgeous. The scenery of mountains and hills coming together around the complex made it look mysterious and somewhat even more interesting and unique. They both listened intently as the tour guide explained the history of the complex and led them to all three temples within, explaining the significance of each and every single one of them. 

Looking around the temples took the largest portion of their day before they made it back to the car, feet sore as they finally headed back to the hotel.

On their way back, the driver showed them the local street markets. Kyungsoo asked him to stop there, dragging out a very exhausted Jongin after himself.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Kyungsoo insisted as they walked down the busy streets. 

And it was. 

It was amazing. He got to buy gifts for his friends. A permanent smile was plastered on his face as him and Jongin made their way through the crowd. It was so lively, so fresh and new. 

“I see chicken skewers,” Jongin had exclaimed at one point, dragging Kyungsoo through the crowd towards the satay stand. That’s how they ended up continuing down their way with skewers in their hands. Kyungsoo hadn’t realized just how hungry he had gotten after all the sightseeing until he started eating. 

Jongin seemed to be on the same boat, because he was the one who pulled out cash and started whining at every stall that he wanted to try the food. 

That’s how they ended up eating nasi goreng, gado-gado and martabak out on the street.

There was just something very special and amazing about spending the entire day with Jongin, just like a normal couple and not as a boss and employee, having fun together and exploring new places. Eating delicious food and spending time together. 

And now, under the streetlights, with Jongin’s smile in front of his eyes and all the love in the world crammed in his heart, Kyungsoo was the happiest he had ever been. 

* * *

Kyungsoo felt like a frog as he paddled across the pool in their villa, the sun’s last rays throwing an orange hint over the entire sky and making him feel like he was floating in heaven. 

_ Why’d one even need a pool when the ocean is just down there _ , he’d asked earlier.

Now, he knew. Because the pool gave them all the privacy they needed. 

He did not feel the need to jump back as if burned when Jongin’s fingers got braver and started dancing on his skin under the water. He did not feel the need to hide.

He just wrapped his hands around the man’s shoulders as he started kissing him like his life depended on it, at the edge of the infinity pool, at the edge of the world. 

His own finger slid down Jongin’s chest beneath the water, over his toned abs and smooth skin, until they reached the band of his swimming trunks.  What a useless piece of clothing, really. Just getting in his way to the prize.

He moaned when Jongin pulled him down on his leg, the friction unbearable and so sweet as he teased him on and on and _on_. 

“Let’s go inside,” Kyungsoo said breathily, afraid that he would lose his mind if they continued like this. He needed more. He needed Jongin. He _wanted_ him.

Jongin seemed to agree, because he hooked his hands underneath his knees and, accompanied by a startled yelp from Kyungsoo, he picked him up and carried him out of the pool. His lips did not stop moving against his, not even for one second.  

Not until they broke the kiss so Jongin could set Kyungsoo down on the bed, none of them caring about the droplets of water getting on the covers. Kyungsoo sighed out when Jongin crawled over him like a predator, as he trapped him between his arms and the bed, before leaning down to claim his lips yet again.

“You taste like chlorine,” Jongin smiled in his neck as his kisses started moving south. Kyungsoo simply held on to his shoulders tightly when he felt a nip on his skin. “But I can work with that.”

They made love that night, with the sun’s golden rays setting behind them. Kyungsoo breathed out Jongin’s name like a prayer. Jongin held him like he was an irreplaceable treasure. 

Their bodies, along with their souls, were moulding together and he swore to treasure this moment forever. 

* * *

Their next day was filled with adventures. They started it off by going to the beautiful beaches of Nusa Dua, just minutes away from their hotel. 

“I can’t believe you packed four sets of Gucci sneakers, but not one single sunscreen,” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue, as he lathered Jongin’s shoulders with his own sunscreen. He had no reason to complain, though.

He was at this beautiful beach, he got to see Jongin half-naked for the entire day _and_ he got to touch him while applying sunscreen. That was a win in his books. 

They went snorkelling and Jongin had spent roughly three minutes dying in laughter at how ridiculous Kyungsoo looked with the snorkelling glasses. He had told him to shut up. Then Jognin put on his snorkelling glasses on, and it was Kyungsoo’s turn to spend three minutes dying in laughter at how ridiculous _he_ looked. Which was new, because Jongin never looked ridiculous. It just added more momentum to this historic moment. 

They took pictures together. Both with and without the snorkelling gear. Jongin had insisted. 

_ To look at them later and remember how much fun we had _ , he had said, as he stretched out his arm to take yet another series of selfies. Kyungsoo was mostly awkward at first, throwing in the occasional peace sign as Jongin kept taking pictures. His eyebrows shot up when Jongin suddenly pressed his lips to his cheek. He felt himself smiling involuntarily. Jongin snapped another picture. That was his favourite one. 

They took a surfing lesson too, later. Most of the lesson they spent out on the sand as the instructor was explaining what they had to do and how exactly they had to do it. Kyungsoo was diligently listening and following the instructions. 

Jongin, however, seemed to get impatient. He asked to try it out in the water. The instructor warned him that he might not be ready yet, but Jongin insisted.

He seemed to be doing alright at the beginning, with Kyungsoo shouting encouraging words at him from the beach. When he tried to get up on the board, though, he toppled over and fell in the water, the wave washing over him. His complaints and whines got lost in Kyungsoo’s cackling. 

They stopped by a turtle sanctuary on their way back to the hotel that evening. It was educational and Kyungsoo almost coo-ed out loud at the sight of baby turtles the size of his pinky finger swimming around in the big pools. 

Jongin was listening very intently as the guide was explaining about the dangers to the sea turtles and their eggs. He also seemed to set his jaw in a very known to Kyungsoo manner in the same time he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“We should make a donation to the preservation of the turtles,” Jongin said to him after their tour ended and they headed back to the hotel. He seemed borderline distraught as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’ll definitely have someone look more into different initiatives when we go back to Seoul. We can start a campaign. I can talk to some designers. Or even the publishers. Maybe a share of the next issue’s sales can be donated to the cause.” 

Kyungsoo bit on the inside of his cheek, pressing himself closer to Jongin as they kept walking.

He was dating the softie with the biggest heart in the world and he loved him so much. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was just about to get up from bed and go make himself a coffee, when his phone started ringing. He rolled over the bed and reached out to grab the buzzing device from the night table.

He blinked at the name of the screen in surprise, a little frown of confusion pulling his lips as he answered the call.

“Junmyeon, hi,” Kyungsoo breathed, pressing the phone to his ear. “What is it?”

“Hey,” Junmyeon replied instantly, a certain urgency in his voice. “Listen, we can’t find the articles for the Balenciaga feature anywhere.”

“What?” Kyungsoo’s voice raised in tone and volume, stress and panic flooding his chest. “What do you mean you can’t find them? I submitted it to the art department so they can finish the design for the mock-up!” 

“Yes, but we can’t find it anywhere. It’s not in the art department, we’ve searched everywhere. I tried to call Jongin, I thought he might have taken it, but his phone’s off.”

“Yeah, he-…uh-“ Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a moment. Jongin’s phone had not been turned on from the moment they departed from Seoul. He was unreachable. But Kyungsoo? He frowned. He didn’t even have a copy of that article anymore. He felt the panic levels rising more and more, in the same time Jongin strutted out of the bathroom with his damp hair, angelic smile and the white, fluffy towel, wrapped way too low on his hips. 

This did not help. It definitely didn’t help. He had to blink away from Jongin because he didn’t want to turn into a stuttering mess.

“Wait, let me ask him.” Kyungsoo pressed the phone to his chest, eyes shooting up to an intrigued Jongin. “Did you take the articles about Balenciaga from the Art Department before we left?”

He watched the smile fading from Jongin’s face, instead being replaced by a serious expression. His eyebrows narrowed together and Kyungsoo almost winced. Jongin’s work face. Jongin’s not-happy work face. 

“Who is that on the phone?” he asked, voice chilly.

“Uh, Junmyeon.” 

“Put him up on speaker.”

Kyungsoo almost wanted to refuse because he knew nothing good or nice ever followed that cold look in Jongin’s eyes, but Jongin simply raising an eyebrow made him sigh out and click the button on the phone. He nodded absentmindedly. 

“Did I, or did I not tell you to not call me for any work-related issues during this one week?” Jongin asked without a single beat of hesitation. He sounded borderline murderous. “Do you not grasp the concept of vacation?”

Kyungsoo winced. They hadn’t even called Jongin. They had called him. He felt too bad for Junmyeon when he heard him stuttering from the other side of the line. He was just a messenger and now he was going to be the one to take the full hit. 

“Y-yeah. Of course not. I’m so sorry, but this was really urgent-“

“Now what I do remember is explicitly telling you and everybody else at the meeting that in case of urgent questions you are to turn to Baekhyun.”

“And we did! We just can’t seem to find the copies anywhere and we have to submit the mock-up tomorrow for print.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lip when he saw Jongin rolling his eyes. Then he walked closer to him, taking the phone from his hand in one swift movement that Kyungsoo didn’t even have the time to counter. He just watched as Jongin closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Five days. All I asked for were five days and I can’t even have that,” Jongin almost hissed, before sighing out and opening his eyes. There was a sharp look in them. “I don’t have the copies. Call Taeyong and ask him to check the mail. See if it landed in PR by mistake.”

“Alright,” Junmyeon almost squeaked out. “But what if we don’t find i-“

“ _Then look harder_ ,” Jongin clicked his tongue and Kyungsoo did not want to get so easily distracted by the editor in chief running frustrated fingers through his damp hair but he utterly failed. “Find a way to figure it out. Deal with it adequately. This is your job!” 

Junmyeon mumbled something from the end of the line and Kyungsoo simply sighed out. 

“Until Monday, Baekhyun is in charge,” Jongin reminded with an icy voice. “Don’t call again until then. If anyone does, I’ll personally see to the delivery of their employee termination notices.” 

Jongin didn’t even wait for a reply, before he pulled the phone down and ended the call. He tossed the phone back on the bed, letting out a tired sigh. 

Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows, waiting for Jongin to meet his eyes. And when he did, all trace of that ice was gone, instead being replaced by exasperation. 

“Too harsh?” 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, nodding. 

“A little.” 

Jongin didn’t seem to feel any remorse whatsoever, as he shrugged. Instead, he moved closer to the bed again, pushing Kyungsoo back until he was lying on his back again, his lips ghosting over his. Kyungsoo could feel that light smile.

“I did warn them not to interrupt us. It’s their own fault they don’t listen.”

Kyungsoo smirked, droplets of water from Jongin’s face falling on his skin. He did not mind. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the other man’s strong shoulders. His fingers gliding over his skin, a playful look in his eyes as he shot them up towards Jongin again.

“You seem tense.”

It was Jongin’s turn to smirk, fingers playing with the hem of Kyungsoo’s shorts.

“I have an idea of something that can help me relax.”

“Spa?” 

Kyungsoo just blinked up innocently at the momentarily dumbfounded look on Jongin’s face. He enjoyed the flash of confusion that crossed the editor in chief’s face and laughter started bubbling in his chest. A knowing smirk, however, quickly replaced that confusion, as Jongin leaned back down. He pressed their crotches together and Kyungsoo’s chuckles morphed into a surprised moan. Jongin’s lips were brushing against his, when he smiled again. 

“Maybe later.” 

And just like that, with Jongin diving down to kiss him hungrily, Bali might have just become his favourite place on Earth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah! I'm so happy to see so many of you back here for this sequel as well~ 
> 
> I'm really hoping you will like what's to come. Comments are always greatly appreciated ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @jongnugget


	3. C for Cebu

Kyungsoo was going through it. 

He was supposed to finish up editing an interview with some actor that was going to be featured in the next issue, and he was supposed to submit it by tonight. The magazine on his desk, however, was keeping him distracted in both the best and the worst way possible. 

Or rather, the main article. Those 18 pages that would haunt him to the day he took his last breath. He just knew it. There was no way he could shake those images out of his mind. 

The anniversary issue of VOGUE had just been released, and with it the special pictorial of its editor-in-chief. Which meant 18 whole pages of Jongin ruining his life. Yet again.

He had trouble looking away from the pictures of his boyfriend lying down in a bed, shirtless, sending sensual glances towards the camera. The shadows were making him look even more mysterious. His lips were parted, his eyes were hooded.

Kyungsoo wanted to scream. 

He didn’t know how to feel. Mostly because this was a sight he was so used to. A naked Jongin waiting for him in bed. It was something he had gotten used to seeing. Something he always anticipated with every fibre of his being.

But now the entire world could see that. 

Kyungsoo was equal parts jealous and proud. Because, yes, that was his boyfriend. The finest human on this planet. And now everyone could see him the way only Kyungsoo had gotten the privilege to see him. 

“Control your jaw,” Kyungsoo startled at the familiar and intrusive voice that suddenly resounded loudly in the room. He looked just in time to see Baekhyun halting in front of his cubicle with a shit eating grin and lightly raised eyebrows. He looked smug as he threw a glance down towards the magazine and the very clear images of Jongin in it. “You’re drooling.”

Kyungsoo actually hated himself for the fact that his hand actually flew up to the corner of his mouth. The possibility of actually drooling without realizing while staring at Jongin’s pictures was high. He wasn’t, however, drooling. He glared up at Baekhyun and the way his smirk only widened into an even smugger version of the previous one. 

“So gullible. What a cutie.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbled, closing the magazine with one swift and urgent movement. “What do you want?”

“Is that the way to talk to your boss?” Baekhyun sat down on his desk, an awful habit he couldn’t get rid of. Kyungsoo thought about putting superglue on his desk one of these days. That ought to keep Baekhyun away. 

“You’re not my boss. Jongin is.”

“Of course. Jongin is everybody’s boss,” Baekhyun shrugged, unbothered. “But as long as you’re a writer and I’m an editor, that makes _me_ your boss. Kind of.”

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo repeated, trying not to sound too exasperated. Baekhyun just smirked, before stretching his hand out. He was holding an envelope. Kyungsoo reached out to take it, eyebrows scrunching at the lack of an address on any side. Just a white, clear envelope. It wasn’t even sealed. “What’s this?” 

“An invitation,” Baekhyun grinned, a certain excitement gleaming in his eyes as he reached inside his blazer’s pocket to pull out a lollipop. He expertly removed the wrapper and then pointed towards Kyungsoo with the lollipop. “ _You_ are cordially invited to my birthday.”

“…oh.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help the surprised breath that left his lips as he looked down to the envelope for a moment. Then back to Baekhyun, who was beaming, with a lollipop now hanging from the corner of his lip. “And I cordially accept. Thanks. When is it?” 

Baekhyun wove his hand around dismissively. 

“All details are in the invitation. Make sure you pack accordingly.”

Kyungsoo needed roughly two seconds to process the two words, before his eyes shot up just in time to stare at Baekhyun and stop him from waltzing away.

“Wait, _pack_? What do you mean?”

“Ugh, I told you all details are in the invitation. Do I _have_ to explain?” Baekhyun sighed dramatically. “I’m celebrating my birthday in Cebu this year. That’s in the Philippines.”

“ _I know where it is_ ,” Kyungsoo snapped, letting out a breath. “Cebu?! Why?”

“Because it’s nice?” Baekhyun replied, sounding confused. 

“Yeah, I bet it’s nice. But so is any of those obnoxious restaurants and bars you go to.”

Baekhyun faked a gasp, leaning over the desk.

“You want me to celebrate my birthday in a bar? Who do you take me for?” 

“An obnoxious rich person who just assumes people can drop everything and travel to another country for their birthday, apparently.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun seemed to think Kyungsoo was joking, because he just giggled. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m not that much of an asshole. It’s all on me. The plane ticket is in inside the envelope.”

Kyungsoo felt like his eyes would pop out of his head if he opened them any wider. Baekhyun didn’t seem fazed by this. It wasn’t an appropriate reaction. 

Kyungsoo almost choked. Him and Jongin, those rich assholes, they didn’t seem to know how to actually value money. Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to be envious or pissed off. All of that combined with the confusion he felt from seeing Jongin’s tiddies in the centre spread of the biggest magazine in the world made him feel on edge.

“Does Jongin know about this?”

“Of course he does, don’t be ridiculous,” Baekhyun scoffed, finally jumping off his desk and jugging his chin towards the envelope. “His ticket’s in there too. Figured I’d put them together. No need to waste extra paper. We need to save the environment.”

Kyungsoo let out a snort. If Baekhyun’s idea of saving the environment was flying out his friends to another country just to get drunk, then he needed a reality check. 

“Oh! And no presents, unless they’re handmade! And no, handjobs don’t count, unless your name is Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun raised his voice as he kept walking away towards the edit of the Content Department, moving through the cubicles and turning around to accusingly point his lollipop at Kyungsoo again. “And if you can keep this lowkey, I’d appreciate it. I’m only inviting a handful of people. Wouldn’t want anybody to think I have favourites, right?”

Kyungsoo felt the hairs on his entire body straightening as Baekhyun flashed him another shit eating grin and then escaped the room. He could feel about at least fifteen pairs of eyes staring at him from all corners of the room, the rest of the writers hiding between the cubicle walls.

He hated Byun Baekhyun. 

* * *

It was the middle of Friday when they finally landed in Cebu.

It was a small group of people, yet Kyungsoo already had a headache. There was nothing worse than having Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun at the same place, running their mouths for the entire duration of the flight. In all ways. He was afraid by the end of the weekend he’d have a perpetual headache. 

“Let’s just get up to our rooms and rest. We’ll meet for dinner?” Sehun suggested, his platinum hair looking almost white and too blinding under the sunlight. Kyungsoo had to squint when looking at him. 

Baekhyun seemed to have no trouble looking at him, nor shoving him. He planted a finger in the middle of Sehun’s chest.

“I think not. This is my birthday week, and we’re not about to spend it locked up in hotel rooms!” Baekhyun said, and the hint of authority he always used whenever they were in VOGUE and discussing important matters was lacing his voice. It left no room for arguments. “We’re meeting down in the lobby in twenty minutes and we’re hitting the beach.” 

“But-“

“No objections, Kim Minseok!” Baekhyun said sharply, before smiling and wrapping a hand around Chanyeol’s arm. His eyes were challenging. “You all better be here or I will come and drag you out by your swim trunks.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips as he watched Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol away. He was kind of dumbfounded.

“He’s not joking, you know,” Jongin said, and threw an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Two years ago he celebrated his birthday in Cancun. He actually dragged Sehun out by his trunks.”

Ah. That explained Sehun’s traumatized expression. Kyungsoo smirked, snuggling closer into Jongin. 

“Well then,” Minseok seemed to make the decision with a defeated sigh, clasping his arm on Sehun’s back with a loud smack. The model winced. “See you again in a bit.”

* * *

Kyungsoo was sitting on his towel, eyes trained on Jongin who was emerging from the sea. A Poseidon amongst ordinary men. He looked like he was having a photoshoot, shaking his head and sending droplets of water flying in all directions. His trunks were riding up, clinging to his long legs. His wet skin was glistening under the sun and Kyungsoo only got flashbacks to that damned spread in the magazine. The real deal was even more dangerous. 

Sehun was standing in the shallow water, trying to look cool or something, Kyungsoo supposed, as he watched his friend just standing there with crossed arms and his sunglasses on. Chanyeol seemed to find that as ridiculous, because he reached into the water and sent it flying in Sehun’s direction. 

He heard the complaints of the younger one, and he just watched as Jongin turned to look at them instead of joining him back on the towel. He seemed to decide that teasing Sehun would be a fun pastime activity, because he joined CHanyeol in splashing Sehun with water. 

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the sight. 

It was so endearing to see Jongin like this. Like a normal man, almost a boy. Having fun with his friends, without having to worry about work and responsibilities. 

“Why does he have to wear loose trunks,” Baekhyun groaned and Kyungsoo blinked away from the cute sight towards the redhead who was lounging on the recliner next to him, one foot dangling off it, a cocktail in his hands. He was wearing a large hat, that was throwing a shade over his face, and his black sunglasses were low on his nose. He could see his sharp eyes throwing a very inquiring look towards the group of those three, tall men messing around in the water like children.

Kyungsoo needed a moment to register the sight again. Three models. Fighting in the water. Jesus. This really looked like a damn photoshoot. He almost felt too tempted to turn around and shake Minseok awake, ask him to capture this moment with his big ass camera. You know, for future reference. 

He cleared his throat when he remembered that one of those three men was his best friend and another one was his sort of best friend who’d rather die than admit that he was this close to him. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heating up. 

“Who?” he croaked out, trying to distract himself by looking at Baekhyun and the way he was sipping on his drink like a diva.

“Jongin.”

Okay. Successfully distracted. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes as he turned to Baekhyun.

“Why shouldn’t he wear loose trunks?” 

“Because I can’t see his dick like this,” Baekhyun said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kyungsoo felt his eyebrows furrowing. “See, I’ve been working with that man for over seven years and not once have I seen his dick. That’s not normal, don’t you think?” 

“You and I have a very different definition of normal.”

“And I’ve seen Chanyeol’s dick already,” Baekhyun continued, unfazed. “I’ve also seen Sehun’s-“ 

“I’m not even going to ask.”

“But Jongin’s? Never. And it’s making me more and more curious, you know?” Baekhyun’s eyes were strangely intense and serious as he kept staring at the men in the water. “I _know_ his dick is big. I know it.”

Kyungsoo felt the words getting stuck in his throat. He didn’t even know what to say to that. 

“I mean, I could always ask you to tell me, but it’s not the same.”

He just threw an unbelievable glance at Baekhyun, who kept sipping on his cocktail, completely unbothered. 

He truly was a special breed of human. A very weird one. 

What was even weirder was that Kyungsoo actually liked him. Enjoyed his company and his off handed comments, his snotty remarks and ironic smirks. 

But when it came to Jongin? He felt his face heating up again as he followed Baekhyun’s gaze to those wet trunks that were sticking to Jongin’s thighs.

He blinked.

He had to protect Jongin’s dick from that heathen. 

“I’m gonna go for a swim,” he announced, as he stood up from the towel and started walking towards the water with fast, confident strides. 

He caught Jongin’s wrist on his way inside the water and started dragging him further inside the blue ocean, hearing his boyfriend’s cheerful and surprised laughter. Kyungsoo just went along with it when Jongin wrapped his arms around him and leaned down to kiss him, salt lingering on his tongue. 

He didn’t stop until he was sure that the water was covering his navel. 

He looked up to the beach. Baekhyun was looking at him with the face of a betrayed man. 

Kyungsoo just squinted, wrapping his hands around Jongin’s neck and dragging him down for yet another kiss. 

_ His _ . 

* * *

The room him and Jongin were staying in was nice, and as much as Kyungsoo wanted to stay in here and just be lazy, he suggested they go out instead. Before they’d sleep.

They only had two days in Cebu, and they were all packed with the activities Baekhyun had prepared for his birthday. It was hardly possible to steal a moment for just the two of them.

SO when he suggested they go roam around the city that evening, and when Jongin agreed, Kyungsoo was happy and glad to finally spend some alone time with his boyfriend.

The few last weeks in the magazine had been very busy too, so this made the moment feel even more precious, as he intertwined his fingers with Jongin’s and they walked around the streets of Cebu, the evening air cooler and the streetlights illuminating the roads curiously. It was lively, and Kyungsoo was more than glad to just be there with Jongin, even if they were just leisurely strolling around. 

Jongin had, as Baekhyun had put it, packed accordingly. For the most part anyways. 

He was wearing light blue jeans and a loose shirt with short sleeves, a bucket hat resting on his fluffy head. It made him look so unbelievably cute that Kyungsoo had to remind himself that booping someone’s cheeks without warning could be considered creepy and weird. Especially when that someone was also the most alluring person he had ever met. He was sending him mixed signals and Kyungsoo was slowly losing it more and more with every passing day. 

Jongin curiously blinked when he saw them walking along old structures, asking Kyungsoo about five times what that was. Kyungsoo had no idea, but thank God for google. 

They had ended up in front of the Fort San Pedro, and, sadly, it was too late to actually go inside and take a look around. It was a pity, Kyungsoo hummed, as he took his phone out to snap a few pictures of it. The architecture was interesting. 

Jongin let go of his hand then, and stepped closer to the fort instead. A smile tugged at Kyungsoo’s lips when he realized that Jongin was trying to photobomb his picture. He was striking weird poses, and instead of getting annoyed, Kyungsoo’s cheeks only rose as he smiled, taking the pictures instead.

There. Now he had actual proof that Kim Jongin was, indeed, human. 

“You’re such a dork,” Kyungsoo said when Jongin walked up to him again, an arm around his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “What would your employees think if they saw you like this?” 

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

Kyungsoo smiled.

“I think I just lost all my respect for you, Mr. Kim.” 

“And I think you’re full of shit,” Jongin grinned, holding his hand tightly. “Do you want to try taho? I’m pretty sure I saw someone selling it down the street.” 

Kyungsoo wanted to try anything, as long as it was with Jongin by his side. Especially a sweet dessert. He was all in for that.

He nodded eagerly and Jongin smiled at him, pulling him forward. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was happy when they finally made it to their destination. It took them roughly three hours to get here from Cebu, two and a half hours by car, then another half hour trekking until he finally started hearing the calm sound of water. 

The Kawasan Falls were beautiful. The water was clear and it seemed somewhat serene, with the high cliffs around them. 

Baekhyun was too excited. And with good reason. It was his birthday today. SO he was basking in all that excitement, enjoying his time and making sure everybody around him had just as much fun. 

And how could they not? Kyungsoo was excited as their tour guide kept explaining everything about the falls on their way here. He was glad they provided them with all the gear that made him feel safe. After hearing so much during their ride here, by the time they reached the waterfalls, he was excited to try everything. 

Their tour guide was friendly enough to offer taking pictures of them as a group every time he someone even mentioned that something in the background looked pretty. Minseok seemed to be on the verge of a cardiac arrest, as the man kept snapping pictures of them carelessly, but Kyungsoo nudged him lightly in the ribs. The photographer remembered himself then, and smiled at the camera instead of frowning at it. 

They spent a lot of time on a bamboo raft, with Sehun threatening Baekhyun to push him off it and inside the water. It didn’t really matter, though, the water was all around them. Kyungsoo just took his time taking it all in. Including the sight of Jongin in a neoprene costume.

It wasn’t much later when Baekhyun decided that he was done floating on water and would instead jump in it when they moved on to the jumping locations. As excited as Kyungsoo had been earlier to try this out, at the sight of the water so far beneath their feet, he felt his chest constricting. 

“That’s high,” he mumbled, starting to doubt his decision from earlier. He flinched when Baekhyun reached out and knocked on his helmet.

“You can do it, Dudu. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it.”

“Don’t call me that. Where did you even get that?” kyungsoo sighed, turning towards the editor. “Why don’t you go first, if you’re so brave?” 

Baekhyun seemed to like the idea of that, because he simply reached out to fix the strap of his helmet. 

“I like that. Get out of the way, bitches,” he bellowed, even if there was nobody in front of him. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Kyungsoo blinked as Baekhyun ran and flung himself off the edge of the cliff, like the guide had instructed them to, earlier. 

He also watched as his friend fell inside the water with a loud splash, sending ripples all over the surface of the water.

“Damn it,” he muttered when Bekhyun emerged from beneath the surface with a victorious grin to CHanyeol and Minseok’s supportive screams. Even Sehun was smiling. “Now he won’t let me live if I don’t go.” 

“You don’t have to do it,” Jongin muttered next to him, a reassuring hand wrapping itself around his waist and holding him tight.

Kyungsoo just breathed and waited. The guides waited until Baekhyun moved towards the shore before giving Chanyeol the green light to jump. 

And then Sehun. And then even Minseok who had been the most cautious of them all. 

Kyungsoo sighed, when Jongin’s fingers dug into him for a moment. His smile was calm and encouraging.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” he repeated. “We can just go meet them down there.” 

As if. 

Kyungsoo set his jaw, grabbing Jongin’s hand tightly. 

Baekhyun would never let him live if he didn’t go now. 

Besides, it did look fun. When could he ever throw himself off a cliff again. You know, just for fun.

“Do you want to do it together?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes hopeful when he looked at Jongin. His boyfriend smiled down at him fondly, his fingers tightening around his hand. 

“Of course.”

And then they were running.

And then they were flying. 

And Jongin was holding his hand.

And it felt like hours, the fall, even if it lasted just mere seconds. He felt the smile spreading on his lips and the wind blowing in his face. The excitement rushing in his veins and his heart beating loudly. 

And then there was water all around him, cool and fresh and every nerve ending in his body was drumming. He kicked his way back up to the surface, a wild laugh escaping his lips when he breathed in deeply, eyes looking for Jongin. He appeared close to him just moments later, an equally thrilled expression on his face.

“That’s cheating!” Baekhyun’s voice was shrill, not dulled by the sounds of the waterfall at all, but in no way accusatory or offended.

Kyungsoo decided to ignore him for a moment, as he swam closer to Jongin. His boyfriend seemed to have the same idea, because as soon as they met in the middle of the clear water, they crashed their lips together. 

It was exhilarating. Sharing this moment with Jongin. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo said, laughter still bubbling in his chest. Jongin’s smile in that moment was worth a thousand jumps. 

* * *

It was the evening and they were all sitting in the bar of the hotel, wide smiles plastered on everybody’s faces. Baekhyun seemed to be ecstatic after his third shot, cuddling Chanyeol and basking in the happiness that came with his birthday celebration. 

Kyungsoo was having fun. They all were. It was amazing to simply let go of everything for a little while and just enjoy having fun with your friends.

Jongin’s hair was still a little damp from his shower earlier, but even so he looked incredibly beautiful. He looked younger with his unstyled hair and happy smile, with his narrowed eyes because of his laughter. He was wearing a pink and white striped shirt and beige shorts. A camera was currently in his hands, as he directed it towards Kyungsoo, snapping pictures of him every now and then. 

Kyungsoo was complaining through fits of laughter. He wasn’t the photogenic one, he wasn’t the model. But the more he complained, the more Jongin felt the need to laugh and take even more pictures of him. 

Minseok seemed to be having difficulties deciding whether to ignore them or not. In the end, he reached out across the table, adjusting Jongin’s hands around the camera with a click of his tongue. _The key is position of the hands_ , Minseok explained with a voice of a man who had been holding it in for far too long. He seemed borderline annoyed, _hold the camera properly or you’ll end up with blurry pictures_. Baekhyun took that as a cue to shove yet another shot in Minseok’s hands because apparently, _Loosen up,_ _you’re not drunk enough_. 

A few shots and a lot of laughs later, Kyungsoo started feeling a little lightheaded. He rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder then. Nuzzling closer to him, until he felt the man pulling him closer. Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the opposite side of the table were in a pretty similar position. There was a little smirk on the birthday boy’s lips as he looked at the only other two people on the table, sitting awkwardly and just drinking beer.

“You know, this was supposed to be a couple thing,” Baekhyun said. “But Junmyeon was busy so he couldn’t join and Minseok is like, the biggest loner on this planet. It’s kinda sad.”

While Minseok protested that he wasn’t a loner, Kyungsoo just snuggled closer to Jongin. So comfortable in his arms. So at home. 

“You two can hook up,” Baekhyun said with a giggle. “I won’t tell.”

It was Sehun’s turn to hotly object, along with a very flustered Minseok. They coulnd’t seem to look at each other. 

Kyungsoo just giggled quietly. Trust Baekhyun to wreak havoc. 

“You know, Minseok,” he started, not even completely sure where he was going with this. “I have a friend. He’s as single as a dollar bill.”

Minseok’s flush only deepend, and Jongin’s chuckle was quiet when he hugged Kyungsoo even harder, his breaths heavy and hot on his skin. It was distracting.

“What friend?” Chanyeol asked. “Jongdae?” 

Kyungsoo hummed when he nodded.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked, voice slightly alarmed. “Jongdae, as in your rude friend?”

“He’s not rude!” Chanyeol defended him. Kyungsoo could disagree, but he just shrugged. 

“He called me a hot-headed bimbo.”

“Huh,” Minseok took a sip of his beer, raising his eyebrows and looking towards Kyungsoo. “I’d like to meet that friend. He sounds cool.”

Kyungsoo just laughed quietly, raising his feet on the chair. Jongin hooked a hand under his knee and pulled his legs over his, successfully pulling Kyungsoo almost into his lap. 

And suddenly he couldn’t hear the bickering of his friends. 

All he could hear was the way Jongin’s breathing picked up when their eyes met, all he could see were Jongin’s eyes shooting down to his lips. They were shining with hunger. The kind of hunger that Kyungsoo was feeling right now too. He was tipsy, but not drunk enough to not know clearly what he wanted.

And he wanted Jongin. 

He buried his fingers in the hair on the back of Jongin’s head, pulling lightly.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Jongin seemed to be all too eager to nod, completely ignoring the playful jabs of their friends. 

* * *

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as his chest was pressed against the window, the cold glass freezing against his heated skin. Jongin’s fingers were working him open, his movements precise and ruthless, hitting him straight in the prostate with every move he made. 

Kyungsoo was sure that if Jongin kept that deliberate teasing game going on, he’d come just from being fingered. He shut his eyes at yet another wave of pleasure coursing through him, his breaths shattered as he exhaled. 

“Is that good, baby?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo shuddered at the nickname. It was hitting him in the best way possible, that pleasure coursing through his veins and his breath leaving steam on the window. His whine must have been enough of an answer for Jongin, who just smiled somewhere behind him, the three fingers inside him twisting to press against his prostate yet again. Kyungsoo almost screamed in pleasure and frustration.

He wanted more than just three fingers. He wanted more from Jongin. Not just his golden fingers, he wanted the grand prize. 

And then there was nothing.

No silver, no gold. Nothing.

Kyungsoo almost slumped down when Jongin pulled out his fingers at once, leaving him on the edge – a complete wreck of pent up sexual frustration.

He turned around to throw a betrayed glance towards Jongin, who just straightened up behind him, a little smile on his face.

“It’s awfully stuffy in here, it’s so hot. I need a breath of fresh air.”

“…what?” Kyungsoo whispered, trying to not get annoyed. He wanted to tell Jongin that he could breathe fresh air all he wanted after he fucked him senseless, but Jongin didn’t seem affected at all, as he reached out to pull the sliding door to the balcony of their room open. 

Kyungsoo tried to catch his breath as he watched Jongin strutting out on the balcony. His golden chest was smooth under the moonlight, and his pyjamas were hanging low on his hips. He looked like an absolute vision as he simply walked out there, his broad shoulders strong as he leaned against the railing of the balcony.

Flashbacks ran through Kyungsoo’s mind. Flashbacks of that damn pictorial of Jongin in that bad, shirtless, with his sex eyes and everything. His dick twitched and he almost whimpered. He needed something. Anything. 

“Come join me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said quietly, his voice calm and collected as he turned around to smile at him. He sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony, his eyes dark. 

Kyungsoo looked at him. He felt a lot of things. Mostly, however, he felt the urge to throw a flip flop at Jongin for leaving him hanging. Worst case of the blue balls ever. 

He breathed in deeply. He reached out, about to grab his discarded T-shirt and make an excuse before going to the bathroom to jerk himself off. He needed his release. 

Jongin’s voice, however, was as soft as the breeze and as warm as the sun.

“You don’t need that, my love. Just come join me. Now.”

Kyungsoo stiffened up then, he felt his entire body freezing up as he looked at Jongin and the way those dark eyes only seemed to gleam in the darkness of the night. His smirk was lethal and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched again.

He was naked. All of him. Jongin had made sure to peel off every single piece of clothing on his body earlier, and now he was naked. 

And Jongin was telling him to go out on the balcony. Naked. 

The thought was strangely fascinating and exciting and Kyungsoo felt his heartrate picking up again. It was dark enough outside, and their balcony was facing the ocean. If the people in the rooms on the same floor got out on their balconies, they’d see him like this. 

His breaths were heavy when he stepped out on the balcony, the floor cold under his feet. Jongin’s eyes were sharp as he followed his every movement, and they were dark with hunger as they slid down his body. 

“You want to cum,” Jongin stated with his sultry voice and Kyungsoo ran a tongue over his suddenly dry lips. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Y-yes.”

“Then come here and work for it, baby.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what made him move forward with such eagerness. Was it the little alcohol he had drank that was clouding his rational judgement. Was it the need to touch and feel Jongin inside him? Was it the need for release? 

Or was it simply the fact that he could never resist the man who was waiting for him with the smile of a fallen angel? 

He couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter either. He walked forward, dropping on his knees between Jongin’s parted legs. 

He only threw one look towards his boyfriend, and that deep look of lust in his dark eyes. He didn’t need to hear anything or see anything else. It was all in that one look. Jongin wanted him as much as he wanted him. 

Kyungsoo reached out eagerly to pull on the elastic band of Jongin’s Louis Vuitton pyjamas, pulling the trousers down. Jongin wasn’t wearing underwear, that cocky bastard. Kyungsoo just bit on his lower lip when Jongin’s dick sprung free from the constraints of his pants. He didn’t even bother removing them completely once his eyes were on the prize. He just pulled them enough for them to pool at Jongin’s ankles. Eyes on the prize, set on the goal

There was no sweeter sound to Kyungsoo’s ears than the sound of Jongin moaning. Soft breaths that gradually became louder and louder until he was moaning out Kyungsoo’s name, broken whispers laced with lust when Kyungsoo’s head starting moving up and down his length, taking him deep and sucking him off with vigour. 

There was no sweeter touch than Jongin’s fingers desperately twisting in his hair, guiding his head as he was unable to control himself. The one time Kim Jongin couldn’t control himself, and it was all because of him. It made Kyungsoo feel proud, to be the reason the man who was always in control of everything lost it. 

“Come here,” Jongin’s voice was hoarse and Kyungsoo slid off his length immediately raising himself up. Jongin’s eyes were hooded, and his lips were parted when he reached out to cup his cheek. He pulled him down to crash their lips together. Kyungsoo’s entire world was spinning as he lost himself in that deep kiss, climbing on Jongin’s lap and feeling his erection brushing against his thigh. 

Jongin’s hands found their way around him, fingers digging into the flesh of his butt, parting his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s teeth dug lightly into Jongin’s lower lip, and the other man hissed in the hiss. 

And Kyugnsoo wanted more. SO much more.

“Fuck me,” he breathed against Jongin’s swollen lips. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Jongin cupped his face again then, pulling him closer. He could feel his breath on his lips, and his eyelids fluttered when he leaned in.

But the kiss never came.

Just a smirk, and a dark look in those sharp eyes.

“No, baby. I won’t fuck you.”

Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest as he opened his eyes. Where was that damn flip flop? 

Jongin’s hands slid down his sides then, lazily resting on his waist.

“Didn’t I tell you? If you want to cum, you’ll have to work for it.” 

It took Kyungsoo a few moments as he stared at Jongin. His mind was hazy with pleasure and with hints of alcohol. His eyes traced Jongin’s naked chest, down to his still very angrily erect dick.

And then it dawned on him.

He reached down, fingers wrapping around Jongin’s cock and guiding it to his entrance. He had to raise his hips while stealthily trying to ignore Jongin’s very hot and breathy groans. 

He sunk down Jongin’s dick slowly. There was a sting, but it was nothing compared to that itch inside Kyungsoo’s body to finally be filled. He didn’t stop until he was all the way down on Jongin’s cock, enjoying the feeling of finally being penetrated. 

He gave himself a few moments to adjust, clinging to Jongin’s chest and barely noting the way Jongin’s fingers were digging into his skin deeply. His breaths were also cutting off, he was enjoying this. 

Kyungsoo raised his hips then, before sinking down again. Jongin’s moans – music to his ears. Jongin’s dick – the cure to all his aches. Contradictory, yes, but Kyungsoo was too busy bouncing on it to think of better analogies. 

It was hard to keep his own moans in when he started moving faster, sinking on Jongin’s cock to the base and then raising up lightly to only do it over and over and over again. It felt so incredible. To be in control of the movements, to know exactly how to angle himself to get the most of this. 

“That’s it,” Jongin hissed, his head thrown back as Kyungsoo rolled his hips, their bodies moving together. “Keep going.” 

And Kyungsoo did. He put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders, supporting himself as he kept moving. His thighs were starting to burn because of the weight of his body moving up and down that glorious dick, but he could take it. He could take it as long as it meant that he would feel all that pleasure. As long as it meant he’d also give Jongin all that pleasure. He could take it all. 

He was so into it, that he almost forgot about everything. About the breeze of the ocean kissing his skin under the night’s sky, about the fact that they were on the balcony of their hotel, about the fact that their friends and coworkers were staying in the rooms on the same floor. 

The light made Kyungsoo’s entire body freeze. _Fuck_ , he squirmed, _and he was so close_. 

Someone had just turned on the light of their balcony some rooms down the floor. It wasn’t Baekhyun and CHanyeol’s room, neither Sehun and Minseok’s. It was someone else’s room, far enough for them to not make out their faces, close enough for them to realize what they were doing if they saw them. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo hissed, about to slide off Jongin’s dick and sneak back into the room. Jongin’s fingers, however, suddenly tightened around him and kept him in place. Kyungsoo turned to look at him incredulously. “Jongin, they might see us!” 

“Keep going,” Jongin’s voice was quiet and full of authority and Kyungsoo felt his dick twitching again at the mere look in Jongin’s eyes. “You can’t go back in until you cum. That was the entire point, wasn’t it?” 

“But-“

“Do it.” 

Kyungsoo was absolutely mortified. Mortified beyond the point of ever coming back from that embarrassment. But a part of him was also exhilarated. He _wanted_ to continue. He _wanted_ to be seen. 

He wanted to feel dirty. 

Jongin’s smile was encouraging when he raised his hips and sunk down on him again, eyelids fluttering at the sensation of Jongin’s dick pulsing inside him. He was close, he could tell.

Good, because Kyungsoo was close too. His thighs were on fire, his eyelids felt heavy and his heart was going to soon burst out of his chest. 

There was a possibility that someone could be seeing them right now, and Kyungsoo had never been more turned on in his entire life.

“Fuck,” the moan ripped out of his chest as he sunk down on jongin’s length again, the tip of his cock brushing against that one spot inside him that made the entire world go white, even if it was the middle of the night. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

“Keep going,” Jongin whispered. “We’re almost there.”

SO Kyungsoo did. The wail that left his lips was outright begging when Jongin snapped his hips underneath him, meeting him on his way down. It made start appear behind his eyes, it made him lose control and fall over him, his head resting on his shoulder as he tried to keep moving. As Jongin kept snapping his hips up and bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Kyungsoo tried to stifle his moans, to bury them in Jongin’s skin. 

Jongin seemed to have different ideas.

“Let them hear you, baby,” he said, rolling his hips up inside Kyungsoo, who let out a sob. He loved this so much. So goddamn much. “Let them know what I can do to you.” 

“Jongin,” Kyngsoo breathed, his moans getting louder by the second. His vision was turning white, his fingers were digging into his palms. 

It took one more sharp thrust from Jongin underneath him for him to come. For those start to explode behind his eyes and for his mouth to open, no sound coming out. 

He came all over Jongin’s chest, his body falling limp against the other man as he slowly thrusted into him a few more times. He felt him stiffening underneath him, and he felt his load shooting inside him. It made his eyelids flutter tiredly. 

He felt raw. He felt dirty. 

He knew he was supposed to feel ashamed too, for possibly someone might have seen them. Especially after the symphony of moans towards the end. 

But he didn’t.

All he felt was pleased and happy. His heart finally content as he felt Jongin wrapping his hands around him, strong arms sliding under his kneed.

A low moan escaped Kyungsoo’s lips when Jongin lifted him up, his dick still nested inside him. 

“You did so well, baby,” Jongin said in his ear, a very pleased tone to his voice. Cocky and smug.

Kyungsoo let out a breath, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, letting himself be carried back inside the room. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He barely registered Jongin bringing them to the bathroom. He was too busy basking in the waves of excitement and pleasure still coursing through his veins to think about anything else.

He threw a quick look towards the balcony, a little smirk pulling on his lips.

He needed to thank Baekhyun some day. 

* * *

In the morning, when they met the others downstairs for breakfast, he didn’t quite understand why Sehun looked so pissed off. 

He didn’t quite understand why he was throwing glares at him and Jongin, and then some at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Maybe he was getting jealous of all the PDA. Maybe he needed to call Junmyeon or something. 

Only when Kyungsoo blinked worriedly and asked him if he was fine, did Sehun look up with a murderous glint in his eyes. Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever seen a person so aggressively spread jam on toast.

“Me and Minseok were in the room between yours and Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s.” Sehun said and Kyungsoo felt the blood in his face draining. He already knew where this was going. “Do you _know_ how awkward it is to listen to all your co-workers fucking all around you?!” 

Kyungsoo threw a quick, panicked look towards Jongin. Jongin, who was very calmly cutting his toast, seemingly not minding Sehun’s distress as much as him.

“Minseok had to take an Ambien pill to knock himself out so he wouldn’t have to listen to you.”

Only now did Kyungsoo notice how quiet Minseok had been since the moment they met, avoiding their eyes and sitting in the corner. 

“Suck it up, love, will you?” Baekhyun wove his hand around dismissively, clasping a hand on Minseok’s shoulder, oblivious to his awkward shifting. Or maybe, he was very much aware of it, as he threw a smirk at Sehun. “Focus on the important things. Which side sounded like they had more fun?” 

Sehun seemed to decide that that was too much, even for him.

“Fuck you, I’m gonna go get a coffee.”

Kyungsoo’s face was all red when he watched Sehun pushing his chair back and stomping away. He looked back to Jongin, and his face wasn’t as disinterested now as it had been moments ago. His eyebrow was raised in a challenge and he was staring at Baekhyun. 

“You really wanna go there?”

Minseok took that as a cue to also excuse himself, all flustered and red, as he hurried to get up from his chair and run after Sehun for coffee. Baekhyun just leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips. 

“Hell yeah, I do.” 

“Kyungsoo, tell him how much fun we had.” 

Kyungsoo felt himself freezing, and he was sure his face was probably as red as Chanyeol’s obnoxious red T-shirt. 

“I AM NOT GONNA TELL HIM ANYTHING.” 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Baekhyun’s smirk was sleek when he leaned over the table. “ _Baby_.”

Kyungsoo felt the blood freezing in his veins, as he threw a panicked look towards Jongin. If he was in any way surprised, he wasn’t letting it show. His eyes moved to Chanyeol then, his best friend of years, who was now looking at him with a hardly concealed smirk. Kyungsoo glared at him.

He threw a look towards Sehun and Minseok in the distance, then. Salvation. 

He breathed out, pushing his chair back.

“I’m gonna go get a coffee.” 

Nope. 

He still hated Byun Baekhyun. 

Sure, he loved him to bits, but he hated him. 

* * *

Wellp. We going to Cebu, then to hell. 

I hope you liked it, please let me know in the comments what you think~ 


	4. D for Dubai

Kyungsoo would never get used to the flashes of the cameras of reporters, or the journalists trying to shove their way closer to them, to shove their microphones closer to the editor-in-chief’s face. 

Kyungsoo would never get used to all the attention Jongin managed to gather at every fashion-related event he attended. Be it in Korea or not.

There was a security team around them, keeping the reporters away as Jongin stood in front of the open doors of the brand-new Gucci flagship store in Dubai. He was waiting for the photographers to take pictures for their articles before going in.

How he always managed to look so charismatic and so calm was beyond Kyungsoo. He couldn’t understand it. Not when he could feel his entire chest constricting every time someone called his name.

People knew now. About him and Jongin. It wasn’t something too ground-breaking, but it was a new piece of gossip all those other magazines and blogs could write about. Kyungsoo didn’t particularly mind that, he didn’t necessarily care about people knowing. Not anymore.

But when strangers were calling out his name with such familiarity, it was startling. He wasn’t used to _that_. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to it. 

He never once responded. Instead, he clutched the Gucci bag he was holding, shifting awkwardly from one leg to another. He was trying to hide behind Taeyong, who was sending him sympathetic glances every now and then as they waited on the side for Jongin to finish answering questions.

Kyungsoo had other things to worry about anyways. He was shooting his eyes in every direction, trying to capture anything relevant in his mind. Anything, that he could later use for writing the feature. Like the decorations for the launch, the layout of the store, the clothing line displayed on the windows. Little details that would give depth to his article. 

Kyungsoo only looked away from the intricate details on the jacket in front of himself when he heard an uproar from the reporters. He turned around just in time to see another man joining Jongin in front of the cameras. Jongin greeted him warmly, reaching out a hand in a greeting, patting his shoulder twice before they turned back to the reporters. 

Zhang Yixing looked as magnetic as ever with his strong eyebrows and cute dimple as he smiled at the cameras. It had been a while since they’d last met. Kyungsoo pursed his lips, looking away from him and towards Taeyong instead.

“What are Jongin’s plans for today?”

“After the launch?” Taeyong raised his iPad. “There’s an afterparty, but he hasn’t told me yet whether he will attend or not.”

“He probably will,” Kyungsoo hummed absentmindedly. “There’s a lot of partners and representatives he has to meet there. What about tomorrow?” 

Taeyong blinked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo blinked back, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh, no work tomorrow,” Taeyong mumbled eventually, lowering the iPad and awkwardly looking away from him. “He told me he’s spending the day with you.” 

Kyungsoo had figured as much. A little smile he couldn’t help stretched his lips as he directed his eyes back to the editor-in-chief. He was finally turning away from the reporters.

When their eyes met, Kyungsoo’s smile only widened. 

Finally. Finally they could go in and stop listening to those sporadic questions being thrown from all sides. 

“Kyungsoo!” Yixing’s voice was bright and his smile was friendly, as always.  He reached out to put a hand on his back. “I didn’t know you’d be coming.”

“Yeah, well, Baekhyun was busy with his brand in LA, so someone had to come instead of him. The article won’t write itself,” Kyungsoo smiled. 

“Of course,” Yixing chuckled lightly. “It’s been a while. How are you?” 

“As good as one can be.” 

Kyungsoo blinked when he felt another hand on his back, a much more familiar one, snatching him away from Yixing. He smirked when he saw Jongin’s sharp jawline coming in view right next to him as they walked inside the store. 

Yixing seemed oblivious to the tight lipped smile on Jongin’s face, or the pure entertainment on Kyungoo’s. He seemed, however, to have only now noticed Taeyong trailing one step behind him, because he turned to look at him curiously.

“And you must be Jongin’s new assistant?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Taeyong.”

“Well,” Yixing’s dimple appeared again when he smiled. “You have really beautiful eyes, Taeyong. Very, _very_ interesting.”

Kyungsoo almost laughed. Zhang Yixing was a nice person. A very oblivious one. Or maybe he wasn’t oblivious. He was just very direct and honest. It was part of his job, like it was a part of Jongin’s job to be direct. However, with opinions like this, it could come to misunderstandings. 

Hell, he knew better than anyone how those misunderstandings could turn out. That, or Jongin was just incredibly petty. 

Kyungsoo tried not to smirk when Taeyong mumbled out a flustered thank you. Yixing just beamed like a sunshine, before turning back to the them.

“You guys are going to the afterparty, no?” 

Jongin’s hand was still glued to Kyungsoo’s back, even when they stopped walking.

“Yes,” he replied nonchalantly. “I need to talk to some people. You know how it is.” 

Yixing’s face, for once, shifted. It was a momentary grimace, accompanied by a scrunch of his nose and eyebrows. 

“Unfortunately, I do. And I’m so tired too. We had a long flight,” Yixing sighed. “Speaking of which…Luhan? Did you change the suite for the flights back to China?”

A shiver ran up Kyungsoo’s spine when he turned and finally saw Yixing’s assistant with his youthful face and bronze hair. He was dressed up for the event, holding an iPad, very much like Taeyong. 

“Yes. Everything’s set and ready.”

“Great,” Yixing’s smile resurfaced again. He reached out to clasp a hand on Jongin’s shoulder then. “It’s really been a while since we met, Jongin! Let’s get dinner together, tomorrow?” 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin shifting next to him, probably trying to think of a way to get them out of this. They were, after all, supposed to spend the day together. 

“Come on,” Yixing urged, as if sensing the incoming denial. “Yifan recommended me a really good restaurant here, in Dubai. And you know that if he recommends it, it’s good.” 

Jongin looked down at him then. A questioning look in his eyes. Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“It’s on me?” Yixing laughed then, a light and bright chuckle. 

Jongin’s eyes lingered on his face a few more seconds, long enough to see Kyungsoo’s lips cracking into a smile. Then he smiled too, a lopsided smirk that lit up his face elegantly.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, of course. Why not?”

“Great!” the Chinese editor-in-chief of VOGUE seemed rather enthusiastic as he clapped his hands together. “Luhan! Call the place and change the reservation. Add…three more seats?” 

Yixing’s eyebrows were raised in question, and Jongin took a look down at him, then at a very startled Taeyong. He nodded. 

“Three more seats for tomorrow night,” Luhan repeated, fingers dancing on the surface of his iPad. “Alright.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shifted from Jongin to Yixing, then to a rather flabbergasted Taeyong. Probably shocked that he was going to eat dinner with two editors in chief of VOGUE. Kyungsoo knew he had once been. 

And then his eyes moved to Luhan. Luhan, who was throwing silent looks at him. 

Sehun’s flashed through his mind momentarily, and he held in his sigh. 

He was too biased, because Sehun had grown to become one of his closest friends, but suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to look at the Chinese assistant without frowning. 

Yet, at the sight of Yixing’s friendly smile and at the feeling of Jongin’s hand on his back, with the promise of an entire day filled with Jongin and a nice dinner with other people, he urged himself to smile. 

* * *

By the time the afterparty finished, Kyungsoo was absolutely spent. He was so tired.

They had flown in this morning, then started preparing for the event, then the afterparty. That had been a bit too much for just one day. Too much travelling and too much socializing. 

Kyungsoo’s body and mind were tired and all he wanted was to sleep. 

He went straight to his room, and almost fell asleep in the shower. He was just about to get in bed, under those soft, fluffy blankets in the air-conditioned room, when he heard three loud knocks on his door. He sighed.

He opened the door to the sight of Jongin in his silk pyjamas and slightly damp hair. Kyungsoo smiled weakly as he watched the man dragging his feet as he entered his room.

“What are you doing here?” 

“The suite upstairs is way too big for just one person,” Jongin mumbled, arms wrapping around his waist lazily. He was almost pouting and Kyungsoo felt a certain warmth seeping into his heart when his fingers wrapped around the sides of Jongin’s top. “I didn’t want to sleep alone.” 

Soft. So soft.

“Well, today’s your lucky day, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo smiled, leaning forward to press a quick and chaste kiss on Jongin’s plush lips. “This bed’s big enough for two.” 

Jongin smiled at that, and let Kyungsoo lead him to the bed. It smelled fresh, and it was way more comfortable than anything he had imagined. Or maybe he was just way too tired. 

Jongin lied down next to him, arms wrapping around him as he pulled him towards himself.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo scolded. “No funny business. I’m tired.” 

“So am I,” Jongin mumbled, but his arms didn’t stop pulling him until Kyungsoo’s back was firmly pressed against his chest, until their arms and legs were tangled together. 

No personal space whatsoever. 

But Kyungsoo was far too lost to argue. He was in far too deep. 

Jongin spooning from behind, cuddling him, and his breathing tickling Kyungsoo’s cheek – it was strangely comforting. It made everything seem even more comfortable. It made it feel like home. 

“Good night,” he mumbled quietly, hand resting on top of Jongin’s palm.

Jongin’s reply was a silent kiss planted on top of his head.

With a smile on his face, and Jongin all around him, Kyungsoo fell asleep. 

* * *

Kyungsoo particularly disliked the loud ringing of the alarm the following morning, mostly because he didn’t want to get out of Jongin’s embrace. 

Now, however, an hour and a half later, at the sight of the red dunes of the Lahbab desert, he had completely forgotten all about his previous, immature self. It was a magnificent and infinite sight and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think. He was simply amazed.

On their way to the desert, the safari guide had told them all about the history of Dubai – how it had once been a village, but had gradually become this magnificent and modern city. Kyungsoo had been a tad too busy staring at the desert and pointing out the dunes to Jongin like a child. Jongin, too, for once had been rendered completely speechless.

There was something beautiful in the sight of the red sands, infinite. Endless. Something absolutely terrifying in it, too. 

“Did you put on sunscreen?” Jongin’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at him. 

His boyfriend was wearing a short sleeved black T-shirt and jeans, a very casual, but comfortable outfit. Comfortable, just like they had been warned to dress, considering the activities they had planned for the day. He had a beanie on, for whatever reason, and Kyungsoo wondered why the hell he would do that when his head was sweating even without a hat on in this heat. But Jongin looked comfortable, and, as always, absolutely gorgeous. 

Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows at him.

“Of course I did. Did _you_?”

Jongin nodded, walking closer to him with the scarves they had been given. Shemagh, to prevent the sand from getting in their mouths and eyes, and to protect them from the direct sunlight. 

Kyungsoo didn’t resist when Jongin started wrapping it around his head. It was endearing to watch his boyfriend doing it with a concentrated crease between his eyebrows.

“You’re just so fair, I’m afraid you’ll burn,” Jongin mumbled and Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes. The crease between Jongin’s eyebrows deepened when he tried twisting the scarf again. He sounded a little annoyed. “Wait, it won’t stay in one place.”

The safari guide seemed to have noticed their struggle with the scarves, because he joined them then. Possibly unaware that he had just laughed at VOGUE’s editor-in-chief and instead replaced his hands by fixing the scarf around Kyungsoo’s head. 

“You have to tuck it in here,” the man explained quickly while Kyungsoo was trying not to lose it at Jongin’s expression. “It’s a bit tricky. But don’t worry, we don’t expect you to know how to tie it.”

It was exquisite. This moment. Kyungsoo regretted that he didn’t have a camera to capture the look on Jongin’s face. Korea’s biggest fashion personality getting lectured on how to style clothing. There was something ironic about that. 

He didn’t have the time to dwell on that, though, neither on the displeased frown of Jongin when the guide went on to tie his scarf as well, because they called them forward. The quad bikes were ready and Kyungsoo’s heart did an excited flip in his chest. 

The dune bashing ride through the peculiar red dunes in Lahbab was truly an experience Kyungsoo would never forget. There was just something so very exciting about conquering those deadly and limitless sands with a helmet on his head and nothing but the horizon and Jongin’s quad bike next to his in sight. He felt like he was at the end of the world. Like he was infinite. 

The early afternoon after the dune bashing, they were lead to another camp in the deserts. 

There were camels there, ready for a ride, waiting for them to arrive. Kyungsoo was watching them from the side for a little while, while Jongin was gulping down water. The animals were down on the sand, munching on something. The way they moved their mouths made Kyungsoo giggle.

“Doesn’t it remind you of Jongdae? It kinda looks like him.” he asked with a little nudge to Jongin’s side. Jongin just gave him a very confused look. 

“Are you okay? Did your head overheat or something?” 

Kyungsoo scoffed. 

“You’re the one with the beanie.”

The camel ride was terrifying at first. Kyungsoo was excited when he sat on the back of the animal and it stood up once. He wasn’t expecting the second lift, clutching on its back for dear life. Jongin laughed at him from the side, where he was getting on his own camel. 

Kyungsoo threatened him that he’d make his camel spit at him. Or bite him. Didn’t matter which one of the two. 

When the sun got way too far up in the sky, they finally stopped at another camp in the desert. This one was bigger, with set up tents. Jongin and Kyungsoo had their own one, apparently. Taeyong had taken care of it, that golden boy. Kyungsoo kind of felt awkward at first that Jongin’s assistant was now aware of everything they were doing together on their date in the desert, but he supposed it didn’t matter much. It’s not like he worked with Taeyong anymore. 

There was a very rich and very delicious lunch waiting for them in the tents. There was a whole lot of water, and a lot of soft drinks, and after all those hours in the sun, Kyungsoo felt like he could literally keep drinking forever. The guides even offered them shisha, which they politely refused with small smiles. They were too busy with the food to try other things. 

They served them coffee in the end, and dry dates. The dates were incredibly sweet, and the coffee-

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Kyungsoo winced after the first sip, blinking in surprise. “That’s strong!”

Jongin just raised an eyebrow at the cup of coffee he was holding. Somehow, even after all those hours in the burning sun, he still looked great. His skin was glistening with sweat, but that only made him look better. To Kyungsoo at least. How unfair.

“It looks like any other coffee.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed. Of course Jongin wouldn’t know, that coffee-hating weirdo. 

“You should try it.”

“Like hell, I will.” 

“No, seriously,” Kyungsoo reached out to hold his cup in front of Jongin’s lips. “It’s definitely different. You should try it at least once in your life.”

Jongin’s eyes were full with doubt as he looked down at the dark coffee. He seemed to give up with a sigh as he leaned down to take one sip of it.

Kyungsoo’s grin was sleazy and victorious at the sight of Jongin’s entire face scrunching up. 

“Why would you do that, you _monster_ ,” Jongin whined, reaching out to open yet another can of Coke in a hurry. “Oh my _God_.”

Kyungsoo just laughed, reaching out to absentmindedly hug Jongin. He’d be forgiven, he knew that. After his initial shock of how strong the coffee was, he eventually started sipping on it again. It was good. It was nice. It definitely worked wonders at waking him up. 

And he needed to be awake, because they had an hour long drive back to their hotel. Then they had to shower and continue with their plans. He needed energy. 

* * *

Kyungsoo pressed a hand to the side of his head, eyes blinking rapidly.

“I think my ear just popped,” he mumbled, stepping out of the elevator. Jongin just hummed, throwing him a sympathetic glance.

“Well, we _are_ 500 meters up in the sky.”

“555, actually,” Kyungsoo corrected, throwing a cautious look towards the large glass walls in front of them at the sky observation decks in Burj Khalifa. Here, again, everything felt infinite. He felt like he could see the entire world from up here. 

The voice of the guide was somewhat dulled as he stepped closer and closer to the wall. Jongin’s gasp was quiet next to him.

“Wow,” Jongin sighed. “Well, that’s a view. Everything looks so small from up here.”

Kyungsoo made the mistake to look down to the ground then. He felt his mind getting dizzy.

That was _high_. 

“Okay. Okay, we’re not even moving, but I feel like I’ll throw up.” 

Jongin’s chuckle was light when he squeezed his shoulder. Kyungsoo just stepped back, throwing his boyfriend a quick look. Why he was laughing, he didn’t know. He wasn’t joking. 

The tour of the three observation decks of Burj Khalifa was as entertaining as it could get. It wasn’t, after all, every day that they could visit the tallest building in the world. Certainly not look at the world from it. 

Their tour ended with the show at the Dubai Fountain right in front. It was massive, and it was incredibly impressive, when the lights came on in the dusk of the setting sun. When the music started resounding around them, and the water jets started moving with the melody. Dancing. 

It was beautiful, and it was incredibly impressive with its size and precision. Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to look away, he was mesmerized.

“Hey, this is a Korean song. I know it,” Jongin mumbled thoughtfully somewhere in the middle of the song when the biggest jets of water touched the sky. “I’ve heard it before somewhere…”

“Do you live under a rock or something?” Kyungsoo laughed. “Of course you’ve heard it, EXO’s songs are everywhere.” 

Jongin hummed thoughtfully, while Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to shoot a short video. He also opened his notes app, with a reminder to himself to definitely include this in his article. He supposed Korean people would like to read about a Korean connection in the city of Dubai. That would be a cute premise to the actual article about the Gucci flagship store. 

And with the end of the song, their planned trips for the day ended, and they headed back to the car that was waiting for them. 

Just dinner, as promised, with Yixing and Luhan, and then they were going back home to Seoul. 

Taeyong was in the car already, and he looked extra polished tonight. Kyungsoo smiled fondly. The boy reminded him so much of Sehun sometimes, with the way he dressed and with that ambition for more in the field, it was uncanny. 

The car stopped at a pier jutting out into the ocean, azure water surrounding them. Best known for the best seafood, Taeyong informed them on the way there. 

Kyungsoo just stood there for a few moments, before walking forward with Jongin. It just looked so romantic. So beautiful.

He felt out of place as they walked into the luxurious restaurant. He felt Taeyong shifting next to him. He threw him a sympathetic look. _Me and you both, buddy_ , his eyes said and Taeyong just nodded absentmindedly. Thank God Jongin was used to this expensive shit, for he led them forward confidently and with a charming smile told that they were there to meet Zhang Yixing. 

The staff lead them to a beautiful table by the windows overseeing the beautiful sea then, where Yixing and Luhan were already waiting for them. 

“Ah, you’re here!” Yixing seemed beyond ecstatic as he stood up to great every one of them with an enthusiastic half hug, half pat on the back. Kyungsoo felt warm at the man’s welcoming. “Sit down, sit down. I took a look at the menu, things look absolutely marvellous.”

Kyungsoo was mostly confused as he looked through the menu. He also felt mostly stressed looking at the prices. Who would even pay 700 dollars for 50 grams of caviar?

His question was answered only moments later when Yixing ordered that along with some sort of crab. Kyungsoo was too busy gathering the bits of his brain and waking up from this absurdity to pay attention. 

“So, how was your day?” Yixing asked after they all ordered, leaning over the table. He wasn’t wearing a suit tonight, but he still looked poised and elegant. He was very much like Jongin, just shorter. And much more outgoing, Kyungsoo would say. “Did you see the city? Was it fun?”

“It was magical,” Kyungsoo blurted out first without even a second thought. “It was so, so beautiful. I’m glad we decided to stay for one more day after the opening.” 

Jongin’s smile was gentle, just like his fingers under the table when they clasped his knee tightly for a few moments. Kyungsoo smiled at him.

He was so grateful that Jongin was giving him those opportunities. That Jongin was travelling the world with him, that thanks to him he got to see all those beautiful places that he would never have even dreamt of seeing before. He had to fight his entire being not to lean closer and kiss his boyfriend straight on the lips. 

The conversations were flowing, even if it was mostly Yixing and Jongin speaking, with occasional remarks from him, Taeyong and Luhan. They all did feel a little out of place, he had to admit, but it was getting better with every passing minute. 

“And why couldn’t Baekhyun make it today?” Yixing asked at some point during dinner. “You mentioned something about LA?”

“He had to fly out and arrange some more things for his brand’s show. Him and Sehun left on Monday, they’re coming back the end of next week, after the launch.”

“Ah, I see. Man, it’s been a long time since I met any of you,” Yixing chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. “And Sehun? How’s he doing?”

Kyungsoo stiffened a little in his seat then, unable to stop his eyes from shooting towards Luhan. The copper-haired assistant suddenly seemed to have found a big interest in his fingernails, as he was staring at them and refusing to look up. Kyungsoo almost squinted.

Biased media. He loved Sehun, he couldn’t help but feel iffy about this guy now. 

“He’s doing great,” he answered before Jongin could, voice loud and clear. “He’s in a healthy relationship, working his dream job and living life to the fullest.” 

Too petty?  

He didn’t care. Justice for Sehun. He barely noted the way Luhan threw him a quick glare, he straight up ignored it. Instead, he focused on Jongin’s barely visible, entertained smirk. His fingers dug lightly into his thigh again and Kyungsoo just leaned on the table. 

The more the night progressed, the louder they talking became. Even Taeyong got more involved in the conversations, thanks to Yixing’s bubbly personality. 

The more the night progressed, the higher up his thigh did Jongin’s hand move under the table. Kyungsoo had to send him a few warning glances, and to even swat his hand away once. He was getting a tad bit _too_ brave. 

“Oh,” Taeyong said suddenly, straightening up with a serious expression after taking a look at his buzzing phone. He looked almost too regretful when he looked towards Jongin. “I’m afraid we have to head back to the hotel soon. We need to leave for the airport in two hours.”

Kyungsoo almost breathed out a sigh of relief when Jongin’s hand moved away from his thigh (crotch). It was getting hard to keep the situation in hand. Figuratively. 

“Ah, that’s a pity,” Yixing chuckled lightly, but did raise his hand to call the waiter. “We need the check, please.” 

Kyungsoo almost winced when Jongin and Yixing started bickering about who was going to pay the check. He wanted to sink into his chair. This was a fight he did not want to get involved into. Not when the check was a four digit number. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Yixing whined, his Chinese accent seeping more and more in his words as he argued. “I invited you. I’m paying.”

“Very well,” Jongin seemed to finally agree, as he fixed the collar of his shirt. “Next time it’s on me, though.”

“Deal,” Yixing’s smile was bubbly and cute. 

All in all, it had been a great night. An amazing day with Jongin and an amazing evening with friends at this beautiful restaurant. He had never expected to actually get closer to Zhang Yixing, of all people, but here they were, hugging each other goodbye.

“You make sure you tag along for the next business trip to China too, Kyungsoo!” Yixing pulled him for one quick hug before they parted ways. “I’ll be waiting to meet you again!”

And then they were walking in different directions, Jongin’s hand around his shoulders as they approached the black car.

“Do you think it’s his Korean betraying him or is he just saying those things on purpose to piss me off?” Jongin clicked his tongue. “I’ll be waiting to meet you again? Who says that to someone’s boyfriend in front of them?!” 

“Stop being so crazy,” Kyungsoo smirked, and Jongin just scoffed. 

“And we didn’t even get to have sex tonight because of him,” Jongin whined just as they were getting in the car. Kyungsoo felt his entire body freezing, eyes panicked as he made sure that Taeyong was nowhere near them. The boy was rounding the car and Kyungsoo prayed to all holy deities out in the world that he hadn’t heard Jongin’s mumble.

Instead, he turned around, his fist colliding with Jongin’s shoulders. His face was red, and it was definitely not from the scorching sun they’d been under the entire day. 

“What?” Jongin complained, with a hint of laughter lacing his voice. “It’s the truth!”

It took Kyungsoo a few moments to compose himself, as he slipped inside the car. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about how fast his heart was beating as he threw a look towards Jongin. 

That explained the hooded look in his eyes, and the under-the-table brave journey of Jongin’s fingers. It explained it all. 

Kyungsoo suddenly felt powerful. So even a man like Jongin had his weaknesses.

It was flattering to know that he was one of them. 

“Well,” Kyungsoo leaned closer, voice reducing to a mere whisper. “We still have some time left in Dubai. And then we have an eight-hour flight back to Seoul. If you play your cards right, you won’t be completely disappointed.”

It was Jongin’s turn to freeze this time. To slowly blink his shock away, giving way to his smirk as he looked at Kyungsoo incredulously.

“Are you implying that you’re willing to have sex in an airplane?” 

“I said no such thing.”

“Yes, you did,” Jongin laughed quietly, hand sliding behind Kyungsoo’s neck. “And to think I was the horny one.”

“You are.”

“Seems like we’re joining the Mile High Club tonight, love.”

“This was a mistake.”

Jongin just laughed, leaning down to steal Kyungsoo’s lips in a quick, entertained and loving kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I've been wanting to write about Dubai ever since EXO went there last year~ (+ a bad Showtime throwback joke)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. PLease let me know in the comments what you think uwu
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on twitter, @jongnugget


	5. E for Edinburgh

“Did you know that J.K. Rowling finished Harry Potter in this hotel?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling his suitcase after himself, eyes soaking up everything they saw as they entered The Balmoral. “The final book, the final chapter, the final word of the entire series, all here.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun mused, sounding more unimpressed than ever. “You sure do have a lot of useless facts.”

Kyungsoo was about to come back at him with something snappy involving a colourful insult, but a hand on his waist stopped him from talking.

“She did,” Jongin nodded, pulling Kyungsoo closer. “January 11th, 2007. She finished it in Room 552, now also known as the J.K. Rowling Suite.”

“I’m so glad you two found each other,” Baekhyun smiled at them sweetly and obnoxiously, the irony dripping from his voice. “Two halves of a whole nerd.”

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes, ignoring the cranky designer. They’d been travelling all day long, from Seoul to London, from London to Edinburgh. Baekhyun was probably tired. SO probably not the best time to point out that he still hadn’t returned Kyungsoo’s full set of Harry Potter DVDs that he had let him borrow. Two months ago. 

“They have her autograph in there and they even changed the door knocker to a brass owl in her honour,” Jongin continued, voice soft and warm and Kyungsoo smiled up at him. His half of a whole nerd. “And you know what else?”

“What?”

Suddenly, there was a card in front of his face, Jongin’s pretty fingers holding it there and waving it. Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows a little, leaning on his boyfriend.

“It’s all yours for  the next four days.”

It took Kyungsoo a moment to register Jongin’s words, along with the hotel card in front of his face.

“Wait… _what?!”_

“Well, _ours_.” Jongin shrugged, while Kyungsoo started hyperventilating. He felt like a coil had been set off in his feet, he was vibrating as he reached out to grab the card from Jongin’s hand.

“You got us the Rowling Suite?!” 

Jongin’s smile was warm and, honestly, a bit surprised at how much Kyungsoo was liking this right now. He simply nodded, and his smile became the best shade of loving and supportive when Kyungsoo threw himself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders in an excited hug.

“Thank you!” Kyungsoo didn’t even try to hide from the curious eyes of the VOGUE staff, as he simply clung to Jongin, enjoying those strong hands spinning him around once. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Jongin’s voice was soft when he finally let go of him and Kyungsoo stepped back, holding on to the suite card as if he was holding a treasure. Jongin seemed to finally remember where they were, in the lobby of the hotel, with the VOGUE staff waiting for his instructions. And instructions, he did give them. “Taeyong, make sure that all arrangements for the cars are done. I will meet all of you at 6am sharp here tomorrow morning. The cars leave at 6:15. Junmyeon, you’re in charge of all coordination. Take the stylists up to your room and make sure every outfit is ready for tomorrow, we have no time to spare. Go. Baekhyun, we will meet in an hour at the restaurant to further discuss our plans for the Prive campaign, is that okay?”

“Oh, I’m cool,” Baekhyun leaned back, a sleazy smirk on his lips. “Are you though? You sure an hour will be enough for you to deal with that whole…Harry Potter situation?” 

Kyungsoo was grateful that mostly everybody had scattered after Jongin’s commands. It gave him the privacy to glare at Baekhyun without being judged.

“Just one hour to make magic with that wand of yours? To put your basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?”

“You know, for someone who claims to not like the series, you certainly do know your shit.”

“I know everything, baby,” Baekhyun winked at him. Kyungsoo just heard Jongin letting out an exasperated sigh when the designer peeled himself off the wall and started walking away. He raised a hand to wave at them, without even turning around or stopping. “Tell them you don’t need Felix Felicis, you’re already getting lucky tonight.”

Kyungsoo just let out a defeated breath, when Baekhyun disappeared inside an elevator. He was kind of exasperated, but also entertained. Most of all, he was still very much excited.

“Can I punch him?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning into Jongin as they started waling towards the elevators too. “Just one time, to get it out of my system?”

Jongin’s chuckle was light, as he pressed the button on the elevator. He shrugged.

“Get in line.”

* * *

Just as promised, an hour later, they were back in the lobby of the hotel. Baekhyun was already waiting there, his red hair tidy. He was wearing a blazer. His golden rimmed glasses were hanging low on his nose. His smirk only meant trouble when he saw the two of them approaching.

“So, how was the suite?”

“It’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo decided to answer eventually, readying himself to ignore every single remark that would undoubtedly follow. This was Baekhyun, after all.

“Any Slytherin action going on in there?” Baekhyun asked, smirk widening as Jongin just ignored him and the three of them headed towards the hotel’s restaurant. “Did Moaning Myrtle possess you?”

“Baekhyun…”

“It’s fine, it’s cool, really. I’m not judging or anything,” Baekhyun chuckled to himself. “Just don’t Whomp your Willow too hard.”

“Cut the crap,” Jongin said suddenly, and there was a sharper tone to his voice, and Baekhyun did stop (not after another light chuckle and a wink at Kyungsoo). “Did you bring the photos? We have to choose the ones for the feature tonight, you have to submit them for the mock-up tomorrow if you want them to actually make it in the next edition.”

“Of course I did. I’ll show them to you when we sit down. I was worried about something else, though. Krystal sent me the layouts for the main feature with Jo Insung. It does not fit the theme of the magazine at all, so I was thinking we could change some of our initial plans for the article. I also have Minseok on speed dial, in case we need to shoot something different last minute.”

It was always fascinating to Kyungsoo how Baekhyun could be the biggest crackhead on earth, but then shift into a responsible and serious designer and editor in just seconds. There was something hard in his eyes as he started speaking about work, no hint of the jokes and pranks. Baekhyun did take his work seriously. 

So as they walked through the hotel’s lobby with Jongin’s and Baekhyun’s voices turning into background noise as Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered, enjoying the sights, he did not expect a loud voice to cut the silence around them.

“Do Kyungsoo? Is that you?!”

Kyungsoo blinked quickly, halting in his place. He vaguely noted Jongin and Baekhyun turning around at the same time as him, intrigued by the unfamiliar voice.

The unfamiliar voice that suspiciously sounded like-

“Woobin?!”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what was higher. His voice or his eyebrows on his forehead at the sight of the tall man just a few steps away from him. 

“Oh my God, it _is_ you!” the man laughed, a big smile on his face as he started walking towards him. Kyungsoo, too, felt his own feet carrying him forward until he met the man halfway. And suddenly he was being engulfed in a big, strong, warm and all too familiar hug, as Woobin wrapped his hands around him. “Look at you! You look great!”

Kyungsoo laughed a little, stepping back but hands still holding on to Woobin’s arms. He looked down to the man’s feet, then back up – all through his long legs and strong torso, to his wide shoulders and sharp angled face. He was wearing a coat that was reaching the middle of his thighs, a shiny black shirt was tucked into his jeans. In Kyungsoo’s humble opinion, he looked great. Even better than he had all those years ago.

“Not too shabby yourself,” Kyungsoo replied, laughter still bubbling in his chest. Woobin just shrugged and Kyungsoo took that as a sign to finally let go of him and step back, a bewildered expression on his face. “What are you doing here??” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Woobin smiled. He seemed just as dazed and confused to be meeting him here. “I’m-…uh, holding a guest lecture at The University of Edinburgh.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot even higher up his forehead. “A lecture? You?!”

“It’s certainly a bit ironic, isn’t it?” Woobin laughed. “For someone who barely even attended lectures to be now giving a special guest one. It’s funny.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo smiled, shaking his head at how unbelievable this situation was. “God. It’s been so long.”

“It has,” Woobin agreed, and they kind of just stood there staring at each other for a few moments, before the taller one laughed again, shaking his head. “What about you? What are you doing here in England?”

“He’s working.” 

Kyungsoo blinked quickly at the other oh so familiar, and slightly alarmingly chill and serious voice that resounded way too close. 

Jongin was suddenly standing next to him, and there was an assessing look in his eyes as he stared at Woobin. There was no trace of fondness or friendliness in his eyes, just a measured amount of confusion and disdain. Or, in other words, Jongin’s not-so-happy, not-impressed-at-all face.

“Oh, right,” Kyungsoo clapped his hands almost comically, arm flying to touch Jongin’s shoulder. “Woobin, meet Jongin. He’s my boyfriend. And Jongin,” Kyungsoo pointed towards the other tall man, who was now smiling politely. “This is Woobin. He’s, uh-… _um_ …a friend. From college.”

“Nice to meet you,” Woobin said, spreading his hand out for a handshake. It took Jongin roughly three seconds to move, too busy to break his cold eyes away from the other man and shake his hand instead.

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot from Jongin to Woobin, the smile still very much present on his face. Woobin seemed to still be surprise from this meeting, but he also seemed to still be an owner of particularly amazing common sense, because he chuckled lightly.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, I’m sorry,” he said. “But hey, if you’re staying here for a while we should definitely meet and catch up!”

“I would love that, yes,” Kyungsoo smiled, reaching out to hold Woobin’s big hand again. He held on to it for a little bit, eyes shooting back to Jongin, whose expression was unreadable. “In fact, why don’t we grab dinner tomorrow evening? I have to work during the day, but I should be free in the evening.”

Kyungsoo felt those cold and sharp eyes moving away from Woobin and towards him instead. Jongin’s fingers on his waist seemed to tighten a little.

“Yeah,” Woobin agreed with a careless nod and a smile. “Yeah, of course. I can’t wait.”

“Great,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Woobin just nodded, his hand finally slipping away as he turned around and started walking away. Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered on him for a couple of seconds, before he felt again that burning look from his side. He looked away with a sigh and a little smile.

Jongin was looking at him like he had just committed treason. 

“Who was that?”

“I told you. A friend from college.”

“No,” Baekhyun’s voice sounded entertained and his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder felt heavy. His smirk was sickening. “That was a _‘uh-…um…a friend’_. I’ve had a fair share of those.” 

Jongin’s eyes were as sharp as ever as they continued digging holes in Kyungsoo’s face. 

The writer just rolled his eyes, turning towards the restaurant again and heading there first. He could hear the rushed footsteps behind himself, and he could most definitely feel Jongin’s presence right behind himself.

“You didn’t answer the question,” a very serious voice reminded and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes.

“ _Fine_. We were dating for a while in college. We broke up. Now we’re friends.”

“Oh, an ex-boyfriend. This is getting good.”

“Baekhyun, not now,” Jongin seemed and sounded stressed, as he curled his fingers around Kyungsoo’s elbow to stop him from walking forward. “You’ve never told me about him before.”

“Because there’s nothing to tell,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Judging by that _overly_ friendly reunion just now, it seems like there is,” Jongin sighed, and it occurred to Kyungsoo that maybe the editor in chief was _jealous_. It was an entertaining thought. Kind of endearing.

Kyungsoo smiled, reaching out to run his fingers down the side of Jongin’s face, until he was holding his cheek. 

“Jongin,” he said, raising his eyebrows a little. “It’s really nothing.  I was a freshman in college, he was a senior. We dated for about two years. He was busy, I was busy, so we broke it off. We haven’t even seen each other since then. I was just…happy to see an old friend, I guess.”

Jongin didn’t look one bit happy, even when Kyungsoo tiptoed to plant one quick peck on his lips. 

“Two years, huh?” Baekhyun’s whistle was low. “That’s a long time.”

They were a long time, yes, but Kyungsoo didn’t really think about them anymore. He just shrugged, trying not to mind the way Jongin’s jaws were only tightening more and more with every passing second. 

“Woobin,” Baekhyun repeated the name of his ex-boyfriend. “Even his name _woos_ you. Ha, get it?”

Kyungsoo threw a sharp glare towards the designer, in the same time he felt fingers digging into his waist tighter again. He blinked up to Jongin and that dark look in his eyes. He looked murderous, and Kyungsoo almost sighed out. 

“Shut up,” he hissed at Baekhyun in the same time Jongin reached out to pull on his collar, loosening his tie. 

Kyungsoo sighed out this time.

Yes. It really was starting to get stuffy in here. 

* * *

Jongin had been distant all day. Kyungsoo hadn’t paid much mind to it – they had work after all. Photoshoots and interviews, and also a meeting with the British editors of the magazine. Kyungsoo just assumed Jongin was tired and way too busy with his job to be properly smiling. 

Now, however, in the evening, as they were sitting at the table of the restaurant and he duly noted how Jongin kept tapping his foot on the floor, an annoyed scowl on his face, he sighed.

“Alright. What is it?”

“What is it?” Jongin threw him a look, a scoff escaping his perfect lips. “He’s late. And you know how much I hate it when people are late.”

“It’s not even been two minutes,” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, throwing his boyfriend a look. “Chill.”

“Why’d you even invite him to dinner?” Jongin asked with a certain flare, as if he had been waiting to ask the question all night. He leaned forward, a certain fire in his eyes. “It was supposed to be just you and me tonight, so why’d you invite your _ex-boyfriend_ to join us?”

Kyungsoo groaned.

He should have known. Of course Jongin was going to be petty and obnoxious about Woobin. Hell, he was petty and obnoxious about Yixing, let along a human who had actually been his boyfriend once. Kyungsoo tried to keep the rolling of his eyes to a minimum. 

And then he saw him – a tall figure at the entrance of the restaurant, black pants running down those long legs and a check blazer over a dark T-shirt. Woobin had always been simple with his clothes, and Kyungsoo had always appreciated how neat everything looked on his well-built body. It looked almost as perfect as everything looked on Jongin. 

“He’s here,” Kyungsoo said instead, throwing a look towards Jongin who just flinched and threw a glance towards the doors. Woobin seemed to have noticed them, because he raised an arm and wove at them with a small smile. Kyungsoo smiled back.

“Great,” Jongin mumbled, a tick in his eyebrow. “What is he even wearing? That’s such an old Maison Margiela.”

“Jesus, Jongin, knock it off!” Kyungsoo said through his teeth as he wove at an approaching Woobin again. “He’s _not_ a model, he’s a software developer. He can wear whatever he wants.”

“Apparently.” 

“Smile and behave,” Kyungsoo looked straight at him, a hard look in his eyes. “Please.” 

Jongin’s eyes were still very much cold, and he was still very much frowning. That thick skulled, stupid editor-in-chief baby trapped in the body of that gorgeous man. Kyungsoo wanted to scream.

Instead, he leaned forward, raising his eyebrows just the tiniest bit.

“For me?”

Jongin’s eyes remained on him a few more seconds, and Woobin was awfully close to their table, when he finally let out a breath and leaned back.

“ _Fine_.” 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo squeezed his hand a little. “Now smile.”

The smile that bloomed on Jongin’s lips was cold and uninviting and it was the fakest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen in his life, but he guessed it would do. For now. 

* * *

Jongin seemed to be growing more and more quiet with every passing minute at dinner. At some point, Kyungsoo decided to start ignoring him. He would not let his sulking ruin this evening for them. 

“You were such a troublemaker,” Kyungsoo laughed at Woobin. “You just kept skipping your lectures and the one time you did go, you found three mistakes in the professor’s code, right?” 

“Four. And I think he was glad I hadn’t been showing up more often. He certainly didn’t like the fact that I pointed them out in front of everybody.”

Kyungsoo smiled, reminiscing. It had been a long time. Many years since he’d been a freshman at college, many years since he’d first met Woobin, the charming IT student whom everybody on the campus knew and adored. He had been kind of a troublemaker – the fun kind of troublemaker. Not actually getting in trouble or causing any trouble. He was the fun senior who joked around with professors, who corrected them when they were wrong because he just knew everything, the cool guy who helped the new kids out.

Kyungsoo had started crushing on him almost as soon as he started hearing the campus stories about him. And so had about half of the freshman group. Cue an outgoing Jongdae who had managed to fit them at a frat party even though they were only freshmen, and cue an introvert Kyungsoo who had spent most of the party hiding in the corner and trying to avoid any socializing. That’s how they’d first met – Woobin coming over to ask him why he was hiding in a corner. A few weeks and a lot of videogames later, they had started dating. It had been a fun time, for both of them. 

Woobin had always been kind to him, always so funny and amazing – he had been Kyungsoo’s first real relationship. They even travelled to Japan together once. It had all been great, but Woobin was a senior. He was getting busy. And university life wasn’t easy on Kyungsoo either. IT had been a mutual decision to just end the relationship. There were no hard feelings. They’d remained friends, until Woobin eventually graduated. They lost touch after that. Nothing dramatic, just life. 

And after all these years, seeing the person who had made his first two years in college so fun and exciting – it made him smile fondly back at it all. They were good memories. 

“And this one,” Woobin pointed towards him, a smile on his face as well. He seemed to be looking at a very silent, a very stoic Jongin. “This one was just so…amazing.”

“Was he?” Jongin asked, and he looked mildly annoyed. He seemed snappy. 

Woobin seemed a bit taken aback by the abrupt answer, so he just raised a glass to his lips, taking a few sips of the wine.

“Oh!” he suddenly exclaimed, putting the glass down and pointing towards Kyungsoo. “How are Chanyeol and Jongdae? You used to hang out with them a lot, right? DO you still keep in touch?”

“More so than I want,” Kyungsoo laughed. “They’re fine, they’re great. Jongdae’s busy. He’s been writing for The Korean Herald for a while now, he’s doing great. And I’m kind of working with Chanyeol these days, he’s been doing a lot of modelling jobs.” 

“Modelling, huh?” Woobin seemed surprised. Honestly, so had been Kyungsoo, but the idea had kind of sunk within him already. “Never would have imagined. SO he doesn’t do music anymore?”

“Not right now, not professionally.”

“I see,” Woobin nodded, before leaning back. “And you? What are you doing? You said you’re here for work.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo straightened up a bit in his seat, throwing another look towards Jongin. This was a good opening for him to join the conversation. Judging by the scowl on his face, however, he seemed to have no such intentions. Kyungsoo just held in the sigh, before turning to Woobin again. “I’m a writer. I write for VOGUE.”

“VOGUE?” Woobin echoed, sounding a little confused. “Like, the fashion magazine?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, not wanting to dwell on it. He knew Woobin had no real interest in writing. Even less so in fashion. “What about you? Last time we talked you were developing software. Now you’re holding lectures?” 

“UH, not really,” Woobin seemed a little flustered as he smiled and leaned forward “I…kind of developed a program. A security program for companies to use to backup their files and date and keep them encrypted and safe. The government really took a liking to that program, so they bought it from me. Let’s just say…I think I’m set for life.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Figures. Kim Woobin had always been a whiz with his laptop and his codes. He wasn’t shocked. 

“I’m just kind of doing little things on the side now, to keep me from dying in boredom. I keep developing the program as well, might as well make it even better. And the guest lecture is sort of just an indulgence. An excuse to finally come to England, I guess.”

“That sounds great,” Kyungsoo smiled, and he really meant it. 

It was quiet on the table for a while, but there were suspicious thuds, like clockwork, two every second. Kyungsoo shot a look at Jongin. He was still tapping his foot on the ground. 

“Uh, what about you?” Woobin asked, trying to break the silence as he looked towards Jongin. “What do you…do?”

Jongin seemed like he wanted to say something very rude, Kyungsoo knew his expression. He also had to try his best not to kick him under the table.

Jongin seemed to relax a little then, his face became neutral as he straightened a little. 

“I’m VOGUE’s editor-in-chief.”

“Oh,” Woobin nodded. “So like, you write too?” 

“No,” Jongin smiled and his smile was icy cold. “I’m an editor. _The_ editor. In chief.”

Woobin seemed, still, a little confused. He picked up his glass.

“Okay. But _what_ do you do?” 

_ Oh boy _ , Kyungsoo almost yelped at how something in Jongin’s eyes shifted. At how murderous he looked. Was he imagining things? Kyungsoo really hoped he was. 

“I make sure that everything in the publication operates smoothly under my lead. I hire my editors and writers, I create the outlines for each edition or issue of the magazine. I review all articles, photographs and features. They all need my approval before they get published. I’m responsible for budgets and ideas and social responsibility and practically anything else you can think of.”

“Oh cool,” Woobin shrugged. “So you’re like, the boss. Wait, that makes you Kyungsoo’s boss too, right?” 

Jongin’s smile was tight lipped and Kyungsoo just wanted to sink into the ground. 

“Yes.”

“Wow. Boss and boyfriend. That could be a bit awkward sometimes, no?” 

Woobin was smiling, and he was obviously joking, Kyungsoo smiled at him absentmindedly.

Jongin just stared at him from across the table.

“No.”

Kyungsoo was trying not to make his glaring all too obvious, before he eventually sighed. He wanted to change the subject. This entire ‘my dick is bigger than yours’ thing was getting real old. 

Especially when he knew that Jongin didn’t care about IT and that Woobin didn’t care about fashion. 

He pursed his lips, before turning to Woobin again.

“So any plans for your stay here?”

“Uh, not really, I’m just kind of going with the flow.” 

“Well,” Kyungsoo threw a look towards Jongin. There was a warning look in his eyes. “We’re taking the one day trip to Glencoe and the highlands tomorrow! You know, Loch Ness and all that jazz. Why don’t you join us?”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said and there was something low about his voice, Kyungsoo just set his jaw and stared at him daringly. 

“Uh,” Woobin trailed, his eyes kind of wandering between the two of them. “Uh, thanks but…I think I’ll pass. I have my lecture on Friday so I think I’ll just take tomorrow to prepare for it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“He said he’s busy.” Jongin replied instead and Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a second. The urge to smack Jongin was only getting bigger and bigger.

Woobin just laughed.

“Yeah. I’m sure. But thanks for asking.”

* * *

“What was all that about?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as they were back in their suite, and Jongin started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

“Oh, so you _do_ remember that I exist.” 

Kyungsoo let out a breath when Jongin gave him a look and slipped out of his shirt. Not even his naked torso could stop him from frowning.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing’s gotten into me,” Jongin scoffed, heading towards the bathroom. “You could have just told me, you know. About your ex-boyfriend.”

“Is that it? You’ve been acting so pissy all night long just because he’s my ex-boyfriend?” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Jongin, that’s ridiculous.”

“No, what’s ridiculous is that I’ve never seen you get so excited about someone being an IT guy.”

“A software developer. And I don’t care about that, I’m just happy for him because he’s my friend.”

“ _A software developer_ ,” Jongin frowned. “So what, he’s better than me?” 

“How the _fuck_ did you gather that?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable. You’re acting like a child. A very rude one. It’s your fault that he refused to join us tomorrow!”

“Oh, you mean at the trip that we have been planning for weeks, the one _just_ for you and me? Like that dinner tonight was supposed to be?” Jongin shook his head with another scoff. “You’re confusing me for someone with remorse.”

Kyungsoo wanted to bury his face in a pillow and scream when Jongin disappeared into the bathroom. He could hear the water of the sink running. 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before straightening.

He needed to be rational. Yes, Jongin was being bratty, but he hadn’t actually done anything to offend Woobin. Not to his face at least. 

Kyungsoo sighed.

“Look,” he started out quietly. “Me and Woobin? We’re history. We were dating in college and yes, it was fun. But we were children. And we never had what me and you have. It was mostly just physical-“ 

Kyungsoo heard the water abruptly stopping and then Jongin appeared again, a toothbrush in his hand. He still had some paste on the corner of his lip.

“Is that supposed to make me feel any better?!”

“No,” Kyungsoo frowned, and approached him then. Thankfully, Jongin didn’t back away when he touched his chest and spread his hands out on his skin. He didn’t move away when he held on to his shoulders and looked up to meet his eyes. “But you can start acting your age. You can start thinking rationally. If you do, you’ll realize how stupid it is to be sulky about a boyfriend I had over five years ago. And if you do, you’ll remember that we have this great trip tomorrow and we’ve been wanting it to be perfect, and your shitty mood won’t make that possible. So please, just…knock it off. Get changed and then get in bed and forget about everything.”

There was something different than disdain on Jongin’s face for the first time this entire evening. HE looked somewhat softer as he looked at Kyungsoo.

“Okay. Fine. But I still don’t like him. He’s your ex-boyfriend. And it is my job, as your current boyfriend, to not like him.”

“Okay, sure.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, a little smile stretching his lips. The storm was passing, he felt it in the way Jongin’s eyes became warm. “I’m not asking you to like him.”

“Good. Because I don’t.”

He let go of Jongin then. He felt tired after a whole day of work. He wanted to sleep so he’d have energy for their trip tomorrow.

He did, however, hear a scoff behind himself. When he turned around, the toothbrush was hanging from the corner of Jongin’s lips, and his eyebrows were furrowed in distaste.

“And what’s with his eyebrows anyways? Like, what is _that_ about?”

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo closed his eyes, deciding to ignore that. For his own sanity. 

It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

The day was as perfect as it could get. 

They departed from Edinburgh and passed the fortress of Stirling Castle. The tour guide was telling them the tales of William Wallace and Robert the Bruce, and the battles that were fought where they were now standing.  Their first stop was the Deanston Whiskey Distillery, where they got to try traditional Scotch whiskey and learn how it was made. Kyungsoo had a little more than the others. He certainly needed it, because of Jongin’s bity and constant remarks. He thought he didn’t get that. But Kyungsoo did. And the more he listened, the more his day was starting to go to shit. And he didn’t want that to happen. 

The tour continued through the wilds of Rannoch Moor, and Kyungsoo’s Harry Potter loving self had a blast when the guides told them that some of the movies were shot there. Even Jongin seemed to finally be getting out of his bitchy morning mood, and was starting to enjoy the trip as much as Kyungsoo was.

Glencoe was beautiful, but also somehow daunting and eerie after they heard the stories about the place from the tour guide. 

After the mountain of Ben Nevis and Fort Augustus, they finally arrived at Loch. Kyungsoo wasn’t as impressed by the lake as he was by the stories about the Irish monk who first recorded a sighting of the infamous Loch Ness monster. 

It was when the tour guide urged them playfully to go on the boat cruise and look for the monster themselves, when Jongin got back on his bullshit.

“Don’t have to,” he mumbled. “Found him last night. He’s in the Balmoral in Edinburgh.”

Kyungsoo set his jaw tightly and tried not to look at Jongin for the rest of the trip. 

It was only when they got back to their hotel, and back in their suite, when Jongin had the audacity to ask him what was wrong. 

“You!” Kyungsoo snapped, throwing his bag to the side. “You’re what’s wrong. You’ve been acting like a goddamn brat since the moment we arrived here and I’m done. I’m just…done.”

“Me? I’m not the one acting like a brat! You are. You’re the one who took our trip and turned it into this twisted reunion shit.”

“I met him twice and you were there both times.” Kyungsoo almost hissed, trying not to raise his voice. He hated the fact that his eyes were burning. He was so angry. “You would know that you’re acting like a complete jerk if you could get it through your thick skull that I’m just happy to meet someone from my past.”

“Well, excuse me for acting like a complete jerk when I see my boyfriend acting like a smitten teenage boy when he sees his goddamn ex. You’re not in college anymore, Kyungsoo.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Kyungsoo raised his voice, before finally turning around and taking a deep breath.

He was tired. He was so tired. 

And he didn’t want to fight Jongin. He never wanted to fight Jongin, but this? This was just ridiculous. He couldn’t keep it in even if he tried. 

Jongin could be ridiculous sometimes. Jongin could be petty and annoying and he could be possessive and it was always all fun and games. But this? It was starting to get really annoying with how consistently he had been doing it for two days in a row now. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Feel free to sleep on the couch tonight.”

He turned around just in time to see Jongin grabbing one pillow from the bed and striding away from him with a deep frown on his face.

“You read my mind.”

Kyungsoo made sure to shut the door as soon as Jongin was out. He turned around and jumped on the bed then, burying his face in the bed and letting out a shriek that got muffled by the pillows. He was so fed up. 

He felt angry and offended and most of all, simply pissed, that he couldn’t get through to Jongin. He held on to the pillow so hard, that if it were a person, it would have died by now. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t really sleep that night. 

He just wanted to go back home, where, hopefully, they’d be fine again. 

* * *

“Hey.” Kyungsoo blinked up from his tea and towards the tall man who had approached his table. Woobin was standing there with a small smile in that bright, early morning, looking at him kindly. He pointed towards the empty seat next to him. “May I?”

“Please,” Kyungsoo wove his hand towards the chair absentmindedly. Woobin sat down comfortably, carrying a paper cup with coffee. He was dressed in a suit. Kyungsoo supposed he was heading for his lecture after this. 

“How was your trip yesterday? Any fun?”

Kyungsoo tried to swallow that uncomfortable lump in his throat. He ended up nodding.

“Uh, yeah. The scenery’s amazing.” He cleared his throat. “You should go too if you have some time.” 

“I should,” Woobin trailed off, a little smile on his lips. “So, where’s the boyfriend?” 

Kyungsoo’s hand froze, the spoon in his fingers stopping in the middle of his teacup. He watched the liquid still swirling around even when he stopped stirring.

“I don’t know,” He shrugged, trying not to let his voice become hoarse. “Inflicting misery somewhere, I suppose.”

Woobin laughed at that a little, an awkward little laugh. Kyungsoo tried his best to smile. 

“I got the feeling that he didn’t really like me all that much,” Woobin said, with uncertainty in his voice. Like he was hoping to be wrong.

Kyungsoo just sighed and started stirring his cup again.

“Don’t take it personally,” he said. Lied. “He doesn’t like anybody.”

It was silent for a few moment, before Woobin’s chuckle resounded around again. He sounded a bit nervous.

“Are you alright? You seem kind of…off.” 

Kyungsoo shot his eyes up to look at him, to measure him with his eyes.

“Me and Jongin kind of…had a fight last night.” 

“Oh,” Woobin nodded solemnly, eyes squinting a little. “I hope it’s not because of me?” 

Kyungsoo smiled down at his teacup. There was nothing to stir anymore, yet his fingers kept moving. 

“Oh, it’s totally because of you.”

“Some things never change then, I suppose. Troublemaker for life,” Woobin said, before pursing his lips and exhaling. He looked apologetic. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s not your fault.” Kyungsoo finally looked up, trying to smile. “Jongin is just…he’s a very busy person, you know? He’s so used to always dictating everything, so used to always being in charge and he doesn’t take well to people doing things that he doesn’t really like. Especially when it involves meeting ex boyfriends that he had no idea about.”

“Ah. Guilty,” Woobin cracked a little smile, leaning on the table. He raised his thick eyebrows and Kyungsoo pursed his lips at that supporting look in the man’s eyes. “He does sound a bit like an asshole.”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo blinked at him. “He _is_ my boyfriend. That’s only okay when I say it.”

Woobin’s smile grew then. From soft and small to something bigger and knowing. A little bit teasing.

“You really like this guy, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo looked back down to his tea. It was still swirling in his cup lightly.

“I _love_ him,” he breathed out the words. “But he can be a bit of a handful sometimes.”

Woobin leaned back again then, fingers drumming against his paper coffee cup.

“I know you, Do Kyungsoo. You’ve never backed out of a challenge.” 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips in a small smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“He’s good for you, that guy.” 

Kyungsoo contemplated for a few moments, before finally picking up his tea and taking a sip from it. It was sweet.

He smiled.

“I know.”

* * *

The entire team of VOGUE was taking a tour through the city of Edinburgh – from the palace of Holyroodhouse to Edinburgh’s Old Town. It was beautiful and Kyungsoo tried his best to capture every single moment in his mind. It was a beautiful city, even if it was raining. 

He could sense Jongin hovering close to him. Hanging out around him, at all times, but not really approaching him. 

Not until they sat down at a café after coming down from Edinburgh Castle and the fortress with the view over the entire city. He was sitting on a table with Baekhyun, when Jongin pulled on a chair. It made an unpleasant sound as he dragged it across the floor and sat down.

“Where were you this morning anyways?” Baekhyun asked between bites of his lemon tart. “I was looking for you, I needed help with an article.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around his coffee. “I was drinking tea with the Loch Ness Monster.” 

Baekhyun gave him a weird look in the same time Jongin let out a sigh he seemed to have been holding in for a while now.

“Look, I’m sorry. I acted like an asshole, I know. But I couldn’t help it. I just saw him and you looked so happy and it didn't help that he looked like a goddamn model and I just got-“ 

“Jealous?” Kyungsoo supplied with a raise of his eyebrows. “Neurotic? Paranoid?”

“ _Protective_.” Jongin finished. His shoulders were a little slumped. There seemed to be a genuine hint of regret in his eyes as he uttered the two words Kyungsoo had been wanting to hear since last night. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, before setting his cup down on the table and putting his hands over Jongin’s instead. He squeezed his hands tightly and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Listen, you know how much I love you. And you know that I would never ever even blink in another man’s direction. I just…I just need you to trust me.”

“I know,” Jongin covered his hands with his own then, and his palms were warm. “And I trust you. I’d trust you with my life.” 

Kyungsoo felt a spike of warmth in his heart, despite the rain. 

“It’s them I don’t trust.” 

Jongin’s hands were still on his, holding him tightly and Kyungsoo looked down at their linked fingers. His lips pulled back a little in a lopsided smirk.

He shrugged.

“I can’t help with that. You’ll just have to learn to live with it.”

Yes, Jongin’s fingers were soft and warm. And it felt good to finally hold them, in the middle of this beautiful city and finally enjoy it. To finally have genuine fun on their trip in Edinburgh, without the fighting and the snappy comments. 

“Wait, are we talking about Kyungsoo’s ex? And can we get back to the Loch Ness Monster?” Baekhyun asked, voice slurred because of the bits of unchewed lemon tart in his mouth. He was holding a hand up, his eyebrows were furrowed. “I’m confused.” 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, raising one eyebrow in the editor’s direction.

“Hm?” 

“Shut up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, it turned out longer than I expected~ 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought ^^
> 
>  
> 
> In another news, Kyungsoo is enlisting today and I hope this update could be a little distraction from that. I wish he will be safe, healthy and happy, above all. WE'll be patiently waiting~


	6. F for Frankfurt

It was cold and Kyungsoo made sure the sleeves of his padded jacket were covering his hands and fingers, all the way to the tip. He had at least another few hours to stand out here at the cold and just wait until they could head back to the hotel where he could drink a gallon of tea. 

The Palm Garden of Frankfurt was a beautiful place – it was magnificent, really. The botanical gardens and exhibitions, along with the beautiful and tiny paths and fountains scattered here and there – they made the perfect setting for a photoshoot. Even in winter. 

But just standing here for hours, without really moving, in the cold winter – now, that wasn’t as cool. 

But that’s all Kyungsoo could do as Minseok moved quickly with his camera, changing angles and taking pictures endlessly. His team was also working hard – moving equipment and lights upon the photographer’s request. They were all as bundled up as Kyungsoo was in clothes. That slowed them down a little. 

Jongin was there too, of course. Standing on the edge of the fountain, looking like a god that had descended to those wilted gardens in the middle of winter to bring them back to life. Unlike the cold weather, he looked warm with his golden skin and deep eyes. 

He was wearing Gucci from head to toe. The vest and jacket he was wearing were turquoise, matching the colour of the hat perched on his brown hair. His shirt was lighter, only the aquamarine cuffs visible underneath the jacket. The pants were a dark shade of cyan, a midnight green, the waistband hugging Jongin’s body tightly and elegantly, the fabric of the trousers flowing beautifully down his long legs. A bright red strawberry shaper brooch was hanging in the middle of his jacket’s lapel. 

He really looked beautiful, and Kyungsoo had hours to muse over it as he stood on the side, admiring his boyfriend’s professionalism and dedication. He was only wearing that, in the middle of December, and he hadn’t complained even once. 

He had just carried on with his job, not letting the coldness of the air hinder their work process. For that, Kyungsoo truly admired him. 

“Just a few more shots,” Minseok said out loud, a consolation mostly to himself probably. Maybe his crew. “Down by those statues!” 

They all moved together, like a one-cell organism. The faster they moved, the faster they’d be ready and the faster they could get inside the warm van and return to the hotel. 

Kyungsoo was in a daze when Jongin held on to the statue, swirling and just posing naturally as Minseok kept taking pictures. Jongin looked down, the hat covering his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets, leaning back. Minseok took the picture. Jongin changed his pose, tipping his head back and raising a hand to hold the edge of the hat. Another picture. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even realize he was staring so hard, that he was holding his breath, until Minseok announced loudly that they were finished. 

That is when all hell broke loose. The teams of the photographer started outright running, gathering all equipment in a hurry – everybody just wanted to go home. Minseok himself quickly tucked his camera in a bag and put the hood of his jacket on, his small frame wiggling away as he hurried to the car. 

Jongin jumped down from where he was standing there then, and the façade of professionalism and control on his face completely broke. Kyungsoo could suddenly see him shivering even from this far away, in those thin trousers and light jacket. Before he even knew it, before even Taeyong had moved with the padded jacket, he was moving forward. 

Jongin’s eyes pinpointed him and he walked in his direction, shoulders tense and raised together, fingers curled into fists as he tried to hold on to any warmth that might have been left in his skin. Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest as he pulled the zipper of his own padded jacket down. 

Jongin must have read the intent in his eyes, because he walked straight into his open arms. He walked straight towards him, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo under the padded jacket. The coolness that came with Jongin was unpleasant, but Kyungsoo ignored it for the sake of wrapping the padded jacket as tightly as could around both of them. A little smile pulled on his lip when Jongin nuzzled his face into his neck. He almost jumped back at the cold touch of Jongin’s nose and lips. 

“Sorry,” he heard Jongin mumbling into his skin and Kyungsoo just chuckled lightly. The cold, suddenly, didn’t matter. Only that beautiful creature in his arms, the body of the tall model and editor-in-chief crouching down to fit his height and his jacket. 

“You were so gorgeous,” Kyungsoo said quietly, a truthful sigh as he looked at that mint green. He ran his hands down Jongin’s broad back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “And you’re going to be so sick.” 

Jongin didn’t reply, because that’s when Taeyong finally caught up with them, carrying a thick padded jacket and a large cup of steaming tea. Jongin let go of Kyungsoo to nod at his assistant appreciatively, quickly slipping into the jacket and grabbing the tea from taeyong’s fingers. A little hiss left his lips as his cold fingers came in contact with the warm cup, but that was almost immediately replaced by relief in his beautiful, deep eyes. He brought the cup closer to his chest. Apparently, he had no intention to drink it just yet. It was, however, a great portable heater. Kyungsoo’s lips pulled in a lopsided smile as he reached out to help Jongin with the zipper. 

“Let’s head back,” Kyungsoo jugged his chin towards the retreating forms of the photographing team. “We all could use a warm shower.” 

“Go ahead, Taeyong,” Jongin nodded at his assistant. “Call the office and see if the new kid is fending by himself. What was his name again?” 

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong replied patiently, already pulling a phone out of his jeans. “Should I ask him to send over the details for the feature in Baza-“ 

“Taeyong?” Jongin interrupted him with voice icier than the weather. The tip of his nose was a little red from the cold and even if he meant to sound scary, Kyungsoo just thought he looked adorable right now. Bundled up in a thick padded jacket with a red nose and red cheeks, holding on to a cup of tea for dear life. “It’s Friday and the photoshoot just ended. What does that mean? It’s the weekend for me. Don’t bother me with work until Monday.” 

“Of course.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes followed Taeyong as the assistant beelined after the photographing teams, leaving him and Jongin lingering behind in the middle of the botanic garden in Frankfurt. 

“So no work until Monday?”

“No work for _me_ ,” Jongin smirked, reaching out to touch the side of Kyungsoo’s head, fixing a strand of hair behind his ear. Kyungsoo just made a face at him. Jongin smiled, cupping his cheek. His fingers were a little warmer now, because of the tea. He hummed, eyes shooting up to his own. “You’re cold.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo breathed, wrapping the padded jacket tighter around himself again. “We should go. I just want to get in bed and sleep with two blankets on.”

“That sounds good,” Jongin said, reaching up to touch the edge of his turquoise hat. “But you know what sounds better?”

Kyungsoo blinked when Jongin removed the hat from his head and with one swift movement put it on Kyungsoo’s. Surely enough, it didn’t cover his ears at all, but surprisingly – it felt warm on his head. He smiled as he caught Jongin’s retreating hand mid-air. 

“What?”

“You and me and a long and warm bath. How about that?”

Kyungsoo smiled, leaning closer to Jongin as they finally started moving after the rest of the staff. Their cold fingers were intertwined, seeking warmth from the other.

“You’re right. That _does_ sound better.”

* * *

They couldn’t even allow themselves to have a late morning the next day. They had way too little time left in Germany, just one more day before they had to leave in the middle of the night for the airport and back to Seoul. 

So they had decided to make the most of it. 

They decided to walk from their hotel to Frankfurt’s old town centre, to see the picturesque square with the Justice Fountain in the middle of it. The houses and front of shops were so interesting that Kyungsoo had to stop strangers and ask them to take a few pictures of him and Jongin together. 

It wasn’t Jongin’s first time in the city, so instead of being as fascinated by the charming tourist spots like Kyungsoo, he was more focused on pointing out every food stall he laid his eyes on. Kyungsoo, however, just kept dragging him through the city. They didn’t have time for food. 

Not at least until after they at least saw the Old Opera House and St. Bartholomew’s Cathedral. Kyungsoo’s battery was starting to run low from all the photos he was taking. 

“Just the Goethe House left!” Kyungsoo insisted, and Jongin’s pout intensified.

“It’s almost 12, Kyungsoo! We didn’t even have breakfast. I _need_ lunch.”

“Yeah, well, you can have your lunch when we take the car in an hour.”

Jongin hadn’t stopped whining about being hungry until Kyungsoo simply told him to cut it off. He was too busy ogling at Goethe’s house and reading the museum pamphlet to be thinking about the potato balls and different sausages that Jongin was describing. 

Jongin was absolutely ecstatic when they finally finished the tour of the Goethe house. The car was waiting for them nearby, so he insisted they get food before leaving for the other town. 

That’s how they ended up buying food on a street stall. Jongin got a currywurst and Kyungsoo decided to simply try the bratwurst in bread. It looked good. It _tasted_ good. Jongin’s tasted even better. 

Hence, how he ended up eating half of his with the little tiny wooden fork and giving the editor his own sandwich instead. 

He was in the middle of stealing yet another piece of currywurst, when he felt a drop on his cheek. He blinked up to another falling square on his forehead only seconds after the first one. Jongin, in front of him, also squinted up at the grey sky. 

“It’s starting to rain,” Jongin sighed. “We should get in the car.”

“Guess you can say we have the _wurst_ luck.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t even bite on the sausage he was holding on a stick because he was cracking up at his own joke. Cracking up hard enough to see Jongin blankly staring at him and blinking, hard enough to not register how lame his joke had been. That would explain why Jongin wasn’t reacting. For some reason, that made it even more ridiculous and Kyungsoo’s chuckles grew to louder laughter. 

Jongin’s smile was amused – not at the joke but at how he was laughing in front of him – when Kyungsoo reached out to hold on to his shoulder when he shut his eyes in laughter, more and more raindrops clashing with his skin. 

“God,” Jongin’s own voice sounded bubbly with laughter when he spoke, his free hand wrapping around a still chuckling Kyungsoo. A red-faced Kyungsoo who was trying to stop his fits of laughter. “I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo’s laughter slowly morphed into a gentle smile with a loud thump of his heart against his ribs.

Suddenly, despite the cold winter weather and despite the rain that was starting to fall harder on them, he felt warmer than ever. 

* * *

Before they could get to the car, they decided to hide at a corner from the rain. It seemed like a sudden raincloud that would go away in a bit. They decided to wait it out. 

That’s when Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned the area and he found something interesting. 

“Look at that!” Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin’s hand to draw his attention and show him the mannequin in front of the shop, a vintage looking jacket hanging on it. There was a pearl necklace around the neck, a bunch of old looking technology gathered around the base of it. 

Jongin just followed his gaze, a confused look in his eyes as he cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s _that_?”

Kyungsoo shot his boyfriend a judging look. 

“It’s a thrift shop,” Kyungsoo said, pulling on Jongin’s arm just in the same time he saw the editor-in-chief furrowing his eyebrows in distaste.

“A thrift shop?! Like that Macklemore song?”

“You’ve never been in a thrift shop?!” 

Jongin just stared at him. The answer was obvious in his eyes. 

Figures.

What would _the_ Kim Jongin be doing in a thrift shop? Why would he even go to one when he was getting brand clothing every single day, when he was working with the latest trends in the fashion world. Why would he care for thrift shops and the old clothing in those tiny, poor shops. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head, grabbing Jongin’s hand again.

“Come on! You need to see it.”

“What? Wait, I don’t want to-“

“Trust me. Those places are fun!” 

That’s how Kyungsoo found himself in a thrift shop in Frankfurt, a very confused and sceptical looking Jongin standing by his side with a little scowl and slightly raised eyebrows. 

“Why would you want to buy something that somebody has already used before?”

“Some people don’t get free Gucci on a daily basis, you know,” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking through the racks of clothes. “Besides, if you look hard enough, these places can be absolute gold mines.”

“Right,” Jongin raised his eyebrows, pulling on a sweater that looked like something that had been through a lot. “A _real_ catch.”

“Those clothes at least tell stories,” Kyungsoo replied indignantly, looking through the different shirts that looked like they’d come from different centuries. “Unlike the clothes you deal with every day. The only story they tell is from inside a box that was carried straight to the office of VOGUE from a manufacturing factory.”

Jongin still didn’t seem convinced, as he simply shrugged. 

Kyungsoo, however, wasn’t going to give up so easily. He grabbed the first atrociously looking fur jacket he found and walked towards Jongin with intent and a devilish glint in his eyes. 

“Put it on.”

“What? _That_?!” Jongin’s voice raised by at least three tones. “No way.”

“Come on,” Kyungsoo insisted, shaking the fur in Jongin’s face. “Put it on. It’s just for fun.”

“No.”

“Jongin!”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin whined back, shaking his head. “I don’t like it.”

“That’s not the point.” Kyungsoo looked around, seeing a bright purple feather boa. He pulled it closer, throwing it over his own shoulders and wrapping it once around his neck. He almost choked on a weather as he turned to look daringly at a very disturbed Jongin. “See? This is fun.”

“No, this is repulsive.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Did you just call me repulsive?”

He had the pleasure to see Jongin stammering over his word, shocked by his attack. 

“What? No! I would never-“

“Just put on the damn jacket.”

Jongin looked like he was facing the biggest hurdle he would ever face in life as he stared at the fur jacket that Kyungsoo held up high. He looked like he was contemplating thousands of different scenarios in his head. Ultimately, they all ended with Kyungsoo calmly raising one eyebrow. 

Jongin’s shoulders slouched down with a very defeated sigh and a rather disgruntled pout on his lips as he grabbed the fur out of Kyungsoo’s hands. He did slip out of his own jacket before pulling on the fur one. 

Kyungsoo’s smile progressively grew as Jongin’s pout deepened. So. Even Kim jongin could look ridiculous. In his defence, though, Kyungsoo doubted anybody would look good in that monstrosity.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” Jongin scoffed. “Because it’s the last time you’re seeing it. This thing _smells_ funny.”

Kyungsoo just laughed, pulling Jongin forward between the racks of clothes. He started browsing them, throwing the most ridiculous things he could find towards Jongin. The editor-in-chief seemed to have given up on his whining and had decided to turn it into a game instead. Who could make the other look worse? 

Kyungsoo ended up with his purple boa, a set of vintage sunglasses with rhinestones on the frame, bedazzled gloves and a bandana around his head. 

Jongin was wearing his fur jacket, a vintage Gucci cowboy hat with hanging chains from the rim, with most of the stones on them missing. He had three necklaces hanging from his neck that absolutely did not match one another. When Kyungsoo had tried handing him an old boombox Jongin had just lost it. He had resorted to begging for mercy. Kyungsoo just laughed.

“See? I told you it can be fun,” Kyungsoo said, leaning against the rack, suddenly feeling tired after all the walking. “But, it can also really be nice.”

He pulled out a hanger with a white shirt on it. It was made out of lace, with a simple black belt running through the middle of it. It did look vintage, but it was beautiful and he could definitely see Seulgi wearing it. Maybe even Krystal, if she didn’t know it was from a thrift shop. 

Jongin’s eyes lingered on the shirt before he reached out to touch it. His fingers glided over the lace, before sliding over Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“A diamond in the rough.”

He wasn’t even looking at the shirt anymore, and Kyungsoo’s heart leapt in his chest yet again when their eyes met. 

He needed to push the chains of the cowboy hat away in order to kiss Jongin in the middle of the little thrift shop, lips pressing together in a soft kiss, the lace shirt being crumpled between bedazzled gloves and fur jackets. 

* * *

“So the place we’re going to is called,” Kyungsoo had to squint at his phone. “Ro-…Rotten-burg…ob der Tauber?”

“Rothenburg,” the driver corrected with a kind smile. Kyungsoo tried mumbling the correct version under his breath, but ultimately – he failed again. 

They had been sitting in the backseat of the car for over two hours now – it was a long drive, they were driving to another German state in order to get to this place, but Kyungsoo didn’t complain. Not as long as he got to snuggle Jongin in the backseat of the car for two hours, holding on to a plastic bag from the thrift shop. Jongin had actually insisted on buying a silk, vintage looking white shirt they’d seen there. Talk about character development, Kyungsoo had thought to himself as a very baffled Jongin was only paying twelve Euro for the shirt. 

It was nearing four pm when the car finally stopped in front of old looking city walls. The driver gave them a map and told them their luggage was already waiting for them in their hotel. He was going to pick them up at 5am to drive them all the way to Munich’s airport. 

Kyungsoo stared down at the map. It sure was a tiny city, especially this old part of it that they were going to see and where their hotel was. There were just a few streets, all leading to a main square where the city hall was. 

They started by getting up on the Old Town Walls. It was steep and Kyungsoo held tightly on to Jongin’s hand as he helped him get up to the top. And it was definitely worth it when they got there – the sight of the entire old city in front of their eyes, the little, typical German houses filling up the space between the walls, the little romantic alleys between them. Kyungsoo was mesmerized, and so was Jongin. 

“This city is a part of Germany’s Romantic Road, you know,” Jongin said as they intertwined their fingers and started walking down the picturesque alleyways towards the centre of the city.

“I can tell why,” Kyungsoo replied, unable to look away from the well-kept half-timbered houses surrounding them. “It’s beautiful!”

The town hall was beautiful and Jongin surprised him when he started telling him about its history and about the architecture, that the oldest part of it was built in the 13th century and had survived until today. When Kyungsoo questioned how he knew all that, Jongin just pulled him closer and shrugged.

“Just did my homework.”

They were just leisurely walking around the town, stopping to look at every interesting building in fascination, snapping tons of pictures. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but gawk. This place looked like it had come out straight from a fairy tale. 

They had just finished sharing a Schneeball, a biscuit typical for the region and that Jongin kept pronouncing in some weird way that made it sound like he was sneezing, when he pointed towards another building.

“The Medieval Crimes Museum!” Jongin exclaimed. “That should be interesting, no?” 

And interesting, it was. Certainly. However, it was also a little disturbing to see those artefacts for gruesome punishment and torture, many of them not even making sense to Kyungsoo who wondered how the people even survived those. According to the guide, many of them didn’t. It was disturbing, but it was really entertaining and engaging. There was even a whole section for the witch hunts in Bavaria. 

By the time they escaped the museum it was starting to get dark outside and Jongin had grown a little more quiet and Kyungsoo felt a little dizzy. It was an amazing place. Maybe not that much on the romantic side of their trip. 

However, they quickly forgot about that only two minutes later when they walked down the street and found themselves at the single most gorgeous place Kyungsoo had seen in his entire life. The little square, or the Plönlein, was nothing more than a simple intersection but it was so beautiful with the old buildings from last century and the cobblestones, that Kyungsoo had to stop and admire it. Jongin insisted to take a few pictures of them.

The lights of the city made it look even more magical, especially when snowflakes started dancing around them. Jongin held on to his hand tightly and Kyungsoo just mused, looking around this beautiful place. 

Jongin had made a great choice, offering to come here. It was very beautiful. It was a place he wouldn’t have visited with anybody else. A place that made their little trip together even more special. It made it feel magical. 

There wasn’t really anything to see in The Castle Gardens at this time of the year, but Jongin and Kyungsoo took their time strolling through the little paths and wilted grass nonetheless. They could see the entire city with its forests from up here. 

Their last stop before going back to the hotel for the perfect ending of their romantic trip was the little Christmas market. 

Now, Kyungsoo had heard before about Germany’s Christmas markets and how beautiful they were. But he had never imagined them to be this charming. No article or picture could prepare him for the beauty of the small wooden houses, the stalls cooking meat or making pancakes, the ones selling candy and cotton candy.  Nothing could prepare him for the jolly atmosphere of people coming together to drink even if they didn’t necessarily know each other. 

Jongin came back with two cups, hanging one of them to him with a gentle smile.

“Careful,” he said. “It’s hot.”

Kyungsoo curiously looked down at the ruby red liquid in the cup, and took a curious sniff. 

“Alcohol?”

“Glühwein,” Jongin nodded. “Hot wine with mulling spices.”

Kyungsoo didn’t even register the bitter sweet taste of the alcohol because he was too busy focusing on that warmth spreading in his chest. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the warm cup. 

“How is it?” 

“It’s good,” he replied, eyeing Jongin, who simply shrugged.

“Well, it’s no French Pinot Noir, but it is good.”

Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes, but instead he just smiled and walked closer to Jongin. He wrapped his free hand around him. He could see his own breath when he was speaking so he just leaned in closer, his forehead touching Jongin’s.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, a mere whisper that sounded louder in his ears than all the music at the Christmas market. “For bringing me here. It’s beautiful.” 

“Mm,” Jongin hummed against his skin before leaning down the tiniest bit to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead in a lingering, but soft kiss. Kyungsoo’s heart was beating hard in his chest at the intimate and gentle gesture, at the fluttering sensation of Jongin’s soft lips on his skin. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, looking down to hide the smile that pulled on his lips and raised his cheeks. 

It was really starting to get cold, and the dance of the snowflakes around them was becoming harder and more vicious. The willed wine was making him a little bit careless and all he could think about was Jongin.

Jongin in his arms, Jongin’s lips on his, Jongin’s soft breaths against his ear.

He wanted to go to the hotel now. Because there was one thing he craved, one thing he knew would make this trip even better than it was. One thing that he so desperately wanted and only Jongin could give it to him.

He drank the rest of his wine in one go, before wrapping his hands around Jongin’s shoulders, pulling him down to press their lips together. 

Finally, in a soft and loving and demanding kiss, filled with the sweet taste of willed wine and the warm sensation of absolute and unconditional love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one was, for some reason, especially hard for me to write, I don't know why...
> 
> In any case, let me know what you thought~ Comments are what fuels my soula nd will to write haha
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @jongnugget


	7. G for Grindelwald

Kyungsoo didn’t even know why Baekhyun was here. He had insisted oncoming over before Kyungsoo left for the airport. He hadn’t even bothered asking. 

He had just waltzed into Kyungsoo’s tiny apartment in his designer coat and big sunglasses as if he owned the place. 

And now he was of no help at all. While Kyungsoo was too busy shoving clothes into his suitcase, Baekhyun had just decided to occupy his entire bed – lying down diagonally on it  while judging every single thing that Kyungsoo folded into his luggage.

“That colour kind of really washes you out,” Baekhyun commented on a sweater he was holding. “Besides, that knit is so two-thousand-and-late.” 

“Well,” Kyungsoo put it in the pile of clothes in the suitcase. “I’m going to be wearing a jacket over it anyways, so who cares?” 

“Not you, obviously.” 

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “We’re going to the mountains, not a fashion show.” 

Baekhyun just shrugged, returning his attention to his phone screen.

What Kyungsoo also couldn’t understand was why _Sehun_ was also here. He hadn’t been particularly enthusiastic about coming but when Baekhyun called him earlier and told him to ‘drag his ass over’, he supposed the younger didn’t have any better plans.

Hence, why he was now leaning against the wall and looking at the pictures of Kyungsoo’s family and friends with an unimpressed tilt of his eyebrows. 

“Kind of hard to believe that Chanyeol was fat.” Sehun mumbled at some point, which was the only comment that made Baekhyun _actually_ move. He shot out of the bed to closely inspect that picture of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Jongdae in their first year at college. 

“He wasn’t fat,” Kyungsoo defended his friend. “He just had chubby cheeks. All kids do.” 

“I didn’t,” Sehun raised a perfect eyebrow. Right. Kyungsoo wasn’t even surprised. Seems like Sehun had been perfect his entire life. Figures. 

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes while folding a pair of jeans. Baekhyun threw himself back on Kyungsoo’s bed then, his eyes catching something. A quick hand snuck inside his suitcase and picked up the piece of clothing with a judgemental glint in his eyes.

“ _Please_ tell me those are swimming trunks.” 

Kyungsoo looked up to see what Baekhyun was holding. He felt a certain heat in his cheeks as he reached out to grab it out of the editor’s hand. Baekhyun just raised an eyebrow.

“It’s my underwear, so if you could stop touching i-“ 

“Your _underwear_?!” Baekhyun seemed positively exasperated. Offended enough to have even Sehun turn around and look at them. “Kyungsoo, this is a _disaster_. Those look like they can fit two of you inside them!” 

“They’re comfortable.” Kyungsoo tried to defend, as he shoved his underwear back inside the suitcase. “Certainly more comfortable than having to wear boxer briefs.” 

“Yeah, well, they’re repulsive!” Baekhyun shook his head. “Please  tell me you don‘t wear that when you‘re about to have sex...“ 

Kyungsoo felt another wave of heat in his cheeks. Maybe if he ignored Baekhyun long enough he‘d get bored and leave. Yeah. He could do that.

“Oh, honey,” Baekhyun sighed and he heard a creak from his bed. “That’s _bad_.”

“Shut up. It’s not like the underwear even stays on when people are having sex.”

“This is literally the saddest excuse I’ve ever heard.”

Kyungsoo flashed a quick look towards Baekhyun who had rushed over to the corner where his bag was lying on the floor. He ducked down to rummage through it, before standing up with a carefully wrapped white box. There was a black ribbon on it and the logo of Versace. 

“You should be grateful to the gods that you have a friend with superpowers,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, approaching Kyungsoo and his suitcase again. “I knew something like this was going to happen, so I came prepared.”

Kyungsoo traced the logo on the box with his eyes as Baekhyun came even closer. And then his brain clicked. Lingerie. 

Baekhyun had been talking the other day about Versace’s new lace boxer briefs for men.

He felt all blood draining from his face.

“You…you bought me underwear?”

“Consider it a birthday present,” Baekhyun shrugged, reaching out unbothered to put the box inside Kyungsoo’s suitcase. “In fact, consider it Jongin’s birthday present as well. I’m sure he will like it.”

“Baekhyun, listen-“

“No, _you_ listen. This is quality stuff. It’s comfortable, it’s beautiful, and most importantly – it’s sexy. And you’re in desperate need of sexy. I mean, _come on_. You’re going on a week-long vacation with your boyfriend. You know what that means? A week-long fucking trip.” Baekhyun leaned down to fish out Kyungsoo’s underwear, throwing it a distasteful look. “And this? This is not cool, love.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to protest when Baekhyun discarded his trusty underwear in the far corner of the room. There was something in the redhead’s eyes that stopped Kyungsoo from chasing after them. It was kind of embarrassing. 

Instead, he looked down to the white square box lying on top of his luggage. He was almost too afraid to know what Baekhyun’s twisted mind had come up with. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

His cheeks were on fire from how red his face was. He just grumpily picked up yet another sweater to fold.

“I can be cool,” Kyungsoo mumbled in the same time Baekhyun plopped himself down on the bed again. “Cooler than cool.”

“Frigid?”

Kyungsoo threw a betrayed look towards Sehun. The model just shrugged with a pleased smirk.

“I’m not-…I’m not frigid!”

“That underwear says otherwise.”

The words got caught in Kyungsoo’s throat as his eyes moved from Baekhyun’s raised eyebrows to Sehun’s knowing smirk. 

He let out a breath, a defeated and shattered sigh. He closed his suitcase quickly before they could find anything else to judge him for. They snickered. 

“Shut up. Both of you.”

* * *

He could only meet Jongin at the airport in Seoul. He was rushing from his last photoshoot, still fully dressed up and face still covered in light makeup as he finally arrived minutes before the gate for their flight was closed. 

Fifteen hours and two flight connections later, they finally made it to Bern. 

Kyungsoo, however, wasn’t too quick to celebrate. They still had a long way to go until they reached their final destination. As easy as everything was labelled at the station, it proved to be a hard task for two fully grown men with good education to navigate themselves to the right train. Kyungsoo tried to reassure himself that it was simply the exhaustion playing a bad joke on both of them when they almost got on the wrong train. 

When they finally arrived at Interlaken with the train, Kyungsoo allowed himself to breathe out a sigh of relief. There was a man standing there, holding a card with their names on it. The pick up from the hotel.

“Thank God,” Kyungsoo mumbled out sleepily when he finally got inside the warm car, his luggage safely stored in the car and Jongin’s warm body, bundled in layers of clothes, resting on the seat next to him. The car’s rumble was low, almost a purr, as they started moving through the scenic streets of Switzerland towards their final destination. 

It was either a very quick trip, or Kyungsoo had dozed off in something akin to a nap, but it seemed like they arrived way too fast. 

“Here we are,” the driver of the car said cheerfully as he opened the door of the car for them. “Hotel Aspen.”

Kyungsoo raised a hand to rub at his eyes as the cold winter air hit him in the face. He pulled the jacket closer around himself, trying to ignore the way Jongin swiftly handed a generous tip to the man as they shook their hands. Instead, he stumbled out of the car and took in a deep breath. The cold made his lungs burn. 

But goodness, was it worth it. 

The hotel was beautiful – all wood, it looked like a very large, very modern cabin.  But what caught his attention was not the hotel – it was the scenery behind it.

All the mountains, all the peaks, covered in snow, the twilight creating dangerous and entrancing shadows on the glaciers. 

It was _beautiful_. A winter fairy tale. 

There were suddenly fingers intertwining with his and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched for a completely different reason as he looked away from the Alps and towards Jongin instead. 

“Your lips are trembling,” Jongin noted with a soft tone and Kyungsoo had to shut his mouth closed to realize that, yes, his lip had been indeed trembling. “You must be cold. Let’s go inside.”

Kyungsoo was too busy gawking at the wooden interior of the hotel as Jongin quickly took care of their check-in for their room. There were other travellers sitting in the lobby and the café at the hotel. Everybody was dressed warmly, even If they were inside the hotel. Everybody looked happy. 

“Come on,” Jongin entwined their fingers together again when he finally got the cards and pulled him after the lady who was showing them to their room. 

Kyungsoo almost frowned when the lady lead them all the way to the last floor, before gesturing towards the door and informing them that they were staying at the Deluxe Suite. Jongin, however, seemed to have seen right through him because he just smiled down at him briefly and all of Kyungsoo’s arguments evaporated. How could he argue when Jongin was smiling so sweetly at him. 

Besides, it was like talking to a wall, trying to convince Jongin that there was no point in always spending so much money on a stupid hotel room. He never seemed to actually hear him. 

Like the rest of the hotel, the inside of their suite was also mostly made of wood. The furniture was rustic as well, made from real wood, keeping the patterns of the trees. Kyungsoo’s fingers dances on the surface of the wooden chairs as he moved through the place slowly. 

There was a fireplace in the small living room, and Kyunsgoo’s eyes lingered on it. It would probably feel so nice to stay in front of that fireplace after a long day in the cold mountains. Maybe he could convince Jongin to spend their evening tomorrow there, in the couch in front of the fireplace.

Now, however, he moved forward to the terrace. He had thought the receptionist was joking when she said the Penthouse Suite offered a bird’s eye view over the mountain panorama. But his breath hitched when he realize that there hadn’t been a single ounce of joke in her words. 

The view was breath taking. All those peaks and all those cliffs, looking so majestically dark and dangerous in the night. Intimidating. 

“It’s really beautiful,” Jongin hummed, arms twisting around his middle and a chin resting on his shoulder from behind. Kyungsoo leaned his head towards Jongin’s. “I can’t wait to see it all tomorrow morning.”

“Me too.” 

Jongin turned his head the slightest bit then, placing a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. It made him smile.

“Aren’t you tired? We’ve travelling all day long.”

He was. He was very tired. And now, after Jongin mentioned it, he felt it hitting him with a new force. He realized how hard it was to keep his eyelids open.

“We should sleep,” Kyungsoo mumbled, putting his hands over Jongin’s where he was holding him. “But we should shower before that too.”

“How about we sleep in the shower?”

Kyungsoo twisted in Jongin’s arms then, eyes inquiring his boyfriend’s face. He was joking, a little smile stretching his lips. Only now did Kyungsoo take note of those dark circles under his eyes however. Only now did he note the dishevelled hair and somewhat distant and glassy look in his warm eyes. 

Right. Jongin had been working the entire day before that. VOGUE and articles and that photoshoot. And then he hadn’t even had the time to change before boarding the plane.

He must have been exhausted.

Something tugged at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings, as he held on to Jongin’s hand and pulled him forward lightly.

“Did you eat anything before we boarded the plane?”

“Taeyong got me a sandwich from McDonald’s on the way to the airport.”

“Jesus, Jongin,” Kyungsoo let out a little chuckle. He wasn’t sure if the other was joking or not. In any case, it didn’t sound good. “Tell you what, you go fill the bathtub and I’ll order some food. How does that sound?”

Jongin didn’t reply. Instead, he just clutched the edge of Kyungsoo’s jacket and pulled him forward until their lips met in a slow and languid kiss. Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation of Jongin taking his sweet time simply moving their lips slowly together, enjoying the feel of the other’s breath on his skin. 

He liked that answer.

A smile stretched his lips in the kiss, and that’s when he finally pulled back. 

Jongin was kind of lulling back and forth in his place, like he was going to fall asleep any second. Kyungsoo ran a hand down his cheek and over his shoulder. He squeezed his arm tightly.

“Go,” he said. “I’ll be right there.”

“Get something with chicken.”

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo called back when Jongin started shuffling away. He heard the unmistakable sound of an unpleased grumble. He grinned. 

Of course he was going to get something with chicken. 

Jongin didn’t even have to tell him twice. 

He just watched as his boyfriend tiredly dragged himself inside the bathroom, losing his coat on the way there, fingers wrapping around the hem of his sweater and pulling it off over his head. Kyungsoo could admire that beautiful back for roughly two seconds before it disappeared from his sight. 

Instead, he turned around to look for the phone in the suite. 

Chicken. He had to order chicken. 

And then he needed to hurry up and join Jongin because there was room for two in that bathtub and the promise of more slow and loving kisses. 

* * *

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. And, judging by the finally clear look in Jongin's eyes and by the excitement visible on his entire face - so did he. 

Jongin started the day by rolling over Kyungsoo and peppering his face with little kisses, trapping him between his arms and whispering a quiet 'Happy Birthday' between every kiss that landed sporadically on his face - cheek, nose, forehead, lips. By the seventh 'Happy Birthday', Kyungsoo had started giggling maniacally, not even trying to break free. 

It was his birthday, and all Kyungsoo wanted was already right here with him - Jongin and his beautiful smile, only for him. That was the greatest gift he could ever ask for.

Jongin, however, seemed to have quite different ideas, because he was awfully enthusiastic to get Kyungsoo out of bed. Which was new, because it was usually the other way around. 

He had personally planned the entire day for them and Kyungsoo, as excited as he was to just lie around and enjoy being lazy, couldn't wait to finally get out and explore those gorgeous mountains and terrains. 

After Jongin produced a Moncler outfit for him out of the depths of his own suitcase, and after talking him into putting it all on, they finally headed out. Kyungsoo was complaining that he'd ruin the pretty clothes with his shitty skiing. Jongin just laughed. 

They spent the entire morning on the closest slopes to the hotel skiing. Or, well, attempting to stay upright on the ski which proved to be a rather difficult task for someone as uncoordinated as Kyungsoo. Jongin seemed to be far better than him but Kyungsoo assumed it was because skiing was a winter hobby of Jongin's and it was practically his first time trying it out. It was unfair to compare. 

Jongin, however, helped him up every time he fell in another heap of snow. He showed him how to take turns slowly and he showed him how to stop. By the end of their skiing session, Kyungsoo was starting to feel tired but at least he figured out how to stop on his ski without diving headfirst into the snow. Jongin said he was doing great. Kyungsoo supposed he was lying. 

Kyungsoo didn't realize how hungry he had gotten until they sat down at a restaurant near the slopes and started ordering food. He was pretty sure he could eat the entire menu by himself. They tried a local beer and some roast that was so delicious that Kyungsoo spent most of the time praising it and not paying attention to Jongin smiling fondly at him from across the table. 

In the afternoon, they took the highest railway in the world. Kyungsoo was pretty sure his ears were popping and that his breath was running shorter and shorter with every step he took, but in the end - it was worth it. The top of Europe. 

"We're at the top of the world," he breathed out, the mist of his breath dissolving in the chilly air at the observatory at the Jungfrau peak. In front of his eyes - the marvellous glaciers and the 4000 metre peaks around it. They could see as far as the Vosges in France. 

All that beauty, all that magic - and he got to experience it with Jongin. Jongin, who was just as stunned as he was as they stared down at the rest of the world, as they felt how impressive and how truly different this experience was. 

He held on to Jongin's hand tightly and didn't let go. Not for one minute. Not as they turned to take in the view from every corner of the observatory. Not as they entered the frozen wonderland of the glacier at the Ice Palace. Not as they headed down back to the city. Not even for a moment. 

It was his birthday and Jongin had not only given him a beautiful ski vacation - he had also given him the world. The change to see everything from the top, the chance to feel like he was flying. All while staying by his side the entire time. And Kyungsoo was in love with him. 

He was in love with him, and every time his breath turned into mist in the cold mountain air, every time he spoke the words quietly to him that day, they froze around them and became an unbreakable promise made just between the two of them. A promise that Jongin would lean down to kiss away from his lips every time, to claim his. 

"Happy Birthday," Jongin whispered again and again. He whispered it at the private candlelit dinner table at the restaurant that night, he whispered it on their way to the elevators, he whispered it before they kissed, he whispered it as Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him forward.

There was fire cracking in the fireplace and Kyungsoo felt a smile stretching his lips. 

This was the best birthday he had ever had, and it seemed like it would only get better. 

* * *

The next morning they visited the Grindelwald museum to find out some more about the local history and culture. Jongin insisted on finding a store where he could buy watches for them. 

"We're in Switzerland," Jongin had said while popping another block of chocolate in his mouth. "They have watches and chocolate. And we already got chocolate, so-"

"You don't have to buy everything you see, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he leaned into Jongin's embrace and they waddled down the snowy street side by side.

"You know, the Swiss are also famous for their banks. You might want to open a retirement account here, cause judging by your habits you'll be broke before you reach pension age."

Jongin's chuckle was quiet.

"Right," he scoffed, pulling Kyungsoo closer. "My net worth is higher than I can possibly handle, so I don't think a retirement account is what I really need."

"What do you need then?" 

Jongin stopped for a second then, and his face was vulnerable with sincerity for a few short moments. Kyungsoo could read him like an open book. He knew that look in his eyes. Letting all those stars shine just for him, letting all that love pour into his gaze. Just for him. His heart did a flip in his chest in the same time Jongin's fingers slid down the side of his face gently.

Then a cheeky grin pulled his lips back.

"A Swiss watch."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes when Jongin laughed and skipped away. 

"Incorrigible!"

Jongin just wove his hands dismissively and Kyungsoo squinted his eyes, a little smile playing on his lips. He ducked down, gloved hands grabbing at the piles of snow. He was quick to press his hands together, pressing the snow into a firm snowball. 

Without a moment of hesitation, he sent that snowball flying at the retreating form of Jongin. 

He hadn't been aiming for the back of his head, but when the ball collided with Jongin's nape with a quiet thud, leaving a white snowy mark on his hat and a dumbfounded expression on his face when he turned around to shoot a look of betrayal at Kyungsoo, all he could do was simply let the bubbling laughter escape his lips. 

Jongin breathed out, still looking a little shocked. There was, however, a smile slowly blooming on his lips.

“You didn’t.”

“I sure did,” Kyungsoo said, excitement bursting in his chest as he squatted down to start gathering snow for yet another snowball. 

This one, Jongin managed to successfully dodge and Kyungsoo saw the playful intent in his eyes when he himself reached out to start making a snowball. He didn’t know if he was simply in a hurry or if he simply sucked at making snowballs, but Jongin’s creation fell apart before it even reached Kyungsoo, which made him laugh even harder. 

Jongin resorted to other ways of attack then. He started chasing him down the snowy road – slow enough for them not to fall, quick enough for them to occasionally slip on ice and let out a loud exclamation. 

With a shriek and a particularly loud chuckle, Jongin tackled him to the ground, their bodies hitting the soft snow piles in the mountains. Kyungsoo practically sunk down in the snow, his laughter only intensifying when he realized he couldn’t possibly get out of there by himself. 

“I win,” Jongin said smugly, his face dangerously close to his. Kyungsoo’s laughter morphed into gentler breaths, into a smile. It’s alright, he thought to himself. It was okay to lose if it meant he got to have Jongin so close to himself. 

Jongin leaned down to kiss him then, his lips hot against his – the only hot thing against him right now. His fingers felt numb, the coolness of the snow was starting to soak through his clothes, his entire body was freezing. But Jongin’s lips on his were warm and his heart was warm and that made everything else seem less important. 

“Come on,” Jongin said eventually, as he reached out a hand to grab Kyungsoo and pull him up. “Let’s get you out of there before you get hypothermia.”

Kyungsoo was smiling, feeling a little dizzy when he was finally out of the snowy pile and when jongin wrapped a hand around his shoulders. They were wobbling down the street together again. 

He leaned his head against Jongin’s shoulder, eyes shooting up to meet the eyes of his boyfriend. A playful smile stretched his lips.

“So…two out of three?”

* * *

Kyungsoo felt relaxed when they returned to their Suite that evening. The entire evening in the spa had been amazing. It was the perfect little heaven, an oasis, to unwind after a day on the slopes. There were saunas, soothing herbal steam baths and even an outdoor whirlpool. They got massages too.

So when they returned to their suite that night, the fire in the fireplace burning hot and throwing beautiful flickers of light and shadow across the room, Kyungsoo felt relaxed. Especially right now. Sitting with his legs thrown over Jongin’s on the couch and just enjoying the warmth of the fire and his boyfriend. 

His fingers were tracing Jongin’s skin, the remains of those fake tattoos that he had had for his photoshoot. And the more he was touching, the more Jongin’s chest heaved. The more he was touching, the darker Jongin’s eyes became.

Jongin’s hands started moving too then. Down Kyungsoo’s back to the hem of his boxer briefs. He threw a curious look down when his fingers sensed the odd material hiding underneath the plush bathrobe. 

Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip when Jongin’s eyes focused on the Versace lace. He threw one leg over Jongin, sitting in his lap and wrapping his hands around his neck.

He could practically feel Jongin’s breath against his lips, they were just about to kiss-

“Am I frigid?”

Jongin blinked at Kyungsoo’s sudden question. There was silence in the room for a few moments, sans for the roaring fire in the fireplace. Jongin seemed dumbfounded, before he furrowed his eyebrows and let out a confused breath. His hands clutched Kyungsoo’s waist tightly, as he leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“What?”

“Frigid. Am I frigid? Am I cold?” Kyungsoo leaned back, his shoulder slumping down as he squinted his eyes a little. “You know, unaffectionate? Sexually unresponsive?”

“Where is that coming from?” Jongin sounded positively confused, as he threw a worried glance at Kyungsoo. His fingers were gentle when they moved all the way up to his face to cup his cheek. Kyungsoo leaned into the touch. 

“It’s stupid.”

“Tell me.”

Kyungsoo sighed out. He _felt_ stupid for even bringing it up. Because he could have been kissing Jongin now had it not been for his big mouth and lack of brain-tongue connection. Instead, Jongin was now looking at him with a rather stern and inquiring look and he knew better than anybody else – there was no escaping this look. 

“Baekhyun and Sehun said I’m cold when it comes to affections. That I’m kind of…not paying enough attention to looking…you know. Sexy. For you.”

Kyungsoo was wrong. Jongin hadn’t been dumbfounded before. Now he was dumbfounded. He let out a breath, a mix between a sigh and a scoff, and his eyebrows twisted in a mask of doubtful exasperation.

“Oh, Kyungsoo, ”Jongin breathed out softly, his hand caressing his face again. He shook his head a little. “ _Why_ would you ever listen to anything those two crackheads are saying?” 

“I don’t know,” it was Kyungsoo’s turn to scoff. “One of them is a designer and the other one’s a model. I’d trust they know a tad bit more than I do about looking sexy.”

“Sure,” Jongin said, straightening up a little as his hands started travelling down to Kyungsoo’s waist again, holding him tightly. “They know a _lot_ more than you do about what looks sexy.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips a little but Jongin’s fingers dug into his skin lightly, pulling him forward. 

“In theory,” he said, voice breathy. “In practice, however…”

Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin bucked his hips a little, their crotches pressing together. The sudden friction made something within him awaken. 

“You are sexy when you hold me like this,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo realized how hard his own fingers were digging into Jongin’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.

Kyungsoo felt his breath leaving him again when Jongin securely grabbed his thighs. He stood up then, lifting Kyungsoo up as he turned around and started walking across the room. He was pressing kisses to his neck and Kyungsoo felt his eyelids fluttering at the sensation.

His chest was heaving up and down when Jongin put him down on the bed. His entire body felt heavy as he looked up at the man who leaned down to cage him between his arms. 

“And you’re sexy when you look at me like this,” Jongin whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. His mouth was demanding, but it was soft in the same time. He pulled away for the shortest moment, to whisper against Kyungsoo’s skin.  “You’re sexy when you kiss me.”

Kyungsoo reached out then, fingers grabbing for something – for anything. Trying to pull Jongin forward, trying to feel more of him against himself. 

“And you’re sexy when you’re impatient,” Jongin said, the smile audible in his voice when he leaned down, his kisses starting from Kyungsoo’s lips and tracing a path down his jawline and the column of his neck, his collarbones and chest. Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back when Jongin’s hand cupped his hardening member through the lacy boxer briefs and when his tongue twirled around a nipple. “You’re sexy when you moan like this.”

Kyungsoo was starting to feel his heart racing in his chest the southern Jongin’s kisses travelled. From his nipples and chest down to his stomach, around his navel and down to his abdomen. At the line of his underwear. 

“Jongin,” he whispered quietly, fingers wrapping around the sheets in the desperate need to hold on to something. “Jongin-“

“You’re sexy when you say my name,” Jongin said and when he shot a look up to him Kyungsoo saw how blown his pupils were. He could see the arousal in his eyes, the lust and need coursing through his veins. “Say my name, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo let out a shattered breath when he felt Jongin’s kisses on the inner side of his thigh. He hissed when he felt teeth digging into his skin briefly. His hips were bucking and Jongin had to hold him down when he nuzzled his nose against the strain in the boxer briefs, every small touch sending flames up Kyungsoo’s entire body.

Kyungsoo almost cried out when Jongin dragging his nose against the outline of his hard shaft, the lace of the boxers irritatingly tight around him. He needed more. He needed a proper touch. He needed Jongin.

He could feel his hot breath on his skin, the teasing kisses and the teasing looks. Kyungsoo thought he was going to lose it. He shut his eyes in pleasure when Jongin placed a kiss on his dick over the lace. 

“Please,” he let out a shattered breath. “Jongin, please-…I _need_ you.”

Jongin slid up then, his body dragging like a snake close to his until his face was hovering above Kyungsoo’s. He had a little smirk on his plush lips. 

“See? You’re not frigid,” Jongin said, spitting out the word as if it was an offence of the highest order. Instead, he leaned down to hungrily press their lips together. To claim every inch of Kyungsoo his before pulling back to gasp for air. “Not when you’re around me.”

Jongin pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and he pressed their bodies together again. Kyungsoo let out a lewd and loud moan, eyes shutting tightly at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure coursing through his entire body. 

And he wanted more. 

And Jongin would give him more.

He always did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I sOMEHOW managed to finish this update today. I'm so sorry for the lack of activity these days, but I'm in the middle of exams so I hope you can be understanding~ 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! It was meant to be a birthday trip for the both of them, but since it got a bit longer than I expected I decided to just end it like this haha 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and I'll see you again next time~ Thank you!!
> 
> twitter: @jongnugget


	8. H for Hong Kong

Kyungsoo was surprisingly quiet, even as they turned the corner and the car rumbled down the mostly empty street at this hour of the evening. It was late enough for others to have already gotten home after a long day at work earlier, but not for them. For them, the end of the workday was late in the night, after everything in the office had been sorted out and after all articles had been submitted and handed over to him. 

So Jongin wasn’t really surprised that Kyungsoo wasn’t being talkative right now. He was probably tired. It was nearing the middle of the month, which meant that more and more articles were rolling in. He must have been working all day long, without a break. 

The car slowed down when they approached the apartment building that he already knew all too well, until eventually, they stopped in front of it. He looked at Kyungsoo snapping out of his daze, straightening up in his seat when he finally realized that they’d reached his apartment. 

Jongin was the first one to move, to open the door on his side and hop out of the car. He quickly rounded it just in time to see Kyungsoo getting out of it, a rather distant look in his eyes. He looked somewhat worried. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Kyungsoo shrugged with a little smile and Jongin had to try his best to not roll his eyes. They’d been together for such a long time, over two years, yet Kyungsoo still thanked him every single time whenever he made his driver drop Kyungsoo off first before driving him to his apartment. It was ridiculous. 

He did not, however, indulge in this argument because Kyungsoo was still very much shifting awkwardly in front of him, even as they walked the few steps to the entrance of the apartment building. 

“Are you alright?” Jongin asked, unable to stop himself, to just see Kyungsoo flinching again. He looked at him suddenly, eyes wide and beautiful, as he let out an awkward laugh. His cheeks rode up when he smiled, even if it was a weak chuckle, a kind of exhausted attempt to seem cheerful.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, just-…a lot of things on my mind.”

“Hmm,” Jongin hummed, reaching out to grab Kyungsoo’s hands and pull him a little closer. “I know. I’m sorry I dumped all that work on you today. Junmyeon should have finished the articles from the interviews before. And it was just piling up so it had to be done by tonight.”

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo even closer, his shorter body pressing against his. That’s when his hands moved from Kyungsoo’s hands to his waist. He pressed a quick kiss on his forehead.

“You should head up. Take a nice, warm shower and then sleep. It was a long day.”

He felt Kyungsoo’s fingers twisting around the fabric of his jacket as he held on to him for a couple seconds, before finally stepping back. He still had that dazed expression in his eyes, and that awkwardly nervous smile stretching his lips. 

“Yeah. I probably should.”

Jongin pursed his lips a little as he ran a hand down the side of Kyungsoo’s face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He really must have been exhausted. He almost made no sense, but somehow – it was endearing. Jongin smiled.

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he leaned down and Kyungsoo met him in the middle to press their lips together in a short, yet beautiful and intimate kiss. They parted quickly, and Kyungsoo’s smile looked a little more genuine now and Jongin felt at ease. “Sleep well.”

He turned around and had taken about roughly three steps back to the black car, when he heard a rather distressed-

“Jongin, wait!” 

He turned around immediately, to see Kyungsoo awkwardly holding the edges of his jacket. His eyes were wider than before, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Jongin felt the concerned crease forming between his eyebrows before he could even question what was wrong. But when he did take those three steps back to Kyungsoo, catching his hand and waiting, he saw his boyfriend letting out a shaky breath.

“It’s not work. I wasn’t worried about work, but I did-…” Kyungsoo seemed to think it was ridiculous how he couldn’t form a coherent sentence, while Jongin felt that crease between his own eyebrows only deepening. “Uh…I meant to ask you something.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows a little, fingers finding their way to Kyungsoo’s and entwining with them. It was almost like a natural reaction at this point, especially when Kyungsoo looked so uneasy.

“What is it?”

Kyungsoo avoided his eyes for roughly three seconds, before breathing in deeply and looking straight at his face. His fingers tightened around his hands a little.

“I’m going to Hong Kong in two weeks with my parents.”

Jongin blinked. 

“Okay?” 

It was again Kyungsoo’s turn to hold his breath a little. Jongin could practically see him working up the courage to speak. 

“I was wondering if you would like to join us.”

_ Oh _ . 

“Oh,” Jongin let out a soft breath, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “What?” 

“You know,” Kyungsoo shrugged, back to avoiding his eyes. His fingers, however, were digging into his palms. “We’ve been together for a very long time and…and I was just wondering if you’d like to…meet my parents.”

Jongin was speechless, which was a first. His eyes, however, landed on Kyungsoo and that worry written all over his face. On Kyungsoo who looked like he would break down if he didn’t get a coherent response in roughly three seconds. 

Jongin made sure to hold his hands tightly when he let out a quiet chuckle.

“Is this why you were so worried during the entire ride here? I thought I did something wrong.” Kyungsoo looked at him with those beautiful eyes he loved so much and all he could do was smile. “I’d _love_ to meet your parents.”

Jongin didn’t even think about work when he uttered the words. They were the truth. 

This was an important milestone in their relationship, one that truly mattered. He would find someone to take care of things around VOGUE while they were gone, that could be arranged. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked breathily, a little smile finally stretching his lips and lighting up his face. 

As long as he got to see that relief on Kyungsoo’s face, as long as he got to do a little bit more for their relationship, then yes. Absolutely. There were just some things that were more important than work and this was one of those things.

“I’ll get Taeyong to clear my schedule,” Jongin said with a little smile, hand flying back up to Kyungsoo’s beaming face. “Email him the information about your parents so he can book our tickets and hotel.”

“ _No_! God, no,” Kyungsoo seemed flustered suddenly, as he caught his arm again. He shook his head with closed eyes, like he was internally reprimanding himself, before he finally looked at him again with a hard gaze. “Ever since I started working as a writer I’ve been saving up and this trip is…well…my parents have always wanted to go to Hong Kong so I decided that would be my first actual gift to them. So you’re not going to book anything, it’s on me.”

Jongin has about ten thousand arguments at the tip of his tongue, but Kyungsoo interrupted him with a quick peck on his lips. He was smiling his happy smile again and Jongin felt his heartbeat increasing. 

“Besides, _I_ invited you.”

“Yeah, but-“ 

“I’ve already booked an Airbnb.” Kyungsoo stated and Jongin just held his breath. 

He ended up sighing. 

He would not be able to change Kyungsoo’s mind. Not this time. Besides, he meant this trip to be a gift for his parents. He couldn’t take that away from him. He was going to let Kyungsoo do this his own way, because it was his family and Jongin? Jongin felt like the luckiest bastard on the world to have even been invited.

He let a little smile spread his lips, before finally nodding.

“Okay. Alright.”

Kyungsoo had never looked more radiant than he did now, as he threw himself forward and wrapped his hands around his neck. Jongin involuntarily smiled into the shorter’s neck. Everything was okay as long as he got to see Kyungsoo this happy. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbled against his shoulder, voice muffled by the clothes. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” 

Kyungsoo kissed him three more times before they finally parted, all kisses being broken by the smiles he could not contain. Jongin felt himself smiling too, as he finally entered the car again and his driver pulled away from Kyungsoo’s apartment building. 

Everything was so worth it if Kyungsoo was happy. And everything was so worth it if he got to show him, in more ways – in any way possible – that he truly cared for him. That what they had – their relationship – it was not something he was taking lightly. 

He _wanted_ to meet Kyungsoo’s parents. He wanted to meet the people who had raised such a great man. The people who had sculpted this smart boy and turned him into a self-dependant and strong man. 

And he realized, as the car rumbled down the streets of Seoul, that he wanted them to like him. He wanted to leave a good impression. Let them know that he was the right choice for their son. That he was making him happy. That he was worthy of Kyungsoo. 

They passed by a green light and Jongin’s eyes lingered on it until it flickered through orange, to red. 

Something started creeping among that excitement, now that he was alone in the car, without Kyungsoo by his side. Something a little darker, a little cold. Something that made him feel like he was in danger.

Something like worry. Something like anxiety. 

Because now that he was alone in the car, and now that he _actually_ thought about what he had so easily and readily agreed to, it started hitting him.

_ Holy shit. _

He was going to meet Kyungsoo’s parents.

* * *

Jongin kept throwing glances towards the chairs behind the cameras where his phone was discarded. He was waiting to see the screen light up. 

“Eyes on the camera!” Minseok’s voice echoed around the studio and Jongin tried his best to focus on his job and the cameras and lights surrounding him. 

He stepped back and raised his chin, waiting for the photographer to take the picture, before moving his head to the side. He hooked his fingers in the loops on the trousers’ waistline. Another series of shots. His eyes flashed to the still dark phone.

Minseok let out a loud and dramatic sigh. He raised unamused eyebrows at Jongin.

“Let’s take a five minute break.”

Jongin let his shoulder slump down a little. He didn’t even glance towards Taeyong when the assistant handed him his matcha tea latte. Instead, he beelined for his phone. There were still no missed calls or messages. 

“What is up with you?” Baekhyun asked from the side, expression equal parts concerned and teasing. He looked like he was contemplating making fun of Jongin for being so out of it, but he also looked mildly annoyed that the photoshoot wasn’t progressing smoothly. Jongin himself was a little pissed at himself for being so antsy, but he couldn’t help it – his insides were twisting at the thought of later today.

“Just nervous,” he admitted, taking a big sip from his latte. No point in hiding it from Baekhyun. “I’m meeting Kyungsoo’s parents tonight.” 

“Ah, the in-laws.” The editor breathed out understandingly and Jongin shot him a sharp look. “Wait, that’s today? What about the mock-up on Friday?”

“Do you ever read your emails?” 

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Baekhyun frowned a little, squinting his eyes. “I feel like I won’t enjoy what you’re about to tell me.” 

Jongin mocked a smile in his friend’s direction.

“You’re to take care of the final mock-up and once you’ve arranged everything I want you to scan it and send it to me. I’ll review it before you give them the green light for publishing.”

Jongin’s eyes were sharp on Baekhyun as the redhead simply heaved a sigh and raised the coffee cup to his lip. 

“Awesome. Who likes having free time on the weekend anyways?” Baekhyun wrinkled his nose, before eventually shaking his head. “Anyways. When is your flight?”

“In about three hours,” Jongin sighed, throwing another nervous look towards his phone. Kyungsoo was going to be here with the driver in about half an hour. They were going to meet his parents at the airport. The thought made his breath catch in his throat again. The more he was thinking about it- “I’m nervous.”

“Yeah, you should be.” 

Jongin’s head shot up to look at an unbothered Baekhyun.

“Not really the pep talk I was hoping for.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to throw him an unamused look. 

“I don’t know what you were expecting to hear, but considering the fact that they raised Kyungsoo to be the way he is, I’d say they are actually nice and decent people. I’m kinda starting to get worried about you.”

Jongin caught his lip between his teeth, refusing to let it get to him. He took another sip from his drink.

“I am-…I _can_ be nice.”

“Jongin, I really don’t know how to break it to you gently, but you’re an asshole.”

The worst part of that statement was that Jongin couldn’t even find it within himself to counter it. It was a hard pill to swallow. He just winced. 

“But a likable one at least.”

“Are you sure about that? When was the last time you talked to someone who doesn’t work for you?” 

Oh. 

Jongin opened his mouth but no sound came out. He ended up nodding in some sort of defeated acknowledgement. Baekhyun had a point.

“You know I don’t like you, right?” 

“I’m aware,” Baekhyun grinned down at him. “But I am one of the few who actually genuinely enjoy your snappy company, so you might want to sit on that one a bit longer.”

Jongin watched as Baekhyun’s large grin morphed into something smaller. Something with no trace of jokes or mocking. A little, genuine smile. 

“They’re gonna love you,” Baekhyun nodded at him confidently. “Just don’t do anything stupid and you’ll be fine.”

Jongin let out a heavy sigh, before his eyes shifted back to the phone, almost dreading the moment it would light up. He downed the rest of his drink in one go, before standing up.

He still had work to do and he was going to do it properly. 

Besides, he needed to get his mind off the long _long_ list of stupid things that he could, eventually, end up doing and embarrass himself. 

* * *

Jongin kept looking around nervously. Head flinching towards every couple of older people he saw. Every time his eyes saw a man and a woman walking together his heart would do a backflip. 

It didn’t help that he was sticking out like a sore thumb. Kyungsoo was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. His black rimmed glasses were perched on his nose and his soft black hair was falling over his forehead as he threw a look at him.

Most of the people around them were dressed in comfortable clothes, suited for travel. Jongin, however, had come rushing from his photoshoot. He was wearing Prada from head to toe and usually, that was no problem. Today, however, it made him stand out even more and he didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

“Stop fidgeting,” Kyungsoo said with a sharp look and Jongin realized that he was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor and locking and unlocking his phone every two seconds. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I’m making _you_ nervous?” Jongin breathed out in disbelief. If Kyungsoo was trying to be funny, then it was definitely working.

“You know, it’s interesting to see you like this,” Kyungsoo remarked suddenly, his voice light. Jongin could hear the smile before he turned to look at his boyfriend. There was an amused look in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he reached out and held on to his hand, leaning closer. “The Kim Jongin, all nervous and intimidated. It’s fascinating.”

“I’m glad you’re entertained,” Jongin blinked, reaching up to pull on his collar. It was awfully suffocating in here. Then he looked down to where Kyungsoo was clinging on to him, body pressed against his so naturally and casually that he wouldn’t have even paid much attention to it had he not remembered the fact that Kyungsoo’s parents were going to show up any second. He almost flinched as if burned, gently trying to let go of Kyungsoo. “I meant to ask…what’s the sleeping arrangement in the place you booked?” 

Kyungsoo leaned back to sit on his luggage. He shrugged.

“There’s two bedrooms, so one’s for my parents and the other one’s for us.”

Jongin tried his best not to wince too much.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, your parents will be there and I really-…I don’t know. I can sleep on a couch or something.” 

“My God,” Kyungsoo let out a breath and smiled. He truly did seem amused. “You really _are_ nervous.”

Jongin didn’t even try stopping his face from morphing into a little desperate scowl. Instead, he just approached Kyungsoo again, waiting for his boyfriend to stand up and accept his embrace. He held on to him tightly, and it calmed him down a little bit. It was like holding an anchor. The anchor that kept him levelled.

“This is…very important to me, Kyungsoo. I love you.” Jongin whispered quietly, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s soft hair and breathing in deeply. “I just want to leave a good impression.”

“Well you can start by introducing yourself, son.”

Jongin felt his blood freezing in his veins. He didn’t think he’d ever moved as quickly as he did now – he let go of Kyungsoo and tried to step back away from him, as if he hadn’t been just clinging to him like a koala. And he turned around. 

His first thought was that he really was an idiot and that Baekhyun had been right. They hadn’t even properly been introduced yet and he already was doing stupid things. 

His second thought was that Kyungsoo really looked like his mother. He had her lips, and he had the same kind look on his face that she did. Even if the couple wasn’t standing in front of him now, had he seen this woman on the street he would have known that she was Kyungsoo’s mother. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out quickly before anyone else could speak. He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for. Instead, he blinked his initial shock away and bowed down as low as he could. “I’m Kim Jongin.” 

“That, we do know,” Kyungsoo’s mom said, a kind smile pulling those same lips that her son had. Jongin held his breath as he watched the woman smile kindly, motioning towards Kyungsoo who had his father’s arm on his shoulder. “We’ve heard a lot of things about you.” 

Jongin didn’t know whether to smile or not. Instead, he threw a curious look towards Kyungsoo, who was so naturally leaning forward to greet his parents, to hold them closely. 

“They haven’t,” he said after letting go of his dad and wrapping his arms around his mother. 

Jongin’s eyes moved from him to his dad who was giving him a bit of a weird look – not necessarily welcoming, but not necessarily unwelcoming either. It was a calculating look and Jongin felt his palms sweating. He tried his best to shine one of those smiles that business partners appreciated.

“All good things I hope.” 

“For the most part,” Mrs. Do said with that ever so kind smile and Jongin felt his heart constricting. For the _most_ part?! What had Kyungsoo been telling them?! “In any case, it’s lovely to finally meet you, my boy.”

Jongin let out a breath then, and that breath carried some of his worries away. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled again, bowing his head a little. 

“You guys are late,” Kyungsoo threw a playful, yet somewhat accusatory look towards his parents. “We need to go, they’re about to close the gate!” 

“Well your mother changed her outfit five times before we left the house,” Mr. Do said and his voice was silky and deep, just like Kyungsoo’s. “She doesn’t get to meet VOGUE’s editor-in-chief every day, after all.” 

Jongin felt his blood freezing again. VOGUE’s editor-in-chief. Right. That was him. 

He blinked quickly, bowing his head again urgently. The thought of looking at the clothes of Kyungsoo’s parents hadn’t even crossed his mind. But now that he did look – they were simple people. They were not the kind of people he worked with, they were not like VOGUE’s shareholders and board members. They were simple and kind people. Yet, Jongin could see that Mrs. Do really had tried, in her own way, to look as best as she could. 

“You look lovely, Mrs. Do.” 

The shake of her head was accompanied by a loud, maybe somewhat embarrassed chuckle. The light slap that landed on his shoulder felt all too familial and Jongin felt a little bit more of his worries evaporating with his next breath. 

“Charming,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin threw a look towards him. “But we need to go.”

“Let me help you with that,” Jongin said, leaning forward to offer taking the suitcase from Mrs. Do’s hands. He smile just kept growing, and another chuckle escaped her lips when Jongin did take the luggage from her. 

“And a gentleman too,” Mrs. Do joyfully exclaimed, wrapping a hand around Kyungsoo’s middle and allowing her son to guide them forward to the check-in desks. 

Jongin grabbed the handle of Mrs. Do’s suitcase then, and leaned down to pick up his own bag, when he sensed a pair or eyes on himself. He blinked up towards Kyungsoo’s dad who was still calculating him with a very reserved gaze. 

“Let me get that for you, sir,” Jongin offered, letting his Louis Vuitton bag hang from his shoulder as he reached out, pointing towards the cart that Kyungsoo’s dad was pushing. 

He just raised his eyebrows and finally, a little smirk played on his lips.

“You’re not a valet, son.” Kyungsoo’s dad said and his voice was light-hearted and Jongin blinked quickly. “Besides, I’ve still got a few good years left in me, I’d like to think that I can push a cart.”

“Of course.” 

“Come on.”

Jongin nodded quickly and followed after the old man and his inviting smile. A part of him was still shaking, but he felt something light blooming in his chest.

Relief. 

Because Baekhyun had been right about that too – Kyungsoo’s parents seemed to be just as kind and loving as the son that they had raised. And if they were, then Jongin really was the luckiest bastard in this whole wide world. 

The trip that lied ahead of them suddenly didn’t seem as terrifying as it had only ten minutes ago.

* * *

To say It was massively awkward when the time came for them to get to their rooms in the apartment Kyungsoo had booked would be an understatement. Jongin kept stalling, hoping that Kyungsoo’s parents would leave first so that he could later sneak into the room with his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo, however, didn’t seem to have a care in the world, as he wrapped a hand around Jongin’s elbow and leaned against him. 

Was Jongin the only one who was seeing that quick look Mr. Do shot at their linked arms? Was it only him who was seeing the almost invisible raise of Mrs. Do’s eyebrows? 

Why was Kyungsoo doing this to him?

“I want to take a quick shower,” Kyungsoo announced. “And Jongin’s been working since the morning and never got the chance to go home and change so I’m assuming he’d want to shower too before we leave for dinner.”

Why was Kyungsoo doing this to him? 

Jongin wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Very well,” Mr. Do said eventually. “Go get ready, we will unpack.”

Jongin didn’t even get to mumble out some lame excuse before Kyungsoo dragged him  away towards one of the bedrooms in the Airbnb apartment. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jongin let out a breath and closed his eyes. He breathed in so deeply that his lungs started hurting.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a hushed whisper and Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” he asked distractedly, opening the luggage to pull out fresh clothes. “I’m getting new clothes.”

“No, _what_ are you doing?” Jongin asked, the distress clearly audible in his voice. “I told you I can sleep on the couch! And that shower thing?! Come _on_!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kyungsoo hummed, turning around to give him a look. “I am old enough to share a room with another man, and my parents are very much aware of that fact. Now let’s go shower, we don’t have much time. I wanted us to walk around before dinner. Maybe see the Clock Tower and get up on the Observation Deck. The view should be pretty at nigh-“

“Kyungsoo, I will _not_ go in the shower with you.”

Kyungsoo turned around to look at him with a little scowl. Jongin had to gather his entire willpower to stay still and not fidget. “You parents are in the room next door.”

“So what?” 

“So I won’t shower with you! I just met them three hours ago and I feel like your mom actually likes me and I don’t want to ruin that on the very first day. I’m a bit unsure about your dad but he doesn’t seem to hate me, so I’ll take what I can get,” Jongin blurted out quickly, feeling a little breathless. “And nothing sends a lovelier message to parents than ‘I just fucked your son in the shower before eating dinner with you’.” 

“What? We will just shower!”

“ _When_ have we ever entered the shower together and _just showered_?!”

He was hyperventilating. He could hear it in his voice, and he could feel it in the way he was shaking. 

Kyungsoo’s smile, however, his anchor – it kept him from completely losing it. 

Kyungsoo smiled and swiftly moved forward, soft hands finding their way to his face and pulling him down for a kiss. A kiss that was so soothing right now, so calming that Jongin never wanted to let go.

“Tell you what. I’ll go shower first, you can go after me. Just promise you won’t have a breakdown in the meantime, okay?” 

“Deal.” 

“And stop worrying,” Kyungsoo raised himself on his toes, planting a little kiss on Jongin’s lips again. “They’ll love you.”

Jongin sighed out. He sure hoped so. 

* * *

“So,” Kyungsoo’s father started from across the table and Jongin knew just from the way he was looking at it that the subject of the lovely conversation they had been having over dinner until now about Kyungsoo’s writing was now going to shift to him. “Kyungsoo says you are a very busy man. He wasn’t even sure you’d be able to make it now.”

Jongin contemplated that for a few moments. He didn’t really know what to say. He could not lie – there was no point in lying. He was fucking busy. All. The. Time. But he also didn’t want Kyungsoo’s parents to think that he was a crazy workaholic (which he was) who’d never have time for their son. 

“I can get really busy sometimes, yes,” he said with a measured tone. “But it’s already become a habit at this point in my life – I am used to being busy, so I have learned how to manage my time properly.”

“It’s impressive,” Mrs. Do said with her ever kind smile. “We are so happy that you could join us for the whole weekend.” 

Jongin’s smile was genuinely bitter when he looked at her apologetically.

“I wish I could have stayed longer with you here, but I’m afraid that not even my best editors can take care of everything by themselves.”

He sensed Kyungsoo’s mockingly sharp look on himself. His best editors. Kyungsoo knew full well he was referring to Baekhyun. And that was a phrase that Baekhyun would never let him live down if he knew he’d used it about him. 

“In any case,” Jongin cleared his throat and tried his best to smile. “I am happy to be here.” 

Dinner was delicious and between talking about the island, about the panoramic view of the city they had had earlier from the Observation Deck with all the lights underneath them shining, about the old Clock Tower in Tsim Sha Tsui, the conversation somehow ended up on Jongin again.

“So how did your career start?” Mrs. Do asked and there was genuine curiosity burning in her eyes. “How does someone become editor-in-chief of such a huge publication?”

Jongin took a few seconds to contemplate his answer again. He had a scripted one – the usual one he blurted out without a second thought in front of reporters and cameras. 

The people in front of him, however – they weren’t reporters. They weren’t interviewing him.

They were his boyfriend’s parents. And they were asking questions because they were genuinely interested in knowing more about him. About Kim Jongin, the person.

Not the editor-in-chief. 

That wasn’t the keyword now. It was just another tag attached to his name.

Right now, he was Kim Jongin – the man dating their son. And he was going to speak as him, and not as the polished diamond that the press loved seeing.

“Honestly?” Jongin breathed out and a liberated smile made its way to is lips. “When I entered the world of fashion I never imagined I’d someday be editor-in-chief of any magazine. In fact, I only started modelling when I was a teenager because I had the face for it, I had the body for it. They _wanted_ me to model and I was doing well and…I guess that woke up an interest in fashion. I started studying about it, learning more about it. Then I graduated university and I completely delved into it. I started writing,” his hand absentmindedly moved towards Kyungsoo. “I was still modelling on the side, I attended a lot of shows, a lot of events. That allowed me to see first-hand what the newest trends were, what people were wearing, what they wanted to wear. That helped my writing a lot. Then it was just…working hard, I guess. Knowing the right people…meeting the right people. I became editor, and then later on, the board of directors of VOGUE decided that they liked my style of writing, they liked my way of immersing myself in the job and I guess that helped me get to where I am now.”

Kyungsoo’s parents were staring at him and Jongin felt a little nervous because he couldn’t quite tell what they were thinking. He straightened up in his seat a little.

“I was just very lucky.”

“Nonsense, my boy,” Mrs. Do sighed. “This is fascinating! So you were once also a writer?”

“That’s right.”

“So that means that Kyungsoo too, can someday be editor-in-chief?” 

_ “Mom!”  _

Jongin looked to the side where a mortified Kyungsoo was very actively trying to sink into his chair while avoiding his eyes. It made him smile fondly. 

“Absolutely,” he said instead, turning back to his parents. He wasn’t even trying to butter them up anymore. It was the truth. “Kyungsoo’s writing is unique. He has his own touch, his own brand. That makes his writing very special.” 

Jongin felt a little proud of himself for saying that because there was nothing more pleasing than seeing the parents of the person he loved most in this world sharing a proud smile. It made him feel somewhat closer to them. Because that was the one thing they had in common – they adored Kyungsoo. All three of them. In different ways, yes, but they loved him to bits nonetheless. 

“Well, Kyungja, would you look at that,” Kyungsoo’s father said and Jongin felt his eyes crinkling when he smiled at the nickname. “Give it another few years and you might also be editor.”

Jongin was sure that Kyungsoo would become editor, there was no doubt. That was, of course, if he really wanted to pursuit a career in VOGUE. If he did, then he would be climbing that ladder for sure because Jongin hadn’t been lying – there was just something in Kyungsoo’s writing that made him want to read more and more. 

He never would have thought, when Kyungsoo first walked into his office almost three years ago. 

But now, he did. Kyungsoo had been an unpolished diamond back then. His writing – a hidden gem behind the surface of a person who knew nothing about fashion. He had learned though – in those three years he had learned so much about that environment, about that world – and now he was shining brighter than any other writer in VOGUE. 

“I mean, you’ve already met the right person,” Kyungsoo’s dad remarked, a hand vaguely waving in Jongin’s direction. He picked up his cup of rice wine. “Hell, you’ve done _more_ than just _meet_ the right person.”

“ _Dad_!” 

Jongin would have been pleased to say that he enjoyed watching Kyungsoo suffer in embarrassment.

The thing was, however, that at his parents’ somehow pointy, somehow knowing look, he felt his face burning and his heartrate picking up. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. 

He looked at Kyungsoo then – at his anchor – and at that petrified look on his face, a mirror of his own expression. It made him want to laugh a little. There was nothing more bonding than rolling in the deepest ring of hell together, drowning in embarrassment. 

* * *

The Saturday was so awfully long. They started it with a trip to Lantau Island, where they visited the historic fishing village of Tai O and saw Hong Kong’s landmark – the statue of The Big Buddha. It was somewhat a daze to Jongin, but he was pretty sure he had been here before, for work.

Kyungsoo’s parents, however, and Kyungsoo himself – were so excited. Jongin had taken it upon himself to, for once, be on the opposite side of the camera. He had volunteered to take as many pictures of the family as he could, to help them commemorate this special trip. 

They returned to the main island, and after a delicious lunch on the streets of Hong Kong, they moved on to visit The Peak. It was just as exciting as the Observation Deck, but even more fascinating to get there on the rail and then see the inter Hong Island in front of their eyes. 

That’s when Mrs. Do stopped a random tourist and handed the camera to them instead – and then she pulled Jongin closer, making him stand next to them for the pictures. Jongin felt a surge of warmth in his chest when Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around his waist to hold him tight, and when Mr. Do tapped his shoulder kindly from the side. It felt so nice, so welcoming and warm. 

That night, he was too tired from walking around all day long that he almost passed out immediately after the shower he took. Kyungsoo, however, rolled closer to him on the bed, nuzzling his face in his neck and holding him tightly. 

When he started peppering small kisses on his skin, Jongin let out a little sigh of content – it felt so nice to have Kyungsoo holding him so lovingly, kissing him so gently.

However, when those kisses became more insistent and when he felt teeth scraping against his neck, his eyes shot open – alarmed.

“Kyungsoo, _no_.” Jongin said in a hysterical whisper, wrapping the blanket around himself, a protection from the devil that Kyungsoo was. “Your parents-“

“-are not in the same room as us, as far as I know.”

“Don’t,” Jongin whispered. “Please don’t. We’ll have all the time in world in Seoul, jut please- ah, _shit_.”

Jongin’s breath hitched when Kyungsoo threw a leg over his waist and grinded down on him. _Rascal_. 

“You were saying?” 

Jongin had to clench his jaw tightly and gather his entire willpower to not give in. 

“Imagine if it was my parents next door. Would you be still up for this if you knew they might hear us?” 

Kyungsoo seemed to contemplate this for a few moments, a dark look falling over his eyes. 

“Right. Got it.” He rolled off him, a very prominent pout on his lips. Jongin leaned forward to kiss it away. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to go and jerk myself off in the bathroom cause I have a hard on right now and it seems like I’m not getting any help from you tonight, Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin had to close his eyes to stop himself from jumping Kyungsoo right there and now. Self-control. He needed it now ore than ever. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Of course I am. I am horny and you’re refusing to make the most of this situation.” 

“And to think you were worried about being frigid,” Jongin scoffed, rolling around in the bed over Kyungsoo. Their bodies were pressed together and he could feel the other’s breath on his lips. He looked at him sternly. “I will suck you off but _that’s it_. You’re going to sleep after that.”

Kyungsoo’s smirk was victorious and Jongin wanted to kick himself. What even was self control. He didn’t know. 

He kissed Kyungsoo then, square on the lips, as he rolled their hips together. Kyungsoo’s moan vibrated against his lips and Jongin felt another shock of stress coursing through his veins.

“And please, for the sake of my likeability, _try_ to be quiet.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

Jongin sighed. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

He wanted to convince himself that he was being paranoid the next morning when Kyungsoo’s mom asked him if they slept well last night. When Kyungsoo’s dad told him he stayed up late because he couldn’t fall asleep.

It stressed him out. He started wondering if this was some sort of reverse psychology. If they _knew_. 

Maybe he was just freaking out.

Thankfully, he soon got distracted because Kyungsoo’s plans for the Sunday were just as full as they had been for the day before. They visited the Man Mo Temple, and after that they had lunch at a Cantonese restaurant. In the afternoon, they visited the Won Tai Sin Temple and the Nan Lian Garden. It was serene and beautiful and Kyungsoo’s parents continued their photography tour to only include Jongin in more and more pictures. They even insisted on taking some pictures of just Jongin and Kyungsoo together. 

That evening, they got back to the apartment earlier and Mrs. Do insisted on making dinner for them. Jongin was leaving early the next morning – duty at VOGUE called – and she wanted to make a meal for him. Even if he tried assuring her at least a thousand times that it really was fine, she kept insisting. 

Kyungsoo’s parents really were warm – very much like Kyungsoo himself. Jongin felt so lucky to have been so warmly embraced by them. 

As Kyungsoo’s mom started cooking, and Kyungsoo was too busy arguing with his dad over some pictures they’d taken earlier in the gardens, Jongin slowly approached the kitchen counter.

“Let me at least try to help you?” he asked uncertainly, watching the woman expertly cutting vegetables with a big knife. “I feel really useless right now.”

She gave him a soft look then, a motherly look – like she knew how big of a disaster he’d be in the kitchen before she even allowed him to help. Despite that, she produced a smaller knife out of nowhere and handed it to him.

“Alright then. You can help me cut the peppers. In little cubes.”

Jongin was somewhat eager to finally be doing something. He grabbed the knife, and a pepper.

And he tried his best.

He really did. 

By the time he finished cutting the pepper, Kyungsoo’s mom had cut another three. Hers were perfectly small cubes, while his were uneven and blotchy. Jongin felt a little ashamed, but there wasn’t much he could do anymore – he had already ruined the pepper. Completely mutilated it. 

“Move, you’re hopeless,” a familiar voice said with a hint of laughter lacing every tone. He looked up just in time to see Kyungsoo reaching out to grab the knife from his hand and to hip-bump him out of his spot on the kitchen counter. “I’ll help mom finish up here, you can set the table.”

Set the table. Alright. Jongin could do that. It sounded easier than cooking. 

He rushed out of the kitchen and towards the cabinet with the cutlery. He grabbed everything they needed, and then he entered the other room.

Surely enough, Kyungsoo’s father was there, sitting on the table with a book in his hands. He looked up when he saw Jongin entering with the clattering forks and knives and plates. 

“Ah, they kicked you out of the kitchen, then?” Kyungsoo’s father laughed quietly. “They do it with me all the time.” 

“Yeah,” Jongin chuckled nervously, “I’m not really helpful there. I’m afraid my biggest culinary achievement is boiling water just right to make instant ramen.”

Kyungsoo’s dad let out a little sound that suspiciously sounded almost like a chuckle. 

Jongin approached the table then, finally, and started setting the plates slowly down. Four plates, one in front of each chair. Then the forks, then the spoons. 

He vaguely looked up when Mr. Do stood up and disappeared for a few seconds, before walking back inside the room with four wine glasses. He moved after Jongin, setting a glass beside every plate. 

“You know,” Mr. Do started and his voice was somewhat solemn and Jongin looked up to pay attention to what he had to say. The man, however, wasn’t looking at him. “We always worry for him. For Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin pursed his lips a little, as he watched Kyungsoo’s dad sitting down on one of the chairs. He looked up to him then. 

“Even as a kid, he was always finding new hobbies and giving them his all. As an adult, however, when you fall too hard and too fast like he does, that makes you gullible and you’re bound to get hurt.”

Jongin blinked quickly. Falling too hard and too fast. 

“We’re always afraid that he’ll get hurt,” Mr. Do repeated, a little scoff escaping past his smile as he shook his head. “But that’s what parents do. They worry.”

Jongin took the silence as permission to speak. He shook his head a little.

“He’s not gullible, sir. The Kyungsoo I know is the smartest person I have met.”

“Yes, yes. Our Kyungsoo, he’s smart. And so are you,” Mr. Do raised his eyebrows a little. “You’re like…magnets. Wherever he goes, you go. And you seem like you really care for him.”

“I do, sir,” Jongin didn’t even stop to think before he nodded confidently. “I really do. Kyungsoo is-…he gave me a new purpose, in a way. Before him, everything was just so different. It was dark and boring, but then he came and…it was like nothing I’d ever felt before. So I do. I really care for him.” 

“I know,” Kyungsoo’s father said and when Jongin dared look at him again, he found that the old man was smiling at him. “You’re a good kid, Jongin. I’m glad that he met you.”

Jongin hadn’t known in his entire life what relief was until this moment. It hit him like a tidal wave, washed over him, and then he could finally breathe again. 

To know that Kyungsoo’s parents actually liked him, to hear it from them – it was an emotion he could not possibly describe. It felt like he had just achieved something unachievable. 

He heard the chair in front of him creaking and he looked back to Kyungsoo’s father to only see that the man was now looking at him with furrowed eyebrows – no trace of the smile. He seemed confused, as his eyes travelled from Jongin’s face down to his toes and then back up.

“What are you wearing, son?”

“Oh,” Jongin blinked in surprise at the sudden question. He looked down. He was wearing trousers and a sweater that hugged his body firmly. “It’s a…it’s Givenchy.”

“No, I mean, why are you wearing that?” Kyungsoo’s dad leaned back in the chair, the wood creaking again. “We are about to have a family dinner at home. Go put on some T-shirt and some sweats, son. We’re not in Milan. You don’t have to dress to impress.” 

The argument that Hong Kong was actually one of the biggest fashion hotspots in the world was at the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut. He doubted Mr. Do would really care about that anyways. Instead, he set down the last knife and smiled. 

T-shirt and sweats. With family. 

He could do that.

“I’ll be right back.”

He was pretty sure he had brought some sweatpants. Maybe he could borrow a shirt from Kyungsoo if he didn’t have one without an obnoxiously big logo on it. 

He passed by the kitchen then and he looked up in the same time Kyungsoo turned to look at him.

Their eyes met briefly, but it felt like the moments froze and became hours. 

Jongin smiled, and Kyungsoo just knew. 

He winked at him from behind the counter. 

And Jongin was happy. So happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YeeeeEEET I had been planning this chapter for a few days now and I was excited to write it~ I hope everyone enjoyed awkward Jongin as much as I loved writing him haha
> 
> I asked on twitter a few days ago, and I decided that SOME of the chapters I will be writing from Jongin's POV just to make this story a little bit more itneresting to read. Besides, there ARE some things that would be more interesting from his point of view, I guess. Also, i didn't go into detail on the tourist spots for this chapter because it's almost 8k words as it is, it would have been even longer if I was describing every spot and that would have killed me fhgfh
> 
> In any case, I hope you liked it! Please let me know in the comments what you thought, i'd love to hear that ^^


	9. I for Istanbul

Everything at VOGUE was hectic at the end of the week. There was only one week before the deadline set by the art department for the photos for the next mock-up of the magazine. Which meant that they only had one week to have the photoshoot, to pick the photos, to work on them and submit them. 

The Miu Miu feature was going to be big – 16 pages of their clothes, 16 pages of their history, 16 pages of their trademark and style. 16 pages of their beautiful models. 

And for a feature that magnificent, a feature that would have to go well with the rest of the articles in the magazine, it had to be shot at a beautiful place at a beautiful time of the year. 

Which was the reason a huge team of a photographer and his assistants, of models and a few editors, as well as a whole bunch of suitcases filled with clothes worth more than Kyungsoo’s yearly salary were standing in the middle of Istanbul’s airport.

Him and Jongin were among that big group of people, but – surprisingly – they weren’t here because of the photoshoot or because of work. Not this time. 

No, when Jongin had received the offer from Miu Miu and the details of the photoshoot locations, he had given them the green light to go on and book their tickets and just get it done. That same night, however, he’d asked Kyungsoo if he wanted to go despite not actually really being needed there. On a trip. To see the beauty of that amazing city and also, in their tourism-free-time, to dictate some control and order over the photoshoot. 

After a thirty second google images search, Kyungsoo had agreed. 

So they were standing there now, in the middle of the airport, and Jongin looked so unusually pleased with life, hand thrown over Kyungsoo’s shoulders without a care that they were surrounded by his employees. 

“The rest of the models will arrive tomorrow morning,” Jongin reminded. “So don’t forget to send a car to pick them up.” 

“Check, and check,” Baekhyun mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn. “Do you know where you have to meet us tomorrow?”

“No,” Jongin said nonchalantly and Baekhyun almost frowned in his direction. “But I’ll call you sometime tomorrow and we’ll figure it out.” 

Kyungsoo blinked when Jongin pulled him even closer, that carefree attitude suiting him a little all too well. 

“Well, if that’s all, then we’ll be going now,” Jongin announced, despite the fact that at least three more people around them looked like they had further questions. “See you tomorrow.”

As it wasn’t necessarily a work trip for them, Taeyong wasn’t with them this time. Which meant that Jongin was the one to take the handles of the cart with their personal luggage and to start rolling it away. Kyungsoo tried to quickly say bye to the rest of the VOGUE staff, accompanied by a very awkward smile, before speed walking after Jongin to catch up with him. There was still a little dazed smile on his face and Kyungsoo found himself melting a little at the sight. 

“Someone looks happy,” he remarked, a smile involuntarily stretching his own lips. Jongin threw a look towards him and shrugged. 

“I _am_ happy. I get to travel with you, to a beautiful place with beautiful things to see for more than two days that are clouded by jetlag. And the best part?” Jongin closed his eyes for a brief moment, and let out something akin to a moan and Kyungsoo almost slapped him. There were _people_ around here. “I barely even have to work.”

He decided not to remind Jongin that all that work that he’d skip now during their four day trip to Istanbul would be waiting for him neatly sorted by Taeyong and Jaehyun in piles of documents on his desk on Monday morning. He didn’t want to be that buzzkill. Not when Jongin actually looked so relaxed and content. 

Instead, Kyungsoo smiled wider, and hopped along with Jongin to the exit of the airport where a car from their hotel was waiting to pick them up. They were both supposed to be tired from that long flight, but somehow – Kyungsoo was filled with energy. 

Now all that was left was for them to check into their hotel, leave all their stuff and start their glorious trip together. 

It was still early in Turkey, and they had the entire day waiting for them. Kyungsoo couldn’t wait.  

* * *

It was almost too tempting to just stay in their suite at the palace roof of the Four Seasons and just take a quick nap before they headed out. However, Kyungsoo knew that if they did that then none of then would actually want to go outside anymore. 

He didn’t even dwell to look around the suite (which was marvellous), he just left his luggage and urged Jongin to hurry changing so they could leave. 

The streets were lively even in the morning and everything was just so different from anything Kyungsoo had ever seen that he ended up looking excitedly around like a child. And when the hotel car dropped them off at their first destination, Kyungsoo just kept gaping. He didn’t pay attention to Jongin checking with the driver for directions, arranging their pickup later. 

He was too busy staring in awe at everything that was surrounding him. There must have been hundreds of people, hundreds of tourists and locals waiting to see the same thing  they’d come to see. 

The  Dolmabahçe clock tower and mosque were not the reason they had come here but they were the first thing that left Kyungsoo speechless. The first of many things.

“Would you look at _that_ ,” Jongin mused and Kyungsoo finally realized that his boyfriend was standing next to him in his, apparently, comfortable Gucci ensemble. 

He was wearing Gucci from head to toe, yet again. A white T-shirt tucked neatly into the navy blue trousers with the brand’s pattern. The blazer was from the same set, and it made Jongin look sophisticated and elegant even when he hadn’t really meant to look that way. He was wearing white sports shoes and clutching tightly on to the bag hanging from his shoulder.

Kyungsoo already knew that Jongin in casual-elegant wear was deadly, but it still hurt in the sweetest way possible whenever the latter decided to remind him. Damn model. 

Jongin, however, seemed to be as oblivious to his mental breakdown, as he squinted his eyes against the sun. 

“And that’s only the front gate.”

Kyungsoo followed his eyes then, to the massive gate that the masses of tourists were passing through to get inside the Dolmabahçe palace. Or, well, its gardens. And Kyungsoo was too impatient. He tugged on the end of Jongin’s jacket, urging him to walk forward. 

“How long did it take them to build this?” Jongin continued with voice somewhat dazed and confused, eyes widening a little more the closer they got to the gate and the bigger it got. 

“Thirteen years,” Kyungsoo replied, eyes soaking in everything. His breath hitched when they passed under the Sultan’s gate and walked into the garden. The palace came into view then and Kyungsoo only started walking faster. He wanted to see everything he had read about. “And apparently the Sultan just decided to build it because he thought his _other_ palace wasn’t modern enough.”

Jongin laughed quietly, keeping up with Kyungsoo’s pace as he zoomed between the tourists. 

“Yeah? I like that guy’s way of thinking.”

“I don’t know about that,” Kyungsoo threw Jongin a look. “The Ottoman empire ended up being in debt because his house costed over a billion dollars to build.”  

“But at least he got one hell of a home. Would you look at the _size_ of this thing?!” Jongin winced a little, but his eyes were still open in shock as they approached the entrance of the palace. “So what if he was a little economically inept?” 

“That’s why I told you you should start a retirement plan,” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. “You’ll end up like him and God forbid, you won’t be able to buy, I don’t know, Balenciaga or Vetements anymore.”

“I think you’re confusing me with Baekhyun.”

“Fine. Acne Studios. Whatever.”

Jongin gasped mockingly.

“Take that back!”

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes with a little smile and pulled Jongin forward. 

It took them _hours_ to see everything in the palace. From the different halls, to the hallways and all the details – Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever seen so much gold in his entire life, he didn’t think he’d ever see as much _ever_.  So much golden details, crystal ornaments and expensive stones adding more and more to that style.

According to the travel guide, even the carpets had gold and silver threads in them. This was beyond anything Kyungsoo had ever witnessed, and he kept glancing around, astonished by everything.

Jongin, too, seemed to be just as fascinated as they made their way through the different halls and saw the different exhibitions. 

It was a pity they couldn’t take pictures. Kyungsoo’s phone would have been filled with thousands of photos by now had it been allowed. 

It was well past lunchtime when they finally left the palace, still looking around in awe. 

“Look at those walls,” Jongin said as they strolled leisurely on the sidewalk, pointing to the high walls – way too high – entirely solid and attached to the back of the palace. “The harem’s behind them.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, eyes trying to measure the height of those walls. Too high for anybody to be able to climb, for anybody to be able to peek inside. Made sense.

“Only the sultan was allowed to go in there, no other man could step foot inside unless they were eunuchs,” Jongin said. “That man…he really indulged, huh.” 

Kyungsoo directed his eyes back to Jongin with a little teasing smirk.

“You jealous?” 

Jongin threw a look back towards the high harem walls they were leaving behind themselves. 

“I don’t know. A whole bunch of women and just one man? Sounds like a headache.”

Kyungsoo laughed at that, his smile bright and careless as they continued walking. Jongin had gotten instructions from the driver earlier so now they were walking to a local market. The driver had said Taksim Square was a busy shopping and dining district which sounded like the perfect combination now.

Jongin never turned down good shopping and Kyungsoo never turned down good food. 

They weren’t in a hurry so they decided to walk instead of catching a ride. Besides, this way they got to see more of everything. They even got to see some monuments on their way through the busy streets of this alive city. 

Kyungsoo was in the middle of paying for some souvenirs he got for Jongdae and Chanyeol when he noticed a little crease between Jongin’s eyebrows. The editor-in-chief was throwing glances at random directions, his head cocked to the side a little.

“What?”

“Check this out.”

Kyungsoo followed Jongin’s gaze then, to a store across the street. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What am I looking at?”

“There’s… _there’s fake Gucci everywhere_.” Jongin sounded quite scandalized. “Is this even allowed?”

It took Kyungsoo three seconds to process this sentence.

It took him five seconds to break into loud, uncontrollable laughter. 

“Sometimes I forget that you rich people don’t think on the same wavelength as us mortals,” Kyungsoo eventually said and Jongin just pouted a little in his direction. Kyungsoo let out another chuckle, hand raising to fan at his face. “It’s not that unusual. When was the last time you strolled through the streets of Seoul? There’s fake stuff _everywhere_.” 

“Really?!”

Kyungsoo supposed it wasn’t that shocking that Jongin didn’t know. Between living at VOGUE’s headquarters and only attending high fashion events he doubted he had much time left to take the subway in Seoul and see all the replicas of designer fashion. 

“You should feel flattered,” Kyungsoo shrugged, pulling Jongin’s bag towards himself and safely storing the magnets he got for his friends in there. Jongin didn’t even pay attention to what he was doing, instead was blinking like a lost child. “I suppose you contribute to it monthly. It’s people like you who inspire others to look good so just take it as a compliment.”

Jongin didn’t dwell on it any further. He just shrugged as they continued their walk through the square and through the streets.

When Kyungsoo joked that he could maybe finally afford buying Jongin a Louis Vuitton bag when he pointed to another store that was selling them, Jongin just threw him an offended gaze. Kyungsoo was having a field trip. Rich people, definitely a special breed. And even worse, rich people who worked in fashion. It made him want to laugh. 

They found a small place that smelled especially nice when they passed by it so they decided to get a very late lunch then. Kyungsoo was starving and he was curious to try Turkish food. 

Both him and Jongin were a little clueless when it came to the menu so they asked the man behind the counter to tell them what was popular. 

Roughly ten minutes later Kyungsoo was pretty sure he had found the new love of his life and it was the lahmacun he was currently eating. Jongin seemed to like his döner just as much. The ayran they were drinking had a taste Kyungsoo couldn’t quite describe. Sour, salty. It made Jongin flinch in surprise when he first tried it. Kyungsoo chuckled at his expression.

The driver from the hotel was waiting them, just as arranged, at the end of the square and Kyungsoo felt full and content and so happy when they entered the car and he started driving. 

It was amusing to Kyungsoo how huge the Bosporus was. He’d known it was big, but he hadn’t imagined such a huge mass of water, with boats, yachts and even ships swimming on it. 

The ship they got on was a tourist one and the man speaking on the loudspeaker was announcing the names of TV shows that the houses on the side of the shore appeared in. Kyungsoo couldn’t quite relate with the excited gasps of some of the tourists whenever a name of a famous shop dropped, but he appreciated the beautiful view anyways. 

The Maiden’s Tower was located on a small islet in the middle of the water and Kyungsoo thought it looked incredibly beautiful under the darkening sky with its beautiful lights. 

“I read about this place,” Jongin said, his hand snaking around Kyungsoo’s as they got off the boat and onto the island. “The Pearl of the Bosporus. Do you know the story behind it?”

Kyungsoo shook his head as they entered the once lighthouse. It was narrow, small. Yet entrancing as they started climbing the steep steps. 

“One of Aphrodite’s priestesses used to live here. And every night, she would light a lamp at the top of the tower so that the man she loved could swim all the way across the strain to her. Despite Aphrodite’s warnings, he kept coming back. And then on a stormy winter night, the wind blew out the light and he got lost in the sea. He drowned. And the priestess, filled with grief, threw herself off the tower.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers wrapped around Jongin’s hand tightly as they finally made it to the top, to the little terrace of the lighthouse, overseeing the now shimmering shores of Istanbul. 

“So they died for love,” Kyungsoo whispered, looking down at the calm water. “There are stories like this yet people keep hyping up Romeo and Juliet.”

It was Jongin’s turn to smile a little, before wrapping his hands around him. 

Kyungsoo just nuzzled closer into his boyfriend, into his warmth among the breeze coming with the night, and he felt safe. Loved. 

* * *

They had to wake up early the next morning if they wanted to make it back in time for the photoshoot. Baekhyun had promised to pick them up from their hotel, so at least that was arranged. Everything else they decided to do on a whim.

Their goal for the day was seeing the Blue Mosque and fortunately, they did get to see it. Kyungsoo was easily amazed by about everything. The architecture, the style, the history – so different from anything in any other country he had visited. It was so interesting. 

They bought street food for lunch again, at the Sultanahmet square, before deciding to take the next ferry to the Prince Islands. 

Due to their time restriction, they could only stop at one of the islands, but none of them minded. It was beautiful – small and picturesque streets that they just leisurely strolled through for a few hours. They sat down at a little café to catch a break. They decided to try some of the Turkish desserts.

IT had been a mistake to order two separate things. They were so sweet that they had trouble finishing them. Kyungsoo did, however, regret the fact that he was probably going to spend hours and hours to find a place in Seoul that sold kunefe. He fell in love all over again. 

Jongin seemed even more carefree today, carrying himself with a large smile and without any tension in his shoulders.

Kyungsoo’s smile was soft and genuine as he watched him. Kim Jongin was a beautiful human being. He deserved to be happy like this, he deserved to be calm and relaxed and just free. It was a pity he didn’t get many chances to do that. 

After another hour and a half in the ferry and another ride back to their hotel, after Jongin changing into more formal clothes, more ‘I’m your boss’-kind-of-clothes, they headed downstairs. 

Baekhyun was waiting in the car, going through some plans on his tablet. 

“Where have you _been_?!” the redhead asked accusingly as soon as they entered the backseat. “I tried calling you a hundred times today, but you didn’t pick up!”

“We were out,” Jongin replied with a wave of his hand. “What is it?”

“At the fitting last night one of the belts broke. And we didn’t bring a spare.” 

“And that is making you panic, because?” 

“Because….because we didn’t bring a spare, I just told you!’ 

“So just use pins. Or a scarf. Something! Jesus,” Jongin rolled his eyes a little, comfortably leaning back in the seat under Baekhyun’s scandalized glance. Kyungsoo’s lips trembled into yet another smile. Relaxed Jongin was someone he could get used to. “We’ll figure it out.”

Kyungsoo mused quietly when they stopped at the dock. The rest of the VOGUE staff were talking to some locals right next to a very modern, very shiny yacht. He could spot the models from far away, wearing extravagant and flashy clothes, hair and makeup all ready. The Turkish people passing by were throwing curious glances towards the entire crew as they boarded. 

At the sight of Jongin everyone seemed to scatter – going back to their job, trying to look as busy as they could just so they wouldn’t get to experience the ice-cold glare of the editor in chief. Today, however, there were no such instances, even as they got on the yacht and started sailing. 

“I hate boats,” Seulgi sounded choked up as she held on to the railing, refusing to open her eyes. Kyungsoo threw a look towards the model. She looked so different with all that makeup on, with that tiny dress and the big bow in the middle of her tiny frame. She looked gorgeous, but her face was pale and Kyungsoo reached out to pat her back reassuringly. 

“Seasick?” 

“They couldn’t have picked a worse location to shoot this feature,” she said through an exasperated laugh and Kyungsoo pursed his lips a little, hand still reassuringly patting her every now and then. 

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin approached the photographer and his team and started giving them instructions, hand gestured big and confident as he was pointing towards the different parts of the boat. 

He was so in his element, that Kyungsoo couldn’t look away.

Until Baekhyun appeared with his flaming red hair, with dark circles under his eyes and a bag thrown over his shoulder. 

“There you go, love,” he said, handing Seulgi something. “It’s an acupressure waistband. Wear it and go in the cabin downstairs with the other girls. It’s closer to the water line. Sooyoung will give you some antiemetic drugs too.”

Seulgi wobbled a little when she nodded, heading straight for the door leading downstairs. 

“This is what you get when you put a bunch of 45 kilogram models on a boat,” Baekhyun sounded more stressed out than ever, as he threw the bag to the floor and pulled out a tablet instead. “A sea of sea sickness.”

Kyungsoo made a face. He was pretty sure the size of the girls had nothing to do with the sea sickness but Baekhyun looked like he himself was on the verge of a crisis.

“Can I help with anything?” 

Baekhyun threw a look towards him then, a softer one, before eventually smiling tiredly and shaking his head.

“Not really. No. Everything’s pretty much done already. I’m just tired, and snappy, and I still haven’t tried lokum because I was too busy yesterday fixing some things for the mock-up. I’m just…annoyed.” 

Kyungsoo smiled a little, bumping Baekhyun’s shoulder with his own.

“I’ll buy you some lokum tonight.”

“It better be good,” Baekhyun groaned, finally closing his eyes and leaning back on the railing of the yacht, the breeze messing his red hair up. 

* * *

The models started coming out then, taking their positions. Listening to the instructions the photographer and Jongin were giving them. 

They all looked absolutely gorgeous, Kyungsoo decided, with those shimmering dresses. 

But the girl in the middle of every shot – she was simply breath-taking. With a little dress covered in sequins, a chain hanging from her neck. She was wearing knee-high socks and heels on a platform higher than all of Kyungsoo’s life ambitions. Even so, she remained quite tiny and short. But man, was she lovely. Kyungsoo was gay and even he had to admit that she was something else. 

His attention in her piqued even more, however, when she was the only model remaining on the deck and posing for pictures. Her straight black hair being blown by the wind. 

Kyungsoo watched when photographer announced a little break and the model finally straightened and approached the team. 

And he blinked when it was Jongin who reached out first to greet her, hand reaching out naturally in a very familial way to pull her in a half-embrace, accompanied by a friendly pat on her tiny shoulder. His smile was warm and so was hers. They seemed to know each other. 

Kyungsoo cocked his head a little, elbow poking Baekhyun in the side.

“Who is she?” 

Baekhyun hummed in confusion until he followed his gaze.

“Ah. That’s Irene,” the editor said, sounding kind of bored as he returned his attention to the tablet. “She’s the face of Miu Miu. Their ambassador in Korea. She fled in this morning with some of the other girls.”

That explained why she hadn’t been with them last night. And that explained why she seemed so familiar. Kyungsoo must have seen her in other magazines before, if she was the face of Miu Miu. 

What that didn’t explain, however, was why he was seeing Jongin being so friendly to a model now. He didn’t think he’d ever seen him hanging out with the other models before, mostly he was just bossing them around. But with this girl, he was calmly talking now, laughing every now and then. He looked comfortable and Kyungsoo tilted his head a little more.

He supposed this was Jongin’s job, right? Knowing the models, being friends with them. Yet, the curiosity still burned him from the inside, as he elbowed Baekhyun in the side again.

“You know you can just say what you have to say without giving me bruises, right?” 

Kyungsoo threw a glance towards the editor who just rolled his eyes.

“They seem to know each other.”

Baekhyun followed his gaze to the editor-in-chief and the tiny Miu Miu ambassador. And he let out something between a laugh and a scoff. 

“Uh, _huh_. Yeah, they do.” 

Kyungsoo blinked back to his boyfriend and how gorgeous he looked with his soft brown hair being blown by the wind. 

He did not like that tone of Baekhyun’s voice, and he felt almost at edge when he asked the next question.

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun shrugged. He was paying more attention to the sketches he was looking at on his tablet. 

“They were a thing.”

Kyungsoo felt something inside him snapping as his head shot back to look at the two standing at the further side of the yacht, talking to each other with little smiles. 

A thing. 

Kyungsoo felt the breath leaving him as he took in the sight. Of that goddess of a woman and the mirage that Jongin was. Of how perfect they looked when standing next to each other, of how friendly their smiles were, of how comfortable they looked with each other. 

He felt a lump forming in his throat. 

“Was it…serious?”

He vaguely noted from the corner of his sight how Baekhyun finally looked up from the tablet and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his face. Kyungsoo supposed he could see right through him, maybe he could _hear_ the breakdown he was going through internally. 

“I don’t think so. Jongin was…” Baekhyun hummed, shaking his head, searching for the right word as Kyungsoo forced himself to look away from those godly creatures and towards the editor instead. “Different. He was different before. Not the relationship kind of guy. He had dates. And Irene? Well, let’s say she was one of the dates that stuck around for a little longer.” 

Kyungsoo felt his jaw tightening.

“Baekhyun, that’s what a relationship is. A date that sticks around longer.”

Something soft shone in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Don’t worry. It was a very long time ago.”

Those words did nothing to soothe Kyungsoo. 

He wasn’t exactly sure why his breathing was becoming heavier. He was not jealous. 

There was no reason to be jealous. Jongin had given him no reason to be jealous. He was just talking to one of the models, catching up with an old friend. He wasn’t even standing physically close to her. There was absolutely _no_ reason for Kyungsoo to be jealous.

And he wasn’t.

The reason he grew quiet, so quiet, was other. And he kept dwelling on it the entire evening. 

Even when they finished the shoot.

Even during the team dinner they had together. He remained quiet. Withdrawn. Only forcing a smile when someone addressed him, only talking when asked something. He couldn’t even look in Irene’s direction. 

At some point of the evening, Jongin asked him why he was so quiet. Whether he was tired. His hand was warm and strong on his waist, calming and reassuring. All Kyungsoo could do was blink and force a nod. 

But then they reached their hotel, late that night, and Kyungsoo was still feeling that unsettling feeling in his gut. A sharp pain in his chest every time he looked in Jongin’s direction. The image of him and Irene in her little sequin dress on the deck of the yacht haunting his mind. 

“Hey,” Jongin said eventually, voice softer, as he approached him. His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken and the crease between his eyebrows was deep. He seemed concerned when his hands caught Kyungsoo’s and pulled him closer. “Is everything alright?” 

That lump in Kyungsoo’s throat felt like it would explode. And maybe, now that they were finally alone, it would. His throat hurt, and so did his chest. 

“Yes.” He barely uttered, and with that, everything within him erupted. He let out a shattered breath and then shook his head. Hair fell over his eyes. “Actually, no.”

Jongin’s hand was gentle when it traced the side of his face, finger lifting his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Jongin’s face was now filled with concern and Kyungsoo’s chest felt that sharp pain yet again.

“What is it?”

“Irene,” Kyungsoo barely uttered the name. And maybe judging by the way his shoulders were slumped and by the trembling in his voice, Jongin put two and two together. He blinked quickly in surprise, his hand lowering from Kyungsoo’s face to his chest instead. “You never told me about her.” 

“There was nothing to tell.” 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, feeling that fire forming in his throat again. It felt like someone was choking him. His eyes were stinging. 

And that’s when he finally broke down. Because he had known what that pain was all along, but he had been trying to ignore it. He had been trying not to pay attention to it, but he just couldn’t.

He was insecure. And he was afraid. 

“You never mentioned that you had dated her,” he started, voice trembling. “And she is…she’s a woman, Jongin.”

Something shifted through Jongin’s face then. Something like realization. Finally understanding the situation. 

Kyungsoo was trembling.

“She’s the most gorgeous woman I have seen in my entire life and…how the hell can I ever live up to that?” Kyungsoo choked on his own words. “I can never…I can’t possibly ever give you what a woman can give you. Especially one as-“

His voice broke and with that, his entire will to speak about this. 

The sting in his eyes became unbearable and next thing he knew, he felt two fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He knew it was ridiculous. Causing a scene like this. But he really couldn’t help it. 

Jongin had been jealous before of his ex-boyfriend. And Kyungsoo understood that. But even then, it was different. Woobin was a man. Jongin was a man. It was fair to be jealous. It was okay to be jealous.

But Irene? She was a woman. Comparisons couldn’t be made, and even if they could – he’d lose them all. Kyungsoo just felt powerless. He’d never felt more pathetic. 

“Hey,” Jongin’s voice was equal parts panicked, concerned and soothing. “Kyungsoo…don’t cry, Kyungsoo. Please…please, don’t cry.”

That only seemed to trigger more tears and Kyungsoo just sniffed when Jongin pulled him closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him and holding on tightly, not letting go. His voice was whispering sweet soothing words. Trying to stop the tears.

Kyungsoo was shaking in his arms, nuzzling his face into the other’s naked skin. 

He didn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Jongin, yet he couldn’t stop. 

Jongin was quietly whispering in his ear, his voice sounding a little strained, a little pained. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know how long Jongin’s hands were holding him tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back, as they slowly descended to the ground, into a mess of tangled limbs as Jongin just held him close, rocking him back and forth.

Until the tears eventually stopped, until Kyungsoo eventually stopped crying, until he stopped gasping for breath. 

It had probably been a few minutes at most, but to Kyungsoo it had seemed like hours and hours of torture. 

He sprawled his hand on Jongin’s chest again, feeling his heartbeat under his fingertips. His lip quivered a little, as he nuzzled his face into his skin again.

“How am I supposed to compete with that?” 

He felt Jongin’s arms tightening around him again, and he felt him burying his face in his hair then, fingers digging into his skin as Jongin held him as tightly as he could.

“There is _no_ competition, Kyungsoo,” the editor-in-chief said quietly, a whisper into his hair, as strong and soothing as his hands. “I am dating _you_. I love _you_.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo sniffed, shutting his eyes. Now that he was finally thinking again, he felt even more pathetic. For breaking down like this. “I know. I just-…it’s a lot to take in.” 

Jongin was silent for a while then and Kyungsoo closed his eyes again, leaning closer into him. Looking for something solid to hold on to. He did not want to break down again. 

“It’s my job, you know. To see beauty in everything,” Jongin said eventually, voice as soft as the breeze outside. Kyungsoo felt his boyfriend’s arms loosening then, and a hand found its way to his tear stained cheek then. Kyungsoo didn’t want to look Jongin in the eyed when he lifted his face up. But when Jongin cupped his face with both hands, his eyes did flutter open. His vision was a little blurred, but he could see the way Jongin was looking at him. “I’ve dated girls before, and I’ve dated guys. It’s not the gender that matters, it’s the person. And no person has ever managed to make me feel the way you make me feel now.” 

Jongin’s lips were soft and loving, gentle and slow against his and Kyungsoo felt his eyes stinging again when he kissed Jongin back. When he locked their lips together.

He could taste his salty tears on his lips, but Jongin’s gentle touches and kisses made him forget about all that.

They reassured him. 

Jongin broke the kiss to look at him seriously. 

“You matter the most.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes closed again then, and he felt another tear rolling down his cheek. 

Jongin’s arms pulled him closer yet again, a warm palm gliding up the side of his face. Kyungsoo leaned into the touch when he felt Jongin’s thumb swiping across his cheeks, erasing that tear. 

Jongin’s breath was hot on his skin when he pressed their foreheads together.

“Please don’t cry. Don’t you know how precious your tears are?” Jongin whispered, his hands warm against him and his finger swiping on his skin to remove the traces of the tears. His chuckle was a little desperate. “They’re more precious than all the gold, all the diamonds and crystals in the palace. They’re the most precious thing in the entire world. Don’t waste them like this.”

Kyungsoo let out a desperate chuckle of his own, mixed with a sob. 

“I’m crying because I love you.” 

“That’s a problem then,” Jongin whispered, looking him straight in the eyes with the warmest gaze in the universe. “You cried all those gems because of me. That’s a debt I’ll have to be repaying my entire life.”

Kyungsoo let out one last sob, before lunging forward to wrap his hands tightly around Jongin’s shoulders. He felt his two strong arms circling around him, holding him close, just holding him. 

Jongin loved him. He loved him so much. 

And Kyungsoo _knew_ that. No man or woman could take that away from them. Nothing could. 

He felt a ghostly kiss on the side of his neck.

“Guess you’re stuck with me.” 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and held Jongin as close as he could. 

Stuck with Jongin for an eternity…

It sounded like a dream. A dream that he was living, a daydream that was entirely his. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you guys liked that chapter and I sincerely hope yall won't dislike me for making Kyungsoo cry. 
> 
> I hope I was able to portray that feeling of insecurity (NOT JEALOUSY) properly, I hope I did it justice haha
> 
> In any case. Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you again next time ~ xox


	10. J for Jaipur

“Okay, but,” Kyungsoo shrugged his jacket off as they walked through the airport. It was February. There was a snowstorm when they left from Korea the previous day. After a long layover and several hours in an airplane, they finally landed in India, where it was sunny and warm. Kyungsoo threw the winter coat over his suitcase as he started dragging it after himself. “Why Jaipur?”

Jongin threw a quick look at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

“I thought you wanted to come here.”

“I do!” Kyungsoo quickly said, shaking his head. “I really do. I’m just curious, you know. Why Jaipur? Why not Mumbai or Delhi?”

“I told you already,” Jongin shrugged, waiting for Kyungsoo to walk up next to him so he could grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. “There’s a potential photoshoot location that needs to be checked out.”

“Because, _of course_ , personally checking out a photoshoot location and flying across half the world is now the top priority of any editor-in-chief.”

“Don’t be too dramatic, we’re still on the same continent,” Jongin looked at him again, a lopsided smirk on his face. He looked entertained. “Someone’s cranky.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, slowing down so he could get closer to Jongin. The man seemed to take his hint because he moved to wrap his hand around Kyungsoo’s waist. “I’m not cranky, I’m just tired. I still have three articles to submit by tonight and Junmyeon is breathing down my neck.”

Jongin’s hand holding him and rubbing his side was comforting, but not as comforting as his gentle and warm smile. How he found the energy and will to even smile after being so incredibly busy the last few weeks was beyond Kyungsoo.

“Tell you what,” Jongin said, his honey dipped voice sweet and optimistic, “I’ll help you finish those articles when we get to the hotel. Then we can go get a nice dinner, order some wine, and get a full nine hours of sleep. And then we’ll have the _entire_ weekend just to ourselves. No work.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Kyungsoo hummed. “Yes, talk dirty to me.”

Jongin laughed quietly, hand squeezing him tightly, as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to the side of his head, before they headed for the exit of the airport.

* * *

Just as Jongin had promised, he helped him last night to finish the articles, an inquiring gaze over Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the two of them sat on the big bed in their suite while he typed the article. His suggestions were curt, his eyes were focused and his hand was supportive as it held on to Kyungsoo’s knee while he kept writing. His smile, when they finally finished the articles, was pleased and proud, as he offered finally pouring a glass of wine for Kyungsoo.

He had even sent the articles over to Junmyeon from his own email. Which would probably explain the lack of a bity reply about being almost too late. Maybe there _were_ some perks to dating the boss.

And just as Jongin had promised, they did get a full 9-hour sleep.

Which was probably a huge benefactor to the reason Kyungsoo was in such a great mood when he woke up. That and, of course, the fact that they really did have three days ahead of them, full of nothing but sightseeing and relaxing. It sounded like a dream after the last few weeks in VOGUE. Preparing the February issue had been a nightmare, all those collections for the next season coming out, barely any time to breathe.

But now that was all over, and Kyungsoo had Jongin all to himself, and they were in India and it was going to be _great_.

Kyungsoo still couldn’t quite believe the fact that it was February and he was walking outside on the busy and packed streets of Old Town Jaipur in only a shirt.

Jongin was walking way too close to him, dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt. The top few buttons were undone, his golden skin peeking from underneath. One of his many Gucci bags was hanging from his shoulder and his hair was not styled – it looked soft, falling over his eyes as he kept staring at his phone, trying to figure out what way they had to go according to the GPS.

He was wearing his round glasses too, for once opting to wear them in public instead of his lenses. Kyungsoo appreciated that – there was just something so special and beautiful in Jongin wearing his glasses, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Kyungsoo would have kept staring at his boyfriend – at how gorgeous he looked even when dressed in something so simple. However, the old buildings they were walking past in this part of the city distracted him. Or rather, the fact that many of the wall structures really were pink.

“That’s why they call it the Pink City,” Jongin said when he heard Kyungsoo commenting about it. “Cause the entire city was quite literally dipped in pink paint to welcome a prince of Wales back in the 1800s.”

“It’s unique,” Kyungsoo said, eyes trying to take in as much as possible. “I like it.”

Their first stop for the day (after Jongin finally figured out how to navigate using Google maps) was the City Palace.

Even at first glance it was easy to see that the royal family of Jaipur was one of the richest in all of India. It was huge and it was so magnificent, that Kyungsoo had to do a double take before they even entered.

The palace was huge – courtyards, gardens and different buildings. According to the audio guides they were blending both Rajasthani and Mughal architecture. The royal family still lived there, and Jongin being Jongin, carrying way too much money in a currency he didn’t completely understand, jumped on the offer to actually access some of the private rooms for an extra payment. It was totally worth it, though.

There were also a museum and an art gallery inside the City palace complex and they took their time going through the interesting displays of royal costumes and old Indian weapons.

“What’s our next stop?” Kyungsoo asked once they were back on the streets of the old town, hand loosely wrapped around Jongin’s.

“Well, there’s another palace close to where we are now,” Jongin squinted at his phone, before pushing his round glasses up his nose. “We can go there, and then we can go get some food?”

“Late lunch or early dinner?”

“Both.”

Kyungsoo grinned. That was another thing he was excited about. The food.

“Man,” Jongin let out a breath and successfully distracted Kyungsoo from his daydreams about actual flavours and spices. “They have _a_ _lot_ of palaces in this city. And a lot of forts.”

“Yeah, I saw in the travel guide,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “It’s an old city. Did you know it was the first ever planned city in all of India?”

“Well, it’s charming. It’s different from any place I’ve ever been to before,” Jongin mused, and Kyungsoo could hear the genuine surprise in the editor’s voice before he turned to look at him with his deep, hazel eyes. “I’m happy you’re here with me.”

Kyungsoo held on to his hand a little tighter, with a little more love in his heart than before, as they continued walking down the busy streets of Jaipur and a smile bloomed on his face.

* * *

The intricate and fascinating façade of the Hawa Mahal, or the Palace of the Winds, blew Kyungsoo’s mind away. Now he knew why it was the front of all the travel guides he saw in Seoul about the city. It was definitely a particularly beautiful construction with its small windows and screens.

The tour guide for the palace told them the wind used to flow through the openings, giving the palace its name. He also told them it was built this way so that the women of the royal household could watch the streets of the lively Old City below without being observed.

Kyungsoo loved it. His phone memory was suffering from all the pictures he was taking, but it was so much worth it. Jongin was just as amazed, and Kyungsoo knew how hard it was to impress the editor-in-chief. It seemed like he really loved it.

By the time the tour ended, it had gotten dark outside, and Kyungsoo finaly felt the insistent growls of his stomach. Jongin seemed to hear too, because he chuckled out and urged Kyungsoo to move it so they’d find a good place in the Old City where they could get something to eat.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how Jongin didn’t protest when he pointed one of the first restaurants he saw as they walked to the centre, but he didn’t question it either. Before even walking into the place, they were warmly greeted by the staff, a mix of strong mouth-watering scents filling his nostrils as soon as they opened the door.

Jongin wanted to eat butter chicken, no matter what state they were in – that chicken was something he’d been talking about even before they left for India. Kyungsoo couldn’t change his mind to convince him to try the local dishes instead. So Jongin ended up ordering butter chicken, and Kyungsoo was the levelheaded one who figured that they’d end up sharing their meals anyways. That’s why he ordered Dal Baati Churma, which was apparently traditional for the region.

What he didn’t expect was for two dishes to fill the entire table.

What he also didn’t expect was for him and Jongin to be able to finish it all. It was way too good, and they were way too hungry, so that explained it. Kyungsoo supposed he had to feel some remorse because he knew he’d have trouble buttoning up his pants in the morning but right now he felt nothing but bliss and utter happiness.

So worth it.

* * *

Kyungsoo woke up lazily to the sun streaming through the shades of the window. His phone said it was already 10  and Kyungsoo almost laughed at how lazy he was being. But he deserved the break, he deserved the rest.

Jongin’s arm was heavy on his waist where he was hugging him from behind, and his chest was radiating warmth against Kyungsoo’s back. He could feel the editor’s rueful and deep breaths on his nape.

Kyungsoo smiled, closing his eyes again and just resting on the bed, enjoying this warmth, enjoying just being in the arms of his boyfriend first thing in the morning.

He tried to back up, nuzzle even closer into Jongin’s embrace, but he felt a certain _something_ poking the back of his thigh. He felt his entire body freezing for a second, his eyes shooting open.

Of course. It was morning. It was absolutely _normal_ for Jongin to have morning wood.

What was not, however, normal in this situation, was that Kyungsoo was now fully aware of that morning wood poking against his thigh while Jongin was still very much cluelessly asleep. Asleep and unable to catch on to ideas starting to bloom into Kyungsoo’s mind about what would make holiday mornings even better.

Kyungsoo tried to be rational and to stop himself from turning around and actually waking Jongin up. He was not that selfish – wake up his super busy boyfriend who finally had some time to catch up on the sleep he had missed in the last month, just so he could _quench his thirst_.

But was it his fault that it had been so long since him and Jongin had had some alone time? What with all the work in the magazine, all the late nights in the office, the exhaustion crippling them both – they’d barely had any time to meet, let alone do things. And Kyungsoo was only human. When he was dating a person as gorgeous as Jongin it was hard to ignore the urges and needs.

He bit on his lower lip, body suddenly way too aware of Jongin’s arm on him, as he backed up on the bed slowly. As he arched his back a little, pressing tighter into Jongin. Feeling that bulge against his butt.

And then he repeated that again, pressing against Jongin lightly for a few seconds, just to get a hint of what was waiting for him once the editor woke up. Maybe they didn’t need to see any more palaces and forts today. Maybe all Kyungsoo needed to see was the ceiling of their hotel room. He’d be perfectly content with that.

He was about to move again, when he felt Jongin’s fingers tightening the slightest bit around his waist where his arm was resting. He felt a sharper exhale on his nape. And then a low, hoarse voice, quietly whispering in his ear.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Kyungsoo’s lips stretched back in a smile, a little devious thing, as he realized that Jongin was now awake.

“Good morning,” he replied. “You have a boner.”

“Yeah, it’s morning.” Jongin replied with a little grunt as he helped Kyungsoo turn around and face him. Kyungsoo finally looked at his boyfriend. His eyes were a little puffy from sleep, but the pull of his lips in a knowing smirk was enough of an indicator to know that Kim Jongin was, in fact, very much awake and aware of everything.

“Any good dreams I should know about?” Kyungsoo asked, lifting his eyebrows just lightly. Jongin let out a quiet chuckle.

“I don’t know about dreams but I like what I’m waking up to.”

“You should take care of that.”

“Why does it sound like you’re all too willing to take care of it for me?”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to chuckle lightly, hand reaching up to hold Jongin’s face.

“Well,” he whispered, fingers running down the other’s cheek and eyes drinking up the sight of those full lips, parted, waiting to be kissed. “You’re not wrong.”

Jongin’s smile was genuine, and so was the darkness that took over his eyes. A darker look that Kyungsoo knew all too well. Lust, want, need. Name it, it was there, in that look Jongin gave him.

“I missed you,” Kyungsoo breathed out quietly. “These last few weeks, I missed you so much. I missed kissing you, and holding you, and I just…I missed this. You.”

Jongin pulled him closer, pressing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead, before backing up a little. There was a certain shine in his eyes.

“Let’s go take a shower.”

Kyungsoo had never gotten out of bed faster than he did now and Jongin had never been clingier. With every step they took towards the bathroom of their suite, a piece of clothing fell to the ground. With every step they took, they moved closer to one another, fingers intertwined, bodies pressing tighter together.

When Kyungsoo started the water, the first splashes that ended mostly on Jongin were cold which resulted with the editor in chief letting out an uncharacteristic shriek and flinching away from the water stream. He then directed a quick look towards Kyungsoo.

“It’s _cold_!” Jongin huffed. “It’s like you have a personal vendetta against my dick First it woke you up, and now you wanna kill it.”

“Don’t be a baby, it will warm up in a second.”

“Or,” Jongin said, hands landing on Kyungsoo’s waist. “You could warm it up for me.”

 _Oh thank god_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself. For a moment he’d thought that Jongin actually wanted to _shower_. If that had been the case Kyungsoo would have spent the entire day complaining.

Now, however, with anticipation filling the air around them, Kyungsoo put his hands on Jongin’s chest, sliding his fingers down the smooth and soft skin, over toned muscles and sharp lines.

He shot his eyes up to meet Jongin’s.

“Not even noon and you’re already horny.”

“I woke up to you grinding down on me, so it’s really not my fault. It’s all on you.”

“No, no,” Kyungsoo shook his head lightly, moving even closer to Jongin. The water was now warm, streaming down their bodies. “I’m not complaining. I’m just waiting for you to do something about it.”

Jongin’s smile was wicked before he leaned down and captured Kyungsoo’s lips in a fierce and hungry kiss. It was one of those reckless kisses that only aimed to melt any distance left between the two of them. The water was kind of getting in the way, but nobody seemed to mind. Kyungsoo reached up to wrap his hands around Jongin’s shoulders, burying his fingers in Jongin’s now wet hair.

Kyungsoo would never get tired of kissing Jongin. That was art in itself – the feeling of the other’s lips so skilfully moving against his, fitting perfectly against his own.

Now, however, Kyungsoo wanted more than just kisses. He broke the kiss first and leaned his head back, exposing his entire neck. Jongin took that as an invitation and dove down to suck on the soft skin there instead.

Kyungsoo’s breaths were starting to get inconsistent the lower Jongin sunk down. Water was streaming down from the shower head, on his face, down his neck and chest, warm. Jongin’s lips on his skin were even warmer.

Jongin kneeled down on the tiled floor of the bathroom then, his kisses trailing a path down Kyungsoo’s abdomen, then moving on to his thighs. Every touch he left on Kyungsoo’s skin felt like fire, every kiss was a disaster that made his knees go weeker by the second.

Kyungsoo threw his head back again when Jongin wrapped his warm hand against his hardening shaft, leaving hot kisses on his inner thigh in the same time.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathed out, eyes shooting a look towards the sink where he’d left his travel kit. “Hold on.”

Jongin only threw him a quick look with hooded eyes and Kyungsoo wanted to curse again. This was too much.

He reached out quickly with shaking hands, to grab the little pouch. He wanted to scream at himself for filling it with so many useless toners and mists when what he truly needed was probably at the bottom. After a fifteen second battle with himself, he finally located the little bottle he needed. He dropped the rest on the ground, not able to care at the moment about anything else.

His thighs were shaking because of how turned on he was by the sight of Jongin kneeling in front of him, wrecking him with just the tiniest kisses and softest touches.

The editor threw him another devilish look when Kyungsoo shoved the little bottle of lube in his arms instead.

“Turn around,” Jongin said quickly, voice even lower and hoarser than before. When Kyungsoo turned around, he felt Jongin’s hand on his back, pushing him forward. He took the hint, bending slightly and resting his hands on the cold wall, droplets of water flying everywhere.

He felt Jongin’s lips on his skin again then, a soft kiss at the top of his thigh, warm fingertips brushing up his leg until they found his waist and dug into his skin. Holding him tight, holding him in place.

Kyungsoo was grateful that he was holding on to the wall, because when he felt Jongin’s tongue tracing his rim, he would have fallen to the ground. Instead, he dropped his head with a loud whine, a needy moan that only became louder the more Jongin pampered him. Gently tracing his rim with a tongue and a finger, massaging and teasing, driving Kyungsoo absolutely crazy.

He was a panting mess in seconds, and when Jongin’s lube covered finger actually breached him, Kyungsoo let out a pathetic whimper. He steadied himself on the wall, his fingers spreading on the wet tiles as Jongin moved his finger inside of him, still leaving kisses on his rim.

Kyungsoo wanted to scream. He should have woken Jongin up earlier.

By the time Jongin was working two fingers in and out of him, scissoring him open and letting out breaths against his skin, Kyungsoo had officially lost it. He was in a realm beyond rational thinking – a realm where only Jongin and his skilful tongue and fingers existed. He felt like he was floating, the warm water streaming down his back felt comforting.

He let out a breath when Jongin’s fingers disappeared, when he felt a hand sliding up to his shoulders, when he felt a kiss on his shoulder when Jongin finally stood up. And he waited patiently.

The stretch was a little uncomfortable at first – it really had been a while – but Kyungsoo was drowning in lust to pay attention to the slight burn. Instead, he felt his heart skipping a beat at finally feeling Jongin filling him up. Knowing that they were finally connected again, in the most private, the most satisfying way possible – it was enough to make him forget about anything else.

Jongin was peppering his shoulder with issues from behind, Kyungsoo could hear the little sounds leaving his lips. The small groans and low breaths. A silent hiss when he was finally all sheathed inside Kyungsoo.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jongin cursed, and Kyungsoo felt him resting his forehead against his shoulder, those fingers digging even deeper into his hips. “I missed you.”

Kyungsoo let out a delirious chuckle mixed with a moan when he moved first, pressing back against Jongin. Urging him to move. So Jongin did.

He slid out of him almost completely, just the head of his cock snugly nested inside Kyungsoo, before rolling his hips forward.

The water was streaming down their bodies, splashes flying everywhere as Jongin’s pace increased.

Kyungsoo’s whimpers became louder, Jongin’s curses became more frequent.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was filling the bathroom, along with their breathy moans, and Kyungsoo found himself pressed against the wall. The tiles were cold against his skin, but he felt warm all over anyways.

Jongin left no second for him to actually think about the cool tiles, he was fucking him with such intent and power that Kyungsoo found it hard to even breathe, the air getting caught in his throat at every particularly hard thrust, at every sharp roll of Jongin’s hips against his.

His vision was starting to turn white and Kyungsoo was pretty sure it was a mix of him getting lightheaded because of the steam and simply because Jongin knew all too well what he was doing to him.

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and judging by the way Jongin’s breaths were started to mix with a growling, throaty sound, he assumed he was close too.

Kyungsoo reached down, tugging at his own length when Jongin’s thrusts became erratic.

He threw his head back when Jongin slammed into him again, into that one spot that made his entire body tremble, that made everything feel so light.

He came all over his fingers, and Jongin pulled out of him after a few more thrusts. Kyungsoo could feel the fingers of Jongin’s left hand still digging tightly into his hips, and he could clearly hear the heavy breathing of the other male behind him. He turned his head the tiniest bit to see Jongin moving his hand up and down his own shaft with quick, irregular movements, erratic, just chasing that release.

He came seconds later with a loud moan, his cum spilling all over Kyungsoo’s butt and thighs.

Jongin’s eyes were kind of glazed as he looked down and Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn’t know what he’d been holding in until now. He finally let go of the wall and turned around slowly, not entirely trusting his limp body. Hands reached out blindly under the stream of the water to find Jongin’s shoulders and pull him down to kiss him.

A long, gentle kiss, with Jongin cradling his face into his palm, and with Kyungsoo smiling into the kiss.

“So you’re into _that_ , huh?”

“Define ‘that’,” Jongin whispered against his lips. “I’m into a lot of things. As long as they’re with you.”

“Sweet. And I meant cumming all over my ass,” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to the corner of Jongin’s lips again. He felt a little smirk on the other’s mouth.

“Yeah, I like it,” Jongin admitted, reaching out to grab the shampoo bottle. Kyungsoo didn’t even bat an eyelid when Jongin started massaging shampoo into his hair, his fingers soft and soothing against his scalp. “I like seeing a part of me _on_ you. Not necessarily just your ass.”

“Good thing we’re already in the shower then,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “And if you’re thinking about cumming on my face next time, we’re definitely gonna have to do it in the shower again.”

“Next time?” Jongin echoed, a certain smugness audible in his voice. He seemed elated. “So you don’t mind it?”

“Why the hell would I mind it?” Kyungsoo laughed, arms sliding down to hold Jongin’s waist. “I love you. _All_ of you. And I want to try different things with you. _New_ things. Isn’t that what a relationship is about?”

Jongin’s eyes were soft when he looked down at him, and they were shining like all the stars in the night sky.

And when he leaned down to kiss him, his lips were soft against Kyungsoo’s.

He didn’t need to say anything. Kyungsoo already knew.

* * *

Kyungsoo was grateful for the car Jongin hired to get them to Jal Mahal later that day. Walking proved to be a little challenging after their morning shower sexcapades. Not that Kyungsoo was complaining. Not at all. He must have gotten too caught up in the moment to realize that Jongin was going a tad bit harder than usual.

He really was a thirsty hoe.

Anyways.

The lake palace was absolutely gorgeous, its reflection in the water of the lake so ethereally fantastic, and Kyungsoo had some time to sit by the side and take pictures while Jongin went off to the side to meet some representatives of VOGUE from their Indian branch. They were discussing something, motioning towards the lake and the palace, then towards the grounds in front of the lake. Talking about that photoshoot location.

Kyungsoo was too busy thinking about this morning and how much he loved Jongin to pay attention to anything they were saying.

After the ‘meeting’, they got on a rickshaw – Kyungsoo was terrified for the first few minutes, because of the crazy traffic, but Jongin’s loud and excited laughter and soothing hand managed to drag him out of his worries.

They visited the Amber Palace too later that day, and spent another few hours marvelling at the beauty of the architecture and designs.

They walked slowly, Jongin asking him every now and then how he felt, whether he needed a break, if he was alright. Kyungsoo’s heart was melting at that caring and loving look in Jongin’s eyes. It meant everything in the world to him.

Though the dity of Jaipur had a special connection with the pink color the markets were a riot of colors. Textiles, spices and tea, decorations, jewellery – there was everything and it was so colourful and so beautiful in its own way. Kyungsoo felt like he was in a fairy tale.

“I should open an Instagram account,” Jongin said thoughtfully as he took a picture of the spices lined up in sharp pointed, colourful piles. “Maybe a private one. Just for friends.”

Kyungsoo smiled, hooking a hand around Jongin as they kept walking around the city throughout the day. It was beautiful and he tried to soak in everything.

When it started getting dark, they found their way to the Nahargarh Fort. There was a restaurant there, and when they finally got there, Kyungsoo realized why Jongin had insisted on coming here.

The Padao Restaurant was on the top fo the fort, overlooking the entire city, giving them a panoramic view of all the lights beneath them shimmering in the night.

And it was beautiful.

So beautiful.

He felt Jongin’s hand sliding into his as he admired the view, and he broke his eyes away from the city and moved them to his entire world instead.

Jongin’s smile was small, and his eyes were shining brighter than the city lights.

And he was beautiful.

So beautiful.                  

* * *

They had to wake up early the next morning. They had a four-hour drive ahead of them, and Kyungsoo felt a little drowsy. Not even the coffee could keep him awake, so he spent a majority of those four hours in the car drifting off to sleep, his head lulling back and forth until he finally decided to rest it on Jongin’s shoulder instead.

Jongin’s hands gently shook him awake when the car finally stopped. And before Kyungsoo knew it, they were in Agra.

While the city was beautiful, the main attraction was lying ahead of them and Kyungsoo was excited to see it with his own two eyes.

And when he finally did, he couldn’t quite believe it. He felt an overwhelming sense of admiration and love seeping through his veins when he stood in front of the Taj Mahal, seeing it with his own two eyes.

He tightened his fingers around Jongin’s hand. It was all because of him. All thanks to him.

“Do you know the story of the Taj Mahal?” Jongin asked him and his voice was as soft as the fleeting breeze.

Kyungsoo was too busy admiring the view and actually trying to register the fact that this was all real to answer.

“The prince fell in love with a Persian princess. When he became the emperor, he married her. He loved her so deeply.” Jongin continued with his soft voice. “She was his soulmate.”

Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin then, at the way the editor was already lookeg down at him. The light wind was blowing his soft hair.

“She passed away giving birth. But the emperor loved her so fiercely, he wanted to build a monument that would keep his beloved wife’s memory forever. A token of eternal love.”

Kyungsoo blinked when Jongin tightened his fingers around his.

“It took over twenty thousand workers and over twenty years, but he did it,” Jongin said, eyes flashing towards the Taj Mahal briefly, and Kyungsoo followed his gaze. Eternal love.

He felt a hand on his cheek then, and he directed his gaze back to Jongin. The editor was looking at him with his deep eyes, finger brushing on his cheek, before he rested his hand on his neck, holding him.

“You’ve made the last two years of my life so beautiful, Kyungsoo. I hope you know that.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to speak. He knew he’d sound choked up if he did. Instead, he raised a hand to place over Jongin’s instead, nodding briefly.

Jongin’s smile was contagious, and it was so genuine. Kyungsoo felt all the love in the world gathering in his heart. He was going to burst.

“I’d build you a thousand Taj Mahals if I could,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo’s lips trembled a little. “But I can’t do that. I’d need a genie.”

“That’s Agrabah you’re thinking about,” Kyungsoo said, voice barely above a whisper. “We’re in Agra.”

Jongin chuckled lightly at the joke, before leaning down, pressing their foreheads together. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to breathe regularly. He felt the tip of Jongin’s nose brushing against his.

“What I’m trying to say is, I love you,” Jongin’s voice was quiet, and his breath on Kyungsoo’s skin was warm, his hands – soft. “I know I’m busy sometimes, and I know I can’t spend as much time as I want with you, and I am _so sorry_. But even then, there isn’t a second I don’t think about you. I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip, before finally pulling Jongin down. Holding him tightly and pressing their lips together for a long, very much needed kiss.

He didn’t need a Taj Mahal, and he didn’t need a monument of eternal love.

Not when Jongin was loving him like this.

Fiercely and greatly, with all the love in the world.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, all the cheese and smexy times~ 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear your opinions, thoughts, suggestions
> 
> Until next time~ xox
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @jongnugget


	11. K for Krakow

They had been talking about this ever since their first year in university.

Him, Chanyeol and Jongdae.

It had been a dream of theirs – a _goal_ – to someday travel together to Europe. When they all made it.

It had taken time. It had taken many years, but they finally did it. Chanyeol’s career as a model had bloomed after the many opportunities he got after becoming the face of Baekhyun’s brand. Kyungsoo was writing for one of the biggest magazines in the world. He was finally a writer – something he had wanted to be since he could remember himself. And now Jongdae, too, had finally gotten that long coveted and awaited promotion he had been dreaming of. Editor in his division for The Seoul Times.

He had been the one to suggest that it was finally time for them to make that dream of theirs come true. They finally had a reason to do it. They finally had the means to.

Neither of them really had enough time, especially not now, but they’d all made sure to have one full free week so they could travel together.

Their schedule was kind of hectic, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way. He was just so happy to travel with his two best friends. To know that they all shared the same excitement, that they had all achieved their goals.

The first two days they’d spent in Budapest, then two days in Vienna. The entire time was filled with a lot of sightseeing, a lot of eating and _mostly_ drinking, a lot of complaining and sarcasm and jokes. A lot of laughter. A lot of pictures.

It was late at night after an entire day of sightseeing in Vienna when they got on the bus for Krakow and Kyungsoo finally rested his head back. It had been a very long day, and he just felt so _heavy_.

For once, even Jongdae and Chanyeol were quiet – they were probably just as exhausted as him. Kyungsoo was grateful for those few hours of silence too. His head was a bit too sensitive from all the beer they’d drank in the span of a weekend.

His eyelids felt heavy, but he urged himself to pull out his phone before falling asleep. Surely enough, there were a few unread text messages.

The first one was from Baekhyun, screaming at him in Caps Lock to tell Chanyeol to send him pictures and to check his texts. As an afterthought he’d also asked something about article deadlines and submitted articles to the Art Department. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes while writing a quick date and hour, before moving on.

The second was from his mom. He typed a quick response, attaching a few pictures with the boys in front of the landmarks of the cities they’d visited so far.

The third, and last thread of messages was from Jongin.

Now, Kyungsoo knew that Jongin wasn’t usually the type of person to text others, mostly because he _didn’t have the time_ to be texting. His messages were usually curt and rather serious, with perfect grammar and punctuation – that alone was enough to stress Kyungsoo out. No trace of emojis anywhere.

Hence, he usually avoided texting Jongin. But sometimes he had no choice.

Now was one of those times.

With the large difference in the time zones, and what with him and his friends usually roaming around the cities all day long and Jongin being stuck at work in meetings and run throughs, they barely had the time to talk at a rational hour.

He opened the chat when he saw the new messages and he smiled fondly. He had last texted Jongin this morning to ask how work was going. The reply had come a few hours later, when Jongin had probably had the time to check his phone.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

Sorry, I only got my phone now.    14:44

I had a photoshoot with DAZED today.    14:45

And I still have a meeting with the board. I want to die.   14:45

Anyways. How is your day going?  14:46

 

Tell the guys I said hi.   17:59

 

Kyungsoo snickered a little at the time stamps. He could imagine Jongin finally getting back to his large penthouse, lying in bed late at night, suddenly remembering that Kyungsoo was not, in fact, by himself.

**From: Kyungsoo**

00:13     hey, srry for the late reply

 00:13    was out the entire day wiht the crackheads

00:13     they’re out of it now tho we’re finally on the bus to Poland

00:13     the dior photoshoot? Show meeeh

 

He locked his phone, snorting a little at his typos and stupid texts. It was kind of ironic, all things considered. He was a _writer_.  Whatever. He was tired, and he was sleepy, and he was pretty sure Jongin would understand him even like this.

What he didn’t expect was for the soft light from his phone’s screen to fill his vision again, the vibration in his hand. A new message.

An instant reply.

He unlocked his phone.

And he almost dropped it.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

 **** 00:19

 **** 00:19

 

Kyungsoo had to fight hard to suppress the scream. _Goddamn_ Kim Jongin and his _goddamn_ handsome face.

Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he was holding his breath as he brought the phone closer to his face to inspect the pictures closer.

They weren’t the clear, HD, professional shots of Minseok, no. They were pictures Jongin had quickly snapped of the previews on Minseok’s laptop at the photoshoot location, a little blurry, a little shaky, but Kyungsoo got the fucking gist of it.

There was golden glitter under Jongin’s eyes. There was glitter on Jongin’s lips.

Literally shining, kissed by the sun. Kyungsoo breathed out shakily. Jongin was touching his lip in the first picture, and Kyungsoo almost lost it as he tried hiding his phone from the prying passenger squinting at him from the seat next to him.

The second picture was Jongin looking over his shoulder. He was wearing a white fur jacket, the glitter still very much obvious on his golden skin. Kyungsoo almost whimpered.

Of all photoshoots he could miss, he missed _this_ one. He hated himself.

He was too busy staring at every single little, blurred detail on those two pictures Jongin had sent and he was too busy losing himself in the shallow puddle that his sanity was becoming.

His mind was just not powerful enough to comprehend the fact that this human – this god he was looking at – was the person he was dating. It seemed unbelievable. It seemed like a dream, but it was true.

He blinked when he felt his phone vibrating again, a new message rolling in.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

             You okay?   00:26

 

Kyungsoo was about to type out the biggest lie in the history of lies. He was going to say he was fine.

But his phone buzzed again and he choked again.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

 **** 00:27

 

If Kyungsoo could throw himself off the bus, he would.

As if the glitter hadn’t been enough, now a _choker_?! Was Jongin aware of how this was affecting him? Of how uncomfortable he suddenly felt in his seat because his entire body was on fire?

Of how much he missed him, of how much he missed touching him and kissing him. Of how much he wanted him.

Kyungsoo breathed out as his eyes traced the lines of Jongin’s collarbone, his golden skin, his sharp jawline and beautiful face.

He felt a lump forming in his throat and a fire burning in his abdomen.

Damn Kim Jongin.

Because of him he was now going to be stuck in a bus for _hours_ with a goddamn boner and absolutely no way to get those pictures out of his mind. Fuck.

He breathed in deeply.

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

00:29    you look great.

 

Understatement of the century.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, throwing his head back and trying to get rid of the flashed of gold and glitter behind his eyelids. Damn it.

He looked back briefly, but both Jongdae and Chanyeol were asleep, leaning on each other and ruefully breathing in and out, completely unbothered. Great. He couldn’t even find a distraction now. He flashed an awkward smile to the woman beside him who gave him yet another quick look when his phone vibrated again.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

             I’ll show you the rest when you come back.    00:33

             I have to head to work now though, I’m sorry!   00:33

             Text me when you get to Poland in the morning.   00:33

             I love you 🖤   00:34

 

Kyungsoo’s lips were pulled in a subconscious smile, loving and caring, as he did the quick math in his head. Right. Jongin had work to do. After leaving him all hot and bothered. It was a mystery how he managed to do that even from across the world. Kyungsoo breathed out a defeated sigh, before promising to text him back later.

Then he turned his phone off and threw his head back with a barely suppressed groan.

The glitter and choker were still on his mind, and Jongin’s lips and fingers, they were still on his mind. With no indication of leaving anytime soon.

It was going to be a long and hard night.

* * *

First thing after they left their stuff in the hotel, Jongdae insisted on trying the pierogi – or as he called them later during the day, ‘ _the best fucking dumplings he’s ever tried’_.

After that, they started their sightseeing. They started with the Wawel Royal Castle.

It was fascinating to see a complex of buildings this old all situated on a picturesque hill – medieval buildings from the 14th century, and some newer ones in various architecture style, added to the complex later in time. There was a lot of fascinating information about Poland’s history as they walked through the complex with their pamphlets. They also saw the Wawel Cathedral – the coronation site of the Polish monarchs, where they also saw the Sigismund Bell and the royal tombs.

After a hearty lunch and yet another bunch of drinks, they visited the Main Market Square of the city. Jongdae was too busy nerding about how beautiful the architecture was, and Kyungsoo was too busy agreeing to pay attention to Chanyeol who kept whining that he wanted to visit the Krakow Zoo.

“There are animals in Seoul too, you imbecile,” Jongdae shut him down after another complain as he took another picture of a random building down the street. “You can go to the zoo there!”

“It’s not the same!”

Kyungsoo decided to stay out of that argument as he pointed towards the St. Mary’s Basilica when the hourly trumpet started calling from the Gothic towers. He wanted to go in and look at the wooden carved altar by Veit Stoss. It was the landmark of Krakow, after all. Jongdae seemed to be much more enthusiastic about this than the zoo.

They had dinner at the Old City while discussing their plans for the next day. The three of them somehow managed to agree on seeing the Auschwitz concentration camps in the morning.

“Oh, well, _that’s_ cheerful,” Chanyeol grumbled from across the table.

“It’s history, you uncultured swine.” Jongdae said while shoving some fries into Chanyeol’s plate – undoubtedly a tactic to distract him. “Besides, do you _not_ want to go?”

“I do, but later we can visit the z-“

“It’s settled then.”

Chanyeol seemed to be able to accept his losses, or maybe he was just way too gullible, but he just shrugged and dove in to eat the extra fries he had just received.

They walked back to their hotel, slowly and leisurely – it was a nice, cool evening, the breeze feeling nice as they just walked together and talked. Kyungsoo felt happy being with his two best friends. Even though they could sometimes get too much, they were still the closest people he had had for many years. Sharing this trip with them felt special in an entirely new and different way. It wasn’t glamorous, and it wasn’t luxurious and pretentious. It was just three friends travelling together and spending a good time in foreign countries.

Chanyeol was the first to declare that it was too early to clock out yet. That’s how they ended up in the hotel’s bar, despite Jongdae’s protests that it was probably overprized.

His protests died out after the third drink and his laughter became louder. Chanyeol’s cheeks were red from having one drink too man and from smiling too much, Kyungsoo suspected.

Kyungsoo himself felt a little lightheaded, and how could he not after Jongdae kept pouring vodka with juice in his glass?

It was getting really late and Kyungsoo was smiling fondly at his friends as they started arguing about some professor they had in college, a conversation he wasn’t entirely invested in because he was trying his best to forget everything about college. He pulled out his phone instead. There were some obnoxious texts from Baekhyun again, and he decided that he didn’t have the strength to deal with them now.

Instead, he opened his chat with Jongin.  

There were a few texts he hadn’t read from this morning, Jongin telling him he had another photoshoot, with Esquire, and telling him to have fun. Kyungsoo smiled fondly.

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

23:14   thanks! Yeah, we had lots of fun

23:15   krakow is pretty

23:15   we should come together next time

 

He didn’t expect the read mark to immediately fill out in blue. When it did, however, and when he saw that Jongin started typing, he smirked a little.

**From: Kyungsoo**

23:16   why aren’t you sleeping lmao

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

             Workout.   23:17

             And I have a meeting at 7.  23:17

             Ugh.  23:17

 

Kyungsoo almost crushed the glass of vodka and cranberry juice he was holding at the thought of Jongin texting him now, after finishing his workout, all breathy, body firm and shining with sweat. He took a rather brave sip of the vodka the alcohol burning his throat.

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

23:19   wow that’s early for a meeting

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

              Baekhyun.   23:19

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t completely sure what that meant, but it sounded like an accuse. He was pretty sure that it was Baekhyun’s fault, no matter what the details were, and he shrugged it off. He wasn’t really surprised at this point.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

             Anyways, what are you doing?  23:20

 

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo just raised his phone and snapped a quick picture of the three of them sitting on the bar and drinking.

“What are you doing?” Jongdae questioned in the same time Chanyeol insisted on him re-taking the picture because he looked funny in it.

Kyungsoo ignored them both as he simply sent the picture to Jongin.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

Ahh, I’ll leave you to it then.   23:22

Have fun!  23: 22

And be careful.   23:23

 

Kyungsoo’s smile was a little bittersweet as he started writing that he didn’t really mind texting Jongin. He preferred it to discussing the similarities and differences between the zoos in Poland and the zoos in Korea.

Jongdae, however, interrupted his message when he reached out and covered his screen with his hand. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him.

“Earth to Kyungsoo?” his friend laughed, lowering his phone. “Stop texting Jongin! The entire point of this trip was to get away from all that for a minute.”

“I thought the point was to just travel with my friends?” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, but did lower the phone. “Noone said there was a veto on my boyfriend.”

“There’s a veto on anything that keeps you distracted.”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes a little and poured some more vodka in Jongdae’s cup, thinning out the juice with more alcohol.

“Maybe you’d get off my back if you spent more time on yours,” Kyungsoo hummed and Chanyeol tried to mask his snort with a fake cough. “Get a life, Dae. Get laid.”

That’s when the quarrelling began – with Jongdae’s speech about how he wasn’t as hormone driven as his obviously disgusting friends who were only thinking about dick – how he didn’t need to be in a relationship to lead a happy and wholesome life.

“That’s what people who aren’t in relationships say,” Chanyeol noted. “You spend your Friday nights on your couch binging Netflix shows you’ve already seen. That’s sad.”

“That’s self-care!”

The more the quarrelling continued, the louder their laughter became, the emptier the bottles.

Kyungsoo was far beyond tipsy when they finally remembered that they needed to wake up early for the meeting point of the guided tour to Auschwitz.

He barely made it up to his room, feeling too tired and way too elated. A part of his mind insisted that he needed to take a shower. He didn’t know how he found the balance and the willpower within himself to actually _move_.

He took a quick shower, and he felt a little more awake after he did. Now all he had to do was get to bed, set up an alarm and go to sleep.

And he was about to do just that, when he unlocked his phone on the chat with Jongin. His thumb slipped, and the messages scrolled up.

Back to those damned photos from Jongin’s photoshoot, with the glitter and the sensual looks, the soft skin and sharp jawline.

Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest.

It had been a busy day – he had been distracted by his friends and by sightseeing to think about those photos. But now?

Now he was all alone in his hotel room, and he was on fire yet again. There was no woman in the bus next to him to judge him, and there was nothing but Jongin on his mind, thinking about Jongin holding him, thinking about Jongin kissing him. Wishing Jongin was there. He let out a soft breath, his mind feeling hazier than ever.

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

00:37  hey

 

Kyungsoo waited a few moments, but a reply didn’t come straight away.

Right. A meeting. Jongin had mentioned a meeting earlier. Damn it.

Kyungsoo let out another sigh, as he buried his face in the pillow. Just two more days and he’d be back in Seoul and Jongin would be all his to devour. He couldn’t wait.

His eyes were starting to feel heavy and his breathing was becoming a little more regular, he was about to fall asleep, when his phone gently vibrated on the nightstand.

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

Hey?  00:49

Is everything alright? 00:49

 

Kyungsoo sat up in the bed, again feeling a little more awake. He smiled down at his phone.

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

00:50  yea

00:51  I just wish you were here, I wish I could hold you and touch you

00:51   this big bed feels empty and lonely without you

 

 **From:** **Jongin** **😈**

I’m in a meeting…  00:53

I’ll call you in the morning? 00:53

You should go to sleep, baby.  00:54

 

In a meeting, huh. Still.

Kyungsoo straightened up a little more in the bed, finger pulling up his T shirt. He bit on the edge of it, holding it up with his mouth, as his hand lowered down to the waistline of his boxer briefs. He pulled them down too low, more and more of his skin showing between the sheets, and his hand disappeared under the fabric. He wasn’t really hard yet (although, if he scrolled back up again and saw those pictures again, he was sure that would change in moments), but that wasn’t really the point now. He tried to arch his back a little, trying his best to find the best angle to snap the picture. His skin looked way too white in the dark room, the only light coming from the balcony. It made him look somehow shimmering, like the moon. His lips were in the shot too, he could see himself biting the edge of the shirt and holding it up, he could see a nipple peaking from underneath the fabric, then all that naked and shimmering skin. His hand disappearing in his underwear, the arch of his back.

Perfect. Good enough to take a timid revenge on Jongin for giving the worst case of the blue balls on a bus.

He sent the picture before convincing himself that it was a bad idea to do that.

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

00:59  how can I sleep when I miss you so much

 

Kyungsoo felt his heart skipping a beat when the picture finally sent, along with his text. He had never sent Jongin a picture like this before. Hell, he had never really sent Jongin any pictures of himself before. It felt a bit exciting to know how he’d react to that. It felt a bit nerve-wracking too.

The read mark flashed in blue and Kyungsoo held his breath. Jongin saw the picture.

He waited for a few minutes.

But Jongin didn’t reply.

Kyungsoo chuckled drunkenly, locking his phone and setting it aside. Jongin was at work.

In a meeting. Surrounded by editors.

Most probably trying to shield his phone screen from Baekhyun’s curious eyes as they spoke.

That thought alone made Kyungsoo chuckle quietly again, as he just collapsed back on the bed.

He was so tired, and somehow very happy after making the deal even.

He had never fallen asleep faster.

* * *

Kyungsoo felt quite tired when his alarm rang in the morning, but he pushed himself out of bed. There were no new texts or missed calls, so he hurried to take a shower and meet Jongdae and Chanyeol downstairs.

The guided tour to Auschwitz from Krakow was a total of five hours. It wasn’t very far from the city, and during the entire ride the tour guide was telling them about the history of the UNESCO World Heritage site, giving them more information about the place that became the symbol of the Holocaust and the Nazi crimes against the Poles, Romas and others.

It was equal parts fascinating and also heart-breaking to learn about the history of the largest concentration camp complex from the second World War, to see the personal belongings and objects of everyday use of the prisoners.

Jongdae and Chanyeol too had become quiet as they visited the ruins of the gas chambers, the original barracks and the remains of the railway prisoner unloading platform.

Kyungsoo’s heart felt a little heavier when they returned to the city when the tour ended than it had in the morning.

“Well,” Chanyeol was the first of the three to speak with his trademark cheerful smile. “That was dark.”

Kyungsoo shot him a look. That was one way to put it.

“I need a waffle. Let’s go get some waffles!”

“I don’t think I can eat.” Jongdae mumbled, before throwing a glance at his watch. “Besides, isn’t it better to have some _actual_ food first.”

“WE should get some lunch, yes,” Kyungsoo agreed tiredly. It was nearing three in the afternoon and they still hadn’t eaten anything. He needed some food in his system if they were going to continue sightseeing later during the day.

“Okay. So lunch, and then waffles!”  Chanyeol clapped his hands. “Meeting back in the lobby in twenty minutes?”

“Perfect.”

On his way to his hotel room, Kyungsoo checked his phone again. Still no texts. The blue read mark on his chat with Jongin was mocking him.

He bit on his lip worriedly as he entered the room. Maybe he’d gone too far, sending things like this to his boyfriend while he was working. It wasn’t right. If he could go back in time and strangle his drunk self, he’d do it in a heartbeat. But the text was already sent, and Jongin apparently didn’t really appreciate the fact that it had been sent in the middle of his business meeting.

Kyungsoo hurried to change his clothes to something lighter, something that didn’t remind him of the Holocaust, and he grabbed a jacket. He was just about to head back down to the lobby when the phone in his room rang. He approached it with knitted eyebrows. If it was Chanyeol being a crackhead again, he was going to beat his ass.

“Yes?”

“Sir, Mr. Kim asked us to tell you he’s waiting for you at the bar.”

“At the bar?”  Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Figures. _Of course_ his friends would want to get drunk in the middle of the day before getting lunch. That sounded like them. “Alright. Thank you.”

He threw the jacket over his shoulder, before heading towards the elevator. He had the mom speech ready – no alcohol before eating some solid food. He already knew Jongdae’s response to that would be an eye roll. But hey, it was always worth a shot to try changing some of his best friends’ awful habits. They were such a pain in the ass sometimes.

He passed through the lobby and surely enough, the others weren’t there. He was all fired up and ready to beat up Kim Jongdae’s ass for changing plans like this, but the moment he entered the hotel’s bar and looked around, no trace of his obnoxious best friends, he stilled down.

Because there was another Mr. Kim sitting on a high stool at the bar, with his legs crossed and his fluffy and soft hair framing his face in gentle waves. He was wearing light jeans with a tucked in white striped shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, the skin of the arms golden and smooth. There was a yellow Gucci bag hanging from the side of the chair he was sitting in, and he was swirling a glass with some dark liquid in it.

And Kyungsoo? At the sight of _Jongin_ just sitting there, he quite literally choked on air.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he stumbled forward, almost tripping over his own feet. He landed quite ungraciously in the spot next to Jongin, breathless.

“ _What_ are you doing here?!”

Jongin looked at him then, a little smirk present on his lips.

“I’ve been waiting.”

Cocky bastard. Kyungsoo almost screamed, but he was too busy gathering oxygen to breathe.

“No, _why are you in Poland_?”

Jongin let out a quiet hum, and Kyungsoo noted just how devastatingly smooth his skin looked, how perfectly fluffy and soft his hair was. He wanted to run his fingers through it and pull the man closer, claim those pink lips his and kiss him for hours and hours.

However, a phone was shoved in his face, and all he managed to briefly register before he heard Jongin’s voice again was that he was staring at his own picture from last night.

“Because you simply can’t send me stuff like _this_ and expect me to not _react_.”

Kyungsoo pulled the stool next to Jongin’s, feeling rather dumbfounded as he stared at the editor in chief.

“React?! _Of course_ I expected you to react!” he breathed out, the air leaving his chest as he shook his head. “But most people reply with a dick pic or something. They call. And you-…you can’t just fly across the world _because you got horny_!”

“Well,” Jongin started, tipping his glass, the brown liquid swirling inside. His eyes shot towards Kyungsoo then, equal parts soft and loving, and dark. “I just did.”

Kyungsoo just stared at Jongin, still feeling all kinds of shock sending tremors through his body. He couldn’t quite tell if he was happy or not – he knew he was amazed though. He knew he was relieved. Because Jongin wasn’t mad at him. He was simply mad. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Madness could be good.

After all, it had brought Jongin here now.

Kyungsoo leaned against the bar, still staring wordlessly at Jongin, at the perfect vision that he was in front of him.

He really had flown across the world just because Kyungsoo had sent him a lowkey nude. Amazing.

“How did you even get here?!” Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief again. If Jongin was here already-

“Did you really expect me to stay at work after you sent me that?! I was out of the office as soon as the meeting ended.” Jongin turned to raise an eyebrow at Kyungsoo. “I got the first flight to Poland I found, and then a connection to Krakow. Taeyong rented a car for me here, so I got in that and drove straight to the hotel. I got here about twenty minutes ago.”  

“You’re crazy,” Kyungsoo uttered, and it was a mix of awe and shock and horror. But mostly love.

Mostly surprise that anybody would do this just for him.

His eyelids fluttered when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, gentle fingers sliding over his skin and behind his ear, pulling him closer. Jongin’s breath on his lips was warm and it smelled like the scotch he was drinking. Just as intoxicating.

“Please tell me you’re staying in a single room,” his boyfriend breathed and Kyungsoo felt his entire body getting engulfed by the flames from before, ten times more powerful now that Jongin was actually here, in front of him, holding him. So close to kissing him.

Kyungsoo nodded absentmindedly, already thinking about going back to the room, with Jongin. About getting everything he had been thinking about since he saw those goddamn glitter photos. About-

“ _Kyungsoo!_ ”

Damn it.

He jumped back, almost as if burned, when Jongdae’s loud voice reached him. Right. He forgot about him and Chanyeol.

He turned around, feeling almost like a teenager that had been caught making out with their boyfriend by their parents. Jongdae’s eyebrows were raised up high on his forehead and he seemed, for all the world, utterly confused. Chanyeol was towering over him, a mirrored expression on his face. He looked like he was trying to solve a very hard math problem.

“Jongin?!” Jongdae’s voice reached an even higher octave now that he could see the face of the man next to Kyungsoo. The more they approached, the higher his eyebrows rose. His confusion seemed to be gradually rising. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, uh-…”

“Big fan of pączki,” Jongin smiled sweetly, throwing Kyungsoo an amused look. “I hope you guys don’t mind that I’m here.”

They both shook their head immediately and a soft smile stretched Jongin’s lips. Kyungsoo looked back cautiously towards his two best friends. If anything, they really didn’t seem to mind. Jongdae, however, was throwing very questioning and curious glances towards him. Kyungsoo simply shrugged. He didn’t quite have a proper explanation for the fact that Jongin was horny and rich, and that sometimes, those two came together and made him do impulsive things.

Like fly to another continent.

“Of course not,” Chanyeol spoke first, finding his smile again and shining it at them all brightly. “WE were actually waiting for Kyungsoo in the lobby, we were about to go get lunch in the city and then walk around some more. You are welcome to join us, if you want?”

 Jongin’s smile was just as sugary and sweet as before, but the look he threw in Kyungsoo’s direction was dark and demanding.

 _I was promised sex_ , his eyes seemed to scream and just from that look, Kyungsoo felt his insides turning, and his face becoming red.

He hurried to look away. The last thing he wanted was to give his obnoxious friends more reasons to poke fun at him. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, we-…uh, we had plans. Lunch. We should all go.”

Jongin raised the glass to his lips, drinking the rest of the scotch in one big gulp, wincing a little at the burn, before he jumped from the bar stool and threw an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He shone a smile at his friends again then, car keys hanging from his finger.

“Great. Let’s go.”

All Kyungsoo saw before Jongin started leading them forward was Chanyeol wiggling his eyebrows at him and Jongdae shaking his head, mouthing a very inquiring ‘WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON’.

Kyungsoo shrugged again, feeling the flush covering his entire face.

* * *

Jongin paid for their lunch, after successfully dodging Jongdae’s questions for two hours straight with misdirects and with changing the subject seamlessly. Talking about Jongdae’s promotion or the food instead of his reasons to suddenly appear in Krakow.

And eventually, his friends seemed to drop it.

Jongin, however, seemed to shoot impatient and needy looks towards him every now and then. He even so much as shook his phone with a pout, like a reminder, when Kyungsoo suggested they walk through the enchanting district of Krakow, the Jewish Kazimierz.

In the end, it was worth it though – the streets were narrow and cobbled, with plenty of artisan shops selling unique gifts. Cute and intimate cafes, where people could taste sweet wines and delicacies. Walking through them while holding Jongin’s hand made them seem even more romantic than they were.

Kyungsoo caught Jongdae and Chanyeol once making fun of them from behind, mockingly holding their hands and making kissy faces at each other. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes so hard they hurt a little.

It was dark by the time they decided to head back to the hotel, the sun setting early in the late months of autumn, the last rays of sunshine making Jongin quite literally dazzling. But then they were gone, and the look in Jongin’s eyes was getting darker by the second, and he was driving the rental quickly through the streets of Krakow, with purpose. Kyungsoo could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, with intent and excitement.

“Hold on!” Chanyeol interrupted, face almost glued to the window of the car as they drove past something that looked like a park. “Is this the botanical garden?”

“I think so,” Jongin hummed, eyes sharp when they shot to look at Chanyeol through the mirror. “Do you want to stop by them?”

“Yes!”

Kyungsoo threw a suspicious and almost disappointed look towards the editor in chief, as his eyes started looking for a good parking spot. Eyes like a hawk, looking around and quite deliberately missing the front spots.

He parked in a dark and remote spot underneath some golden trees, a tricky manoeuvre to stop the car behind a row of other cars. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows were at this point perpetually knitted together.

Chanyeol practically jumped out of the car as soon as they stopped it. Jongdae was about to escape after him, but Jongin’s quiet voice made his hand linger on the handle.

“Why don’t you two go ahead and look around the gardens?” Jongin suggested, his smile sweet and deceiving. “We will wait here.”

Kyungsoo saw the way Jongdae’s eyes squinted a little as they moved from Jongin and his smile to Kyungsoo and his red cheeks.  He let out some sound, before nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Jongin didn’t say anything for a while, his sharp eyes following Jongdae and Chanyeol until they disappeared after the entrance of the park. That’s when he finally turned his head to Kyungsoo.

“Backseat.”

“What?!”

“Get in the backseat. Now.” Jongin said, the saccharine in his voice completely evaporating. His voice was hoarse now. Full of need and want. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Kyungsoo felt chills running up his spine, as he threw a look towards the entrance of his park where his two best friends were, then to the empty backseat of the rental car.

Then to Jongin who was looking at him with parted lips and fully blown pupils.

“You’re crazy,” he repeated himself, voice merely a whisper.

“Maybe I am.”

That was all Kyungsoo heard, in another hushed whisper, when Jongin’s lips came crashing down on his. He could tell how much he had been waiting for this, the way Jongin was sucking on his lips was filled with something desperate, something impatient. The way his fingers went straight for Kyungsoo’s shirt, fingers undoing the buttons expertly, before gliding over his skin.

Kyungsoo gasped into the kiss when Jongin’s fingers travelled over a nipple, he pressed into him, scrambling up to move closer to him.

“Careful,” Jongin warned when Kyungsoo accidentally kicked the hand brake. His hand travelled to Kyungsoo thigh then, fingers squeezing and exploring. Kyungsoo gasped into the kiss when Jongin squeezed his ass, swallowing the breaths leaving his lips. Almost desperately, he repeated. “Backseat. _Please_.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know how he managed to climb over the front seats and get in the back ones. He didn’t quite know how Jongin managed to follow him and press him into the leather. Before he knew it he was on his back, his leg pressing against the door, the other against the front seat. Jongin was hovering over him in a mess of limbs, with want shining in his eyes.

Kyungsoo back arched off the leather seats when Jongin started peppering his neck with wet kisses that travelled lower and lower, as low as the space in the car allowed them. His fingers were fumbling with the button of his jeans and Kyungsoo whined at the material rubbing against his hardening member. It was insane to think that he was so absurdly turned on by something so rushed and hurried.

“Pass me the bag,” jongin’s voice was hoarse. “Lube’s in the front pocket.”

Kyungsoo almost blurted out a question to ask Jongin when the hell he had the time to get lube.

However-

“Hold on, I’m pretty sure the insurance doesn’t cover cum stains.”

Jongin found the time, in the middle of all his kisses and expert touches, to look up and throw him an unimpressed look. Kyungsoo blinked.

Right. Lube. He reached out with shaking hands, trying to find the lube. Jongin sucking on his nipple while pulling his jeans down to his knees was distracting him, but eventually he produced the little bottle out of the front pocket.

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo’s legs together then, throwing them over his shoulder, and Kyungsoo had to bite down on his lower lip when he felt Jongin’s fingers, covered in cold lube, circling his rim.

He had never thought that anything could feel as exhilarating as this – Jongin’s fingers breaching him in the backseat of a rental car in a foreign country. He was pretty sure this was in some ways illegal, but with two of Jongin’s fingers scissoring him and stretching him out he had other things on his mind. Like making sure he remembered how to breathe.

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo hissed, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Jongin to hurry up because he was scared his friends would return soon, or because he just wanted to feel all of Jongin inside him. Filling him up so sweetly, wrecking him. Maybe a mix of the two.

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked, voice hushed, as he slid his fingers out of Kyungsoo. The writer just whined in response.

Jongin leaned down again, pecking the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips as he pulled his legs up on his shoulder again.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes closed when Jongin slowly started pushing inside him. The sensation of feeling so full so goddamn sweet after a whole week. He bit on Jongin’s lip when the editor kissed him to drown out the loud gasps. His fingers involuntarily dug into the taller man’s still clothed shoulder when he was fully inside him as he breathed out slowly. It was surreal how much Jongin could affect him. His scent, his body, his smile, his kisses. All of them. Driving Kyungsoo insane.

He tried to calm his beating heart, before looking up to Jongin. The editor in chief’s jaw was set tightly and his eyes were peering down at him with a look that sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. He was waiting for Kyungsoo’s silent nod, before he pulled out and then pushed it again.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when Jongin finally started moving, the feeling of his cock dragging sweetly against his walls causing every single part of him to rejoice blissfully. He was breathing heavily beneath Jongin, as the man picked up the pace not so slowly. As the slow thrusts became harder and deeper by the second, erratic and simply needy.

It was utter and raw lust. The way Jongin was snapping his hips forward, rolling them when he was inside him, with force that sent Kyungsoo riding up the seat, his head hitting the door of the car. He had to raise his hands to hold the door, to keep himself in place as Jongin slammed into him again. Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back when the editor kept thrusting directly into his prostate, and he felt like his only thoughts had reduced to ‘Jongin’, ‘fuck’ and ‘please’ in varying order and frequency.

Kyungsoo let out a shattered breath when Jongin’s lips started assaulting his neck again. Sucking and nibbling on the skin. Leaving marks, claiming, loving.

Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered again as Jongin pushed in particularly hard, a moan rolling off his tongue.

Pleasure. All he could feel was pleasure.

All he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the low, hoarse, blissful groans coming out of Jongin’s lips. He could feel the car shaking beneath them.

Kyungsoo raised a hand to Jongin’s face, pulling him up to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. He pushed down to meet his thrusts then, both of them simultaneously moaning in each other’s lips.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, Kyungsoo knew that. Especially not when Jongin pushed him down again and started fucking into him harder and deeper than before, not when he started feeling his insides tightening.

Had it not been for the other man’s lips that silenced him again, Kyungsoo would have screamed when Jongin started pumping his length in rhythm with his thrusts.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when he felt his pleasure peaking, his back arching off the back seats of the car as all he could see was white. As he felt his entire body shuddering in pleasure and his load shooting all over Jongin’s hand as his boyfriend kept thrusting inside him, riding him through his orgasm.

Another few seconds later Jongin stiffened above him and Kyungsoo felt the editor coming inside him. He was breathing heavily, still supporting himself on a shaky arm above Kyungsoo, hair looking a little dishevelled as he slowly pulled out of him. Kyungsoo felt his body clenching on air, he felt Jongin’s cum on his skin. And he didn’t care. Not one bit.

Kyungsoo needed a few moments to compose himself, to get his breathing back to normal, to slowly open his eyes and see that Jongin looked like a mess above him. When their eyes met, a wave of something warm washed over him.

He weakly raised an arm to put on Jongin’s shoulders and pull him down.

Kyungsoo kissed him softly, the lust gone from the kiss. Just the utmost love he felt for the taller one, as he assessed the situation again. Jongin had travelled for fifteen hours just to be with him. Just for him.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled against his lips. “I shouldn’t have sent that text in the middle of your meeting.”

Jongin pressed their lips together again, in a soft but very much needed kiss. His fingers were playing with Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Don’t be. It’s the best thing you’ve ever sent me.”

Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin kissed him again, enjoying the gentleness of his fingers on his scalp. So soft, so loving. Nothing like those erratic and animalistic need and want from minutes before.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin laughed quietly then, finger ghosting over the sensitive skin of Kyungsoo’s still trembling thighs. “I shouldn’t have come inside you. Now we have to wait until we get back to the hotel to get you cleaned up.”

Kyungsoo tried not to smile too idiotically at the fact that Jongin was so naturally saying ‘we’. It made him feel warm inside.

Instead, he sat up slowly, his entire body aching sweetly.

“It’s alright. We’ll just take a shower when we get back,” Kyungsoo said, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips. His shaky fingers reached out to fix Jongin’s shirt in the same time Jongin started buttoning up his buttons.

He flashed him a playful look then.

“Is that a promise?”

Kyungsoo smiled and sealed it with yet another kiss, before finally telling Jongin to get the fuck off him so he could put his pants on before his friends returned.

Despite all his efforts to open all windows and to make himself look more presentable, Kyungsoo looked dishevelled, and so did Jongin.

And even if Jongdae and Chanyeol noticed how well fucked both of them looked, or how the car’s windows were now suspiciously foggy, thankfully, they said nothing about it.

When he saw Jongdae smirking at him in the rear view mirror, though, Kyungsoo wished he could sink lower in his seat and avoid those knowing eyes.

Whatever. Jongin had made sure that he still had a shower and an entire night in beautiful Poland to look forward to.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall asked for car sex, so you're going to hell along with me :3
> 
> talk to me on twitter, @jongnugget :)


	12. L for Lima

The first time Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin’s hair was becoming longer was a late night at the office when he rushed to the editor-in-chief’s office to submit the last article he had finished. 

He walked into the all-white office, Jongin’s assistants long gone at this point, to see Jongin crouching over his desk, papers scattered everywhere. His brown hair was falling over his glasses and he was subconsciously raising a hand to push it away every two minutes. 

The second time he noticed was when Jongin returned from a photoshoot – his hair now freshly dyed. The dark silver of his hair contrasted against his golden skin, and it attracted Kyungsoo’s gaze right away. And after Jongin took a quick shower, those wet strands of hair were framing his face, and he didn’t seem to notice at all. 

Kyungsoo, however, noticed. 

He kept noticing as Jongin sat down on his large, leather couch next to him. Kyungsoo’s toes were brushing against Jongin’s thighs when they both focused on their own laptops, finishing work that still had to be submitted by the end of the weekend. 

Well. Jongin was focusing on his laptop. 

_ Kyungsoo _ , however, kept peeking over his display at the way Jongin was absentmindedly shaking his head every now and then to get the silver strands of hair out of his eyes. 

“Time to get a haircut,” Kyungsoo noted with a little smile, and Jongin looked towards him – hand flying up instinctively to touch the ends of his hair. 

“I guess,” he mumbled out distractedly, eyes flashing towards Kyungsoo once more with a little lopsided smile, before he returned his attention to the MacBook on the coffee table. “I don’t really have time now. Maybe after we return from Peru.”

Right, Kyungsoo pursed his lips. 

They had some work in Peru. Well, _Jongin_ had some work in Peru. Kyungsoo was joining the team with Jongin’s excuse that he needed a writer present during the photoshoot. 

Baekhyun hadn’t missed the opportunity to poke fun at Jongin for being a horrible liar. Jongin had quickly shut him up by threatening to not send him to the Prada pictorial for VOGUE Chanyeol was going to shoot in Jeju. Baekhyun had never been more silent since the first time Kyungsoo met him. 

In any case. They had to leave on Monday, and they were going to be away for four days. Four days filled with constant work for Jongin, who could never catch a break. 

“Hot chocolate?” Kyungsoo asked, as he shut his laptop closed, way too tired after this horrendous week at work to continue writing even at midnight. Jongin absentmindedly nodded and Kyungsoo smiled. 

He stood up from the couch, hand brushing over Jongin’s shoulders as he passed by him and walked into the spacious kitchen in his boyfriend’s apartment. He felt all too familiar with this place already He was spending many of his nights here – it was easier to just leave work with Jongin and then stay over for the night instead of going home. Jongin’s place was closer to work. 

He shut the door of the fridge with his foot after he pulled out the milk, and he pulled out two mugs from Jongin’s barely used cupboards. 

When he returned two minutes later with the steaming mugs, Jongin was in the same position he had left him in – crouching forward, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, hair getting in the way. 

Kyungsoo’s heart felt warmer than the mugs in his hands at the sight. 

He set the mugs down on the coffee table, and then moved behind the couch. 

He reached out to place his hands on Jongin’s shoulders – they felt tense under his touch and Kyungsoo almost sighed. He knew better than anybody just how busy and how stressed Jongin could get after the heaps of work being thrown at him every day. He needed a break, and Kyungsoo hated the fact that he couldn’t afford to have one. Not now at least. 

He squeezed his shoulders lightly, hands moving lightly, trying to soothe some of the tension in the editor’s back. 

And then he moved his hands up, running them through Jongin’s soft, silver hair. 

He pulled it back, away from Jongin’s face. He smiled when he realized it was long enough to get the top strands all the way to the back of his head. He pulled on the hair tie he still had on his wrist from the last time Baekhyun had told him to tie up the back of Seulgi’s skirt during a run through.

And then he rolled it over the strands of Jongin’s hair he was holding. Once. Twice. Until the hair was secured in a mix of a little ponytail and a messy bun at the back of Jongin’s head. 

Kyungsoo leaned forward just when Jongin turned his head a little at the feeling of Kyungsoo messing with his hair, a distracted, yet inquiring look in his eyes as he glanced at Kyungsoo over his shoulder. 

“You can’t get any work done if you can’t _see_ it,” Kyungsoo muttered quietly as he leaned closer, his hands sliding down from Jongin’s shoulders to his chest as he leaned forward, wrapping them around him from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder, eyes flashing towards the screen of Jongin’s laptop. He was still arranging pages and pictures, going through the last details for the mock-up. 

“Thank you,” Jongin said with his low, slightly hoarse voice, and he turned his head even more towards him. Kyungsoo tilted his face so that he could kiss his boyfriend, a soft sigh getting lost in their lips moving together languidly, lazily. 

Jongin’s kiss felt warmer than any hot coffee or chocolate could feel in the cold nights of February, and Kyungsoo felt like he was melting when his eyes fluttered closed, appreciating the little moments they got to share together in the middle of their busy lives. 

“Anyways,” Kyungsoo broke the kiss first, hands slowly sliding off Jongin’s body. “You should get that done, and I still have to finish those articles.”

“Yeah,” Jongin sounded way too reluctantly drained when he nodded his head in defeat.

“Drink your chocolate while it’s still hot,” Kyungsoo reminded with one last peck to Jongin’s cheek before finally getting off him and rounding the couch. He picked up his laptop again, the sight of the unfinished article mocking him from the screen.

He sighed up, as he threw one last look over the computer towards Jongin.

And that’s when he knew he had made a grave mistake. 

The sight of Jongin’s profile with his hair messily tied up at the back of his head – his sharp jawline now completely visible, the concentrated twist of his strong eyebrows, the way his eyes were narrowing beautifully, the way his glasses were sitting low on his nose. That, complete with the black sweater he was wearing, and the silver of his hair. 

Kyungsoo felt his heart skipping a beat and his breath leaving his lungs. 

_ Gorgeous.  _

There went that article. 

* * *

Maybe since it wasn’t a photoshoot of his own that was going to be shot in Peru, Jongin had for once dressed rather casually for their flight. When Kyungsoo had seen him in the car of his driver, he had been ready to throw himself off that airplane because if there was something more dangerous than Jongin in suits, it was Jongin in casual wear. 

It was near damn criminal how the man looked. 

He was wearing all black – a black sweater and black trousers, with comfortable sneakers. There was a red beanie on his head, the silver hair falling over his eyes once again. There was a silver chain hanging from his neck, a new habit of Jongin’s to wear accessories. The phone was glued to his hand, new calls and messages coming in every few minutes, not leaving him a moment to catch a breath. 

Kyungsoo really wished he could spend some time with Jongin only on the plane, but when the editor fell asleep all he could do was pull a blanket over him and make sure he could catch as much sleep as possible before they landed and he got roped up in work again. 

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized how tired he was himself, but soon after Jongin had fallen asleep, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy, and his head lulling back and forth. Before he knew it, he was also sleeping, his head resting against Jongin’s where their seats on the plane’s business class floor were touching.

* * *

It was hot when they landed in Lima in the middle of the day. It was over 25 degrees and Kyungsoo regretted the long sleeved sweatshirt he was wearing. He was sure Jongin regretted the sweater too, judging by the fact that he rolled up his sleeves roughly three minutes after landing. He removed his beanie, a hand flying up every now and then to run through his hair and push it back. 

“We have about two hours before we are needed at the photoshoot location,” Taeyong said, carrying the iPad and trailing after Jongin. “The local models are currently getting hair and makeup, they’re waiting for our team to arrive.”

“Good,” Jongin nodded. “We’ll check in the hotel and then head for the photoshoot location.”

“Are you sure we’ll have time?” Krystal asked from Jongin’s other side, the woman’s stilettos loudly clicking against the floor as they walked towards the airport’s exit. “We’re trying to get everything shot before sundown. We won’t have enough time if we delay the hair and makeup of our models.”

Jongin seemed mildly irritated at the question, Kyungsoo could see it in the way his eyebrow ticked. He knew how many things he had to deal with – side matters like this were not what he needed to be dumped on his plate now too.

“Send the models straight to the filming site. You’re going with them, Krystal. Take Minseok too.” He said in a tone that didn’t allow for protests. “Taeyong, call a second car for them.”

Kyungsoo tried not to get in the way of Krystal’s sharp gaze as she started ordering the models to follow her, he also tried not to get in the way of poor Taeyong who had roughly three and a half minutes before Jongin lost his shit to find a second car for the other group. 

He followed after Jongin instead, a hand sneaking around his forearm and clinging on to him lightly. Thankfully, Jongin didn’t seem to be completely irritated, because he moved his hand so that he was holding Kyungsoo’s palm in his. 

The ride to the hotel with Taeyong and Junmyeon was relatively quiet. Junmyeon was already writing something on his laptop, Taeyong was tapping something on his iPad, undoubtedly arranging and re-arranging cars to and from the different hotels for tonight. 

Jongin was silently sitting next to him, absentmindedly playing with his fingers as he replied to some text message with his free hand. 

Their room in the Balmoral was pretty, as always, but Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to appreciate it now. He rushed to the bathroom to change into something lighter and more proper – they had work to do, he couldn’t just show up in his hoodie. 

Jongin, too, changed. He put on a black satin shirt, along with a black blazer. He still had the silver necklace hanging from his neck, shimmering lightly under the lights in the room. He had somehow managed to tame his hair, now perfectly combed and styled. He didn’t look like a college student anymore. He had transformed into VOGUE’s editor-in-chief in the matter of minutes and Kyungsoo found himself gawking at him again. 

“We are going to be done by sundown?” Kyungsoo asked, trying not to sound too hopeful when Jongin held the door open for him. Instead, he heard the hotel door clicking behind them as it closed and they moved towards the elevator, and he felt a hand sliding around his waist as Jongin held him closer, walking by his side. 

“Hopefully,” he replied with a hardly concealed sigh. “We can go get dinner after that, if you want?” 

Kyungsoo smiled a little, leaning closer into Jongin’s touch. 

“Of course,” he said quietly, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop. “We can walk around the city too?” 

Now, that was a long shot. He knew it by the pause in Jongin’s breathing and his almost too apologetic face when he looked at him again.

“I still have to finish the mock-up tonight, love,” Jongin said quietly, the regret audible in his voice. 

Kyungsoo made sure to hold him tighter for a few seconds, to let him know that it was alright. That he was in no way blaming him for not having time. He knew how busy Jongin could get. 

All he could do was now stand by him and try to make it easier, somehow. 

* * *

Kyungsoo had to give it to the legal and PR departments of VOGUE – they always managed to get the best locations for photoshoots. And how exactly they had managed to secure the Santo Domingo for _four hours on a weekday_ only for them to be able to shoot for the next feature of the magazine was beyond him. He didn’t even want to think about the amount of money they’d paid for it. 

He was looking around in awe as Jongin detached himself from him when they finally arrived – the editor-in-chief approached the photographers and assistants, while Kyungsoo just stood in his place, looking around the majestic walls of the church and monastery surrounding them. 

“It was built in 1540,” Kyungsoo blinked quickly at the soft voice that resounded right next to him. He turned to flash a surprised look at Minseok, who was fumbling with something on the heavy camera hanging from his neck. “So it’s _old_. But it’s still so beautiful, no? The oldest things are always the prettiest.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow as his eyes shot towards the photographer with a little smirk.

“Well _that_ explains a lot.”

Minseok’s eyes flashed towards him with cat-like sharpness, and he stared at him for two seconds without blinking, as he registered Kyungsoo’s joking face and his teasing tone.

He ended up sighing and letting the camera hang from his neck. 

“I can’t really tell if you’re flirting or trying to offend me.” Minseok said, pushing round glasses up his nose. His eyes flashed to the side where Jongin was standing, eyes judging the models lined in front of him. “Besides, I don’t wanna get fired, so keep it _down_.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and looked away from the photographer who returned to fixing some settings on his camera. 

His eyes flashed towards Jongin, who was shrugging the blazer off his shoulders and tossing it towards Taeyong. He bit on the inside of his cheek when Jongin started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt while giving instructions to the models in front of him. 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh. He could stare at him forever.

But they only had three hours to get their work done, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to meddle. Instead, he pulled his phone out and looked up the history of the Santo Domingo. He had three hours until dinner, three hours to appreciate the intricacy of the details and the mosaic on the walls of the buildings surrounding him. 

* * *

Jongin was especially smiley during dinner – the photoshoot had gone great, he was happy with their work from earlier and Kyungsoo was happy with Jongin’s pleased face. 

They walked down the pedestrian zone Jiron de la Union slowly, appreciating the mix of old and new architecture. Jongin chose a relatively small, but insanely beautiful restaurant. Kyungsoo opted for the Peruvian national dish ceviche. To say he was instantly obsessed would be an understatement. Jongin ordered aji de gallina, or as Kyungsoo told him to stop being obnoxious – creamy chicken. It was plated beautifully and Kyungsoo slapped Jongin’s hand away before he could devour it. Some dishes just deserved to be photographed. This was one of them. 

They had dry white wine, while talking quietly between bites. Kyungsoo would throw a look towards Jongin every now and then when he wasn’t looking – he noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and he noticed the way he was stifling yawns. He felt a pang in his chest when he remembered that Jongin still had that damn mock-up waiting for him back in the hotel. 

Kyungsoo sighed, reaching across the table to grab Jongin’s hand and hold it tightly. 

When Minseok called them just before they paid their bill, Kyungsoo knew it was time to go. Work was calling, and Jongin’s little smile died out, replaced instead by an apologetic pout. 

Kyungsoo made sure to lean forward and kiss that away before they headed back to the hotel. 

He hadn’t realized how tired he was himself until they got back. They had been working all morning on Monday, then they’d been flying for over 13 hours, then working again. 

He fell asleep on the couch, his head resting in Jongin’s lap as his boyfriend continued working on his laptop, his concentrated expression being the last thing Kyungsoo saw before drifting off into sleep. 

* * *

“Soo…” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows when he felt a light but insistent nudge on his shoulder. “Love?”

Someone was shaking his body lightly, a gentle hand on his shoulder. He breathed in as he slowly opened his eyes. The light felt sharp and blinding, and he had to blink quickly to get adjusted to the morning sun. 

He was a bit disoriented as he looked around, everything slowly coming into focus. 

He was in the big, double bed in their hotel suite, white covers, sheets and pillows surrounding him. He blinked, eyes fixating on the man sitting next to him with that angelic smile, plump lips pulled into the most rueful of all expressions. 

Kyungsoo let out a disgruntled sound at being woken up, but stretched on the bed, turning in his spot to face Jongin. 

“What?” he let out the question in a hoarse voice. Jongin’s smile only seemed to widen as he reached out to push the hair off Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Come on,” Jongin said, his hand sliding from Kyungsoo’s shoulder down his arm, until it reached his fingers. “Get up.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes briefly, feeling tired and mildly annoyed at being woken up. Sure, being woken up by Jongin softened that feeling of irritation a little, but he _had_ been woken up. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows slowly, feeling a little disoriented. His phone screen said 7:12am. 

Why had Jongin woken him up so early? They didn’t have any work until at least 10. 

“Come on, Soo,” Jongin said again, urging him to get up. Kyungsoo only now barely registered the fact that Jongin was calling him that. He blinked again. “I called Taeyong earlier. Asked him to cancel my interview today.”

“What?” Kyungsoo croaked out, eyes shooting towards Jongin again and hand flying up to rub at his face. “Why?”

“Because it’s kind of unfair to drag you to the opposite side of the world and not give you the chance to actually see it,” Jongin said, his smile soft. Kyungsoo blinked when Jongin leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. His fingers lingered on Kyungsoo’s neck, as he pulled back again. His smile was more blinding than the sunbeams streaming through the window. “Come on. We have about five hours before we need to head to the airport.”

Kyungsoo needed a few seconds to process this with his barely awake brain. 

Jongin…

The interview. 

Kyungsoo let out a breath when he stared at Jongin. 

His boyfriend. His stupid, _perfect_ boyfriend. Cancelling an interview just so they could go sightseeing together. 

His hands wrapped around Jongin’s neck before he could stop himself, and he pulled him forward, pressing their lips together in a very long peck. 

Jongin smiled in that kiss, a gentle chuckle leaving his lips when Kyungsoo let go of him.

“As much as I’d love to stay here,” Jongin said, pressing yet another soft and quick peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. “We have a city to see.”

Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever scrambled out of bed quicker than he did now, Jongin’s love and smile being the only things giving him the motivation to move. 

* * *

Five hours passed way too quickly. Kyungsoo was astonished at how quickly time was passing when one was enjoying themselves. 

They started their tour at Plaza de Armas, a broad square in the historical center of Lima. Most of the buildings, according to what he was reading online as they walked, had once been lost during an earthquake – the only original structure standing was the bronze fountain in the center. 

The cathedral and the square were surrounded by the Archbischop’s palace and the official residence of the president. Kyungsoo wished they could see the chancing of the guards but by the time they would change him and Jongin would be on a plane heading to Cusco. 

Their next destination was the La Merced church with its ornate Baroque colonial façade. It was beautiful and Kyungsoo kept tugging at Jongin’s hand excitedly, trying to get a closer look from every possible angle. 

The church of San Francisco and its monastery were another place they visited in the little scarce time they had left in Lima. 

“You know, there’s catacombs with the bones of about 10000 people,” Jongin said, sounding kind of astonished. 

“Cheerful.”

Jongin laughed as he pulled him inside the church, or rather, below the church where they walked through a maze of narrow hallways, each lined on both sides with bones. Kyungsoo found himself clinging tighter on to Jongin’s arm, especially when he stopped to look at the large hole filled with bones and skills arranged in a geometrical pattern.

“It’s freaky,” Kyungsoo shuddered a little, but in the same time couldn’t look away. 

“It’s _art_.”

Kyungsoo was starting to feel a little claustrophobic because of the low ceilings and doorways. He had to duck when entering and escaping. That’s why he tugged on Jongin’s sleeve, feeling a little sick as he asked him to go back upstairs. 

Jongin was the one to lead him out, making sure to ask him about fifteen times if he was alright. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes after he was out in the open again, not surrounded by bones, and pulled Jongin up to the library on the upper level, to gawk in awe at the thousands of antique books and the mural of the Last Supper. 

Five hours, unfortunately, passed just like that, and with Taeyong’s inevitable phone call came also Jongin’s small sigh as he told him they needed to head back to the hotel. 

They passed by the Cathedral of Lima with the car, and Kyungsoo leaned closer to the window to get a better look of the once again very intricate and beautiful architecture. A sharp turn of the car made him let out a surprised squawk as he fell on Jongin.

Jongin just laughed quietly, holding him tightly as the car rumbled down the busy streets of Lima. 

* * *

Thankfully, the flight to Cusco was just over an hour. By the time they made it to their hotel it was already 4pm. 

Minseok came by their room merely twenty minutes after checking in, carrying his camera and two laptops. 

He set everything up on the little coffee table and him and Jongin started working – going over the photos from yesterday’s photoshoot. Picking the best shots, discussing edits and color corrections. Choosing potential B-shots. Calling Baekhyun, even if it was already 2am in Seoul – to ask him why the hell the art department hadn’t submitted the layouts for the feature about Lima. 

Kyungsoo retreated to another chair, pulling out his own laptop and opening a new file. He started writing the article on the upcoming fashion week in Seoul that was due next Friday. He wanted to get it out of the way. 

That’s what ate away their entire afternoon – Kyungsoo writing his article and arranging some documents instead of Jongin, because he could see how busy his boyfriend was. How he was still noting down meticulous details about every picture, calling Krystal to confirm what items had been used for the photoshoot, listing down every single hat, glove belt and earring. 

By the time him and Minseok finished work, or after Taeyong had to make coffee runs for Minseok three times, it was already dark outside. Jongin’s sleeves were rolled up again, he had pulled his hair up in a bun again, to make working easier. Kyungsoo was having trouble breathing looking at him like that. 

Kyungsoo was standing by the window of the suite, hearing loud music coming from the streets. He could see a lot of people, the city was _alive_. 

“What’s happening?” he heard Jongin’s voice suspiciously close, before he felt two hands sliding around him from behind. He felt Jongin resting his chin on his shoulder, looking through the window with him.

“I’m not sure. People seem to be partying.”

“It’s Carnival.” Kyungsoo blinked back towards Minseok. The photographer was gathering his laptops and cables, throwing a quick look towards the two of them. “One of Latin America’s biggest holidays.”

Kyungsoo blinked back towards the street. The music sounded louder, the people seemed to become even more and more. He felt himself blinked excitedly. 

He also felt Jongin’s arms tightening around him.

When he turned to look at him, there was a little smile on his lips.

“Wanna go?”

Kyungsoo’s nods were enthusiastic and immediate, making Jongin’s smile widen a little.

“Don’t forget, we have to meet at 6 downstairs tomorrow morning,” MInseok reminded with a pointy look. “Don’t drink too much.”

Kyungsoo saw the way Jongin rolled his eyes before shooting Minseok a look. The photographer left their room after that with a little snicker. 

Jongin pulled back then, his hands fixing the sleeves of his shirt, then rising up to touch his hair. He was about to pull on the tie when-

“No!” 

Jongin blinked towards Kyungsoo’s sudden protest and suddenly, he wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. 

“What?”

“Don’t…don’t take it off,” Kyungsoo stumbled over his own words, feeling the heat spreading on his face and in his abdomen. “You look good.”

Jongin seems a little confused for a few seconds, as his hand fell back down, leaving the bun-slash-ponytail intact. The confusion, however, slowly morphed into something pleased, into something _knowing_. 

“You like this, huh?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbled, reaching back to grab his bag so they could head out. He heard Jongin’s quiet laugh behind him.

“What? I didn’t even say anything,” the editor-in-chief commented, before finally grabbing his hand. They headed out of the hotel together. “Besides, it’s okay to like certain things. For example, I like it when you wear skinny jeans.”

Kyungsoo was drowning in his own embarrassment but he was also contemplating turning around to smack Jongin. The taller just cackled lightly, pulling him closer as they joined the many people on the busy streets of Cusco. 

The more they walked towards the bigger streets, the more people appeared, the louder the music became, the more Kyungsoo gasped.

It was the most unique thing he had ever seen, the carnival celebration in Cusco. It was a unique mix of traditions, and he could see it clearly in the parades that were going on even after the sun had set. The dress and the dance of the locals were also unique and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop looking around excitedly, soaking in the explosion of colors and happiness. 

They got to a plaza nearby, and the people there were even more. Kyungsoo was subconsciously smiling as he held on to Jongin’s hand tightly. There were stalls with local traditional food and drinks. Him and Jongin sat down, trying the typical for the region chicha beer. 

They were sitting together, soaking in the culture and the experience of this unique festival. The lights were shining brightly, even if the hours were rolling bright, and more and more people were appearing – adults, children, tourists, locals. Everybody seemed to be equally mesmerized by the festivities. 

“We should dance,” Jongin suggested suddenly, and Kyungsoo’s head whipped towards him. He made a face.

“No way.”

“Come on,” Jongin insisted, squeezing his hand and laughing encouragingly. “It looks fun!”

It _did_ look fun, Kyungsoo had to admit. But-

“I can’t dance,” he shook his head slightly. He knew nobody would really pay attention to them in those big crowds, but Jongin would pay attention to _him_. He had embarrassed himself enough in the three years they’d known each other. It was a miracle the other hadn’t ditched him for someone _sane_ yet. 

“Come on,” Jongin urged, his smile tempting, alluring. His hair was still tied back and Kyungsoo’s breath was hitching every time he looked at him. “For me?”

_ Well _ , when he put it _that_ way. 

Kyungsoo allowed himself to be pulled up with a little groan. 

“If you make fun of me I’ll delete the draft for the mock-up.”

Jongin’s laugh at Kyungsoo’s threat was hearty when he finally pulled him closer, holding his hand tightly as they merged with the crowd in the plaza. 

As expected, nobody cared about them. But Jongin’s smile was excited – excited enough to make Kyungsoo himself smile softly at that childish thrill he could see in the editor’s eyes. 

The rhythm of the music was different from anything Kyungsoo had listened to before – he didn’t know how to dance to the music he was used to, let alone music he was hearing for the first time. Jongin didn’t seem to be having such difficulties. 

He was moving so smoothly, so mesmerizingly, his body blending together with the music – as if he had been doing this his entire life. Kyungsoo wanted to step back and just admire him. 

Jongin was the greatest art he had ever seen. 

However, he wasn’t letting go of him, and even if he didn’t know how to dance, he ended up following Jongin’s lead. The embarrassment turned into exhilaration. The exhilaration turned into loud laughter, fingers digging deeply into Jongin’s shoulders as they kept dancing on the plaza. 

Kyungsoo blinked up when he felt something dropping on his cheek. 

Another drop of water landed on his forehead. And then another.

He looked back to Jongin, his hair still tied up, a tired but very energetic smile on his lips as he stared at him with all the love in the world shining through in his eyes. 

The drops turned into rain in seconds. Kyungsoo let out a laugh when his hands flew up to shield his eyes. Jongin looked up through narrowed eyes, as the rain started pouring on them. 

People around them were laughing. Still dancing. Celebrating.

Nobody seemed to be affected by the sudden rain – it didn’t stop the happiness of anybody. If anything, the cheerful screams from all around the plaza only seemed to become louder.

Kyungsoo’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He dropped his hands, his clothes already soaking wet, as he clung to Jongin’s shoulders. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo screamed over the music, holding on to Jongin’s wet shirt, hands moving up his warm neck. He buried his fingers in Jongin’s hair. 

He knew that look in Jongin’s eyes, the look of absolute love and affection, when he gripped his waist and leaned down, crashing their lips together in the middle of the plaza.

People were still dancing around them, pushing them from all sides.

The rain was pouring down on them.

But there they were, in the middle of the plaza, holding each other tightly, their lips moving together. The only thing getting in their way were their smiles. 

* * *

The journey they had the next morning was long – cars with all their equipment and models, editors and writers, then a train for three hours. Then a shuttle bus and some hiking until they finally made it to their destination. 

Kyungsoo was breathless as he finally stood there, because of the emotions coursing through him _and_ because of the hiking, on the sacred site of the Incas. The Citadel of Machu Picchu. 

Shrouded by mist and surrounded by steep escarpments, it was more beautiful and awe-inspiring that anything Kyungsoo could have imagined. 

He was walking around as Minseok’s assistants started carefully setting up the cameras with their local partners and guides. 

Taeyong was standing by Jongin, carefully writing down everything the editor was saying, while trying to steal glances of the majestic landscape in the pauses. 

Kyungsoo took his phone out, commemorating this moment with as many photos as possible, walking through the ruins of the archaeological site, peering down at the mountains. 

His phone then caught some of the people on the set. And in particular – Jongin. With his blazer and concentrated expression. 

Kyungsoo smiled, as he tried his best to snap yet another picture – one that would include Jongin and the majestic scenery behind him. He was twisting awkwardly in his place, trying to find a way to only get Jongin in the frame – he didn’t want any of the countless models ruining his perfect picture. 

“Move,” a hand was suddenly blocking his phone’s camera and Kyungsoo looked just in time to see Minseok grabbing the phone out of his hands with a roll of his eyes. The photographer needed roughly three seconds to asses the situation, before ducking lightly, stretching his hands out. Snapping one picture from Kyungsoo’s phone and then raising an eyebrow in his direction when he showed him a perfect shot of Jongin among the ruins in the Machu Picchu.  “Rookie.”

Kyungsoo was about to bitily thank him. Maybe mention that his fly was open. 

But a loud call of his name startled him. 

“Kyungsoo!” 

He looked up when he realized Jongin was calling him. When their eyes met, the editor-in-chief motioned for him to come closer. Kyungsoo did, walking carefully forward until he reached Jongin. 

Krystal’s assessing eyes were on him when he reached them, unfazed by the way Jongin immediately wrapped a hand around his waist.

“You finished the article about fashion week, right?” 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo blinked up. “I sent it to Junmyeon. He said he’ll edit it and forward it to you.”

“Great,” Jongin’s hand squeezed his side. “One of the writers in Krystal’s department is sick so I was wondering if you can write the article about eyewear, too?” 

Kyungsoo blinked towards the woman, as if looking for confirmation. Her face was just as unaffected and unreadable as before. 

“Uh…yeah, of course. I’ll need the details, but I’ll write it. When’s the deadline?” 

“Next Friday,” Krystal said, before nodding curtly. “I’ll call my assistant and have him send you the email.” 

“Great.” 

And just like that, Krystal was moving away, pulling out a phone from her slacks. 

Kyungsoo blinked up towards Jongin and the little scowl on his face.

“I have to do everybody’s job around here,” he mumbled, throwing a look towards Kyungsoo. The scowl melted away, being replaced by that smile Kyungsoo loved so much. “We should have went to the Pachacamac Citadel. Women were only allowed there to be sacrificed.”

Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way Jongin tilted his head in Krystal’s direction. He had to fight hard to suppress the snort. 

“It’s alright, there’s plenty of time,” Kyungsoo mumbled, appreciating Jongin sliding his arms around him tighter. “I’ll write it.” 

“What would I do without you?” 

Jongin’s question was quiet, most sincere. As were his lips on his neck. Kyungsoo giggled at the tickling feeling on his skin, when Jongin parted. 

He lingered on him for a couple seconds, before breaking away and returning to the models. 

Kyungsoo was looking at him, feeling high, lightheaded. 

And then he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

It was Minseok, holding out his phone, returning it. Right.

Kyungsoo took it from his hand, and looked down at the screen.

It was a picture of Jongin holding him tightly, leaning down to kiss him. Kyungsoo’s smile was somehow dazed in the photo. His fingers were holding on to Jongin’s blazer tightly, pulling him close. The mist and the mountains around them made it look like a piece of art. 

Kyugnsoo felt a pang in his chest. He looked so in love in that photo. Jongin looked so in love. 

He felt shivers running up his spine, the gentlest and most pleasant of all shivers. And they had nothing to do with the fact that they were in the mountains. 

He flashed a look towards Minseok. There was a knowing and smug smirk on the photographer’s lips.

“You’re _welcome_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOF okay.
> 
> I deleted what I had originally written for this chapter because of Jongin in a manbun. I rest my case here.
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated, I love to hear what you guys think~
> 
> Until next time xox


	13. M for Moscow

Kyungsoo was unable to concentrate at work the entire day. 

Re-reading paragraphs of the articles he was trying to write because he was spacing out, eyes following the words but his brain registering nothing. Writing the same sentences twice because he kept thinking about other things. Forgetting to drink his coffee and only remembering to when it had already gotten cold. 

It was a very long, a very torturous day at work. 

Why? Because of Jongin.

Or rather, because of something small Jongin had just absentmindedly murmured in bed this morning, while clinging on to him tightly, reluctantly pouting at the fact that they had to go to work. 

Kyungsoo was avoiding the 12th floor of VOGUE at any cost because he did not need his boyfriend-slash-boss in any way mentioning or hinting at it. Not when Byun Baekhyun was in the same building as them. 

That could be dangerous. 

He tried his best to focus on other things, on anything really – it became a little easier when a very stressed out Junmyeon appeared at his writing cubicle and asked him what to get Sehun for his birthday. Kyungsoo offered a new personality. Junmyeon just gave him an exasperated look, insisting on _actual_ help. 

He tried to finish his pre-approved articles, he also tried to get the layouts done and discussed with the art department before submitting them to the 12th floor. To Jongin’s office, where he’d review everything and make the last selection for the magazine. 

But then a dreaded phone call came and Jaehyun told him the run through had just ended upstairs, and that Jongin was asking to see him. 

Kyungsoo sighed, picking up the thick folder with the printed-out articles, and he headed upstairs. 

Jongin was sitting behind his massive desk, looking mildly annoyed at the fact that Junmyeon and Krystal were still stumbling to gather the clothes on the racks from the run through. He was wearing a shirt and a black vest, his ash brown hair styled up. Right. He had a meeting with the board directors today, he had briefly mentioned it earlier. 

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, walking past the arched doorway. 

“Hey,” he said, and Jongin looked up to him, eyes peeking over the thin rim of his glasses. “You asked to see me.”

“Right,” the editor-in-chief said, moving his gaze back to the stack of papers on his desk. He squinted his eyes at it, before diving down to search for something. He exclaimed quietly when he found it, pulling the paper from the stack and setting it on his desk. “This. It’s all wrong.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips when he leaned down to look at the article draft Jongin was showing him, feeling a pang in his chest. Was it something he wrote? He felt like he was in high school and getting back a test result all over again when he saw all the scribbles of Jongin on the side, the scratched-out lines and paragraphs. The very irritated and deeper scrawls on the bottom of the page. He could imagine Jongin’s displeased frown when he was writing down the big question marks. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed away from Jongin’s notes to the title. It was something about Louis Vuitton’s show at Paris Fashion Week. 

Kyungsoo blinked up from the article. He hadn’t _been_ at Paris Fashion Week.

“I didn’t write that,” he said, mildly confused. 

Jongin’s scoff was loud, it echoed in the room. 

“I know you didn’t. If you had, it wouldn’t have been this absolute piece of trash.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up and he almost winced.

“Do you need me to get the writer to re-do it?”

Jongin blinked away from the documents he was signing and towards him, once again looking at him over the rim of his glasses. His lips were pulled in the slightest of all smirks.

“It’s nice of you to assume he’s still working in VOGUE after this embarrassment.” The editor-in-chief said, and this time, Kyungsoo did wince. Jongin’s eyebrows shot up slightly, before he tapped the paper with the back of his pen. “I’ll need _you_ to re-do it. Baekhyun just called from the art department and he said you’re done with your articles. And since you seem to be the _only_ competent employee I have in the building right now, I’m gonna have to ask you to do this too.”

Kyungsoo felt a little breathless – incredibly relieved that he hadn’t messed up because it was a Friday and he knew just how pissed Jongin could get by the end of the work week – he surely didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his boss’ wrath. Unlike that poor writer that had just gotten fired. 

He reached out to pull the article towards himself, in the same time Krystal picked up some box with jewellery. Closing its lid made a loud sound in the silent office, which caused another annoyed huff to leave Jongin’s lips. 

“By all means, take your time,” he said in a chilly tone, eyes shooting towards her and Junmyeon, who was pushing the rack towards the door. “Move in, if you will. I’ll empty some space for your desks.”

Right. Jongin was at peak stress at 4pm on a Friday with a final mock-up coming his way this evening. Kyungsoo noticed the way Junmyeon and Krystal scrambled to get out as fast as possible after that snide comment aimed at them.  

Kyungsoo hurried to pick up the article, eyes shooting down at the scribbles of Jongin. His eyes flashing towards the mistakes he had furiously circled with a red pen. Kyungsoo pursed his lips at the sight of the word ‘extraordinary’ being used twice in the same sentence. The other writer had either been writing this at 3am or five minutes before the submission deadline. 

“Do you not want to do it?” 

Kyungsoo looked up at the sudden sound of Jongin’s voice. The editor-in-chief was looking at him from his massive chair, an inquiring look in his eyes. _He’s not in the best mood_ , Kyungsoo reminded himself, as he quickly blinked. The last thing he wanted was to piss him off even more when he was already prissy.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll write it. But I need to know which-”

“Not the article. The other thing.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers curled around the paper, as he slowly looked towards Jongin again. 

The look in Jongin’s eyes was still very much inquiring, with a hint of entertainment. Anticipation was also shining through his eyes and Kyungsoo felt yet another pang in his chest. The breath had been knocked out of his body with one simple sentence. 

“It’s not that,” he ended up saying, shoulder slumping down in defeat. He could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks, the embarrassment engulfing his neck and ears, painting them red. “It’s just…I don’t know.”

Jongin cocked his head a little and blinked in invitation, urging Kyungsoo to speak up. 

He looked back over his shoulder. Jongin’s assistants were in the other room. It was a busy day. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest when he looked back to his boyfriend. He walked closer to the desk, voice sinking down to a mere hushed whisper.

“I’m not sure what I’d be doing. And you always do! You’re…you’re so _good_ at it.”

Jongin shook his head, completely dismissing the compliment, as he leaned over the documents and replied in just as low of a whisper.

“Have you not done it before?”

Kyungsoo wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, he wished to evaporate. But Jongin was still staring at him expectantly, and he felt the red embarrassment making his blood boil. 

“I _have_ ,” Kyungsoo said, trying to avoid Jongin’s eyes. “But it’s been very long since I last did. And I don’t want to mess it up.”

Jongin was silent for a few moments, the only reason Kyungsoo blinked towards him, trying to read his expression. There was some tightness to his little smile, like he wasn’t exactly thrilled with Kyungsoo’s answer. There was also, however, fondness in his eyes, as he picked up his pen and started signing documents again.

“Great things never come from comfort zones.”

“Which explains corsets and half of McQueen’s last collection.”

Jongin leaned back in his chair, giving Kyungsoo an unamused look at his weak attempt to change the subject. But Kyungsoo knew his boyfriend, and he knew he didn’t like leaving arguments unsolved. This wasn’t an argument, per say, it was a discussion. An open one, one yet to be finished, at least judging by the little knock on the wall and the narrowed eyes of the editor-in-chief staring at him.

“Exactly,” he ended up saying curtly, before looking up. “COME IN!” 

Taeyong hesitantly appeared at the arched doorway, holding a phone pressed to his shoulder. His eyes flashed around Jongin’s office.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the assistant’s eyes flashed towards Kyungsoo for a millisecond, before returning to Jongin. “Baekhyun’s on the phone. Wants to know if you already picked the dates for the Moscow trip?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows flashed up in surprise. He looked towards Jongin.

“You’re going to Moscow?”

“Yeah,” Jongin said absentmindedly, fingers moving to open his schedule on his computer. His eyes were concentrated on the screen. “Meeting with manufacturers.”

Kyungsoo blinked again. Odd. 

But it was Moscow, and something spiked in his chest at the mention of the Russian city. He narrowed his eyes, staring at his boyfriend as he was checking what dates he could travel. Something started waking up in his mind, gears slowly shifting.

“Make that next Tuesday,” Jongin said eventually, turning towards Taeyong. “Reschedule my interview for Esquire to the following week. Call my dentist and change my appointment to the morning. Book the tickets for the first flight you can find after my meeting with the board ends. You’re also coming.” 

“Alright,” Taeyong nodded solemnly, shifting on his heel, his voice audible from the other room as he started speaking to Baekhyun.

He straightened a little in his seat, something excited rushing through his veins. 

“Wait, hold on,” he said, almost leaping on the desk. “Can I also come?”

Jongin flashed him a confused look. He looked mostly intrigued. 

“It’s just a meeting with some manufacturers,” he said, eyebrows furrowing lightly. “For a line Baekhyun has in mind. It’s not really work.”

“Still.”

Jongin seemed a little surprised, before a small smile finally pulled on his lips.

“Of course you can come,” he said softly, hand reaching out to hold Kyungsoo’s. His eyes flashed to the arched doorway. “Taeyong!”

The first assistant was at the door in the matter of a second. 

“Yes?”

“Make that four tickets. Kyungsoo’s coming with us too.”

Taeyong nod was curt as he turned around to do his job, and Kyungsoo sighed with a little, victorious smile. He didn’t linger.

Instead, he clutched the messed-up article in his hands. 

“I better go get this done then.”

Jongin seemed a little less annoyed with life now than he had five minutes ago, as he leaned back in his chair again. Maybe acknowledging the fact that Kyungsoo was really trying hard to dodge their conversation from before. He just ended up shaking his head with a little, dumbfounded smile.

“Yeah. You should do that,” he ended up saying, picking up his pen again and pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, trying hard to suppress his smile. “I’ll see you later!” 

He rushed out of the office then. 

Moscow meant work for Jongin and some planning ahead for Kyungsoo. 

He needed to go on a detour through Baekhyun’s office first. He was going to need a little help.

* * *

"I understand everything,” Baekhyun said when he saw Kyungsoo at the airport. “Except for the hat.”

Kyungsoo pulled on the earpieces of the Russian ushanka-inspired hat he was wearing, throwing Baekhyun a shady look.

“It’s still very cold in Moscow. Don’t come crying to me when your damn ears fall off.”

“Why are you coming with us again?” Baekhyun squinted, but his tone was playful. 

“Because, unlike you, I do have some appreciation for the fine arts. Some of the greatest writers are from Russia. Pushkin, Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky. Ring a bell?” Kyungsoo crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And why are you going to meet manufacturers for a fall line in _March_?!”

“Spring is the time of plans and projects,” Baekhyun said with a sly smirk and Kyungsoo felt his jaw tightening. Damn Baekhyun. Quoting Anna Karenina in his face like the know-it-all he was. “Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ read.”

“Knock it off, you two,” Jongin sounded completely done with the two of them, flashing a look up from the plans that Taeyong was showing him on his iPad. 

Kyungsoo just threw Baekhyun a look.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in his direction, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, finally looking away. It was going to be a long flight. 

* * *

It was only 4pm local time when they landed and they all knew for a fact that the next day in the morning Jongin and Baekhyun had a meeting to go to, which would only leave them the afternoon free. The next morning they had their flight back to Seoul – work couldn’t wait. 

Which was the main reason to leave their luggage with the hotel van and head into the city instead. 

As the driver advised them, they started their mini-sightseeing tour at the Red Square in Moscow’s centre. It was a remarkable cobblestone square, surrounded by beautiful buildings with interesting architecture. They started their walk from there, informing each other about bits of the place’s history after respectively googling it. 

They passed by Lenin’s Mausoleum as they walked around the Red Square, an illustrious building that Kyungsoo didn’t quite understand, before they moved to the other part of the square. 

St. Basil’s Cathedral was even more beautiful and peculiarly beautiful than anything Kyungsoo had ever seen in pictures. Its glistening rainbow domes looked like an onion to Kyungsoo, but Jongin laughed quietly at his comment and hugged him tighter in the cold evening, telling him instead that they were supposed to look like the shape of a flame. All Kyungsoo could see was an onion with colourful layers. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly in the middle of their photo session of the cathedral from all angles. “Apparently the ruler who wanted this cathedral build ordered that the architect be blinded so that he would never surpass this creation!”

“That’s not very nice,” Kyungsoo mumbled, not really listening to Baekhyun, instead trying to think of a way to ask Taeyong to take a picture of him and Jongin without sounding too awkward. 

Jongin, however, seemed to see his internal struggles and recognize them, because he took the phone out of his hands and just handed it to Taeyong without uttering a single word. The assistant seemed to take the hint, especially when Jongin put his hand around Kyungsoo again and looked at the camera. Kyungsoo’s smile was a little awkward, but Taeyong squatted down, trying his best to take a good picture. 

“It’s perfect,” Kyungsoo took a quick glance at the picture when Taeyong handed him the phone back with a little smile.

“It’s not perfect,” Jongin mumbled, staring at the photo from behind his shoulder. “I look like a Gremlin.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. To him, jongin looked like he had just come off the cover of a magazine again. If he looked like a Gremlin, what did Kyungsoo look like, with his weird hat and red nose? 

“If you look for perfection, you’ll never be content.”

Kyungsoo startled when he heard Baekhyun’s voice all too close to his ears. He turned to shoot a sharp glare at him.

“ _Stop_ quoting Anna Karenina!”

“I _told_ you I read!”

“I _know_ you read, I’m just surprised it’s not gossip magazines!”

“Those are art _too_!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, before throwing Jongin a look. “Speaking of Gremlins, we should head to Kremlin, so we can go get dinner after that. I’m _starving_.”

The biggest active fortress in Europe was lit up by lights as the last rays of the sunshine disappeared and the early spring, cold evening air started blowing harder. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have the time, nor the energy after a nine-hour flight, to explore much. But the architecture behind the walls of the fortress was absolutely breath-taking – various buildings and towers, as well as the largest bell and cannon in the world. 

They headed back to the Red Square then, to the large department store GUM. Even its interior was entertaining and unique with its interesting architecture. It was huge – over 200 boutiques. But shopping wasn’t on their to-do list, food was, so when Baekhyun lingered in front of the Dior store, peeking inside, Kyungsoo had to drag him forward. 

Jongin chose the restaurant – a suspiciously modern-looking place serving traditional food. Kyungsoo ordered pelmeni and they tasted like a particularly Russian version of Chinese dumplings. Which is why he ended up being jealous of Jongin’s shashlik – he stole several chunks of grilled meat from his boyfriend’s plate, the latter only smiling at Kyungsoo’s sneaky movements, before pushing his plate closer to him. 

“Ah, yes,” Baekhyun said from the other side, munching on to some cabbage rolls. “You know you’ve found true love when you share your food with them. Isn’t that right, Taeyong?”

Taeyong seemed equal parts startled, flustered and stressed when the editor threw a hand over his shoulder, peeking down at the stew he was eating. 

“What are you eating again?”

“Zharkoye. It’s a stew.”

“Can I try that?” Baekhyun’s smirk was satisfied when Taeyong just buffered slightly, before eventually mumbling out a ‘sure’ and nodding. He just tightened his grip around his shoulders. “See? At least the kid loves me.”

Jongin was the first to roll his eyes, changing the subject to some editorial that Baekhyun still hadn’t submitted, successfully shutting him up. 

They got to their hotel after their dinner, and after work and their flight, and after walking around ever since landing, Kyungsoo was exhausted.

He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

* * *

Kyungsoo absolutely refused to get out of bed in the morning when Jongin asked him if he wanted to go with him and Baekhyun to that meeting. It was way too early, and Kyungsoo was way too sleepy. 

Instead, he slept in, waking up roughly three hours later to an empty room with a puffy face and messy hair. 

He knew they wouldn’t be done in at least another two hours because they had to check some fabric and machines, then had to sit down and negotiate. Those things took time. 

So Kyungsoo opted for taking a long and warm shower, before pulling out his laptop and finishing some work that he didn’t want to deal with tonight. 

He managed to finish his article, forward everything back to Junmyeon for editing, and get some room service for a late lunch. It was about two in the afternoon when he finished everything and flashed a look towards the clock. Baekhyun and Jongin were going to be done in about fifteen minutes, at least according to everything Baekhyun had told him before leaving for Moscow. 

Kyungsoo sprung up on his feet, rushing to pull out his Dior suit from his suitcase. He dressed up quickly, spending a little over half an hour in the bathroom styling his hair up and fixing every single little detail on his suit’s jacket, straightening up invisible creases. 

His heart was drumming in his chest when he made sure to secure the silver watch Jongin had given him three years ago around his wrist, and to place the envelop inside his inner pocket. And then he waited. 

Baekhyun had been right – his phone lit up with a new text message just when he was about to text the editor and ask them where they were. Apparently, they were five minutes away from the hotel. 

Kyungsoo smiled, as he refused to sit down and create wrinkles on his now perfect outfit. 

He just kept striding around the room, checking his reflection in the mirror every ten seconds or so, until he heard the clicking sound of the hotel door unlocking. 

Jongin walked in, looking a little weary, as he pushed his round glasses up his nose, the black fabric of his sweatshirt clinging tightly to his body, accentuating every sharp edge and lean muscle. There were rings on his fingers, rings he was absentmindedly playing with as he pushed the door closed after himself.

That’s when he finally looked around the room and spotted Kyungsoo. 

He had the satisfaction to witness Jongin halting in his spot, eyes blowing a little wider at the sight of him all dressed up. He saw his boyfriend’s lips parting a little in what seemed like shock, the nice kind of shock, and his eyebrows twitching in confusion.

“Wow,” Jongin ended up whispering, his voice sounding lower than he would have expected it to. He walked closer to him, fingers dropping from the rings on his hands and instead reaching out to hold him by his waist. Kyungsoo didn’t mind those wrinkles on his clothes. Instead, he let his hands travel up Jongin’s arms before their eyes met and he saw the other one smiling at him. “You said you liked Tolstoy but I didn’t expect you to clean up so nicely for his museum.”

“Oh, we’re not going to Tolstoy’s museum,” Kyungsoo said, the smile flickering on his lips. Jongin just blinked, tilting his head in confusion.

“We’re not? But Baekhyun’s downstairs waiting for-“

“For Taeyong.” Kyungsoo interrupted, his fingers tightening around Jongin’s biceps. “The two of them will probably go there, yes. But we aren’t.” 

“No?” 

Kyungsoo smiled at the little hints of a smirk he could hear in Jongin’s voice. He was still very much confused, he could see it in his expression, but he was playing along. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Kyungsoo said, failing to hide the excitement from his voice, as he tiptoed up lightly to press their lips together quickly. Then he stepped back. “Come on, get dressed.”

“Judging by what you’re wearing, I’m assuming we’re going somewhere fancy and by get dressed I suppose you mean suit up?” Jongin looked at him, raising a hand to mess up his hair. His eyebrows twisted a little. “I didn’t bring a suit, love. And I don’t suppose you brought a second one.”

“I did, actually,” Kyungsoo leaned back against the wall. He watched Jongin’s mouth opening in a soundless question. Then he saw intrigue and suspicion creeping on his face, along with a little smile. 

“Where did you say we’re going again?” 

Kyungsoo smiled. 

“I didn’t. It’s a surprise.”

* * *

Jongin was standing in the middle of the square, unmoving, unblinking, completely unresponsive to Kyungsoo’s tight grip on his hand as he stared at the building in front of them. 

And Kyungsoo’s smile just seemed to become smaller with every passing second – less enthusiastic and more loving instead. Less excited and more adoring. Warm. He felt warm all over at the sight of Jongin blinking quickly and trying to gather his ability to speak as his eyes slowly moved away from the building to the envelope Kyungsoo was handing him. 

Then slowly up to his face. 

He still seemed very much speechless, still unable to form a sentence, as he kept blinking unbelievingly between the theatre, the tickets and Kyungsoo. 

In the end, he managed to utter out one single word, with a voice as quiet as a whisper, as the chilly air blew the lapels of his suit. 

“Bolshoi?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. He broke into a smile again, nodding briefly once. 

It’s as if Jongin had been waiting for this confirmation to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, because he let out a breath sharply, his eyebrows shooting up in the same time he reached out to grip Kyungsoo’s shoulders. 

He looked so shocked. He looked so _happy_. 

And that warmth Kyungsoo felt in his chest? He knew what it was. Aside from all the love, it was that warm feeling of satisfaction to see happiness on your partner’s face – such intense happiness that he was proud of achieving. Is that what Jongin felt like every time he doted on him? Is that what he felt like whenever he rendered Kyungsoo speechless with his gifts and loving gestures? 

Kyungsoo sincerely hoped so, because that feeling in his chest right now was undeniably the best thing he had felt in his entire life. 

“Is this…is this why you wanted to come to Moscow?” 

“When you said you’re coming here anyways, I figured I'd tag along,” Kyungsoo said, sighing lightly as he gripped Jongin tighter. “You’ve been very busy lately, and I just-…I wanted to see you happy. I wanted to give you a gift you can remember forever. And I figured, if we can come here together it would make it more special.”

Jongin’s hands moved from Kyungsoo’s shoulders, up to his neck, holding him close and pulling his face closer. He pressed their foreheads together. His breaths were almost shallow and Kyungsoo closed his eyes, smiling. 

“Baekhyun told me your meeting was in the morning. I asked him to wrap it up before four so we can definitely catch the show.”

“Explains why he was in such a hurry to leave,” Jongin sighed, a little chuckle creeping into his breathy voice. His fingers dug a little into Kyungsoo’s skin. “You got tickets on such short notice? That’s Bolshoi! How is that even possible?!”

“When you’re Kim Jongin’s assistant, it’s your job to make everything possible.”

Jongin pulled back a little, his lips quivering in a smile.

“But you’re not my assistant.”

“They don’t need to know that,” Kyungsoo smirked and Jongin just let out a dumbfounded breath again, shaking his head slightly.

Kyungsoo had to admit – it was tricky. There was some screaming in Russian on the phone, and some very unhappy people on the other side of the line, but with enough name dropping and a large portion of his monthly salary, he finally managed to get them box seats. 

“Giselle?” Jongin asked as his eyes flicked back to the ticket. 

Kyungsoo nodded, hand sliding down Jongin’s arm until it reached his hand. He wrapped his fingers around his, holding tight. 

“Yes,” he smiled, tugging Jongin’s hand a little, pulling him towards the theatre of the world’s largest and possibly most renowned ballet company. “It was first performed here, in Russia, at the Bolshoi Theatre, in 1842.”

They kept walking forward towards the theatre, and just before Kyungsoo could hand their tickets, Jongin clutched his hand tighter and pulled him back the slightest bit.

“Kyungsoo?” 

The writer looked back to his boyfriend, blinking quickly at the tender expression spread on those gorgeous features, at the content and love filling his eyes to the brim. 

His fingers were intertwined with his, and he looked like he was in a daze. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much for this. Really, I-“

Kyungsoo leaned down from the upper step he was on, shutting Jongin up with a soft kiss, his fingers sliding from his cheek behind his ear, and then down his neck, pulling him closer. 

When they parted, he pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed and lips pulled back in a smile he couldn’t help.

“I know.”

He did. 

He knew better than anyone.

That shimmering light in the depth of Jongin’s eyes as he was looking at him? Kyungsoo knew what it was. 

He just smiled again, pulling him inside the theatre. 

* * *

Three hours, two acts and one entr’acte later, the show finished, and Kyungsoo was just as starry-eyed as Jongin was after witnessing the beauty and professionalism of Russian ballet. He didn’t really think he could explain in words just how beautiful it had been watching all this in the historic theatre, all while holding Jongin’s warm hand. 

The wine at the theatre they had was expensive – way too expensive for sparkling wine, but none of them seemed to mind. Not Jongin, definitely not Kyungsoo. If anything, he felt a little lightheaded by the time they returned to their hotel, hands still connected as they moved together through the doors of their suite. 

Kyungsoo didn’t expect Jongin to pin him to the wall right away, hands gentle on his waist as he held him in place and leaned down to connect their lips in a deep and lasting kiss. Mouths moving languidly together, at ease, at peace. The whole purpose of that kiss was just to be close – as close as possible, gentle touches and loving kisses. 

Kyungsoo was starting to feel way to warm in his suit when Jongin reached up and pulled on his tie a little, dragging him forward. Blindly moving them towards the bed as they kept kissing – languid and calm kisses slowly turning into needier and hungrier, more demanding ones. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if his mind was becoming even hazier or if he was finally thinking straight. He only knew he was holding Jongin and Jongin was holding him and that’s all that mattered as his back hit the soft mattress of the bed, Jongin crawling over him. Ash brown hair was tickling his skin as Jongin’s kisses moved from Kyungsoo’s lips to his jaw and down his neck, and a moan escaped his lips when teeth scraped over his skin and skilful fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Kyungsoo was breathless by the time Jongin’s kisses had reached the waistline of his trousers, hands already gripping at the sheets, the tightness at the front of his pants maddening. 

He felt Jongin’s hot breath sliding up his chest as his boyfriend crawled over him, his hair framing his face like a curtain as he peered down at him. 

“Have you thought about it?” 

Kyungsoo blinked, trying to gather the pieces of his mind together to process Jongin’s question. That, combined with the little raise of his eyebrows as he kept looking at him expectantly, had Kyungsoo’s heart skipping a beat. 

He raised himself up on his elbows, and Jongin sat back on the bed, his suit now all wrinkled and dishevelled.

Kyungsoo had an inner turmoil, but it all sounded muted compared to the loud beating of his heart against his ribcage. 

At the sight of Jongin sitting in front of him, holding his breath, as he waited for an answer, with his messy hair and plump lips waiting to be kissed again, everything seemed unimportant. Everything faded until there was Jongin only in his world. 

He reached out, placing a hesitant hand on Jongin’s shoulder and pushing him back slightly. Until he was the one hovering over him, the one staring down at him with hunger in his eyes. The haze in his mind was becoming thicker, the fluttering in his chest – stronger. 

Jongin’s hands were on his waist as Kyungsoo shrugged the jacket and his shirt off, diving down to eagerly kiss Jongin on the lips. Jongin responded eagerly to the kiss, a little smile on his lips that Kyungsoo felt in the kiss. 

The less clothes remained between then, the more moans were starting to resound in the room – needy whispers and groans as they pressed their bodies together, fingers exploring each other’s skin, lips claiming more and more bits of the other’s body. 

Jongin’s moans were music to Kyungsoo’s ears when his kisses moved from his abdomen to the tip of his hard on, and when he took his length in his mouth. His eyes shot up when Jongin threw his head back and a moan ripped out of his throat at the sensation of Kyungsoo taking as much of him as he could, head bopping up and down on his length. 

Those little sounds alone were enough to get Kyungsoo feeling absolutely feral. Wanting more, ready to give more. To please Jongin, to make him the happiest he’d ever been. 

His eyes flashed up when his hands moved then, a finger circling Jongin’s rim, the lube all over his shaking fingers. 

Jongin let out a quiet breath when Kyungsoo slowly breached him with his finger, his other hand still holding the base of his dick, pumping it slowly but rhythmically to distract Jongin as best as he could. 

The second finger caused a bigger reaction – Jongin’s eyes fluttered closet and his lips pulled back. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched and he felt his heart skipping yet another beat. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he whispered just when Jongin’s hand flew down to wrap around his wrist and pull his fingers away from his dick. Instead, he intertwined their fingers. 

“You’re not hurting me,” Jongin said breathily. “You’re great.”

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, leaning down to press their lips together as he started scissoring his fingers inside Jongin. He swallowed his little whimpers, whispering soothing words into his skin. 

But Jongin’s breathy groans turned into something more impatient, he started grinding down on Kyungsoo’s fingers, he started pressing down on him. Asking for more, demanding more really, with that sharp yet mellow look in his eyes. 

“Turn around,” Kyungsoo said, and he hadn’t realized he was shaking with want and lust until he spoke. He was sure his eyes were just as blown as Jongin’s. He leaned down to help Jongin turn around slowly, placing a soft kiss on his golden shoulder. “It’s more comfortable this way.”

Kyungsoo hissed when his fingers finally moved to his own dick. The lube was cold on his skin, and so were the shivers that ran up his spine at the sight of Jongin waiting for him, looking over his shoulder with hooded eyes and ash brown hair covering his face. With parted lips, so full and alluring. 

“Tell me if you need to stop,” Kyungsoo said quietly, voice hoarse.

It had been a very long time since he’s last done this – topping. Never with Jongin, though. He had gotten used to depending on Jongin, he had gotten so used to the feeling of being so perfectly vulnerable in the other’s arms. He liked it. He _loved_ it. 

But there was a new type of excitement. As long as it was Jongin, he wanted to try everything. He wanted to give him what he also wanted. He wanted to give him everything. 

But because it was Jongin, he was also equal parts intimidated and scared. Because Jongin was always so great. So good at what he was doing. It was sort of scary to be in his shoes now. Intimidating. 

He breathed in deeply, a hand sneaking around Jongin’s waist and holding him tightly as he aligned himself with his entrance. His eyes flashed up as he slowly started pushing inside him. 

Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered at the sensation – Jongin was so tight around him. So hot and so tight around him, that everything in his world exploded, shattered to complete pieces and he had to try his hardest to not move. To not go wild. To not snap his hips forward as much as he wanted to. To not hurt Jongin. 

He threw his head back in the same time Jongin’s head dropped lower, the muscles on his back straining as he reached forward to grab the bed’s frame tighter, fingers digging into the wood. 

Kyungsoo’s breathing was deep and desperate as he slowly pushed in, the ultimate test of self-control as his eyes traces the art of muscles on Jongin’s back as he was finally inside him, all of him. He leaned over his back then, his hand wrapping around his waist tighter as he placed a kiss on his shoulders again. 

He could hear Jongin’s shallow breaths beneath him, he could feel his chest heaving up and down. All while trying his best to stay sane and not get lost in the feeling of utter and complete pleasure. 

Because that’s what Jongin was giving him now – indescribable satisfaction, the lust pumping through his veins. 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked softly, placing yet another series of kisses everywhere his lips could reach. 

Jongin didn’t reply right away. Kyungsoo didn’t expect him to. Instead, he stayed as still as possible, allowing Jongin to grab his hand tightly with his free hand. His fingers were digging deep into his hand, as he supported himself on his other arm. 

“Move,” Jongin’s voice was low and hoarse and Kyungsoo blinked at the sudden command. At the utter destruction in Jongin’s voice as he breathed out a shattered sigh when Kyungsoo slowly moved back. 

He started out with a slow pace, eyes carefully watching Jongin’s every little movement as he pressed back inside him, filling him up.

Jongin’s breathing became even, and Kyungsoo allowed himself to slowly pick up the pace of his hips moving. Eventually, Jongin’s quiet breaths became louder. Some of them morphing into groans. Others into tiny moans. Some into desperate pleads. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what Jongin was begging for exactly, but he gripped his waist tighter and tried changing up the angle. 

“ _Fuck_ …” 

Kyungsoo’s breathing was becoming quicker and he could feel the sheen of sweat covering his body. There was pleasure coursing through his veins, and Jongin’s little moans were only feeding his ego. 

He was especially satisfied when Jongin let out a lout moan, accompanied by a loud exclamation, as his arm failed him and his body fell forward, face buried in the pillows underneath him, fingers gripping on to the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

“Fuck, _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongin moaned loudly, sobbed almost, a desperate plead. “ _There_. Do it again!”

Jongin was a crying mess within seconds after Kyungsoo found his prostate and started brushing against it with every thrust of his hips. 

The way his face contorted was the most precious art Kyungsoo could ever see, and the way his body was responding to his touches – pressing back against him, trying to get _more_ – that was the most intimate play. 

Kyungsoo’s breathing was becoming shallow and he was starting to see white spots whenever he blinked. 

“I’m close,” he told Jongin quietly. 

Jongin shifted then. Reached out to stop Kyungsoo from erratically thrusting inside him. Instead, he pulled away from him and Kyungsoo hissed at the cold air, as he watched Jongin turning on the bed, looking up at him with his clouded eyes and fucked out expression.

“I want to see your face,” Jongin ended up whispering, as he pulled Kyungsoo closer and wrapped his legs around him. “I want to see all of you.”

Kyungsoo ran a tongue over his dry lips, as he leaned over Jongin and kissed him deeply – he was leading the kiss, claiming every bit of Jongin’s lips with his own, his tongue tracing Jongin’s teeth. 

When he slowly pushed back inside him, he felt Jongin’s satisfied breath on his skin, and he felt his arms circling around him and holding him tight. 

He closed his eyes as he grabbed Jongin under his knee, his thrusts becoming more erratic with every passing second, the moans filling the room breathy and needy. He felt fingernails digging into his back when he reached down to pump Jongin’s length in rhythm with his thrusts.

When Jongin threw his head back and his eyes rolled back, with the sweetest sound in the entire world spilling from his lips, Jongin came all over his hand and Kyungsoo thrusted forward, burying himself as deeply as possible in Jongin, riding him out through his orgasm. 

He was a mess himself, seconds away from his own end. He waited for Jongin’s breathing to settle a little, for him to be able to focus on him, before finally pulling out of him. 

He hissed when he wrapped his hand around his dick, giving himself the last few pumps he needed before reaching the peak as well.

He came all over Jongin’s abdomen, white cum on Jongin’s golden skin. 

The warmth in Kyungsoo’s chest exploded, and he felt like he was on fire, and he had no strength anymore to keep himself standing. He collapsed on the bed next to Jongin, breathing heavily. 

He needed a few moments to calm down his racing heart. He could feel Jongin turning the slightest bit towards him, a warm finger tracing his jawline. His eyes fluttered open to see a very weary Jongin smiling at him. 

He reached out then, his palm cupping Jongin’s cheek, feeling him under his touch. 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, eyes focusing on Jongin only. Nothing else. 

Jongin’s hand on his was warm, as warm as his smile. 

“Never better.” Jongin moved closer to him, and Kyungsoo didn’t mind the mess that their sticky bodies were when they pressed together again when Jongin cuddled up to him. He wrapped his hand around him. “Thank you. It was perfect.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a small kiss. A simple lock of their lips to appreciate the moment. 

“We should do it again,” Jongin whispered against his lips. Kyungsoo just let out a little desperate laugh.

“You’re stressing me out with this,” he ended up chuckling. His hand pushed some locks of hair out of Jongin’s eyes. He looked at him and the content on his face, the little smile pulling his lips. He felt warmth in his chest again. “Then again, how am I ever going to get enough of this? Of you?”

Jongin’s lips were soft against his when he kissed him again.

Then he moved back, pushing himself up on one elbow.

“I have an idea,” the editor-in-chief said, eyes staring at him and not looking away. “Move in with me.”

Kyungsoo needed roughly two seconds to process the words. To choke on air and stare back at Jongin with comically wide eyes. To push himself up to a sitting position.

“ _What?”_

“Move in with me,” Jongin simply repeated. 

“Jongin are you kidding?” Kyungsoo blurted out, his mind hazy all over again, for completely different reasons. He stared at his boyfriend incredulously, kind of doubtfully. When he saw no trace of joking or hesitation, he let out a sharp breath. “ _Oh my god_.”

Jongin pushed himself up until he was sitting too, a little wince escaping his lips, and causing Kyungsoo to automatically reach forward and hold his hands. Jongin just looked up at him and squeezed his hands. 

“Move in with me,” he said with a little, warm smile. “My place is big enough for two.”

Kyungsoo’s entire world was spinning. 

His heart was beating fast against his chest again, and he felt something spiking and red flowing in his body, something that made his skin crawl in the sweetest way possible. Something that made him so excited. 

He blinked towards Jongin, taking a deep breath, before letting the smile pull his lips back.

“What about your closet?” Kyungsoo asked with a little light-hearted chuckle. “Is that big enough for two.”

Jongin made a face then.

Partially joking, partially thoughtful, partially contemplating. Kyungsoo almost laughed out loud.

“Uh, we’ll figure it out,” Jongin said eventually, pulling his hands closer. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

Kyungsoo had never thought it was possible for a human to be as excited as he was now, and as full of love as he was. He was going to burst. 

Instead of replying, he just leaned forward and captured Jongin’s lips in his again. That was enough of a confirmation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for healthy relationships woooo
> 
> OOf sorry fi this is such a shit update, but I had a lot of trouble concentrating what with SuperM and all fdkjghghh 
> 
> As always, comments are always greatly appreciated~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on twitter, @jongnugget ^^


	14. N for New York

Travelling for work was always exhausting.

They usually had as much as three days to fly to some other point in the world, get everything done while also not letting things at VOGUE Korea get crazy, then get back and fall into the rhythm of daily life, meetings, reviews, run-throughs, editorials, photoshoots and everything else. 

So exhausting really was the right word for it. 

However, travelling for work _with Jongin_ – now _that_ was a whole other story. 

It was easier now – to spend more time with him after moving in together – at least they had the late evenings after work to share.

But travelling with Jongin, even if it was for work, was always so much fun. Kyungsoo always thought that he got to know his boyfriend a little better after every trip, after every moment they spent together. Both his professional and personal sides.

And Jongin seemed to try his best to make every trip as memorable as possible for Kyungsoo – despite his busy schedule, and despite all the work he had to do – he always tried to do something special so that him and Kyungsoo could spend more time alone. Like simple tourists, a couple travelling and exploring a new place. 

And their trip now – Kyungsoo knew it was going to be no different. 

New York was massive. It was a huge city with huge buildings, skyscrapers towering over everything and dotting the skyline. Everybody seemed to be in a rush. It was so colourful, and so hectic, that Kyungsoo’s eyes kept shooting in every direction. There was something incredibly liberating about that atmosphere. Something incredibly intimidating about it, too. 

They had a very tight schedule and they had to stick to it if they wanted to get everything figured out on time. The first thing they had to do that morning was get some venue checked out for Prive’s upcoming show. 

Baekhyun had his serious face on as him and Jongin were discussing even the tiniest details with the local staff. Kyungsoo was staying a little afar, Taeyong hesitantly standing next to him. 

“Is the photoshoot location far from here?” Kyungsoo shot the question after stifling a yawn. Taeyong startled at the sudden speaking, before scrambling out an iPad. 

“Not really,” Jongin’s assistant replied right away and Kyungsoo smiled in relief.

“Good,” he stretched his arms out. “I’m so tired, I don’t think I can handle another minute in a car.”

Taeyong’s smile was a little compassionate, a little awkward, and Kyungsoo just smirked. 

“What are you going to do tomorrow?” 

Taeyong shot him a look. He seemed surprised – shocked, even – that Kyungsoo was initiating a conversation with him. Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes. Him and Taeyong hadn’t worked together for a long time in Jongin’s office, maybe a mere two months, before Kyungsoo got the job as a writer in VOGUE. 

They never really connected, they never really talked much. But Taeyong was a nice kid, and he seemed to be just as bored as Kyungsoo was, so some small talk wouldn’t hurt. He supposed. 

“Uh,” Taeyong started hesitantly. “I’m not sure. I guess I shouldn’t stray too far, in case Jongin needs me.”

“Jongin _won’t_ need you, I promise,” Kyungsoo let out a quiet chuckle. “He already has plans with me, so you should do something fun too! I heard the boys are going to Liberty Island. You should join them!”

Taeyong looked in the direction Kyungsoo jugged his chin at. Baekhyun was very hotly explaining something to the staff while pointing to Sehun and Chanyeol who were standing under some spotlight. Sehun was squinting uncomfortably at the light, Chanyeol was almost laughing at him. 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong said eventually, holding the iPad closer to his chest. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Please,” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, landing his hand on the assistant’s shoulder. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Besides, you want to be a model, right? Wouldn’t hurt to hang out with some.”

Taeyong looked like a scared rabbit for a split second and Kyungsoo’s smile was fond when he patted his shoulder one last time. Cute kid. 

He looked back to Jongin then, the way he was so invested in his work, attentively listening to every word that was being said in front of him. His eyes were sharp and calculating, and every time he spoke up his words carried out authority and conviction. 

He was pointing towards the walls, then towards the lights, requesting different projectors. Sharing his ideas with Baekhyun, as the designer noted everything down with a thoughtful hum. It was a relatively long process. 

Until eventually, after what seemed like hours, Jongin finally announced that he had to leave. 

He approached them then, a warm hand instinctively sliding around Kyungsoo’s waist. His smile was a little tired, but dazzling nonetheless, when he shone it down at him. 

“Sorry. That took longer than expected.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo said, his own hand finding its way around Jongin as they started walking away.

“Baekhyun will stay here, he needs to sort some more things out. They’ll meet us tonight for dinner.” Jongin explained quickly, and Kyungsoo only turned around to wave goodbye at his friends. Taeyong was already trailing after him and Jongin. Jongin seemed to sense that, because he turned slightly towards him as they kept walking. “Call the restaurant and confirm the reservation for tonight. Also make sure my team is already at the shoot location. Did Minseok arrive?”

“He called about fifteen minutes ago, he’s setting up his equipment.”

“Good. Call Junmyeon and ask him to send over the article drafts tonight. We won’t be back in Seoul in time for the mock-up, so I need everything sorted and prepared, emailed to me tonight.” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo blinked up. Tonight. Alright, that meant he still had quite some time to finish that one article about Alexander Wang’s new collection. “Make sure you call Baekhyun later and tell him to be in my suite tomorrow morning at 9am sharp, we need to assemble the magazine before sending it back to the office. I need you to be there too. So call the hotel and have them to prepare the media room in the morning.”

“Alright.”

“And get me a tea before we leave.” 

Taeyong beelined in front of them, in a hurry to reach the Starbucks down the street before they’d leave for Jongin’s photoshoot. He suddenly stopped by the door.

“Anything for you, Kyungsoo?”

“I’m good.” 

Taeyong vanished then, and Kyungsoo only closed his eyes in content when Jongin wrapped his hand around him tighter.

“I need you tomorrow morning too,” he said, and he sounded tired. “We really need to finish the mock-up, and me and Baekhyun can do it, but if we have you too, it would be faster. Besides, it would be more fun. And the earlier we finish, the more time we’ll have to ourselves.” 

Kyungsoo liked the sound of that. More time with Jongin alone. 

“Well,” he hummed, pulling Jongin closer by the belt hooks of his trousers. “We better get that done fast, then.”

Jongin’s lips were soft when they pressed against his, and his eyes were deep and dark, and full of promises. 

Kyungsoo smiled at him, before pulling him forward. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was able to finish his articles while Jongin was getting his makeup and styling done. Which meant that once the actual shooting began, he was free to take it all in. 

Jongin was wearing Gucci from head to toe. He was wearing many layers of clothes – a blue shirt, a sweater, then a checkered jacket on top – even if none of those were actually going to be in the shot. The camera was focusing on his face instead – on the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Thick black rims with the bold Gucci logo on the sides. He was also wearing a red beret, the thin black ribbon in the back flying behind him as he turned his face so that Minseok could take pictures from all angles. 

Kyungsoo could not look away. 

Jongin truly looked magical, and knowing that those photos of his would be displayed in stores and on billboards all over the world excited him beyond limits.  

Yes, he wanted to have Kim Jongin all to himself, but in the same time he wanted the entire world to be blessed with his beauty. 

He was standing behind the cameras and the equipment, watching Jongin trying on different sunglasses and posing for countless pictures. Minseok’s voice was loud and leading, and Jongin’s movements and expressions were fluid and natural. They were a great team. 

“Okay!” Minseok announced after a while, as he stared down at his camera. “I need to change the batteries. Five-minute break!”

Kyungsoo perked up at the sound of that, as he watched Jongin scrunching his nose and finally looking away from the cameras. He blinked quickly as he walked away from all the artificial lights, and Kyungsoo was there to greet him with his open arms and dazed smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, as Jongin wrapped a hand around his waist loosely and graced him with a lopsided smile. 

He reached up to remove the glasses from his face and brought them down on Kyungsoo’s. They landed a little low on his nose, and Kyungsoo let out a chuckle when Jongin’s finger traced down his nose before finally.

Jongin’s voice was soft and his smile was gentle.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” he let out a thoughtful hum, pulling Kyungsoo closer and peering down at him. “Those really look good on you. Remind me to get you some.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and was just about to protest, but Taeyong rolled in with a tall cup of a matcha latte and an already pulled out iPad.

“Krystal says they received packages from Chanel, inventory says it’s coats,” Taeyong started a little breathlessly. “They don’t know what those are for, should they send them back?”

“No, those are for the December issue,” Jongin took his drink from Taeyong. He vaguely brought it towards Kyungsoo in a silent offer, but the writer just shook his head. Jongin took a sip then. “Tell them to bring them to the wardrobes and to not touch anything until I get back. We’re expected to receive sponsored items from Valentino as well, so when they get those I need them down in the wardrobes as well.”

“Alright,” Taeyong nodded, fingers dancing on the iPad. “Baekhyun called as well. Said he’s in the mood for pizza?” 

Kyungsoo saw the way Taeyong’s eyes were hesitantly skipping between them. 

Kyungsoo caught Jongin’s eyes on him, a little exasperated look in his eyes, a tired, but somewhat accepting smile spreading on his full lips. 

“You wanna get pizza?” 

Kyungsoo shrugged. 

“I always want pizza.”

Jongin scoffed a little – a sound vaguely mixed with a chuckle, as he pulled Kyungsoo even closer. 

“Very well,” Jongin took another sip of his latte, throwing a look back towards Minseok who was still setting up his camera. Then back to Taeyong. “See if the restaurant we’re going to has pizza, if not – cancel the reservation and find another one. That’s all.”

Taeyong nodded way too seriously as he retreated and Kyungsoo leaned closer into Jongin. He smelled like shampoo and like new clothes. 

His fingers caught the end of the little black ribbon, tugging lightly at it – light enough to not mess up the work of the stylists – and then he smiled.

“Go,” he said and tiptoed to land a kiss on the tip of Jongin’s nose. “Finish work so we can go have some fun.”

Jongin smiled his lopsided smirk again, then, reaching out to pull the glasses gently from Kyungsoo’s face.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

Kyungsoo was on his second slice of pizza, and he was slowly starting to give up. It was delicious, yes, but he was so full. Sehun had tapped out after only one slice – probably because of his job, and was only throwing glances towards the other people around the table every now and then. Then again, that didn’t seem to stop Chanyeol from devouring as much as he could. 

“-so like, they want to up the rent,” Baekhyun was saying between bites. He was especially frustrated. Something with the venue wasn’t quite working out. “And I get if they want additional fees for the lights, I understand that. But because of the number of models? This is ridiculous.”

“You should clear that with Accounting,” Jongin noted lazily. It was quite obvious from the slump in his shoulders that he was tired and that he really didn’t want to deal with financial problems now. Kyungsoo reached out to steal a curly fry from his plate. 

“I will,” Baekhyun huffed indignantly, before eventually shaking his head. His face morphed into something calmer, something more excited and childish. “Are you going to the party tomorrow?”

“What party?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” the editor looked around the table. The only person who wasn’t fazed was Chanyeol, but he was wolfing down pizza like he’d never see it again in his life. When no one replied, Baekhyun put his fork down. “The Vogue headquarters in New York are throwing a Halloween party. It’s supposed to be massive, and it’s also supposed to be related to some charity event. They invited us this morning when they got word from Seoul that we’re in the city for work.”

“A Halloween party?” Sehun sounded sceptical. “What are we, twelve?”

“With the way you act like a prick, I doubt you were ever a child,” Baekhyun countered immediately, shoving Sehun in his side. Sehun just made a face at him. Baekhyun, however, turned back to them, an expectant look in his eyes. “Oh, come _on_! We’re in America! This is the land of Halloween. We _have_ to go!”

A Halloween party? That sounded fun. Kyungsoo had never really experienced Halloween properly, it just wasn’t that big a deal for him. But Baekhyun was also right – they _were_ in America. 

Kyungsoo blinked quickly towards Jongin. 

He was already looking at him, resting his head on his hand, a little ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. 

“I don’t mind,” he eventually said, his hand finding Kyungsoo’s under the table. While Baekhyun triumphed and turned to pester Sehun and Taeyong, Kyungsoo felt Jongin playing with his fingers and he blinked back towards him. All other voices turned into a muffled background to Jongin’s small smile. “Besides, the headquarters of Vogue are in the One World Trade Centre. If anything, the view is definitely worth it.”

* * *

Jongin’s kisses were small and gentle as he hugged Kyungsoo from behind. He was looking out the balcony of the suit in the Four Seasons, but the moment he felt those strong arms around him, and that hot breath on his skin, he immediately looked away with a little smile.

Jongin’s kisses became a little more insisting then, a little more desperate as he pulled him closer and tugged on his clothes. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched – it had been a while since he had seen Jongin so desperately clinging to him and claiming every inch of his skin with his kisses. 

Jongin’s kisses were leaving a burning trail on his body by the time he pushed him down on the bed. Kyungsoo was fighting to catch his breath, and his heart was drumming hard against his ribcage.

His entire body was responding to every little touch and every little moan. Jongin’s fingers were magical, and his eyes were dark and shining like distant stars in the darkest night sky. 

Kyungsoo pulled him down then – all exhaustion evaporating from his body as he felt Jongin’s body against his, replaced instead by something primal, something needy and urgent. 

Kyungsoo’s moans were being stifled either by Jongin’s lips stealing kisses from him, or by the pillows he was burying his face in whenever Jongin rolled his hips and gripped on his thighs tighter. 

It was a long night, and Jongin’s husky voice was music to his ears, and every move of his was a pure dose of pleasure shooting straight through Kyungsoo’s veins.

It was a long night, and Kyungsoo lost count of just how many times Jongin’s name rolled off his tongue, of how many times his body shook until it fell limp in those strong arms that were there to always catch him. 

He didn’t even know how late it had gotten – but the moon was lighting up the dark sky with a magnetic silver glow, illuminating the side of Jongin’s face, now covered by a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were hooded and his lips were parted, and his chest was heaving up and down, but his arms were still securely wrapped around him and his worn-out body. 

He drifted into sleep quickly, feeling warmth all around himself. 

* * *

A loud ringing sound shrieked through the silence of the suite and woke him up. 

He felt his heart skipping a beat at the sudden disruption in the early morning, his eyes shooting open immediately as the ringing continued. 

He realized how hot he was feeling – his entire body was on fire, and Jongin’s arm was still around him, and his breath was still hot on his neck, and his entire body was spooning him from behind. 

And then there was ringing again – loud and clear, and Kyungsoo pushed himself up. 

His eyes shot towards the door, then down towards Jongin, who looked like a disturbed kitten as he shifted because of the noise. 

He threw a look towards the clock. 8:58 am. Who would be coming to their suite so early?? Who would-

Kyungsoo felt his heart skipping a beat yet again as his eyes widened in realization. 

“Wake up!” he reached down to push Jongin lightly but insistently. “Jongin, _wake up_!”

Jongin shifted again next to him, scrunching up his face is dislike. Kyungsoo only furrowed his eyebrows, throwing a distressed look towards the door of the bedroom in their suite. Then he pushed Jongin again.

“ _Get up_!”

Jongin let out an annoyed huff then, cracking his sleepy eyes open. 

Before Kyungsoo could urge him to get up again, ringing resounded in the suite again. 

“Who _the fuck_ is that?!” 

Jongin’s voice was raspy and Kyungsoo’s heart was racing as he looked down at them – both still naked, hairs messy, still not showered. The room practically smelled like sex, and so did they and Kyungsoo was going to have a breakdown.

“It’s Baekhyun! It’s 9am, you told him to come here for the mock-up!”

Something slowly spread on Jongin’s face – something akin to realization, then shifting into grotesque horror.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” he hissed, suddenly awake, as he pushed the blanket away and stood up from the bed. Kyungsoo didn’t even have the indecency to let his eyes linger on Jongin’s naked body, but instead followed his example and scrambled out of bed. 

Jongin was cursing in the background, while trying to put some clothes on as quickly as possible. Kyungsoo reached forward to put on a T-shirt he saw hanging from the chair. He was pretty sure it was Jongin’s but that didn’t matter now. 

His entire body was hurting, and his legs felt like jelly, and he didn’t even get to enjoy this sweet burn in his muscles. 

Because Byun fucking Baekhyun was at the door for their meeting and they’d forgotten about it like the biggest idiots on earth. 

“Fuck,” Jongin hissed when the insistent ringing continued. He was fumbling with the button on the jeans he was putting on. 

“Go,” Kyungsoo almost pleaded, as he saw that Jongin was somewhat dressed now. His hair, however, was still a mess, but his boyfriend leaned over the dresser towards the mirror to run his fingers through tangled locks of silver hair. “Go open, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jongin threw him a quick apologetic glance, before hurrying out of the room and towards the front door of the suite instead. 

Kyungsoo let out a shattered breath as he hurried to pull on some cardigan over the T-shirt. He looked messy, and he felt messy. 

He almost let out a shriek of horror when he threw a quick look towards the mirror. His hair was everywhere and – _was that cum?!_

He let out a soundless scream as he stumbled inside the bathroom to wash the strands of hair quickly. He pushed his hair back then, the water waking him up a little more. 

Baekhyun was so not going to let them live this down. 

* * *

Kyungsoo didn’t know if Jongin had hissed something menacing at Baekhyun and Sehun when he’d let them enter first, of if they just had enough common sense to not bring up the way they looked in front of Jongin who could pulverize them with one word, but they didn’t tease Kyungsoo for the way he was anxiously pulling the cardigan closer around himself and avoiding their eyes. 

Sehun did, however, raise an eyebrow just the tiniest bit when Kyungsoo joined them a few minutes later. And Baekhyun did smirk at him before he turned to leave some more printed out files in front of Jongin. 

“Those are the articles of the writers from Junmyeon’s department,” Baekhyun was listing through something. “One of them still hasn’t been completed by the Art Department so we don’t have the layout.”

“Why?” Jongin’s voice was icy and unforgiving. “The deadline was last night, and they still haven’t finished it.”

Baekhyun shrugged, and Kyungsoo winced at the darkness spreading on Jongin’s face. He knew that look. Whoever had been in charge of that was going to face some harsh consequences. 

“Let me see the centre spread.”

There was a lot of work. Jongin’s face was progressively falling and becoming even darker the more things he realized weren’t finished yet. 

Kyungsoo tried to be as quiet and as efficient as possible. He also made sure to send a grateful smile in Sehun’s direction every now and then. It wasn’t the model’s job to be helping them out, but he had many years of experience, especially with Jongin’s mood swings and constant commands, so he was pretty fast and natural at doing this. Kyungsoo really appreciated it. 

“The interview?” 

“I have it here!”

Jongin kept sorting through the mock-up. Re-arranging articles and getting pissed at different departments for not executing his vision properly. 

Baekhyun was progressively starting to sink into his chair, the joking glint disappearing from his eyes altogether. 

“Hold on,” he said all of a sudden, red hair flying as he twisted his head to look around the documents sprawled all over the table in the media room. “What about the articles on MiuMiu and Alexander Wang?”

“I have them already,” Jongin replied, his glasses low on his nose as he was reading over something. “Kyungsoo finished them yesterday so I already edited them. They’re done. What is _this_?”

Baekhyun leaned over to inspect the source of Jongin’s disdain. 

“Oh. Those are the articles about the upcoming fashion week. Some interns worked on those.”

“And they’re here, because…?” 

“Because you wanted an article about the upcoming fashion week.”

If Jongin’s expression had been displeased, then Kyungsoo had no words for the look that he shot in Baekhyun’s direction then. 

There was fire burning in his eyes, like he was going to burn down anything and everything before him, as he crumpled the sheets in his hands. Kyungsoo tried not to wince too much. 

“Someone submitted unedited intern articles for the final mock-up?!” 

“Unedited?” Baekhyun echoed, before eventually wincing in compassion for whoever was about to get fired. “I don’t know, honey, I was busy editing my department’s articles on the returning trends from the 70s.”

Jongin set his jaw and shook his head the tiniest bit. He looked so pissed off, that Kyungsoo could practically see the angry halo forming around him. 

“I am absent for three days and they let everything go to shit,” Jongin was saying quietly. He wasn’t even screaming, but his voice sounded so menacing, so threatening. Kyungsoo truly felt scared for whoever had submitted those. But then those deep eyes were on him, sharp and steady. “Kyungsoo, I want you to re-do those.”

He nodded quickly. 

“Alright,” he reached out to take the crumpled sheets from Jongin’s hands. His eyes scanned the page quickly. “I’ll have it ready by lunchtime.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun clapped his hands. “I can quickly edit it before we give it back to you- “

“No.”

Kyungsoo blinked up in Jongin’s direction. Baekhyun, too, looked at him. 

The editor-in-chief was looking down at the mock-up that was slowly starting to look like something resembling a magazine. 

“No?” Baekhyun echoed. “But we can’t feature it without it being edited. It needs an editor and you’ve already got enough on your hands.”

“It does need an editor, yes,” Jongin flipped a page. “And you’re already sitting in front of one.”

Kyungsoo blinked away from Jongin and across the table. Baekhyun was already staring at him, mouth slightly agape. His eyebrows were slowly rising on his forehead in surprise. 

And Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe.

He let out a breath and looked back towards Jongin. 

He didn’t even seem phased. 

“Very well,” Baekhyun seemed to shake his surprise away. He quickly shone a smile in Kyungsoo’s direction, before reaching out to grab the next stack of papers. 

Everything sounded dulled in Kyungsoo’s ears for a few moments. He was looking at the table but he wasn’t seeing anything. He was hearing voices but his mind wasn’t registering a single word.

Eventually, he caught Sehun’s gaze.

The once first assistant, the now model – one of his best friends – he was looking straight at him, with a hint of a smile. He winked at him when their eyes met, and Kyungsoo let out yet another breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. 

His hands were shaking when he pulled the papers closer to himself. Jongin’s voice was quiet and deep as he kept speaking, as he continued working. 

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

_ Editor _ . 

His fingers tightened around the paper, as he looked down at it again.

* * *

“Wait!”

Kyungsoo spoke up as soon as the door closed after Baekhyun and Sehun when they left a little before lunchtime. 

Jongin froze in his spot and turned to look at him. 

Kyungsoo held his breath, fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of the cardigan. He shook his head, a little dumbfounded.

“What you said earlier…are you…”

“What?”

“Are you serious?”

Jongin blinked and walked towards him then, fingers automatically finding their way to their designated spots on his waist. 

“About what?”

The look in his eyes was soft and Kyungsoo breathed in deeply. Jongin was already half-smiling, obviously aware of what he was talking about.

“About me being an editor…”

Jongin pulled him closer then, their bodies pressing together tightly, as he ran his hands up Kyungsoo’s sides. 

He settled for holding his shoulders and Kyungsoo realized how he was starting to shake.

“You’ve been proving over and over, for two years, that you’re more capable of doing this job than anybody else. You deserve it,” Jongin’s voice was quiet, curt and serious. Laced with tons of love, but unwavering with his professionalism. And then he finally broke into a wide smile, a proud one. “Congratulations.”

Yes.

He was positively shaking now. 

He let out yet another breath, hand flying up to claw at his own chest. 

Editor. He was an editor. 

He was just promoted to an editor. 

Kyungsoo looked up, eyes a little unfocused. Everything seemed hazy. Everything, except for Jongin’s wide and proud smile, and the shine in his eyes. He was still shaking, but Jongin’s hands were steadily holding him close. 

He didn’t even realize he had lunged forward to throw his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, hugging him tightly, trying to control his own shaking. 

“Thank you,” he uttered, and he sounded like he was drowning, as his fingers curled into fists, grabbing on Jongin’s shirt as he pulled him even closer. He buried his face in his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Jongin just wrapped his arms around his middle, holding him tight.

Kyungsoo felt a gentle kiss landing on the side of his head, and he couldn’t help the wide triumphant smile that pulled on his lips.

* * *

It was a very rushed afternoon, but Jongin got to make it memorable for him – as he always did.

They walked around the busy streets of New York, getting lunch at a small place near Central Park, before taking a cab to Soho. Jongin had insisted on going shopping, and even if they were in a rush – every minute was enjoyable for Kyungsoo as long as he got to spend it with Jongin.

They ended up getting matching coats from Acne Studios (read: Jongin insisted of buying them matching coats from Acne Studios). 

Then they caught a cab again, because Jongin had a surprise for him – a musical on Broadway. Kyungsoo almost screamed when Jongin showed him the ticket for Phantom of the Opera – the longest running musical on Broadway.  

The show was spectacular, and Kyungsoo ended up clinging to Jongin even tighter after it. 

The late October air was chilly, and the lights of New York was blindingly bright as they made their way through the buzzing streets towards Times Square. 

It was massive, and it was so different from any other sights they’d visited together. Kyungsoo was a little breathless at how huge everything was, at how many people were walking around them.

At how Jongin stood out among all of them anyways, with his gorgeous face and perfect stance, with his beautiful smile and warm eyes. 

The sun had set long ago but his sun was ever present.

“We should get going,” Jongin said loudly, tugging lightly at his hand. “If we don’t want to be late.”

“We’ll just be fashionably late.”

“The way I like it best.” 

Kyungsoo grinned as Jongin started leading him forward. 

* * *

“TRICK OR TREAT!” 

“Did you finish the articles?”

Baekhyun made a face at them.

“Trick it is, I suppose,” Baekhyun said, pushing his red hair back with a gloved hand. “Of course I did.”

“Good. What are you supposed to be?”

“Hello?” Baekhyun raised his hands. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a leather jacket and black trousers. “Grease?”

Kyungsoo made a face. He was pretty sure there were no skinny jeans in Grease and that the leather jackets didn’t have massive Balenciaga fonts on them, but that didn’t matter much.

“And what are you?”

Baekhyun’s look was borderline confused as he looked at Jongin. 

Kyungsoo followed his gaze and smirked a little.

Jongin’s outfit was flashy. He was wearing black skinny jeans with silver belts on the thighs. There was a Vetements belt loosely hanging upside down on his waist. He was wearing a long-sleeve black and white striped shirt. It looked like a net, like a spider web of cotton and fabrics twisting around Jongin’s golden torso. Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure he could call that a shirt. It was barely covering anything.  Not that he was complaining, anyways. 

Jongin seemed unphased by Baekhyun’s confused glance, as he simple shrugged his wide and strong shoulders.

“I’m a k-pop idol.”

Baekhyun scoffed, and Jongin joined in with a low chuckle. Kyungsoo smiled, hand snaking around Jongin’s arm, fingers getting caught in the webs on his shirt. 

“And you?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t dress up,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “We didn’t really have much time to react, did we?”

“Aw, don’t worry, love,” Baekhyun shone a grin at him. “You don’t need a costume. You’re already a clown.”

Before Kyungsoo could throw back a bity remark, or before Jongin could throw something else, Baekhyun was already skipping away. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him,” Jongin whispered as he leaned closer, placing a kiss on his temple. “You look hot.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, turning in Jongin’s arms. He ran his fingers down Jongin’s chest. The material of his shirt felt funny under his fingers. He hooked them in two of the holes down by his abdomen and pulled him forward.

“So, a k-pop idol, huh?” Kyungsoo looked up with a little smirk. “Mind showing me some of your moves later?” 

“Oh, baby, I’ll show you _all_ my moves later.”

The party was fun. There were people all around, and Jongin knew many of them. People in costumes, and people simply dressed nicely to attend the party and drink some spooky cocktails. 

He vaguely spotted Sehun and Chanyeol at some point of the evening. They were talking to some American models. Kyungsoo noted with a little smile that Taeyong was also among them, a somewhat relaxed look on his usually tense face. 

It really was fun, and Kyungsoo was glad that they decided to come. 

“Oh, boy,” Jongin’s exclamation was quiet and sudden and it made Kyungsoo look up. Jongin was staring at something behind him and Kyungsoo twisted in his arms to follow his gaze. The crowd was big and he couldn’t quite figure out what his boyfriend was looking at.

“What is it?” 

“An old friend.”

Kyungsoo turned back to the crowd, and it suddenly seemed much clearer now. 

The man who was standing there, with blonde hair, a petite figure. Dressed like a stylish vampire, elegance in every step he took towards them.

Kyungsoo felt his mouth going a little agape. 

“Lee Taemin,” he ended up mumbling, unsure if he was asking a question or not. Jongin nodded nonetheless. Kyungsoo needed roughly three seconds to gather the bits of his brain together and to look away from that gorgeous man and towards his boyfriend again. He narrowed his eyes a little.

He’d seen Jongin’s early works in the fashion industry.

He’d seen his pictorials and features, his photoshoots from when he was younger.

He’d seen him posing alongside Lee Taemin, their faces gracing the covers of countless magazines. 

And of course, he’d seen the old articles about them.

“You used to date him,” Kyungsoo stated. 

“For a little while,” Jongin nodded absentmindedly, fingers wrapping around Kyungsoo. “A long time ago. A _very_ long time ago. We were kids.”

Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully, throwing a look back towards Lee Taemin who had been stopped by some older lady. 

He truly was gorgeous – perfect face, perfect body. Perfect model material. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare in awe at the grace he was moving with, at his pretty smiles.

A sharp tug of jealousy squeezed his chest, but he tried to shake that away as quickly as possible. He had read the articles himself, and Jongin had just confirmed it – it had been a very long time ago. 

He hummed quietly.

“You’re still friends?”

Jongin hesitated with his answer.

“I mean, yeah,” he eventually said. “He’s mostly working in Japan lately, so we barely have the time to catch up these days.”

Lee Taemin reached them then, finally, and his smile only widened as he leaned in to pull Jongin in a bro-hug with a bro-tap on his shoulders. He greeted Kyungsoo politely, with a kind smile.

Kyungsoo thought it would be awkward to speak to one of Jongin’s exes, in the presence of Jongin too – but Lee Taemin turned out to be a dork, and Kyungsoo found himself actually enjoying the conversation. Surely, it did bother him a little just how familial the two were with one another even after not having met up for a long time, but he was also happy that Jongin got to have a good friend like this. He needed good friends in his life. 

Jongin was boasting about Kyungsoo. Boasting about Kyungsoo’s articles, boasting about Kyungsoo’s cooking, boasting about Kyungsoo’s singing. Boasting first about Kyungsoo’s promotion. It made Kyungsoo equal parts shy and also proud as hell to know that _Jongin_ was also proud of him. 

Jongin was just in the middle of saying how they were going to celebrate more tomorrow morning before flying back to Seoul, and Taemin was listening to everything with a kind smile.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect the model to rest a hand on his shoulder.

“He always makes you feel like you’re on top of the world, doesn’t he?” Taemin sipped on some wine. “It’s just what he does.”

“No,” Kyungsoo let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head. He felt Jongin’s fingers intertwining with his. “He makes me feel like we’re both on top of the world. Together.”

Talking to Taemin was nice. Surely enough, they didn’t have many things in common, but listening to the other one was fun – he sounded chaotic despite the elegant way he moved and looked.

It was when some editor came and asked him to go talk to someone else when he excused himself and moved away. 

Kyungsoo leaned back against the bar, eyes trailing after the blonde head. 

“All your ex boyfriends and girlfriends are so gorgeous and so nice,” Kyungsoo let out a dumbfounded breath. 

“I guess I have a type then,” Jongin said, a joking tone to his voice as he squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand. “Gorgeous and nice.”

Kyungsoo scoffed.

“I don’t know why you’re dating _me_ , then.”

Jongin’s hands were gentle as they started snaking around him, pulling him closer. The look in his eyes was gentle.

“You’re the most beautiful person I know, Kyungsoo,” he said quietly, voice somehow louder than the booming music at the party. “Inside and out.”

Kyungsoo just shook his head, looking down, fingers fumbling with the webs of Jongin’s shirt again. He felt Jongin’s arms tightening around him, fingers digging into his skin. 

“I don’t know how you fail to see just how breath taking you are.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was small and his heart was at peace as he settled down in Jongin’s lap. Jongin welcomed him eagerly, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips as soon as he could reach them. 

Kyungsoo buried his hands in Jongin’s hair then, messing up the perfectly styled locks by running his fingers through them gently. He pressed their foreheads together, letting out a contented sigh.

“I think I love you,” he mumbled quietly, and he felt Jongin’s smile when the editor leaned down to kiss him.

His kiss was gentle and loving, slow and deep. Appreciating. His warm palm was on Kyungsoo’s cheek, pulling his face closer, caressing his skin gently. 

He was still smiling, even when they broke the kiss, his soft fingers still on his face.

“And I love you without thinking.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah boy, I'm sorry if this chapter sounds butchered and incomplete, but I was writing bits here and there every time I had some free time from work/school. It's been a very crazy week, so I'm sorry that this update didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well~ 
> 
> Anyways. Cue Halloween. Cue Taemin. Cue promotions. I hope you guys liked it despite it sounding like the fanfiction form of Frankenstein. 
> 
> COmments are always appreciated xox


	15. O for Okinawa

“And that’s it,” Kyungsoo straightened up with a huff, turning to look at Jongin. His boyfriend was leaning against the kitchen counter, next to a large moving carton. “The last box.”

Kyungsoo felt his lips stretching in a wide smile as he started making his way through Jongin’s insanely large living room, around the boxes with his belongings scattered on the ground. 

His boyfriend welcomed him with a warm smile and a tight embrace, a loving smile and a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Hey, roommate.”

Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s shirt a little tighter as he raised his head. Jongin met his lips with his own for several soft, heart-fluttering kisses. Kyungsoo couldn’t help smiling every time their noses brushed and their lips pressed together. 

When Jongin pulled him closer, their bodies pressing together and Kyungsoo feeling Jongin’s slightly damp from sweat T-shirt under his fingertips, and when he felt his smile growing and the kisses lingering longer, Kyungsoo stepped back and looked up.

There was a wicked look in Jongin’s eyes.

“Wanna christen the house?”

Kyungsoo scoffed.

“You’ve lived here for years.”

“Yes,” Jongin nodded, pulling him back closer, fingers tightly secured on his waist. “But you’ve only lived here for about ten minutes, so things are in order.”

Kyungsoo shook his head a little with a dumbfounded, but happy smirk, as he rested his hands on Jongin’s wide shoulders. 

And then he pulled him closer.  

* * *

It had been two weeks of moving for Kyungsoo.

Moving his clothes and stuff to Jongin’s – no, _their_ – apartment. Shipping things he didn’t really need any more back to his parents’ house, things like single bed sheets. Jongdae had helped with packing while Chanyeol was abroad shooting for a Prive campaign and while Jongin was stuck in countless meetings with the board of directors of VOGUE.  He’d also made sure to steal at least three machines from Kyungsoo’s kitchen. He didn’t particularly mind that anyways – Jongin had all of that already, and more. 

But that wasn’t the only moving Kyungsoo had to deal with during those two weeks. 

He also had to pack his few belongings from the desk in the cubicle in the writers’ hall in VOGUE and move them to an office. With an actual door. And actual space to stretch your feet. 

It was by no means as grand as Jongin’s office, but it was spacious and light and beautiful. And all his. 

Entirely his. Junmyeon’s office was right next to his. Baekhyun’s was three doors down. 

It was kind of surreal. 

It had been a little awkward – walking with the overly enthusiastic Baekhyun through the writer cubicles with the boxes full of his staplers and office supplies, into this new office that was now his. Editor. It still seemed like a dream. 

Then again, not all dreams were great. 

Kyungsoo found that out on the very first day of his new job. 

Being a writer had been easy – you get a subject, you get sources, you get the ready ideas and then you just form them into an eloquent text. 

Being an editor, however – now that was trickier. He was the one who had to come up with the ideas, and he was the one who had to assign the projects to the writers. It was hard enough to have the other writers staring at him every time Jongin came by to pick him up for lunch. It was even harder for him now that he had to actually tell them to do stuff. Now that he _had_ to. 

And also, the heaps of articles that got submitted to him within just the few several hours – his desk was starting to look like a fortress of papers, pictures and folders, all waiting to be checked out. 

By the third hour, Kyungsoo already had a headache. 

It had been rather difficult, but he had somehow managed to get the hang of it. Key was skimming through the articles, picking the ones that sounded like they would fit the next issue of the magazine, then go through them again, in more detail. And so on. Until he made the final choices and edited them, completing them for the final submission to Jongin, who made the final cut. 

It had been rather difficult, and just when he’d thought that he had finally gotten used to it, all hell broke loose.

It was after the run-through on Wednesday and before the final submission of the mock-up for the next issue when Kyungsoo completely lost it. 

He had writers coming in every two minutes, frantically asking him to pick themes and articles, clothes, interviews, layouts and titles. Asking for edits, reminding him of deadlines. 

It was after someone asked him for an opinion on two layouts that looked so similar that Kyungsoo’s tired brain failed to even see a difference, when he felt his arms shaking from too much caffeine and lack of sleep. 

That’s when he stood up and stormed out of his new office, mumbling out a soft apology to the person waiting to get in there and talk to him next. 

He didn’t even realize where he was heading until he found himself pushing the big glass doors of Jongin’s white office, a hand raised to pull on his collar. He was suffocating. 

He didn’t even stop to greet Taeyong and Jaehyun who stood up with their kind smiles to greet him.

No. His feet led him straight through the arched doorway and into Jongin’s office.

He didn’t stop even when his boyfriend looked up from behind his glasses, undoubtedly wondering who dared barge into his office uninvited during mock-up week. His eyes, however, softened a little when he saw Kyungsoo heading straight for the chair in front of his desk, and slumping down. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo ended up letting out the greeting as a sigh, feeling his shoulders releasing half of the tension he was holding at just the sight of Jongin. 

Jongin straightened up a little then, and let go of the pen he was holding. Kyungsoo only took notice of the papers in front of his boyfriend now. He was too busy paying attention to the way Jongin raised a hand and removed his glasses, cocking his head a little with a little tick of his eyebrow.

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice laced with concern. “You don’t look too well.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he felt Jongin’s warm hand reaching out to hold his on top of all those papers, temporarily forgetting about them. He looked genuinely concerned, and Kyungsoo felt another sigh forming in his chest. 

Jongin looked perfect. As always. Perfectly styled hair, perfect clothes, perfect face, perfect smile. 

However, behind that perfection, there was more. So much more. 

Kyungsoo was there to see Jongin barely getting out of bed in the morning, getting a tea and then immediately opening his laptop to start working. 

Kyungsoo was there to see Jongin barely having any time to do something else besides work during that last week before the final product of the magazine.

Kyungsoo was there to see Jongin falling asleep within seconds after lying down in bed next to him.

And Kyungsoo was now here to see the dark circled behind his boyfriend’s eyes as he stared at him with worry written all over his features.

That’s when Kyungsoo realized just how stupid he was being.

Yes. He had a hard time. He was struggling, and he was tired and confused, and he just needed to rest. 

But Jongin had it even worse than him. He really did, every month, having to process all those texts, to make all the important decisions, the weight of the entire magazine weighing down on his shoulders. Yet, he never complained. 

Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair, turning his hand so his fingers could interlock with Jongin’s loosely.

“I’m fine,” he ended up saying and at Jongin’s curt blink, he just smiled a tired smile at him. “I’ll be okay.”

Jongin’s eyes were a tad bit too calculating as he stared at him without looking away for even a second – intensely, rather seriously, almost too seriously – before he finally cracked a half-smile and squeezed his hand one last time.

“Work?”

Kyungsoo just scrunched his nose and Jongin’s half-smile turned into an understanding one. An almost apologetic one that had Kyungsoo almost scoffing. Beating himself up again for even breaking down like this. For distracting Jongin. 

“Just two more days,” Jongin ended up saying, pulling his hand up and placing the softest of all kisses on his knuckles. He looked up with raised eyebrows. “Two more days and the mock-up is ready, and we can rest.”

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, a sense of content spreading warmly in his chest when Jongin’s lips pressed against his skin again. 

Just two more days. 

He could do this. 

He nodded. 

Jongin’s smile was small and reassuring, as he withdrew his hand from Kyungsoo’s loose hold and grabbed his pen again. When Kyungsoo saw him putting the glasses back on, throwing a look at him from over the rim, he knew their little break was over. 

That he had to get back to the piles of work waiting for him. 

“Go,” Jongin said, and maybe a little hint of the stressed-out editor-in-chief who took no crap from any of his employees snuck into his tone, and Kyungsoo just nodded/

He pursed his lips in a tight smile, as he pushed the chair back, the legs scraping against the floor. 

“I’ll see you tonight, love.” 

Just two more days. 

* * *

The constant but very insistent sound of Jongin’s voice repeating his name woke Kyungsoo up. 

It took him roughly three seconds to go through fifty different emotions, including shock and horror at the thought that he slept through his alarm for work. Then it was replaced by annoyance at the first rays of the sunshine peeking through the windows and completely chasing the sleep away. And then came something darker, even deadlier, taking over him as he threw a quick look towards the clock, then towards the bed and the comfortable pillow. Absolute venom filling his veins when he remembered how happy he was last night to go to sleep because it was Saturday tomorrow and the mock-up was done. 

And now Jongin was hovering above him with a seemingly innocent and angelic smile, the sunlight streaming through the window like a halo around his head. 

Kyungsoo frowned. 

“I _will_ murder you.”

Jongin’s laugh was way too loud for still barely awake Kyungsoo, but his hand was warm when he reached it out to cup his cheek, and his lips were soft when he leaned down to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“You can do that when we get to Japan.”

Kyungsoo shot a sharp look at Jongin then, his eyebrows furrowing. His heart skipping a beat. 

“Japan?” he echoed, voice breaking a little. He pushed himself up on his elbows. “The fashion show isn’t for another two weeks!” 

“Did I say we’re going to the fashion show?” Jongin deadpanned, tugging on the blanket again and eliciting a distasteful frown from Kyungsoo when the cold morning air reached his bare skin. 

“What do you _mean_?” Kyungsoo pulled the blanket back over himself from under Jongin’s knee.

“I mean, our plane takes off in less than two hours and you’re still in bed.” Jongin said, leaning over him again. Only now did Kyungsoo notice that his boyfriend was already wearing dark jeans, a black turtleneck. His hair was fluffy, his smile was gentle. His breath was hot on his lips when he leaned even closer, the mattress dipping under his weight. “I took the liberty of securing us a little vacation. Just some time away. But not _too_ far away.”

“What?!”

“I mean, there’s still work to be done after the weekend.”

There was a beat of silence. 

Then Jongin sighed. 

“You looked way too stressed this week. And I know. I know it’s my fault, it was stupid of me to give you this promotion just before a new issue release, but you did so well despite everything. And I am proud of you, so I wanted us to celebrate. To just rest.”

“And you couldn’t just buy a bottle of wine like a normal person?” Kyungsoo scoffed, however he felt the corners of his lips giving away the little smile that was trying to break out on his face. “You’re insane.”

“Yeah, and we can discuss that on the plane,” Jongin raised his eyebrows, and his smile was still as gentle as the rays of the morning sun. He was beautiful. So beautiful. He pulled the blanket away from Kyungsoo again. “Now, _get up_!”

* * *

It was getting cold, and the direct breeze coming from the ocean in front of them was even colder as they walked down the empty beach of the island in Okinawa. 

But Jongin’s hand was warm inside his as they walked on the sand, content smiles pulling on their lips as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. The orange hues of the setting sun reflected in the water and coloured the sky in their warm tones. It was a picturesque sight. 

Kyungsoo had forgotten all about his grumpy complaining in the morning, because this was so worth it. Spending time with Jongin only, away from Seoul, away from everything that kept them busy. 

And sure, they didn’t have much time. Monday was just around the corner, and they had to get back to their responsibilities. 

But right here, and right now, all of that didn’t matter. Because they had each other in front of the setting sun, and maybe that’s all Kyungsoo needed. 

* * *

It was a lazy morning by any standard. They both slept in, waking up when the sun was already high in the sky, its light shimmering on the still water of the ocean they could see from the balcony of their hotel suite. 

They spent the morning just sitting together on the balcony, drinking warm tea and having breakfast. Simply talking. Appreciating the calm. 

Kyungsoo’s legs were throw over Jongin’s on the couch as they talked, and Jongin’s fingers were drawing random patterns on his skin. The breeze was messing up their hair. 

“SO what do you want to do today?” Jongin asked quietly, hand rest on Kyungsoo’s knee. When their eyes met, he smiled. “Okinawa is great for snorkelling. Diving, too.” 

“Jongin, it’s almost winter,” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, throwing a look towards the ocean. He didn’t want to think how cold the water would be if they tried snorkelling or diving. That was a hard pass. Maybe in summer. 

“Karate, then?” 

“Or maybe we can do something that doesn’t involve moving,” Kyungsoo almost whined as he leaned forward to rest his head on Jongin’s shoulders. “How about we just stay here?” 

He felt Jongin’s fingers sliding down his leg, and him turning his head a little. He was pretty sure he felt a kiss landing somewhere on his hair, before Jongin’s hot breath tickled his skin. 

“You know full well that just staying here would also involve a lot of moving.”

Kyungsoo felt the blood travelling to his face and nether regions simultaneously. His face started heating up in the same time he felt Jongin shaking beneath him when he chuckled lightly. 

“What about the aquarium?” Jongin suggested eventually and Kyungsoo looked at him, intrigued. “It’s really beautiful. Worth the moving.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows a little. Jongin just grinned.

“I promise.”

* * *

It really was beautiful. 

The water surrounding them, giving them a clear view of all the animals swimming in the water around them and above their heads. Fish, stingrays, beluga whales, all sorts of animals. And to think they were so calmly swimming around like this. 

Kyungsoo’s camera roll was starting to get filled with blue. 

Jongin looked particularly cute today – he was wearing denim overalls. Sure, the Louis Vuitton logo was plastered all over them, but he still looked like a child running around to press his hands against the glass and stare at the fish. He was laughing heartily and that had Kyungsoo’s entire body melting from the love burning inside his heart. All for this one man. 

It was in the middle of yet another fit of laughter when his phone started buzzing. Jongin momentarily stopped to throw the phone a quick glance. Kyungsoo used that short distraction to quickly raise his own phone and snap yet another picture to add to his blue camera roll. A picture of Jongin. 

He smiled a crooked smile as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked closer to Jongin. 

“Who is it?” 

“Baekhyun,” Jongin said dismissingly, confidently swiping down. His phone screen turned black. “He can wait.”

“What if it’s important?” Kyungsoo pursed his lips a little, throwing a worried glance towards the phone Jongin so carelessly shoved in his bag. 

The editor-in-chief then smiled at him, hand flying up to catch him by the waist and pull him closer, under the blue hues of the water illuminating their faces. 

“You’re more important.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo laughed when Jongin dragged him towards the rental car. 

“You’ll see,” Jongin’s smile was excited and dazzling, and Kyungsoo just followed him. As always. 

The ride wasn’t long, but Kyungsoo spent it with his hand out of the window, trying to catch the wind. The road was moving along the beachline, and his eyes were trained on the waves crashing against the rocks. It was beautiful.

Kyungsoo only looked away from the sea when he felt the car slowing down. He tore his eyes away from the horizon and through the front window instead. 

He blinked in confusion just as Jongin passed through the gates. 

His eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked around. The buildings were low, there were wooden fences. 

He was just about to question when Jongin parked the car next to one of the buildings. However, a person came out, and Jongin winked at him quickly before escaping the car to greet the man who had come out to welcome them. Kyungsoo just blinked again, before following after his boyfriend. 

It came to him as no shock that Jongin was speaking Japanese to the older man, so casually, like it was his millionth time coming here. Kyungsoo looked around, the low, wooden, yet luxurious buildings. Maybe it was. 

“Come on,” Jongin smiled at him, hand wrapping around his to tug him forward and inside the building. 

“What are we doing in a ranch?” Kyungsoo finally let out the question he had been holding in ever since they passed the gate. 

“Take a lucky guess.”

Kyungsoo looked around worriedly when Jongin confidently led him through the luxurious hall of the building, like he owned the place. 

“I’ve never been on a horse before,” he hurried to admit, hating the fact that his voice sounded somewhat weak. The prospect of sitting on an animal that could throw you off any time? Not that appealing. He shot a look up to Jongin’s side profile. “Besides, you’ve never mentioned horses before.”

“It’s a hobby of mine,” Jongin cheekily grinned down at him. 

“Figures. Rich people. Incorrigible.” Kyungsoo scoffed. “I can’t believe you have a membership in a goddamn ranch. _In Japan?_ What, do you always fly out just to ride your horse?”

“A membership, I do have. However, the horse isn’t mine.” 

Just as he said that, he pushed a door open to a barn. It smelled like horses, naturally, and Kyungsoo looked around the stalls. Different horses. All incredibly beautiful and well taken care of. There were already a few men down the far end of the barn, preparing two horses. 

One of them was a beautiful shade of brown, that reminded Kyungsoo of Jongin’s eyes. It had a white spot right in the middle of its head, and a fierce and shiny mane. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened a little at the sight of the gorgeous animal. 

He hesitantly reached up, hand resting on the horse’s strong neck. It felt powerful, yet smooth under his fingers. 

“She’s beautiful, right?” Jongin joined him, standing on the other side of the horse. Leaning his head against the horse and smiling at him. “Her name is Autumn.”

Kyungsoo slid his hand down, eyes still glued to that beautiful horse. He nodded. 

“Okinawa is my get away,” Jongin said, and his voice was quiet and Kyungsoo finally looked at him. He looked a little more serious. His eyes seemed a little warmer. “Whenever I gets too much, I come here. It is calm, and it beautiful. It helps me relax and think clearly. And this beauty here,” Jongin smiled a little at the horse. “This beauty here helps me every time.”

Kyungsoo remained silent when Jongin continued petting the horse while staring at him. 

Suddenly, his lips pulled in a little, somewhat bitter smile. 

“It’s been a long time, actually, since I last came here,” he said with a little laugh. “The last time was when we had our first fight.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed at the memories of the empty office and Jongin’s furious face, of him disappearing for days after their very first fight. Of him not showing up at work, at his interviews. Not replying to Kyungsoo’s messages. 

He shook his head, willing those thoughts away from his mind as he looked at Jongin. 

“It’s been over three years.”

“I have had no need for a get away ever since then,” Jongin smiled, forgetting about the horse and moving towards him instead. “I had you.”

Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft against his, moving lazily. Simply kissing him. Sometimes that was the most beautiful gesture. 

Their kiss broke when the horse neighed and Kyungsoo laughed, stepping back to look at the brown horse, at Autumn. 

“She must have missed you,” Kyungsoo smiled sweetly, reaching out to pet the horse again. “And here you have the nerve to come back and kiss a stranger in front of her.”

Jongin smirked, jugging his chin towards the horse.

“Come on. Get on her.”

“What?!”

“What? Did you think we were just going to look at the horses?” Jongin rolled his eyes, pulling him by the waist to the side of the horse. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide open, as he started shaking his head. 

“No. No, Jongin. What if I fall?!”

“You won’t,” Jongin said and he sounded so sure that Kyungsoo almost believed him. “She’s very calm. She won’t do anything to surprise you. You just sit on her and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Jongin-“

“Trust me.”

Kyungsoo made a face and Jongin was apparently waiting for that lack of protests to scoot even closer and guide Kyungsoo to the side. To help him get up on the saddle, despite his horrified shriek when the horse moved the tiniest bit. Jongin just smiled brightly at him when he was finally sitting in the saddle, gripping tightly on the saddle’s handle for life. 

Kyungsoo was too busy trying to control his breathing and not move at all as to not scare the horse, trying not to look down because damn, it was higher than he expected. Jongin rounded Autumn then, patting her on his way to the white horse with the black spots. 

Kyungsoo was a little dazed as he watched Jongin expertly getting up on the unfamiliar horse and somehow making the animal move so that they were standing next to him and Autumn. 

“Give me the leads.”

“Don’t I need those?!” 

Jongin smiled when he took them from his hand, fingers brushing against his. 

“Maybe on your second lesson,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo was just about to protest, but Jongin turned back to look at him with yet another bright smile. “Try not to move, and keep your legs secure and tight.”

Kyungsoo didn’t even have the time to question what that even meant, because next thing he knew, Autumn was walking forward, along with Jongin’s horse. He was holding her leads, guiding her forward. 

And Kyungsoo? He was still gripping on the saddle’s handles for dear life. 

It took him a few minutes to get used it. A few embarrassing shrieks immediately followed by soft and somewhat cheeky smiles from Jongin. 

Once he did get used to the horse’s strut, though, and to the way it felt to see everything from up higher, his fingers relaxed around the handle, and he straightened a little. Once he got used to it, it actually felt nice. It was _fun_. 

They were walking with the horses aimlessly through the ranch’s lands, and Kyungsoo really felt himself relaxing. His hands eventually sliding down to pat Autumn’s dark mane as she kept moving forward. Kyungsoo knew next to nothing about horses, but he knew that she was beautiful. 

“Whose is she anyways?” Kyungsoo asked when Jongin led them behind the fences on some green fields. “Autumn. You said she’s not yours.”

It was suspiciously silent, so after two beats of nothing, Kyungsoo’s eyes moved away from the horse and towards Jongin instead. His boyfriend was very insistently looking forward, his jaw sharp and his eyes focused on the nothingness in front of them. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Jongin?”

The other man made a face then, and Kyungsoo could see it even from a few steps behind him. He could also see Jongin kind of avoiding his eyes and mumbling out the answer under his breath. 

“She’s Taemin’s.”

Kyungsoo blinked quickly. He was pretty sure he hadn’t heard that right.

“Sorry, _what_?”

“He lives in Japan,” Jongin blurted out immediately, almost as if he was making excuses, while Kyungsoo just straightened up. He gripped the saddle’s handle again. “And he’s very busy. She is his horse, but he barely has the time to come visit her. So, he lets me ride her sometimes.”

Kyungsoo looked down to the chocolate brown horse, that beautiful creature. 

Then back to Jongin, with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were now avoiding him nervously. Kyungsoo just raised an eyebrow. 

“That the only thing he lets you ride?” 

Jongin’s head whipped around to look at him with a mixture of what seemed like reprimand and almost guilt written all over his face. The intent to hotly protest was visible in his eyes as he leaned back on the white horse. 

Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I’m joking.”

Jongin visibly relaxed then, his shoulders slumping down a little. He threw one look with narrowed eyes towards Kyungsoo, who simply shook his head and ran his fingers down Autumn’s mane again. 

“It feels a bit weird, though,” Kyungsoo said with furrowed eyebrows, before looking up again. Jongin was looking at him already. “Are you sure Taemin would be alright with this? Me riding his horse, I mean.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jongin smiled again then, his entire face lighting up and Kyungsoo melted on the inside again. Smiles looked the best on his Jongin. “Of course he’ll be fine with this. He really liked you, you know?” 

“I didn’t realize I was fighting for approval from your exes.”

The smile disappeared from Jongin’s face faster than it had appeared. In fact, he was starting to look a little pale, searching for the words. Kyungsoo just smirked, and Jongin let out a defeated sigh.

“I’ll pay for this later, won’t I?” 

Kyungsoo’s smirk just widened into a genuine smile. He had seen the concern on Jongin’s face moments ago, and he knew this actually meant a lot to him. And Kyungsoo understood that. Him and Taemin were friends before anything else. And Kyungsoo knew how hard it was for Jongin to actually have closer friends. With his job, it was almost impossible to make the time. And he deserved all the happiness in the world, he really did. 

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo ended up smiling. “I liked Taemin too. He seems nice.”

Jongin’s smile was appreciative and his eyes were shining as he gripped Autumn’s leads tighter.

His smile grew into something more wicked, something more childish when he raised the leads. 

“Are you ready for level two?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo blinked, and Jongin grinned. 

Next thing Kyungsoo knew, Jongin had squeezed his legs tighter to nudge his white horse, and it broke out into a canter. Autumn followed after, and Kyungsoo let out yet another horrified shriek as his body leaped forward and he grabbed both the saddle’s handle and the horse.

But the horses didn’t stop, and when Kyungsoo finally looked up he saw they were riding down away from the ranch and towards the beach. The waves clashing against the rocks sounded louder here, he could hear and see the seagulls scattering when the horses approached.

And Jongin’s laughter was beautiful. Eerily mixing with the sounds of nature, keeping him steady and centred. 

It felt like hours to Kyungsoo, the horses running down the sandy beaches, along the water. And it was so gorgeous, so beautiful and so _new_. 

When Jongin finally stopped them, he got off his horse and approached him quickly to help him. 

Kyungsoo could already feel Jongin’s hand on his waist, supporting him as he pulled his leg over the horse. But his other one got stuck, so he ended up losing his balance. 

He ended up toppling over Jongin, successfully landing both of them on the wet sand. The waves were washing over their feet, the water was freezing, and his shoes were completely ruined, but none of that mattered. 

Jongin was laughing beneath him with sand all over his hair, and Kyungsoo felt his breath catching in his chest. 

“I love you,” he ended up saying, fingers sliding up to Jongin’s cheek. The editor-in-chief looked at him, the smile still visible in his sparkling eyes. Kyungsoo lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. “Thank you. For the getaway. I really needed it.”

Jongin’s smile was dancing beautifully on his lips as he pulled Kyungsoo’s face down to connect their lips. 

The kiss was warm, and Jongin’s heart was beating loudly under Kyungsoo’s fingertips. 

“Always,” he ended up replying quietly, before spinning them around and eliciting a loud chuckle from Kyungsoo. 

He rapped him between his arms, on the sand, and then he kissed him again.

The sun was setting, and the waves crashing against the rocks were loud, and here and now, Kyungsoo fell in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop. This one took longer than usual. Again, I am swamped under a million things, so I physically cannot write, I don't have the time to, and even when I have, I don't have the energy to. Which leads me to 2) there have been quite a few demanding comments lately again (similar situation to what happened in TDWG before) so I ask you to please be understanding before asking for updates. Constantly. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you liked it, even if it's a little butchered at times. Comments are always greatly appreciated~ 
> 
> until next time ^^


	16. P for Perth

There were several cameras stationed around the room, many lights being carried and moved constantly to provide the best possible shots. 

There were a dozen people behind the cameras – Kyungsoo with his laptop, Baekhyun with his sketches, Minseok with his camera, his crew, make up artists and stylists. 

There were, however, only three people _in front_ of the cameras. 

Kyungsoo kept peeking over the edge of his laptop screen every few seconds, the article completely forgotten as he tried to contain his smile. Jongin was standing there, in the middle of the room, moving his elegant body constantly and challenging the camera with his eyes. Kyungsoo made a mental note to remind Minseok to send him all those shots later. Even the ones they’d cut. 

What made Kyungsoo especially giddy, however, was the fact that Jongin was posing for photos with the two other men standing by his side. 

Chanyeol and Sehun looked just as mesmerizingly perfect in the Gucci suites they were wearing, hair styled perfectly after hours of sitting in the changing rooms under the artists’ skilful fingers. They looked effortlessly gorgeous, and so calm and collected in front of the cameras, so _professional_. 

However, every time Minseok loudly announced a quick break, a goofy smile would break out on Chanyeol’s face as he’d start sending flirty looks towards Baekhyun and Sehun would stand up straight right away, like a coil. He’d start shooting glances in Jongin’s direction every now and then, eyes somewhat wider than before. He looked borderline neurotic, and Kyungsoo laughed quietly under his breath. He supposed Sehun was scandalized at finally getting the opportunity to work with Jongin. To pose alongside him for a magazine. And not just any magazine – for VOGUE. 

Like an equal. 

Kyungsoo could not possibly be prouder of him. 

His eyes and heart were full of love as he kept stealing glances of his beautiful, _beautiful_ boyfriend and two of his best friends, too busy being supportive to mind the fact that the article wasn’t going to write itself. 

“You’re swooning.”

Kyungsoo ripped his eyes away from Jongin in favour of throwing an unamused glance towards Baekhyun.  

The redhead’s smirk was visible on his lips as he didn’t even spare him a look. He just kept sketching. 

“Why are you even here?” 

Baekhyun did look up now, a little grin taking over his face. Not teasing, not ironic or sarcastic. Genuinely excited.

“It’s date night,” Baekhyun said with a sparkle in his eyes, and Kyungsoo’s gaze returned to the three models. Chanyeol was back to seriously following Minseok’s camera with an intense stare.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked distractedly, Jongin catching his attention again with the way he was leaning against the cupboards behind them. Kyungsoo had never wanted to be a cupboard more than he did now. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun shrugged, returning his attention to his sketches. “Chanyeol said it’s a surprise.”

Kyungsoo hummed. Knowing his best friend, it was either the zoo or a pet café. He didn’t really think Baekhyun would be too interested in that. 

Then again, Baekhyun was probably more interested in whose apartment they’d be going back to after date night. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised. 

“What about you?” he suddenly heard the redhead asking and flinched a little, throwing him a quick look. He cleared his throat when he returned his gaze to the laptop screen and the sentence he had started writing half an hour ago. 

“Oh, uh…I’m editing the feature about Jongin’s book in the next edition,” Kyungsoo mumbled out. “I’m writing that.” 

“Sure, you are.”

Baekhyun was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, the mocking glint in his eyes louder than anything he could say. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes a little, and Baekhyun just let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. Red hair fell over his eyes as he continued running the pencil over the paper, the sound mixing with the countless shutters of the cameras around them. 

Kyungsoo shook his head a little, still unable to completely tear his gaze off Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol. 

* * *

It was a rather busy week at VOGUE with the fashion weeks all over the world approaching. They were getting calls and invitations on a daily basis, new potential articles, new collections, new travels. 

Jongin was working hard in the headquarters, and he was working hard at home too. 

Some of the past few evenings he’d been answering emails until late at night, laptop still open in his lap even as Kyungsoo snuggled closer to him on the large bed, sleep taking over him. 

Kyungsoo had just finished editing an article when his stomach angrily rumbled, reminding him that he was human. Jongin’s slippers were a little big on his feet but he slid them on anyways as he jumped off the sofa and headed for Jongin’s kitchen. The shimmering lights of Seoul were beautiful as he looked out the massive glass walls when he passed by them. The moon was high up in the sky, and he was _hungry_. 

The fridge was surprisingly and depressingly empty, just a few things rolling around the shelves. He reached out with a sigh to pull out the carton of eggs. 

There was a bottle of white wine open on the counter, and Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered on it as he pushed the door of the fridge closed with his foot.

Within a minute, he had poured himself a glass of wine, a very much needed glass of wine, and he had started cooking the eggs. 

He could hear Jongin’s muffled voice coming from his den, still on the phone with partners and representatives of other institutions and magazines. He could hear the clank of little nails and paws against the wooden floors of their apartment. A fury of white and brown would pass by him every now and then as Janggu, Monggu and Janggah chased each other, playing around. 

He had just pulled the second omelette away from the stove when he felt two arms twisting around him from behind. Kyungsoo let out a screech when they lifted him up for a quick spin. He could feel the other man’s breath on his neck as they laughed together.

“I missed you,” Jongin said in a low, husky voice, and Kyungsoo turned in his embrace when he finally put him down on the ground, a hand flying up in a weak protest to lightly shove his boyfriend in the chest. 

“It’s been like an hour.” 

“Tell me about it.”

Jongin’s fingers just dug deeper in his sides, as he pulled him closer and a grin broke out on his face. His eyes flashed towards the glass of white wine in Kyungsoo’s fingers. Then towards the two plates on the counter. 

Kyungsoo felt his embrace tightening a little and then suddenly the glass was picked from his hands. He blinked as he watched Jongin raising it to his lips and taking a rather brave sip. He looked tired, but in the same time he looked so at peace. So content. SO calm. 

“Let’s eat,” Kyungsoo stepped back, and Jongin’s arms loosened enough for him to escape and sit down on one of the chairs on the kitchen bar. 

“I had dinner with the board,” Jongin said as he seated himself in front of him. Kyungsoo’s eyes just shot up towards him for a millisecond.

“Well, I haven’t,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “If you aren’t going to eat that, give it to m-“

“No,” Jongin protested just as Kyungsoo reached out to pull his plate. Just like a child, with a little pout, immediately shielding it with his hands. “You cooked this for me. I’m gonna eat it.”

Kyungsoo would lie if he said he didn’t feel warmth in his chest. It was hardly cooking. He’d just whipped two eggs and put them in a pan. But Jongin’s smile was soft and loving, despite the dark circles under his eyes, as he eagerly dug in the Worst Omelette On The Face Of Earth. 

“Two dinners,” Kyungsoo smirked instead, reaching out to steal back his glass of wine from Jongin. He took another sip from the expensive drink. “You’re gonna get fat.” 

Jongin’s expression was unamused, and Kyungsoo smiled. 

“Anyways, I just got off the phone with the representatives of Dior,” Jongin started, once again reaching out to take the wine glass. Kyungsoo almost squinted at him – he was sitting next to the cupboard with glasses. Yet, he completely didn’t mind. “I’m going to attend the Gucci show at fashion week, and the next day I have my pictorial. The same time as the Dior show. Do you want to cover that as the representative of VOGUE?” 

Kyungsoo hummed around a mouthful of food. Sure, he was going with Jongin to France for fashion week. But attending a fashion show by himself – he knew a lot of editors did that when Jongin wasn’t available. So many shows, and just one Jongin. Kyungsoo thought for a second how boring it would be going alone, without the man he loved so dearly, but he also knew how much pressure he’d take off Jongin’s shoulders if he helped him out with this. 

He was just about to ask about details, but Jongin’s phone buzzed loudly against the counter. 

Both of them looked towards it and Kyungsoo felt the words getting stuck in his throat. Jongin let out a sigh – he couldn’t quite tell if he was irritated or tired, or maybe both, but he reached out to pick up the insistently vibrating device. 

“It’s Taeyong,” Jongin said with a groan, setting down the fork and shooting Kyungsoo a quick apologetic look. “Sorry, I have to pick up.” 

Kyungsoo just nodded absentmindedly, too busy thinking about Paris and how overcooked the omelette was. 

“What?” he heard Jongin saying as soon as he picked up. He could also hear a very muffled, very muted voice coming from the other side of the line. He couldn’t quite make out what Taeyong was saying, but he could hear the urgency in his voice. 

He wondered what it was this time – missing skirts? Wrong colour shoes? Maybe an insufficient number of ruffled blouses? That would be a travesty. 

But when he heard Jongin setting down the glass wine hard on the counter with a loud clatter, he straightened up a little.

When he saw Jongin staring right at him with a set jaw, he furrowed his eyebrows. Taeyong was still speaking, and Jongin’s face was gradually becoming darker with every passing second. 

“ _Who_?” Jongin asked, voice positively murderous and low. A pause. “When?” 

Another pause. Kyungsoo felt his breath catching when he saw Jongin’s fingers tightening around the phone so tight that his knuckles were turning white. When their eyes met, Jongin just shook his head and motioned him to wait. 

“Call the legal department right away,” Jongin hissed into the phone. “I want it dealt with immediately. Get them to track the source before it’s taken down and call me immediately…..no, forget about the goddamn RSVP, I want you to deal with this. _Now_.”

There was no muffled voice, and no reply, because Jongin was the first to hang up with a loud huff. His eyes shot towards him then, and Kyungsoo felt himself tensing up.

“What’s wrong?” 

Jongin looked positively furious, but when he looked at him something cracked through his eyes – was it worry? Was it concern?

He seemed almost guilty when he sighed out.

“Some tabloid released pictures of us,” Jongin said, eyes carefully following his every move. Kyungsoo felt his breath hitching. Jongin’s hand was warm against his when he reached out to hold it tightly. “Taeyong said they’re from the horse ranch and the beach.”

Okinawa. Kyungsoo’s breath left him. 

“What?” he ended up mumbling out. “What-…what pictures?”

“Paparazzi,” Jongin spat out the word distastefully. Then he shot another look towards him, hand sliding over his, caressing his skin lightly. “Don’t worry. It was released just an hour ago, we will take that article down.” 

Jongin’s gaze was set on him and his eyes were unwavering – filled with fury. He was really pissed off, and Kyungsoo knew that a pissed off Kim Jongin was not a good happening. 

To think that someone had been able to sneak around them, to take pictures of them without them even noticing. During their free time. During their private time. While they were together.

Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest, followed by something hot boiling in his veins – he wasn’t happy. Even the little time he’d had to spend with Jongin wasn’t theirs only anymore. To think that his face was in some stupid tabloid with possibly deceiving and ugly titles, to think that-

“I’m sorry,” Jongin sighed out, shaking his head. Kyungsoo immediately looked at him then. 

“Don’t be,” he ended up saying, felling his own jaw tightening. “They should be sorry. Not you.”

Jongin pursed his lips then, gripping his hand tightly for a few seconds, before standing up with the phone in his hand. 

“I’ll call my lawyer. We will sort this out.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling his brows furrowing as Jongin started pacing around. When his lawyer picked up Jongin started explaining the situation with disdain dripping from his voice. He was not happy. But his angry demands slowly morphed into just background noise, as Kyungsoo stared down at the kitchen counter.

He sighed out in defeat when he picked up the wine glass again. 

It wasn’t the first time people had taken pictures of him with Jongin – it was no secret that they were a thing. The world knew that, the media knew that, the people in VOGUE knew that. However, Jongin’s PR teams always took care of that, always made sure that no personal photos would get leaked, neither personal information. They always made sure everything was strictly work-oriented, and that nobody meddled in Jongin’s private life.

But a tabloid following them out to Okinawa, to Jongin’s little getaway, on a private vacation? That was something else. 

Kyungsoo downed the remainder of the wine in one go.

He looked down at the half-eaten omelette, Jongin’s voice still a low rumble of anger in the background. 

He didn’t even feel hungry anymore. 

* * *

True to his word, Jongin had done his best. Within thirty minutes after Taeyong had called him, the article had already been removed.

However, an hour and thirty minutes were like a decade in internet time. By the time they’d managed to take it down, people had already spread those pictures everywhere. Social media, other tabloids, forums. 

Kyungsoo felt at unease every day he went to work and people stopped talking the moment he entered the room. He could feel some of the VOGUE employees staring at him as he passed by, curiosity and maybe even judgement apparent in their eyes. Maybe Kyungsoo was just imagining things. Either way, it made his day feel even more tiring. 

He had also noticed a shift in some of the writers he was working with. They wouldn’t be blatantly rude to his face, but some of them were very dismissive and maybe even sarcastic or ironic when speaking to him. It made Kyungsoo feel like shit. 

A rather tedious and tiring run through with a very demanding Jongin had just finished, and Kyungsoo had three boxes in his arms, along with a pad with all the notes he had made. Baekhyun was walking next to him, carrying three outfits on their hangers.

“I should try figuring that out tonight,” Baekhyun was saying, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and pointing it towards the boxes in Kyungsoo’s arms. “Are the black stilettos there?” 

“No,” Kyungsoo groaned and merely nodded at Baekhyun when the other editor held the door open for him. “Junmyeon took them.” 

“Shit, okay,” Baekhyun sighed as they walked down the aisle between the writer cubicles. Most of the writers were sitting in their seats, writing. 

There was a group of people, however, down the aisle, talking merrily to one of the editors from the travel and leisure department. They stopped laughing when they saw him and Baekhyun approaching. 

“Hey, you!” Baekhyun chided, pointing his lollipop accusingly towards one of the writers in that group. The girl looked young, maybe an intern. Before she could even reply, Baekhyun was handing her the clothes. “Please bring those to my office, I need to track down a pair of stilettos.”

“Wait, you’re gonna send me the draft today, right?” Kyungsoo asked, before the redhead could storm away after the writer picked up the clothes. “I need to finish that article before tonight.”

“Sure,” Baekhyun nodded, before popping the lollipop back into his mouth, reaching out to grab one of the boxes from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighed out with a little nod of gratitude. 

Baekhyun was holding the door open for him with his foot, and he walked into his wide office, the familiar walls and the white furniture comforting him a little. 

He had just set the boxes down, and the door was slowly coming shut, when his day went to complete and utter shit. 

“Can you believe this?” he heard a somewhat hushed sneer from outside. “Seven years. It took me seven years working as a writer before I got promoted to an editor and he shows up and snatches an editor position in less than two. Maybe if I’d started sucking the boss’ dick, I’d have gotten the promotion sooner.” 

The laughter that followed was cut off by the door closing completely and shutting them out from the outside world. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers were way too tight around the boxes, and he realized just how tense his shoulders were, how his lips were pursed tightly. 

He shot a look to the side, where Baekhyun was standing with a somewhat dumbfounded expression, the lollipop hanging from the corner of his mouth. When their eyes met, something shifted in Baekhyun’s expression. Kyungsoo saw his friend straightening up, his eyes getting filled with something that awfully reminded Kyungsoo of every time Baekhyun focused on his work – determination and no trace of joking. 

He saw Baekhyun setting his jaw and straightening, and he saw the intention in his eyes just as he moved towards the door.

“Don’t!” Kyungsoo stopped him, before he could pull the door of his office open. Baekhyun turned to look at him, eyes still shining with disapproval and outrage. Kyungsoo just shook his head, shoulders slumping down. “Leave it.”

“But-“

“It’s not worth it,” Kyungsoo tried to force a smile, hand sliding on top of the box. He looked away from Baekhyun. It was kind of hard to meet his eyes. “We have so much work to do, deadlines are around the corner and uh…we don’t need to cause a scene.”

Baekhyun’s hand slid away from the door handle, and he narrowed his eyes at him, like a predator. He looked way too serious – a look so rare for Baekhyun, that whenever Kyungsoo saw it, he knew the other meant business. 

“Has this happened before?” Baekhyun asked, his voice a little lower and somewhat threatening. Kyungsoo returned his full attention to the boxes. He hadn’t really heard anyone saying it before, not out loud at least – but every time people abruptly started talking when he walked in, every time they stared at him from afar… Baekhyun reached out to pull the box away from him, demanding his full attention as he looked him straight in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows lightly. “That is abuse.”

Kyungsoo let out the breath through his nose, looking away. 

“You can’t just take it,” Baekhyun argued, following after him. “You have to go to Human Resources! You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Listen,” Kyungsoo breathed in, feeling his shoulder slumping even more. “I’m not…I’m not foolish enough to think they aren’t right. I would have never been promoted to an editor if I wasn’t Jongin’s-“

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Baekhyun cut him off. “You know that’s not true.” 

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun and Baekhyun stared at him. He twisted his arms in front of his chest.

“Hate to break it to you, love, but _nobody_ can kiss Jongin’s ass enough for him to just promote them to an editor. Boyfriend or not. This is work. This has nothing to do with personal relationships,” the redhead turned to point at the door. “And those people out there – they’re jealous and they’re vicious. And you are talented and good, _way_ too good , and way too _naïve_ if you’re letting them speak about you this way. If you _believe_ what they’re saying.”

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, biting on the inside of his cheek as he turned to look at his friend. Baekhyun was looking at him with eyebrows raised in challenge. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo ended up sighing out. Baekhyun blinked, then nodded curtly.

“You should tell Human Resources,” he said. “Hell, you should tell Jongin.”

“ _No_!” Kyungsoo immediately straightened up, turning to Baekhyun. “No. I’m _not_ telling Jongin.”

“But…why?!“

“Because he’s busy, and because I don’t want to give people more reasons to be angry. Don’t you dare tell him! Just…just,” Kyungsoo wove his hands aimlessly. “Just forget about it, okay? If it happens again, I’ll…I’ll deal with it. But _don’t_ tell Jongin.”

Baekhyun stood there silently for a few seconds, before he eventually let out a tired sigh, a defeated one. He rolled his eyes as he straightened.

“ _Fine_.”

Kyungsoo measured him with a look. The designer seemed positively irritated, positively angry, positively defeated. 

Kyungsoo nodded curtly. 

“Good.”

* * *

“Do you know they have a duck fashion show here?” 

Kyungsoo blinked up in the same time as Jongin. Baekhyun was snickering at his phone, before stretching out his hand to show them a duck wearing a yellow gown. Kyungsoo blinked. He was pretty sure Jongin shot Baekhyun a sharp look.

“What? Imagine how hilarious that would be,” Baekhyun snickered again, nudging Taeyong in the side. The assistant looked almost too uncomfortable when he looked at the loud editor. “Make sure Jongin gets an invitation next time. I mean, it _is_ part of fashion week.”

“First of all, that’s in Sydney, not here,” Jongin scoffed, stretching his arm out. “Second of all, give me the damn mock-up.”

“Right.”

The drive to the hotel was long – or at least it seemed long to Kyungsoo who had been working all day before they boarded the plane to Sydney. By the time they transferred and finally landed in Perth, Kyungsoo felt like a zombie. 

Jongin’s and Baekhyun’s voices were turning into background noise as they discussed the mock-up and as Kyungsoo’s eyelids became heavier. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even pay attention to the suite him and Jongin had. He only had his eyes set on the large bed, eyeing it like it was the greatest prize in the world. 

He flinched when he felt Jongin’s arms sliding around his waist from behind. He felt a fluttering kiss on the skin of his neck when Jongin pecked him quickly. 

“Sleep, love,” he said quietly in his ear and Kyungsoo sighed out, the tension slowly evaporating from his body. “I’ll wake you up for the meeting later.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, feeling Jongin leaning down again to press a kiss against his neck again. He could fall asleep right then and there, in Jongin’s arms, with his soft lips and hot breath on his skin. 

But Jongin still had work to do before the meeting with the team later, and Kyungsoo had about three hours to take a power nap. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled out quietly, turning his head the tiniest bit so Jongin’s lips could land on his for a lingering kiss. He could feel his little smile when he nudged him forward towards the bed. 

Kyungsoo passed out the moment his head was resting down on the pillow. 

* * *

The team of VOGUE met in the hotel’s restaurant for dinner. They were discussing some last touch ups for the mock-up. They were also discussing the photoshoot they had coming up in Perth. Jongin was assigning tasks to everybody – different subjects for the editors. Clearing last outfit details with the stylists. Giving Seulgi exact instructions and more information about the feature. 

And why they were doing this tonight, when they had a whole day before the photoshoot on Saturday?

Because Jongin had excitedly promised him to spend the entire day with him. And Kyungsoo was looking forward to that. He really was. 

But that was tomorrow. Tonight, they still had work to do. Kyungsoo was sorting through the drafts he had for the articles, when Jongin spoke up. 

“I need the article to be short and clear, we don’t want to bore the readers of the magazine with too much text and not enough pictures. Speaking of pictures, Taeyong, make sure you confirm all the equipment requested by Minseok is already delivered. We will also need someone to write the piece on the lake,” Jongin said, as he leaned back in his chair, eyes shooting up to the waiter who was _still_ waiting behind him with a dazed expression, amazed by the never-ending commands rolling out of the editor in chief’s mouth. “I’ll take the shrimp salad and a glass of white wine.”

“I can write that,” Kyungsoo ended up saying when nobody else on the table did and Jongin shot his eyes towards him from the seat across the table. 

“No,” was all Jongin said, curtly, loudly, and with a definitive tone to his voice. “You already have four other sections to take care of.” 

Kyungsoo just nodded as he looked down at his drafts. The discussion around the table continued, and Kyungsoo looked up, trying to be present and careful. 

However, he felt a few pairs of eyes on him from the other side of the table. His eyes shot up and he saw the editor from before looking at him. There was a condescending smirk on his lips, and when their eyes met, he shook his head a little. 

Kyungsoo blinked quickly before looking away, feeling his eyebrows furrowing. 

Were those editors and writers really right?

Was he really getting special treatment? 

Was Jongin treating him differently than his other employees when they were working?

Was it too obvious?

A sharp pain ran through Kyungsoo’s gut, and he felt sick. He was unable to look up from his plate during the rest of the dinner. 

* * *

Jongin’s hand was warm in his as they walked together. It was windy, kind of cold, so walking snuggled up next to Jongin felt nice. 

This morning when Kyungsoo had quickly pulled on a cozy pink sweater because of the weather, Jongin had measured him with a very long, very calculating look, before breaking out into a grin. Then he’d proceeded to emerge from the bedroom of their suite in a long pink coat, the same colour as Kyungsoo’s sweater, and a stupidly sweet and excited glint in his eyes. 

They’d spent the entire morning walking around Kings Park in their sort of matching outfits, then down Swan River. Just talking. About everything but work. Talking about Jongin’s sister coming back to Korea for the holidays and about meeting her. Jongin was excited to introduce Kyungsoo to her finally – she was the only person in his family Kyungsoo had not met yet. But if she was as sweet and caring as his parents, then Kyungsoo had nothing to worry about. Jongin was also excited to see his nephews after so long – he went on and on about them, ranting about the little kids with utmost adoration. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile, as Jongin rambled on and on, wondering what presents to buy them, demanding Kyungsoo’s help.

They walked around in Kings Park and the botanical garden, up the spiralling DNA Tower. The view of the city of Perth and the river was beautiful, Kyungsoo made sure to capture at least a dozen pictures. Jongin made sure to pull him closer for a selfie. Kyungsoo thought he looked like a disgruntled hag in the picture. Jongin told him he was being ridiculous. 

They sat in a little restaurant for lunch, and both had fish and chips.

After that, they entered a little supermarket across the street. Jongin wanted to buy Tim Tam’s for his nephews. 

“We should buy that for Baekhyun,” he also said and Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from the biscuits to see what Jongin was talking about. His boyfriend had a little devilish smirk as he pointed at the little jar.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, picking up the jar. _Ah_. “Vegemite?”

“We’ll tell him it’s chocolate.” 

“That’s _cruel_ ,” Kyungsoo laughed, eyes shooting up to meet Jongin’s. “Let’s do it.”

They were still carelessly walking together hand in hand, the wind blowing hard. 

“What do you want to do next?” Jongin asked him, walking slowly backwards as he raised his eyebrows. “WE can go snorkelling.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. 

“Or swimming in the Coral Bay,” Jongin continued with a teasing grin. “With whale sharks!” 

“Okay, Bear Grylls, you go do that,” Kyungsoo shoved him lightly, pulling his hand so Jongin would start walking next to him again. “But when your dick shrivels up in the cold, _cold_ water, don’t come whining to me.”

“Well you’ve certainly never complained when I’ve brought up my dick before.”

Kyungsoo shoved at Jongin again, this time a little harder, feeling the heat taking over his face and neck. Jongin just laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. 

They settled for going to Heirisson island. It took them some time walking around, but they finally saw a couple kangaroos hopping around the meadows. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it – that he was seeing a kangaroo in practically the middle of the city. It truly was a gem of a place. 

They had dinner in a beautiful restaurant in Northbridge, and after that they slowly walked back to the hotel. 

By the time they returned, Kyungsoo was so tired from all the walking. But Jongin set the paper bags with the gifts for his nephews aside and Kyungsoo felt those gentle fingers digging into his waist. He felt Jongin’s hot breath on his cold skin, a shattered and sallow breath that made goose bumps run down his spine. 

His feet were barely holding up after the entire day in the city, and he was tired, but he was never too tired for this. For Jongin.

For loving Jongin. 

A smile started playing on his lips as he turned around in Jongin’s embrace and connected their lips in a needy kiss. His fingers pushed the coat off Jongin’s shoulders, sliding them down his strong arms. 

He was the one to grab Jongin’s hand and pull him towards the bedroom of the suite. 

The pink coat dropped to the floor, discarded and long forgotten. 

* * *

Seulgi looked really beautiful. 

With a snow-white gown of chiffon being blown by the wind, contrasting her black hair and the bold makeup. The lake behind her was beautiful, ripples of pink as the wind blew harder. 

Minseok did not stop moving – trying to capture the beautiful waves of the chiffon as the wind messed it up. He kept giving instructions to the model, where to look, how to stand. He told her to walk into the water too, the pink water pooling around her ankles. 

It was a mess behind the cameras too. Jongin was trying to deal with about seven different things at the same time – the photoshoot, the mock-up, the new article submissions, RSVP-ing fashion show invitations, talking to Yixing on the phone about a duplicate article, arranging interviews for the next feature. He was immersed in his job, spitting out new instructions and commands every millisecond. Poor Taeyong. His brain was probably on fire. 

Kyungsoo was busy too – labelling the clothes Seulgi was wearing so he could finish his article on the feature. 

It was after things finally settled for Jongin when he approached him with a tired sigh, eyes trained back on the model by the pink lake and Minseok’s teams running around. 

Kyungsoo flinched when he felt Jongin’s hand on his waist. He moved, as if burned, to the side. If Jongin noticed, he didn’t mention it. 

“Here,” he ended up saying after escaping Jongin’s touch and handing him the pad. “That’s the list of clothes from the run-through. I can’t find the beret from Marine Serre.”

Jongin took the pad from him, eyebrows furrowing, as he stormed away to the stylists. Kyungsoo let out a breath when he saw his boyfriend talking to the women, who lunged forward to go through all the boxes they were carrying. 

His eyes then shot around. Towards the trucks where a few of the writers were. 

He shook his head with a sigh, before he returned his gaze to the photoshoot. 

The second time he pushed Jongin’s hand off himself was ten minutes later when the editor-in-chief approached him again during a little break, while Baekhyun was explaining to Minseok that he wanted some more shots of the pink lake. They were thinking about asking Seulgi to lie down in the shallow water. Kyungsoo hurried to tell Jongin to go decide with them. 

The third time was when Seulgi got out of the water with a dripping wet chiffon dress, three different stylists lunging towards her with towels, portable hair dryers and makeup pouches. Jongin tried holding his hand, but Kyungsoo quickly slipped out of his reach. 

That was when he finally saw a hint of irritation and mostly confusion on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Okay,” Jongin ended up letting out a sharp breath. “Did I do something?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo shook his head, looking away. “Of course you didn’t.” 

“Are you being ironic, because I really can’t tell,” Jongin frowned, his hair being blown by the wind. Kyungsoo pursed his lips when their eyes met. Jongin twisted his arms in front of his chest. “Why are you avoiding me like the plague?” 

Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat, as he stepped back. His eyes caught Baekhyun standing a few meters away from them. He just raised his eyebrows at him expectantly, and Kyungsoo ended up shaking his head. 

He sighed. 

“Well, we’re working. We’re at work,” he ended up mumbling under his breath before looking up to Jongin. “Maybe we shouldn’t…maybe we should try being a little more reserved around one another here. When we have other p-“

“Why?” Jongin voice was as cold and sharp as a blade, and Kyungsoo almost winced when he caught those dark eyes burning holes into him. “Did anyone say something?”

Kyungsoo’s breath got caught in his lungs again, as he simply stared at Jongin. Jongin’s face gradually changed – from demanding and confused to furious. The tiniest tick of his eyebrow and the purse of his full lips, his sharp jawline tightening. _Oh, shit_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself, feeling shivers all over his body. This was not good. 

“ _Who_?” 

Kyungsoo reluctantly broke their eye contact, fingers tightening around his bag. Jongin’s aura was so powerful, he could practically _feel_ him seething. 

“It’s not important.”

“Yes, it is. Who was it?” 

Kyungsoo flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head to the side, seeing Baekhyun’s serious and encouraging face next to him. 

Jongin’s eyes moved from him to the designer, then back again. He looked positively murderous when he straightened.

“Baekhyun?” 

Kyungsoo only winced with a defeated sigh when Baekhyun measured him with a look, before jugging his chin towards the trucks. 

Jongin’s eyes were piercing as he immediately turned around to follow Baekhyun’s gaze. Kyungsoo leaned into Baekhyun’s arm, trying to will the ground to open up below him and swallow him whole. 

“What, the slob from travel?!” Jongin asked, a dumbfounded breath leaving his lips, as he shook his head. Then he straightened up again, setting his jaw tightly again, before raising a hand. “Hey, you! Come here!” 

Kyungsoo looked up in panic when he realized the other editor was now immediately half-walking, half-running towards them after Jongin’s curt command. 

“Jongin, what are you doing?!” he asked, distressed. 

“Relax.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed, his heart picking up in his chest. Baekhyun’s fingers squeezed his shoulder, and Kyungsoo was on the verge of hyperventilating. He didn’t want to cause a scene. He didn’t want people to think he was a snitch. As if they needed any more reasons to hate him. 

“Sir?” the editor said as soon as he got to them, a little breathless. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers dug into the edge of his jacket as he looked towards Jongin. Jongin, who was standing straight, peering down at the other man with a measured amount of disdain and authority. 

“Where’s the article on the hot spots in Australia?” 

“I’m still writing that, but-“

“You’re still writing that?”  Jongin asked with just a tiny raise of his eyebrows. “What do you mean you’re still writing that? The submission deadline was last night and your article is the only one I have not received yet.”

“I know, sir, but I needed to-“

“How am I supposed to put together the mock-up from the magazine when I don’t have the articles?” Jongin let out an irritated sigh, before peering down at him again. “What about the article about the Gucci Garden in Florence for the website?”

“I-…I am also working on that,” the editor stumbled on his own words and Kyungsoo fell deeper and deeper into Baekhyun’s hold. Jongin seemed to become taller and even more intimidating as a dark shadow took over his face. 

“It’s still not ready?” 

At the lack of a response, Jongin clicked his tongue. His eyes were disapproving and he wasn’t even trying to control the amount of hatred in them anymore. 

“I want your desk cleared out by Monday.” 

Kyungsoo felt a strong pang in his chest as he looked up with widened eyes. 

The editor in front of Jongin seemed to have lost the ability to speak and make up excuses. He seemed to be unable to find any passing vocabulary, and Jongin seemed to get bored of that, because he turned to walk away. 

“Wait,” the editor finally blurted out. “You can’t fire me!” 

“I can’t?” Jongin raised his eyebrows a little with a condescending smile. 

“I-…I have unpublished articles! And I’ve been working on writing the feature for a month, you can’t just-“

“If you’d been working on it for a month you would have met the deadlines, but you didn’t. I have received no article, hence, you have no feature,” Jongin leaned closer to the editor and he stepped back, as if scared. Maybe he was. Jongin’s eyes were dark and piercing, and when he spoke again he sounded like he was hissing with poison lacing his every word. “Just last month you submitted unedited intern articles and thought you’d get away with it.”

At the lack of response, Jongin just straightened up again, fixing an invisible crease on his blazer. 

“You are _lazy_ and _incompetent_ and I don’t need people like you working for my magazine.”

Jongin threw one last glare at him before turning around. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him away from there. 

“Official complaints go through Human Resources,” Baekhyun said behind them in a sing-song voice, and Kyungsoo finally tore his eyes away from the scene. 

Back to Jongin. 

He let out a breath. 

“Was he really the one who submitted the intern articles?” 

“Yes. It’s been piling up. Why? Did you think I’d fire an employee without an actual reason?” Jongin threw a look down at him, a smirk playing on his lips teasingly. “Kyungsoo, this is work.”

“God,” he ended up letting out a breath and shaking his head in disbelief. Not submitting articles, not doing his job, and on top of that he had the nerve to talk shit about him? “What an _asshole_.”

“That too,” Jongin hummed, pulling him closer as they walked on the shore of the pink lake. “Remember what I told you once?”

“What?”

Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin smiling at him. His smile was just as ominous as it was loving. His eyes – just as sharp as they were soft for him. 

“I don’t like it when people make fun of me and what’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL that took a bit. I don't know if I'm completely happy with this update, or if I bored you to death again, but I promise there /is/ some plot coming up haha
> 
> Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated~ 
> 
> Until next time xox


	17. Q for Quebec

The snow was sticking.

In late December, Quebec City looked like a white fairy tale, a frozen little corner of the world, far away from home.

They hadn’t really planned on coming here. But after spending the Christmas holidays and an entire fun week  in Montreal with Jongin’s nephews, which involved a lot of screaming children, a lot of chasing around, a lot of slushies and a lot of Jongin melting into a puddle of the highest class fool, spending a ridiculous amount of money on toys the kids would eventually get tired of, they both decided they needed just some alone time. Maybe some time that involved less sugar and less shoulder rides.

It had taken one phone call from Jongin to arrange that.

It had taken Taeyong about twenty minutes to call back with their flight and hotel information, as well as a rather detailed report on the current progress of the February mock-up.

Kyungsoo supposed he had to feel at least a little bit guilty for not doing anything, and for simply enjoying the free time. He _knew_ it was bad, because there would be heaps of work waiting for him once they returned to Seoul.

Yet, at the sight of the marvellous views as the car drove them from the airport to their hotel, the snow-covered streets and the clear skies, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not really.

“We should have come here with the kids,” Kyungsoo mused when they got out of the cab and scanned the heaps of snow. “They’d have loved it.”

Jongin’s smile was soft and small as he put a hand on the small of his back and gave him a little push forward, fingers gliding over to his palm. He held his hand, his skin warm and soft.

“Next time.”

The suite was large, and most importantly – warm. It was cosy and beautiful, and Kyungsoo just wanted to drag Jongin on the couch in front of the fireplace, cover them both with a blanket and cuddle. That sounded like a good plan.

“Do you want to go get dinner?” Jongin asked, shrugging the heavy coat off his shoulders.

Kyungsoo blinked. Dinner sounded good too. He flashed a look towards the couch. Maybe dinner, and then cuddling. That was also gonna be good.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo shrugged, as Jongin approached him. He raised his hands, catching the ends of Kyungsoo’s scarf. “I’ve heard there are actually food tours around here. So apparently a lot of traditional and good restaurants. Dinner sounds great.”

He didn’t know if Jongin was really listening to him or not as he played with his scarf, but he was smiling a soft smile and that was enough to have Kyungsoo feeling content.

“Alright,” Jongin tugged on his scarf a little harder and Kyungsoo’s body pressed against his. “It’s a date then.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the little scoff, mixed with a chuckle, when he felt a feathery kiss on the top of his nose. He raised his eyebrows lightly as his hands slid down from Jongin’s chest to his sides.

“We’ve been together for like four years. I think we’re well past that. _Dates_.”

“Nonsense. We _are_ dating, aren’t we?” Jongin seemed relaxed as he laughed. Somehow really dazed, somehow out of it, but in a very good way that had Kyungsoo’s heart fluttering.

A careless Jongin, a Jongin whose mind wasn’t burdened with tons of work, a Jongin who was looking at him like he was the very centre of the entire universe. Gravitating towards him, hands hovering over him, face inching closer every few seconds.

Kyungsoo’s fingers dug into Jongin’s sweater as he pulled him closer, unable to stop the smile.

“Okay then,” he nodded. “A date it is.”

Jongin’s smile was just as soft when he leaned down to finally kiss him briefly, locking their lips together in front of the burning fire. His lips were cold from the cold weather outside, but they were gentle and loving against his.

“I’ll go get changed,” Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin’s skin when they broke apart, only feeling Jongin’s slight nod before he finally slid his hands off the scarf.

* * *

They slept in late. Jongin was especially dishevelled in the morning, but Kyungsoo found his little sniffs and his messy hair endearing.

After having a very lazy breakfast in bed, with lots of maple syrup, and a lot of cuddling, they finally decided to peel themselves off the mattress.

Old Quebec was picturesque. Surrounded by fortifications, Kyungsoo thought that they could spend hours, days even, discovering all little bits of the quaint area and staring in awe.

The streets were smaller, narrow and charming, surrounding them with a certain vibe that made him feel like they were protagonists in an old movie as they walked down the cobbles hand in hand.

It was snowing lightly – snowflakes flying around them slowly, dancing beautifully in a waltz of frozen beauty.

They’d get caught in Jongin’s black hair, and Kyungsoo would just stare at him breathlessly. He had never thought that Jongin could be more beautiful than he already was, but each day existed to just prove him wrong.

The cup of hot chocolate was warm between his cold fingers as they sat down in a crowded café at the Place Royale, enjoying the beautiful view of the cathedral and the old town. Jongin’s cheeks were a little pink from the cold outside, his lips were parted, his eyes – shining.

After they warmed up, they continued their stroll through the old city of Quebec, down Rue Sault-au-Metalot. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wandering around the shops, amazed.

He didn’t even realize his gazes were lingering, until he felt Jongin’s fingers tightening around his. Until he didn’t see his breath in the cold air when he stood by him.

“Do you like it?”

The paintings displayed in the gallery were truly beautiful – intricate, colourful. Simply gorgeous.

Kyungsoo knew next to nothing about art pieces, but that just looked pretty, that one particular piece with the cobblestone streets of the city and the cathedral, and all he could think was how gorgeous that would look in their big, wide, white bedroom. It would give it some colour. It would bring back memories of how calming and beautiful this trip was.

He was just about to turn and ask Jongin about his opinion on the matter – they _did_ share the bedroom, after all – but Jongin just smiled down at him and tugged him forward before he could even get a word out.

“Let’s get it.”

That’s how they continued their stroll – with a small argument ensuing with Kyungsoo trying to hand his credit card instead of Jongin, with Jongin just mock-glaring at him. With Jongin actually shoving him to the side so he could pay. And with a painting. A painting, safely wrapped and ready to be brought to their home.

They saw the Quebec City Mural and the most beautiful street in Canada in the Petite Champlain neighbourhood, before heading to the Dufferin Terrace. They even managed to get a picture with the Château Frontenac in the background.

By the time they returned to the hotel with their painting and souvenirs, the sun had already set.

Jongin offered to get dinner in the restaurant downstairs again. Kyungsoo offered to go out again and find food on the go. Jongin agreed immediately.

Place D’Youville was at the very edge of Old Quebec, but that’s exactly where they found themselves after buying poutine in a local restaurant on their aimless walks.

And that’s exactly where Kyungsoo discovered yet another side of Jongin.

“Look!” he jumped up excitedly when he realized what all those lights were. Why there were so many people.

Jongin slowed down, following his gaze and finger.

A skating rink.

And what was a better way to embrace winter than to strap on some skates and hit the ice? Bonus points if it is with your partner. Nothing could get more romantic than that.

Or that’s what Kyungsoo thought, at least.

“I don’t know,” Jongin ended up mumbling reluctantly, sniffing.

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot in his direction then. He gripped Jongin’s hand with both hands.

“Come on,” he ended up saying with a smile making its way to his lips. “It’s been so long since I was last on a rink. It’s going to be fun. We’ll skate together, and do all that embarrassing stuff that couples do, like skate hand in hand or kiss in the middle of the rink, right?”

Kyungsoo just watched as Jongin eyed the rink again, distaste awfully visible in his eyes. Kyungsoo’s shoulders were starting to tense, ready to drop in defeat.

Jongin’s eyes, however, found his again. He seemed uncertain when he pulled him closer.

“We’ll skate hand in hand?” he asked, and Kyungsoo smiled. He nodded. “You won’t let go of me?”

And that’s when it clicked. Jongin’s wavering gazes and that sudden tick in his eyebrow.

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo mused, unable to stop the pleased grin. “You can’t skate.”

The way Jongin sharply looked at him was borderline offended, maybe somewhat embarrassed as he pouted and looked away like a child. He didn’t deny that statement, however, and Kyungsoo’s grin only widened.

“I can’t believe this,” he said, pulling Jongin even closer to himself and looking up. His lips were almost pressing against Jongin’s. “I found the one thing Kim Jongin cannot do.”

“Listen,” the editor in chief sniffed and huffed, burying his face deeper in the Burberry scarf. “They’re like weird shoes with blades on them. Who in their right mind would want to get on them? _On purpose_?!”

“Come on,” Kyungsoo pulled him lightly, and he met no resistance as Jongin took a step forward. He looked, above all, concerned as they approached the ice rink. “It’s going to be fun. I promise.”

Something in Jongin’s eyes softened then, and the corner of his lip twitched in a little smile.

“I believe you.”

* * *

Kyungsoo supposed he had to feel somewhat guilty about being the world’s worst skating coach, and he supposed he wasn’t supposed to laugh whenever Jongin fell back on his butt, but it was just so new. Kim Jongin wobbling on his feet unsurely, gripping on to his arm for dear life as they barely moved forward. So different. Seeing Kim Jongin, the mighty and impressive editor in chief who made people scatter in distress with just a quick look in their direction, spending the majority of his time on the ice rink falling on it. Kyungsoo was pretty sure Jongin’s ass was numb at this point.

At some point, maybe even Jongin himself started finding it hilarious, how hopelessly uncoordinated he was, because he was laughing with Kyungsoo when he fell down on the ground and Kyungsoo tried to help him up.

Jongin’s fingers were cold, maybe a little scraped from the ice, and Kyungsoo held them up closer to his lips. Kissing the red knuckles lightly under the shimmering lights.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo ended up saying eventually. He shivered when the cold wind messed up his hair. “Next time I’ll be a better teacher. I’ll come prepared.”

“Yeah?”

“With knee pads and gloves,” Kyungsoo ran his finger down Jongin’s palm, eyes shooting up to see that warm smile.

“Knee pads with a Gucci coat?” Jongin laughed. “I don’t think so.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, the cold wind making him shiver again.

Jongin moved then, slowly, trying not to fall down even when he was just _standing_ on the skates. He pulled the beige scarf he was wearing to his side, until it slid off his shoulders.

He started wrapping it around Kyungsoo’s neck instead, slowly, his cold fingers brushing against Kyungsoo’s jaw every now and then. They didn’t make him flinch in surprise, though. They made electricity run under his skin, making his heartbeat excitedly.

He buried his face down in Jongin’s scarf – so warm and so soft. It smelled like Jongin.

“What is this, Mr. Kim?” he looked back at his boyfriend with a teasing smirk. “This so doesn’t suit my outfit.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jongin ended up saying and Kyungsoo felt electricity running through him even when Jongin wasn’t touching him. His heart was going to burst out of his chest at this rate.

Kyungsoo didn’t even bother hiding his loving smile, he just leaned forward and captured Jongin’s cold lips between his own. It was a quick kiss, both of them shivering in the cold.

Kyungsoo’s fingers gripped Jongin’s again.

“Come on. Let’s do another lap.”

He didn’t think he’d ever seen Kim Jongin looking as horrified as he did now.

* * *

There was no alarm to wake them up in the morning – it was only fair enough to sleep in on their one weekend off.

Kyungsoo only woke up when the sun got higher up in the sky, its rays peeking into the hotel room through the curtains. He lazily cracked his eyes open, the room entirely too bright. It took him a few minutes to adjust in the mess of white sheets and blankets.

A quick look towards his phone made him let out a small chuckle. It was almost eleven. No wonder his body felt so heavy. He didn’t remember the last time he had slept so much.

He shut his eyes closed again and stretched under the white blankets, feeling the sweet burn in his muscles as he woke them up, turning to the side. As expected, there was a mess of pitch-black hair on the white pillows next to him.

Kyungsoo smiled and snuggled closer to Jongin under the blankets, ready to nuzzle his face in Jongin’s neck and wake him up. But when his hand slid around Jongin’s waist, on his naked skin, he blinked quickly.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, peering down at Jongin’s face.

His eyelids were fluttering, like he wasn’t entirely awake yet, but definitely not asleep. His lips were parted, and he was letting out shallow breaths. His skin was glistening with sweat and his eyebrows were knitted together.

Kyungsoo’s hand immediately rose up to Jongin’s face, resting on his forehead. He felt his own lips pursing as his palm moved to Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin cracked his eyes open then, his eyes somewhat dazed and unfocused as he looked at him.

“You’re burning up,” Kyungsoo ended up saying in a hushed, still hoarse from sleep voice.

Jongin didn’t reply, he just closed his eyes and released yet another shallow and almost wheezing breath.

Kyungsoo blinked quickly again, his fingers sliding away from Jongin’s face and his abnormally warm skin. He had no thermometer, but the way Jongin looked, the way his skin felt under his fingertips – he was no idiot, he knew this was a fever.

He pushed the heavy white blankets off himself and jumped off the bed, ignoring the cold floor under his bare feet. Instead, he lunged forward towards his little suitcase, kneeling down to open it and rummage through the piles of clothes.

He threw a worried glance towards Jongin as he finally produced the Ibuprofen out of the depths of his luggage. He was lying still in the bed, covered in all the blankets, and he looked so out of it – lips dry, eyes shut tiredly, breathing unsteady. Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest.

He left the pill and the glass of cold water on the bedside next to Jongin, before sitting down next to him, the mattress dipping under his weight.

He reached out to push a few bangs of hair out of Jongin’s face, then pulling the blanket down lightly.

Jongin immediately cracked his eyes open, eyebrows knitting together again. He shivered when the cold air licked his bare skin, and Kyungsoo felt his lips pursing again in worry as he reached out to help Jongin sit up slightly. It was distressing how hot his skin was.

“Here,” Kyungsoo said softly as he picked up the medicine and touched it against Jongin’s lips.

He cocked his head a little as he helped Jongin with the cup.

It was his first time seeing Jongin looking this out of it. Seeing Jongin sick.

Jongin let out a little sigh of relief when he lied down again and Kyungsoo covered him with the blanket again.

“Thank you,” Jongin said, a mere whisper, sounding exhausted and somehow muted.

Kyungsoo just shut his eyes, shaking his head. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against Jongin’s hot forehead. His lips lingered on his skin, fingers running through his damp hair.

“Rest now,” he whispered, running his fingers down Jongin’s cheeks again, fixing the blanket under his chin.

Kyungsoo stood up from the bed again, looking around the hotel room. He pulled on a hoodie he saw lying around. He grabbed the bowl with fruit and turned it around, scattering the bananas, mandarins and apples on the table and taking the empty bowl instead.

He felt a certain heave in his heart as he filled it up with cold water and grabbed one of the small towels.

He let out a quiet sigh when he put all that on the bedside table and dragged a chair to sit right beside Jongin.

The water was cold against his skin when he dipped the towel inside. He made sure to drain it well before folding it into a thinner strip. He reached out to push Jongin’s hair back before slowly placing the cold makeshift compress on his forehead.

Jongin let out a sigh then, and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it sounded relieved or not. He just knew that he needed to break Jongin’s fever.

He stared down at Jongin’s tired, almost pained, yet somewhat rueful expression.

Flashbacks to the entire week ran through his mind. Jongin playing with his nephews in the snow, building snowmen and having snowball fights. Jongin only wearing a straight coat, refusing to even button it up because ‘it doesn’t look good’. Jongin giving him his scarf last night, shivering in the cold winter as they spent their entire evening on an ice rink.

Kyungsoo now finally understood that heave in his chest. It was guilt.

He felt guilty.

He let out yet another sigh, quickly shaking his head and those thoughts out of his mind, as he reached out to take the towel and dip it into the cold water again.

When he placed it on Jongin’s forehead again, he noticed his boyfriend’s breathing was now at least regular. His lips pursed into a bittersweet smile, as he reached down to hold Jongin’s warm fingers, sitting by his side.

* * *

About two hours later, after Jongin’s breathing had finally calmed down and he had fallen asleep, Kyungsoo found himself sitting on the bed right next to him, getting some work done with the laptop resting on his legs. He was editing the submitted articles and throwing looks towards Jongin every few minutes.

He was calmly sleeping next to him, face looking a little brighter now, breathing steady and deep. Kyungsoo smiled and ran his fingers through the other’s hair again.

He reached out to grab the phone and speed dial the reception to order lunch. It felt only right to indulge Jongin a little when he still felt that guilt creeping in his heart. Besides, chicken soup was always the way to go when sick.

 Kyungsoo managed to finish one of the articles by the time the food arrived. He jumped up from the bed to go get it.

Jongin’s eyes were cracked open when Kyungsoo returned in the room. He felt himself smiling as soon as he saw Jongin’s beautiful eyes following him.

“Hey,” he said, momentarily forgetting the cart with the food and rounding the bed to sit next to Jongin. “How are you feeling?”

Before even waiting for a reply, he reached out to place his palm on Jongin’s forehead again. His skin still felt warmer, but nowhere near the alarming heat that made him sweat.

Jongin’s smile was a little tired as he shifted under him, the blanket falling down as he sat up slowly.

“Better.”

Kyungsoo’s hand dropped down to catch Jongin’s. He smiled a little when he felt Jongin’s fingers curling around his.

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asked. “I got you some chicken soup and tea. But if you’re feeling nauseous, I’ll- “

“Chicken soup sounds great,” Jongin laughed quietly, his voice hoarse and low.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded and reached out to touch Jongin’s hair again, to caress his face.

He stood up from the bed again, tossing a T-shirt towards Jongin, before approaching the tray again.

He heard shuffling from the bed and looked back just in time to see Jongin moving the blankets with the intent of standing up.

“No,” Kyungsoo said sharply, an almost threatening tone to his voice. “You stay there. Don’t move.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m _fine_.”

“Just get in bed,” Kyungsoo said with a little huff. “I don’t want you passing out on me.”

The argument was visible in Jongin’s eyes, before it slowly melted away in a puddle of appreciation and warmth. Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin leaned back in the bed, no intention to get up anymore.

Good.

Kyungsoo quickly moved the large bowl of chicken soup on a tray, along with the steaming cup of tea. He brought it over to Jongin, carefully putting it down on the bed.

Jongin was looking at him as he rounded the bed and sat down next to him with a cup of coffee.

“Sorry,” Jongin said, letting out a breath. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Kyungsoo scoffed.

“Why are _you_ apologizing?” he shook his head, “It’s only natural for me to worry. If it was me, you’d have been worried too.”

Kyungsoo decided to leave out the part where he imagined Jongin calling 911. It would be such a Jongin thing to do.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jongin ended up saying, still looking at him rather softly. He looked so small with his black hair falling over his eyes. His eyes flashed to the food then. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo leaned closer to peck Jongin’s cheek lightly. His skin was still warm. “Always.”

Jongin grabbed the spoon and turned to look at him. He broke out into a grin, mischievous and playful.

“In sickness and in health, right?”

Kyungsoo felt his mind buffering for a few short seconds, as his body froze. His mouth opened, but any words he could say got stuck in his throat, vanishing. Instead, he felt heat taking over his body – not fever. Instead, the heat he knew would make his face red in shock and embarrassment.

He was debating punching Jongin, but a part of him reasoned that Jongin still was feeling sick and tired. Then again, what’d he say things like this for? He narrowed his eyes, fully aware that Jongin was doing it on purpose just to get a reaction out of him.

“ _Eat your food_ ,” Kyungsoo ended up commanding, sounding a little choked up, and Jongin just shone him another grin, before picking up the bowl with hot soup.

Kyungsoo picked up his laptop again while Jongin was slowly eating. He was reading an article, having to go back and re-read the same paragraph for the third time because his mind was just not in the right place for work.

Kyungsoo decided to close the laptop with a sigh. He was not going to get anything done anyways.

Instead, he grabbed his phone, eyes blinking rapidly at all the messages he had from different writers in his department. He felt a sigh building up. So much work to do when they got back.

He only opened one message – when he saw Baekhyun’s name in the list of unread messages he was about 90% sure that it wasn’t work. Probably a meme. Maybe tea on designers or someone from VOGUE. Some Sehun slander? Or maybe something disgusting about Chanyeol that would scar Kyungsoo for life. But not work. Baekhyun usually called when it came to work.

As expected, there were three memes about fashion terrorists one after another, then a rather rude demand for an answer. And then a link to an article.

Kyungsoo clicked it, and a warm smile took over his face as he scrolled down.

He turned to look at Jongin. His boyfriend was eating his soup quietly and Kyungsoo felt warmth in his chest. At least Jongin was eating. That was good.

He nudged him in his side lightly to get his attention.

“Look,” he raised his phone and Jongin’s eyes squinted as he looked at the screen. “You made it to GQ’s list of best dressed men this year.”

Jongin didn’t really seem fazed or surprised.

“Of course I did,” he just shrugged carelessly, returning his attention to the soup. “This is _really_ good.”

Kyungsoo felt laughter bubbling in his throat. Only the editor-in-chief of VOGUE would be so dismissive about this. So absolutely sure that he’d make it on the list. Like it was a given.

Kyungsoo threw his phone on the bed, before reaching out to run his hand down Jongin’s back as he finished the soup.

He watched him as he put the tray away on the bedside table, before turning towards him. He looked more awake now, the sparkle in his eyes alive again.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Jongin asked. “You wanted to check out the observatory, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere,” he replied, fingers sliding down to catch Jongin’s hand. “Not while you still have fever.”

“ _I’m fine_.”

Kyungsoo slammed his hand on Jongin’s forehead again, a little harder than before. Jongin huffed.

But his skin was still warm, warmer than it was supposed to, and Kyungsoo set his jaw.

“It’s cold outside, and you’re only just starting to get better. I’m not risking it.”

“Would you look at that,” Jongin eventually said, the mischief shining in his eyes again. “You’re worried about me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t regard that with a response, but Jongin lied down in the bed again then, snuggling closer to him. He rested his head on Kyungsoo’s leg, in his lap. He looked up with his stupid grin.

“You _looove_ me.”

Kyungsoo breathed out slowly, as he looked down at Jongin. Even tired, even sick and unwell, he was still so beautiful, and the love shining through in his eyes, that bright glint of who Jongin really was – Kyungsoo really loved him. With every cell of his being.

He reached down to flick his forehead.

Jongin winced and protested with a lout whine. Kyungsoo just smiled.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Never!”

“Good.”

He leaned down then, pressing a kiss on Jongin’s forehead, right where he’d flicked it.

Jongin’s head was still resting on his lap when he reached out to grab his laptop again, opening it and perching it on the be in front of the two of them.

“No going out,” Kyungsoo repeated. “But we can watch some movies here if you want.”

Kyungsoo flinched in surprise when he felt Jongin’s hand sliding up his leg and gripping his thigh playfully, as Jongin adjusted his head on him, getting comfortable.

“That sounds good.”

Kyungsoo peered down at Jongin then, when his boyfriend reached out to open Netflix and browse some movies. He was lying down in his lap, and he looked so rueful and calm and content, so comfortable and perfect.

And Kyungsoo felt another pang in his chest. A stronger one, a wild one, that made his entire body vibrate.

He loved Jongin so much. _So much_.

Healthy or sick, tired or energetic. Calm or annoying, he really loved him so much, to the point it sometimes physically hurt thinking about it. And nothing in the world was ever going to change that.

He didn’t even realize he was smiling when his hand found it way back to Jongin’s head. His fingers were playing with Jongin’s hair, gently stroking the sides of his head, caressing the greatest treasure in his life.

Jongin’s sigh was little and soft, as he simply nuzzled closer into him and continued browsing movies, and Kyungsoo’s smile was genuine.

Yes. He loved him too much.

And he was all too ready to love him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea to write a chapter where one of them gets slightly sick, and then someone asked me in cc if I could write it, so here it is~ 
> 
> To everybody who celebrates today, Merry Christmas! And to everybody else, have a wonderful Wednesday hehe
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated T^T
> 
> Until next time~


	18. R for Rio de Janeiro

_ Jongin _

“I want a light over there, by the tree,” Minseok’s voice resounded loudly in the chaos surrounding them. “And I want a reflector right here.”

“Make sure you get the mountains in the shots,” Jongin said, before turning on his heel and leaving the photographer to tend to his work. 

His attention got caught by the little group of make-up-artists and stylists surrounding the models. A frown tugged on his lip as he started walking towards them, sensing their obvious panicking. 

“What happened?”

They parted like the Red sea as he approached them. 

“The heel of the stilettos broke!” one of the stylists said, raising her hands to hold the two pieces of the black velvet shoe. 

Jongin let out a soft hum, eyeing the broken shoe, then shooting a look back towards the mansion in Parque Lage. The park was wide and beautiful. Quiet, now that it had been emptied for their photoshoot. Truly spectacular with the rocky mountains creating a massively impressive and contrasting background. The grass was green, the weather was warm. 

And he had a broken shoe emergency to deal with, apparently. 

He breathed in deeply. It was a pity that he couldn’t really enjoy his time here and appreciate the view properly. But he had work to do, and work did not wait.

He looked back towards the models. All three girls were wearing black chiffon dresses from Prada’s latest collections. Beautiful jewellery from Damiani adorning their delicate necks, ears, wrists, fingers. They had contracts with brands to take care of, features to shoot and write. 

He pursed his lips as his eyes sunk down to their feet. Joy was wearing pink slippers, obviously waiting for his solution to their dilemma. 

Jongin almost sighed. It was no big deal. They had other shoes to pick from. Backup plans in cases like this. It really was no problem. But now?  His eyes traced the chiffon of the dresses, flowing beautifully and getting blown by the soft wind. 

“Irene, Seulgi,” he decided. “Get your shoes off.” 

“What?” Irene questioned, and Jongin merely threw a look towards the model. She seemed a little surprised. 

“Let’s just do this barefoot,” Jongin ended up saying, hands already reaching down to grab his phone and click the speed dial number. “Minseok’s taking low shots anyways so the grass will cover the shoes anyways.” 

The stylists started fussing then, leaning down to collect shoes, and to check that every single bit of the models visible looked polished and perfect. Jongin nodded, mostly to himself, as he pressed the phone to his ear. 

His second assistant picked up in less than five seconds. 

“Jaehyun, I need the terms of the Prada contract. Get them from the legal department and send them to me by lunchtime. Go to Junmyeon’s office and ask him to send me the final draft of the article for the met. Oh, and tell him all the resumes of writers he gave me are inadequate. Tell him to look for another candidate for editor in travel.”

“Alright.” 

“And check on the deliveries in the wardrobes. Let me know when we get the Dior shipments. That’s all.” 

Jongin barely heard a quickly squeaked out confirmation from the other side of the line before he ended the call. 

“Jongin!” 

He turned at the sound of a very familiarly obnoxious voice calling his name out. The sigh was building up in his throat, as he turned around and saw Baekhyun walking towards him with a crease between his eyebrows. Taeyong was walking one step behind him, looking beyond stressed. 

“Just got a call from my secretary. A magazine used our content layouts from the last March issue.” Baekhyun looked especially offended, and rightfully so. He spent his time creating all that for their magazine, just for others to steal his work. Jongin felt his eyebrows furrowing. “I need your signature before I can send the decision to PR and to legal to sue their asses.” 

“When did they publish it?” Jongin asked, already reaching out towards Taeyong to get the pen he was holding out ready for him. 

“Just a few hours ago.” 

“I see.” 

Jongin grabbed the papers Taeyong was holding ready for him, quickly scribbling down a signature at the end of the page. Baekhyun picked it from his fingers with a delighted, somewhat really deviously threatening and dangerous smirk.

“Thank you.”

Jongin nodded vaguely. 

“Go fix Chanyeol and Sehun’s shirts. And tell them to get rid of their shoes.”

“What?” 

“Change of plans.” 

Baekhyun threw a look towards the models, then he shrugged. 

“Nice. The foot fetish freaks will crawl out,” the creative director concluded, clapping his hands together. “The magazine will sell like hot cakes. Come on, Taeyong, let’s go get some coin.”

Jongin was a little all too exhausted when Baekhyun dragged Taeyong away. The place truly was utter chaos. The cameras were still being set up, Minseok’s shrill voice cutting through the air with irritation lacing it when his vision wasn’t executed perfectly. Chanyeol’s deep laugh was resounding around them – warm and dorky. Models, stylists, and other staff from VOGUE were talking all around them, and the sun’s rays were starting to become brighter as the morning proceeded. 

It was barely 8 but he was already tired. 

His eyes searched the crowd for the one person he knew would make all this seem like background noise.

He was sitting on the ground behind everybody. On a large white tablecloth sprawled on the grass, as if he was going to have a picnic. Instead, he was sitting there with a laptop resting on his legs, a pile of clothes and about two suitcases filled with makeup and accessories next to him. 

Jongin felt his entire being relaxing at the sight of his Kyungsoo. Soft and plump lips pursed in thought, big eyes narrowed in concentration. A little nose scrunching every few seconds, subconsciously, as he kept writing something on his laptop. 

His feet started carrying him forward without him even realizing that he was walking towards his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo was so caught up in his work that he didn’t even notice him approaching. Jongin smiled down at how oblivious he was, at how the black of his hair was falling over his glasses like a dark curtain. He threw one last sharp glance towards the VOGUE teams, before plopping himself down on the blanket next to Kyungsoo on the ground. 

Only then did Kyungsoo shift, finally noticing him. He blinked in surprise with his gorgeous eyes, straightening a little when he realized he had company. 

“Hey,” Jongin let out the sigh he had been holding in until now. “What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo smiled at him then and the day became brighter.

“Just finishing up an article.”

“Which one?” Jongin asked, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“The one about you.” 

Kyungsoo was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk. Jongin mirrored that expression with an equally patronizing one. 

“There’s a lot of those, you’ll need to elaborate.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him briefly, and his nose scrunched up again. He looked like an angry kitten for a few seconds and Jongin felt a tingle running through his chest. His smile was spreading his lips widely without him even realizing. 

“Your campaign with Gucci,” Kyungsoo said, setting his laptop aside. Jongin’s gaze fixated on the screen for a few short seconds, the smirk pulling on his lips again. “I’m writing it for the website.”

He flashed a look towards Kyungsoo, hand flying out to catch his hand. 

“Have trouble picking out the pictures?” he asked, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand. “There seem to be more pictures than text.”

“I get the pictures from the art department and I work with them. If you aren’t happy with that, go complain to Baekhyun.”

“You just love looking at my face, don’t you?” 

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” 

Kyungsoo said that in a strained voice without looking at him, and he was a pretty shade of a pink sunrise, and his eyebrows were knitted together, and Jongin just laughed. 

Kyungsoo was such a horrible liar. 

He reached out to pull Kyungsoo closer, fingers gliding on his nape, getting buried in those locks of black hair. He guided his face forward then, Kyungsoo’s hot breath warm against his skin.

Shivers ran up his spine when he kissed his boyfriend softly, light kisses on those soft lips, welcoming him warmly. Kyungsoo breathed out in the kiss and Jongin smiled when he felt nimble fingers gliding up the front of his suit. 

He shut his eyes harshly when Kyungsoo kissed him again, trapping his lower lip between teeth, the scrape light and teasing. 

It took every ounce of his willpower to press his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and break the kiss. Every. Goddamn. Ounce. 

“Anything wrong?” Kyungsoo asked in a hushed whisper, and when Jongin looked at him again, he saw a taunting smirk on those plump lips. Kyungsoo was victoriously staring at him, his glasses a little crooked on his nose. 

“We’re at work,” Jongin said with a playful tone in his voice. His eyes could not move away from Kyungsoo’s lips. “What will people say?” 

“To their barbaric boss? Probably nothing.” 

“Uncalled for,” Jongin grinned, as he pushed himself up. He leaned down to kiss the top of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo flinched under him, and Jongin just smiled again. “But fair enough, I guess.”

“Just go,” Kyungsoo ended up saying, and he was smiling, and Jongin’s heart was full at just the sound of a happy Kyungsoo. He was barely containing his smile, the corners of his lips tugging down in his efforts to not grin stupidly. Jongin was ready to ditch the entire photoshoot just to look at that face. But Minseok was ready, and he was shooting glances at him every now and then, and he could not run away anymore. “The world needs you, Mr. Kim. God forbids we have a lace catastrophe. Or even worse, unmatching belt and shoes.”

“That would be a disaster. We can’t have that.” Jongin smiled down at him, squeezing his hand one last time. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, and that was all he needed to breathe in deeply and pull his hand away. To fix his jacket and direct his eyes back towards the mansion and all the photography equipment. To the models and stylists waiting for him to give further instructions. 

He headed back to work. 

* * *

Rio’s skyline was truly spectacular. Aesthetically pleasing peaks surrounding the city, making the place seem somewhat unreal. 

Jongin didn’t really know how he had been roped into it, but he found himself waiting in a queue for a cable car not only with Kyungsoo, but also their friends. He was on the thin line between laughing with them and getting a headache. 

“How come Baekhyun always gets to come when we have jobs?” Sehun complained all of a sudden, throwing a rather judging look towards the redhead and the way he was snuggling into Chanyeol’s big embrace. “Why can’t Junmyeon join us?!”

“That’s because I’m VOGUE’s art director, love,” Baekhyun grinned. “Jongin _needs_ me. And Junmyeon is too busy writing about food. Nobody cares about that.” 

Jongin caught the intention in Baekhyun’s sly look, and also the victorious grin when Sehun let out a dignified huff. 

“You could use his articles. You look like you need them.”

“You’re just saying that out of spite,” Baekhyun reached out to punch Sehun, but Sehun skilfully dodged it. “Aren’t you?!”

Jongin closed his eyes when Chanyeol jumped into the argument. Assuring Baekhyun that he looks great. 

He felt a pair of warm hands on his hand then, sliding up until they reached his shoulder.

Kyungsoo was leaning on him with a warm smile, eyes shining at their friends’ antics. 

Right. 

That’s why he had agreed to this. Because Kyungsoo was excited to do it. 

Sugarloaf mountain rose high over the Rio Harbour. Getting to the top involved taking two cable car rides dangling over the gap between two mountains. 

The ride was certainly a thrill, as it took them to the top of the city. The view was breath-taking. So much, that it even shut Byun Baekhyun up. Which was an extraordinary feat. Minseok had already pulled up his large camera to take pictures of the scenery. 

The top of the mountain was an excellent spot to watch the sunset and take in the panoramic views of Rio. Jongin was happy that they were here. A hand lazily wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist as they walked around and tried to take in as much as possible from those gorgeous views of the lights shining beneath them. 

After they returned down to the city with the cable car, Jongin started feeling the exhaustion slowly starting to creep up on him. 

They’d been flying for hours the previous day, then they’d been working all morning long on the photoshoot. They’d barely had the time to change before he was dragged out to go sightseeing with his friends. 

His only thought as the car rumbled down the streets back to the Belmond Palace hotel was that he really, _really_ wanted to sleep. The moment he put his head on a pillow, he was going to be a goner, he just knew it. 

The sound of waves crashing against white sound was calming when they got off the car. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were lingering on the waters of the oceans across the street. The streets were loud, people were just coming outside to have fun. The evening was just starting, and Rio was coming to life. 

When Kyungsoo turned to look at him again, there was a certain shine in his eyes. 

“Do you want to go to the beach?” 

Jongin blinked quickly. 

“That sounds amazing!” Chanyeol replied before he could. His eyes shifted to him, then to Baekhyun, who was nodding enthusiastically. Then to Sehun, who had shrugged. Minseok was also smiling. 

Right. Like trying to get rid of fungus. 

He felt the little dumbfounded laugh leaving his lips, before his shoulders slumped. 

“Sure. Why not?” 

Kyungsoo’s smile was wide and bright and it filled him up with energy all over again. 

Sleep could wait. 

* * *

Copacabana beach was just in front of their hotel, and it was, according to Minseok’s geeky fact checks, the most famous beach in the world. A trip to Rio wouldn’t be complete without spending a day at Copacabana, he’d said. Jongin supposed they’d have to settle for the evening. 

It was already dark outside, and Jongin didn’t really have the guts to go swimming. Sehun didn’t seem to thrilled about it either. 

All of them fooled around in the shallow waters. Baekhyun tried pulling on his trunks at some point, mumbling something about revealing secrets. Kyungsoo had appeared out of nowhere then, a certain spark of ferociousness in his eyes as he forcefully shoved the redhead in the water despite his protests. Jongin supposed that was revenge enough for his almost-headache from earlier. 

Kyungsoo was clinging to him when they returned to their towels on the beach, fingers dancing on his naked chest, arm wrapped tightly around him. 

Even when they decided to walk down the iconic beach filled with energy and excitement and people, Kyungsoo never let go. Jongin’s body felt warm from the inside, as he wrapped a hand securely around the writer’s shoulders and walked with him. Vendors and restaurants lined the sand and the wide paved pathway along the road made for an easy stroll. 

And this, simply walking with Kyungsoo – despite his exhaustion, despite the need to sleep, he enjoyed it so much. Spending time with the person he loved so much. 

“Tomorrow we’re leaving before the Brady Bunch tag along, okay?” 

Kyungsoo chuckled and it was a sound that made his soul rejoice. Kyungsoo’s happiness triggered his own happiness. Like a chemical reaction. It was inevitable. 

“Agreed.”

They parted ways with everybody else in the lobby of the hotel. Each heading to their own rooms. 

Jongin finally let out a sigh of relief when him and Kyungsoo finally entered the penthouse suite. It was a beautiful suite, with a gorgeous view. And best of all, with complete privacy. 

His hair was still damp from the shower he took when he rolled into the huge bed where Kyungsoo was just setting his phone aside. He welcomed him with a soft smile. He smelled like peaches and like freshly mown grass. 

Jongin inhaled deeply when he buried his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair, a hand finding its way to his cheek and pulling him closer. 

Kyungsoo’s lips were fluttering against his skin when he kissed him first. A shallow, quick kiss, that became deeper and longer with every following clash of their lips. 

Within minutes, Jongin found himself breathlessly moaning out one name like a mantra, like a prayer. Kyungsoo was on his knees in front of him, his shallow breaths resounding in Jongin’s ears. His entire being, his entire world – they were revolving around Kyungsoo, as he wreaked havoc in his soul. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin hissed, throwing his head back when Kyungsoo slowly started sinking down on his length. 

His arms shot up immediately to hold Kyungsoo, sliding down the smooth, milky skin, ready to be marked red from his fingers digging into it. Holding on tight, guiding him. 

Kyungsoo was hot and tight around him, and Jongin’s mind was way beyond gone. All he felt right now was pure lust, animalistic want and primal need. All laced with feelings. Feelings way too deep to be described, feelings that amplified everything. 

“Shit,” Kyungsoo hissed and Jongin looked up in his haze, to see the column of Kyungsoo’s neck as he bounced, fucking himself down on him. A smirk made its way to his lips. His Kyungsoo.

Jongin sat up and Kyungsoo gasped, his arms holding on his shoulder for support. His head hung down low onto him when Jongin rolled them around. 

Kyungsoo’s gasps morphed into mewls, the sweetest sounds, that sent waves of pleasure through Jongin’s veins when he pushed deeper into him. 

With every thrusts, he fucked Kyungsoo deeper into the bed, eliciting sweeter and louder moans. Feeling nails scraping his skin and marking his back. It was a sweet type of pain, the type of sweet burn that made him feel complete. 

“Jongin, _please_ ,” Kyungsoo was begging, and Jongin let out a breath, clashing their lips together. He rolled his hips slowly, teasing, and Kyungsoo whined in the kiss. “ _More_.”

White spots were appearing in his vision – he was getting overwhelmed. The pleasure was too much. Kyungsoo’s body wrapped around his like this, the sight of his glistening with sweat unmarred skin, his parted and swollen lips, those beautiful eyes shut tightly in pleasure. The sound of those moans, those whispers of his name. 

He hooked a hand under Kyungsoo’s knee, and pulled it up, resting Kyungsoo’s leg on his shoulder as he leaned over him. He could feel an animalistic growl bubbling in his throat as he succumbed to nothing but instincts. He was feeling every single move of his boyfriend beneath him, his warmth and his every tremor. 

Kyungsoo was on the fine line between moaning and crying, completely lost, as Jongin’s thrusts became deeper and more erratic. He could not control himself anymore. He never could, when it came to Kyungsoo. 

His Kyungsoo. 

Jongin’s lips brushed against Kyungsoo’s skin, sliding down his face as he pounded into him. The sounds of pleasure rolling off Kyungsoo’s tongue were the sweetest music to his ears. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispered, breathless, and Jongin felt his heart skipping a beat. He thrust deeper, rolling his hips forward. Kyungsoo threw his head back with a sharp exhale. “ _Fuck_. I love you so much.”

There were fingers digging into his shoulders, nails scraping, and Jongin buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. His lips latched on to the skin. Kissing, biting, claiming. 

Kyungsoo was a mess underneath him, when Jongin felt his entire body shaking in his arms. He swallowed his moans with kisses, and he kept thrusting into him even through the waves of his orgasm. There was cum on his abdomen, and he could see Kyungsoo’s eyes rolling back when his entire body went limp in his arms. Jongin felt the breathless smirk pulling on his lips as he rode Kyungsoo through his orgasm, feeling the twitches of Kyungsoo’s hole around himself. 

It took him just a few seconds to shudder, pleasure washing over him as he came inside Kyungsoo. 

His breaths were shallow, and his heart was beating so fast. His shoulders felt so heavy, when he pulled out of Kyungsoo with a hiss. 

The smirk pulled on his lips again when he saw cum trickling down Kyungsoo’s thigh, and his hole twitching around nothing, trying to keep everything in. Jongin fell down on the bed next to him, hand reaching out to touch his face. His fingers slid down Kyungsoo’s cheek, turning his face towards his. 

Kyungsoo looked positively tired, a fucked-out expression of satisfaction taking over his eyes when he looked at him. 

“I love you too,” Jongin whispered, leaning forward to kiss him slowly. “More than you could possibly imagine.”

Kyungsoo’s breath was hot against his skin, and Jongin just smiled in content as he held him close. Just there, holding him tight and secure in his arms. Not letting go. 

His heart was still beating fast, and he let out a sigh. He kissed Kyungsoo’s head again, before rolling out of the bed. He reached down, hooking a hand under Kyungsoo’s back and another under his knees. Before Kyungsoo could protest, he had picked him up from the bed. 

Kyungsoo let out a mixture of a surprised screech and a low hiss of discomfort. 

Jongin let him sit down at the edge of the bathtub as he started filling it up with water.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but all he knew was that he felt the need to just stay close to Kyungsoo. 

The warm water felt soothing around their tired bodies as they just lied there for what seemed like hours. Kyungsoo’s body was resting on his, and Jongin’s fingers were tracing aimless patters on his skin with feathery touches under the water.

He was pretty sure that he could spend eternity like this. 

* * *

Just as promised, they managed to get out of the hotel before anybody else could come bother them in the morning. 

They started off their day with a long walk through downtown Rio. It was definitely worth spending the morning to explore with its charming mazes of alleyways, filled with cafes and stores. The vibe of the streets was just so different, that Jongin just ended up getting surprised the more they walked. He almost regretted picking the mansion as the photoshoot location, instead of the streets. 

Kyungsoo started dragging him forward then. 

“Should be just around here,” his boyfriend was mumbling under his breath as he guided him through the narrow streets, eyes buried in the map on his phone. 

The Lapa Steps were a popular attraction, judging by the number of tourists. The visitors could climb the colourful tiled steps. Jongin had heard about it before, but seeing it was different. 

“You know, the artist just started laying tiles on the dilapidated steps in front of his house,” Kyungsoo said, eyes shining with amazement as they walked up the 215 steps, inspecting the artwork. “Imagine how passionate he must have been about it to create something this beautiful.”

Jongin was too busy staring at Kyungsoo and that shimmer in his eyes to really pay attention to anything else. 

The artistic beauty of the city only continued further as they walked into the Santa Teresa neighbourhood next – an artist community located at the top of a hill. There were public performances and artists at work, and the atmosphere was just so beautiful that Jongin ended up giddily smiling as him and Kyungsoo made their way through the winding narrow streets, enjoying the fantastic views of Rio. 

The sun was starting to set as they finally boarded the train. The ride up Corcovado Mountain provided scenic views as they rumbled up to the top. 

One of the most iconic things they could do in Rio de Janeiro, undoubtedly, was visit the statue of Christo Redentor. It was standing tall and proud over the city. 

The view was a little shrouded by clouds, but it was impressive and mesmerizing nonetheless. 

It was Jongin’s first time seeing this as well, his little exclamations in surprise and shock were just as genuine as Kyungsoo’s.

“Why haven’t we been here sooner?!” Jongin questioned at some point, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Work.” Kyungsoo supplied helpful, and Jongin just let out a breath as the sight of the sun’s golden rays stroking the white sandy beaches stretching between the mountains, the jungle and the ocean. It was one of the most beautiful cities on earth, Jongin was sure. 

The hike down Corcovado Mountain proved to be harder than expected, or maybe they were just too tired from walking around all day long. Eventually, they found themselves somewhere along the middle of the mountain, catching a breath. 

They hadn’t intended on stopping at the Dona Marta lookout, but Jongin was grateful that things had turned out like this. 

Yes, the view from the statue had been amazing, but the one they were getting here was far more stunning in every aspect of the word. 

There weren’t any clouds getting in the way anymore, and in Jongin’s humble opinion the view here was the best one. So good that he pulled out his own phone to snap a picture. 

“It’s really beautiful here,” Kyungsoo sighed as he leaned against the railings of the lookout. 

The last rays of the sun were disappearing behind the horizon, paining the sky in all shades of orange and pink. The sunset was beautiful, washing the city in its warm light and making everything calmer. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers were loosely entwined with his as they stared at the city, and Jongin felt electricity running through his skin when he looked to the side.

Kyungsoo’s lips were parted and his eyes were shining – wide and amazed, taking in the view with pure excitement and appreciation. He was glowing under the golden strokes of the sunset, dark hair getting messed up by the wind, pink lips parted in a fluttering and dazed smile. 

He was so beautiful. So goddamn beautiful.

Jongin felt a pang in his chest, and a tingling sensation running through his veins and invading his entire body. 

He breathed in deeply, looking down at Kyungsoo and the way he was still taking in the view. 

He did not know how it was possible to love someone so much. He could not understand how his heart was capable of handling this sort of emotion.

And looking at Kyungsoo now – at him just ruefully smiling, happy and content – he realized that it was not possible to love just anyone so much. He could only ever love Kyungsoo like this. His Kyungsoo. 

That he was ready to give anything to have him looking this happy and content forever. To have him by his side, warm skin brushing against his lightly, scent faintly invading his senses. Anything. 

He loved Kyungsoo so much. He loved him more than anything. More than his own life. 

He felt another pang in his chest then. A strong one, a very painfully present one. Right in his heart. 

He was breathless, when his eyes focused on Kyungsoo again and when his fingers lazily tugged on his. The warm breeze was messing up Kyungsoo’s hair lightly, the sunset was still raining on the city in its gold. 

He felt breathless when he uttered out the words that had been sitting at the tip of his tongue for what seemed like years. 

“Marry me.”

He felt like something collapsed in his body when he blurted out the word that got carried on by the wind. Something burning and crashing with finality as he held his breath. 

The universe stopped around them. It seemed like even the wind stilled down, as Kyungsoo whipped his head around to look at him with widened eyes and parted lips. 

Shock was evident on his face, like he was afraid he hadn’t heard right. 

He straightened up then, holding on to the railing, and Jongin held his breath. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was afraid it was going to rip through him. And he just stood there, in the deafening silence, anxiously waiting for the world to keep moving. 

Kyungsoo’s chest was heaving up and down, as his beautiful eyes widened more and more.

“… _what?_ ”

Kyungsoo’s question was quiet, merely above a whisper, quiet and barely controlled. His voice was shaking, and Jongin reached out to touch his face. His palm found its way to Kyungsoo’s cheek, thumb running over his lips. 

He leaned closer, leaning his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. He could feel his sharp breaths, he could hear them. 

Jongin closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The faint scent of peaches and grass, mixed with the salty ocean and the forests. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” he ended up saying, a light chuckle escaping his lips. It was almost too absurd. Yes. Absolutely absurd. How much he loved him, but that’s just how things were. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He buried his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair and just held him close as he closed his eyes again to breathe in. He was shaking. “I love you.” 

Jongin opened his eyes when he felt Kyungsoo breathing in sharply. Kyungsoo’s pupils were shaking when their eyes met, and Jongin felt a bittersweet smile blooming on his lips, as he just held Kyungsoo close. 

“I know I can’t give you everything,” Jongin started, his chest hurting in that painfully sweet torture. “There are many people out there better than me. Smarter, kinder than me. And God knows, you deserve that.”

Jongin ran his tongue over his dry lips, feeling his heart pounding in his chest loudly. He was still holding Kyungsoo’s face between his palms, his entire world, as a quivering smile made its way to his lips. 

“But I _love_ you,” he said, voice getting quiet. Merely a whisper, getting lost in the waves clashing against rocks in the far distance. “So much. And _that’s_ real. The only thing that is real and that matters.”

Jongin stepped back a little, the smile pulling on his lips. 

“No one can love you better than me,” he said, fingers running through locks of black hair. “I am the best at it, and I’m ready to spend the rest of my life proving it.” 

He leaned closer again, forehead and nose brushing against Kyungsoo’s. He was looking at his watery eyes, and he raised his eyebrows lightly in question again. He whispered: 

“Marry me?” 

It seemed like hours before he finally heard Kyungsoo inhaling deeply. He felt a hand sliding up to his shoulder. Kyungsoo was trembling, he could feel it. Or was that him? 

He wasn’t sure. 

He only knew he was holding his breath when Kyungsoo looked at him. His lips were quivering in a shaky smile, and his eyes were shining brighter than ever. Shaky fingers held on to him as Kyungsoo pressed their foreheads together again. 

“You’ve already given me the world,” he heard him say quietly in a hoarse voice. He sounded choked up, and Jongin ran his hand down his head again. He felt those fingers digging a little deeper into his nape when Kyungsoo held him tight, when he pulled him even closer.

Everything was quiet. Not a single whistle of the wind, not even the distant sounds of seagulls and waves reached them. Nothing. 

Just shallow breaths and the drumming sound of two hearts beating for one another. 

“ _Yes_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the cheese, yes. WELL. There ya go dflgjhgfh
> 
> Jongin in this story has always been extravagant and over the top, always extra, wasting money left and right for just about anything and everything. I had people in CC looking forward to see the proposal and what special something he would do for it. But ever since chapter 1, I knew I wanted it to be anything but that. I tried to make it as simple and sincere as possible. I hope I managed to get that right~
> 
> I really, really hope you guys liked it, and I'd be super happy if you let me know in the comments what you thought~ 
> 
> Until next time hehe


	19. S for Seoul

During that one week his life had become a rollercoaster of celebrations and happiness. 

Kyungsoo’s smile was wide and it seemed like it had no intention of fading away anytime soon. He seemed to be unable to even leave Jongin alone for a second, hand constantly holding his. He had a new accessory now – not only the beautiful watch that he had become so used to, but a new ring as well. A new Cartier ring that Jongin bashfully produced out of the depths of his suitcase. He said he’d been carrying it around with himself for a while now. Waiting for the right moment. He was a little embarrassed that things hadn’t worked out the way he’d intended, but Kyungsoo just shut him up with a kiss. Everything had been perfect and Kyungsoo hadn’t ever thought that he could be happier. Jongin just kept proving him wrong. 

Not only did he get to feel all the love in the world swirling between him and Jongin, but he got to share it with his closest people. 

When he called to let his parents know that he was engaged, they’d been ecstatic. A sigh of relief had rolled down Kyungsoo’s tongue at the sound of his mother’s excited squeals from the other side of the line, before he’d reached out to tightly hold Jongin’s hand. His smile had been truly dazzling as he’d picked up the phone from Kyungsoo’s hand to talk to his parents too. 

When they met their friends in the morning, they had excitedly welcomed the news with a lot of screaming, jokes and champagne. All on Jongin’s tab. 

Minseok had been all smiles and cute giggles, Seulgi, Irene and Joy had been smiling cutely and clapping along with the rest of the VOGUE staff. Kyungsoo had even forgotten about the fact that maybe it was a little awkward, but he’d have the rest of his life to ponder on that. 

Chanyeol, his closest friend from many _many_ years ago, had been a little dumbfounded, blinking quickly between him and Jongin and the engagement ring on his finger. Kyungsoo had been almost a little worried at the lack of a reaction for a solid 30 seconds, but then Chanyeol broke into a wide grin, pulling him into a suffocating hug and almost crushing him. He’d been quick to call Jongdae, which had earned Kyungsoo a solid minute of whining (that he wasn’t there and that it wasn’t fair), mixed with congratulations in between. Jongdae was smiling so widely at the phone, that it made Kyungsoo’s heart so full. 

Sehun had smiled. Which was ground-breaking all in on itself. It was a wide, happy smile, as he lunged forward to tap Kyungsoo’s shoulders excitedly, before moving to Jongin. He’d hesitated a little before touching him, but his smile hadn’t wavered one bit. It was Jongin who’d laughed first in his bliss, pulling Sehun in a tight hug, scaring the crap out of the poor boy. 

And then there was Baekhyun, of course. 

With a smile slowly making its way to his face, pulling on his lips wickedly. 

“About goddamn time,” was all he had said on the matter, before proceeding to almost jump on Jongin and ruffle his hair. If it had been anyone else, they’d probably have been pulverized with a glare by now. But Jongin just laughed and let Baekhyun terrorize his perfectly styled hair, patting his back. “You _dog_.”

The smile did not leave his face. Not even for one moment. It seemed like it was etched there permanently, even as they went back to Seoul and had to go on with their lives. 

Even as he went to work, even despite the piles of articles waiting to be done.

The ring was snug around his finger, and the smile was ever present on his lips. 

And Jongin was there. Every day, every evening. With him, at home, _together_. 

Talking, laughing, smiling. Dropping the word _fiancé_ with a teasing smile and genuine happiness in his eyes. Chuckling quietly after that, most incredulously. Hesitantly bringing up the topic of a wedding, making Kyungsoo’s heartbeat excitedly in his chest. Asking him what kind of wedding he wanted, when he wanted to have it. Simple stuff that made Kyungsoo’s soul full and giddy. 

_ Fiancé.  _

It was hard to fathom just yet, but it made Kyungsoo grin like a teenager in love. 

With his beautiful heart and his soft smile, his gentle touch and his shining happiness, radiating through his skin and shining through his eyes. It was contagious, that love. 

And Kyungsoo was happy. So happy. 

* * *

In order to be able to spend a slightly bigger fraction of the day together, Jongin had offered Kyungsoo an assistant. Every other editor had one, it was about time he got one too. 

Jongin let him pick out the poor soul himself and Kyungsoo took the time and effort to read through every CV of the intern writers and to ask meaningful questions at the interviews. 

And he had decided within the day.

Doyoung was one of the new interns doing school work for extra credits. He had almost graduated. He was curt and he was always straight to the point, and he was a good writer – judging by the articles that Kyungsoo had been reviewing lately. He was also probably the person sticking out the most as the interns walked through VOGUE. His comfortable sneakers and a little worn out briefcase had Kyungsoo smiling absentmindedly. 

Doyoung reminded him of himself. A boy passionate for what he wanted to do. Not so much for fashion. 

Either way, everything seemed to be easier once Doyoung started working for him. Everything seemed a little more organized, he had more time to finish his job when Doyoung was taking care of the inter-department communication and the calls that Kyungsoo always dreaded making. 

He got to go home a little earlier, and he got to spend some more time with Jongin (who had, undoubtedly, laid off some work or completely exploited Taeyong and Jaehyun’s hard work in order to be home by 9 in the evening every day for an entire week). It truly felt like a little piece of paradise, the time they got to spend together. 

But the utter bliss and happiness shared with friends and family was rather short lived. 

Because Kyungsoo attended a flagship store opening with Jongin. 

Because the photographers captured the new ring, because speculations started flowing online. 

Because Jongin had been advised by PR to release a statement. Kyungsoo was alright with that. 

He was proud to let the world know that Kim Jongin was his.

They announced their engagement through VOGUE first. Naturally. They even announced the plans they had been discussing. 

And that’s when it all began. 

The whirlwind of chaos and destruction. 

When the calls to his office increased tenfold, when the inquiries started rolling in his email. When the ugly yellow-pages articles started getting printed, when people started talking. 

“Okay, so I have collected the articles on Wooyoungmi and Balmain from the writers. Taeyong says that Jongin only needs one for the next issue, so it’s up to you to pick it.” Doyoung was standing by his desk, peering down at the notes on his iPad. “Baekhyun called earlier and said he also needs the draft about Fashion Week so he can work out a design.”

“Okay, I’ll go see him in a minute,” Kyungsoo said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he signed yet another paper. “Email me the articles, I’ll read over them tonight and pick one. I’ll send it back to you edited so you can get in touch with Taeyong.”

“Alright,” Doyoung nodded dutifully and he seemed like he was about to leave, when he froze midway out of his office. “Oh! And Marie Claire wants to know when you’re free to sit down with them for an interview.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked absentmindedly, eyes too busy scanning the documents from PR. 

“An interview. You know, about your engagement?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo let out a sharp breath. “That must have gotten here by mistake. Forward their inquiry to Jongin’s office.” 

“No, it’s addressed to you,” Doyoung argued and Kyungsoo finally looked up. The boy was looking at him with no trace of hesitation on his face and Kyungsoo’s brows knitted together. Doyoung just raised his eyebrows, seemingly rather unamused. “They _specifically_ ask in the email when Do Kyungsoo is free to sit down with them for an interview.” 

Kyungsoo felt his lips pursing together. 

Now _that_ was a first. 

Jongin was the public figure. Jongin was the one doing all the talking, all the interviews. Taking care of that sort of stuff. So why would any magazine, especially Marie Claire, want _him_ for an interview. His words would not be valuable content. He was a nobody. 

It was probably a mistake. It was _definitely_ a mistake. 

“I’ll call Wendy later and figure this out,” Kyungsoo said with a huff, standing up from his chair and smiling vaguely at his assistant. “Don’t worry about that.”

He grabbed the papers from his desk and followed Doyoung out, before making a turn and entering the office down the hall. 

Baekhyun did not even flinch when he pushed the doors open loudly, his red hair falling over his eyes as he was leaning over the lighted up tables. His golden rimmed eyeglasses were riding low on his nose and he seemed to be too concentrated on his work to fix them. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said and approached the desk of the art director. “I brought you the fashion week materials.”

“Great,” Baekhyun mumbled immediately, drawing something with a pencil and a steady hand, before he finally straightened up and looked at him. “I’ll finish the design by tonight and send it back to you. Do you wanna go get lunch?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo mumbled. Lunch sounded good right now. He needed food. 

Baekhyun’s hawk eyes narrowed a little at him, and he leaned forward. 

“What’s with the face?” 

“What face?”

“You know, _that_ face. The suffering quietly in painful agony face.”

Kyungsoo winced a little, trying to relax his eyebrows and his frown. He was pretty sure he failed. 

He ended up sighing. 

“Wendy wants to interview me for Marie Claire about the engagement.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun hummed, not really sounding surprised. 

“Yeah, it’s _weird_ ,” Kyungsoo shrugged, before shaking his head finally. “Jongin was probably busy or something.” 

“I don’t see how it’s weird,” Baekhyun shrugged as he started gathering his things. “I mean, _the_ Kim Jongin is getting married. That’s going to be the event of the decade. People will want to know more about _you_.”

Kyungsoo stilled down a little at that. The Kim Jongin, getting married. 

Event of the decade. 

“Why would they want to know about _me_? Who even cares? It’s _just a wedding_.”

He felt a shudder in his body, and when he looked up, the gaze in Baekhyun’s eyes was softer. A little more understanding. 

“You can always tell Wendy you won’t do it,” Baekhyun threw an arm over his shoulder, dragging him forward. “But you can’t say no to casserole, so let’s go. I’m fucking starving.”

* * *

Saying no to Wendy felt a little rude, but she was understanding and Kyungsoo was a little relieved. 

Saying no to about ten other magazines after that was a little easier. 

However, even if he wasn’t doing those interviews, and even if time was passing by dangerously quickly, things just kept piling up.

“You don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to, love,” Jongin’s voice was quiet and reassuring in his ear, and Kyungsoo released a sigh of relief at that familiar hot breath on his skin, and those warm hands lazily resting on his waist. 

He shook his head. 

If he was going to be appearing in any magazine, then it was going to be here. In VOGUE. It felt appropriate. 

Besides, PR was bothering Doyoung every single day and Doyoung was, in turn, bothering him. Jongin had been hesitant about bringing it up directly, but when the documents were ready, it was kind of inevitable. 

“No, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo said, signing the paper at once. “And I mean, at least we get to do it together, so that’s nice.”

Jongin’s smile was encouraging and soft when he leaned forward and kissed his cheek, despite their assistants and Sooyoung from PR awkwardly standing on the other side of the desk. 

Jongin picked up the pen from his hand and signed his documents, as well, agreeing to the feature terms. 

It was just a formality, the documents with the signatures, as Jongin was probably going to edit the feature himself. But the legal department had their requirements and even the boss had to follow them through. 

That’s how Kyungsoo found himself sitting down in a chair a month later, with stylists working on his hair and face simultaneously, fixing every little crease on the sponsored suit. He’d get scolded every time his eyes fluttered open in the desperate search for Jongin. 

They had agreed to do the photoshoot for their wedding album with Minseok, of course. Minseok was Jongin’s best bet after all the years they’d worked together. Minseok was also the photographer Kyungsoo would feel most comfortable with. They were friends, after all, and despite the heave of awkwardness, Kyungsoo was at least grateful that it was someone he knew. 

“Wow,” he heard a low, deep voice when he finally stood up. He was smiling before he’d even turned in his spot to look at Jongin. “You look like a vision.” 

Jongin’s hair was styled beautifully, and his face was quite literally glowing. He was wearing a custom made suit from Burberry, tightly and elegantly hugging his body. He was leaning against the wall, quite literally looking like a god, staring right at him with a loving smile and adoration. 

“Likewise,” Kyungsoo breathed out, some tension leaving his body as he approached Jongin. He didn’t even realize he was trembling until he held on to Jongin’s jacket, looking up at him. Jongin’s eyes softened and he ran a hand down the side of his face.

“Don’t be scared,” Jongin said quietly. “I’ll be there with you.”

Kyungsoo threw a look back towards the studio. The massive light reflectors and the massive cameras, the equipment being set up and prepared for them. Minseok running around and giving instructions to his crew, looking more determined than ever. 

He felt a shudder running through him again, and he felt Jongin’s fingers tightening around his arms. 

He felt a soft peck on his lips then, and he closed his eyes when Jongin kissed him briefly. He was pretty sure he heard a sharp, stressed-out inhale from one of the makeup artists, but he didn’t care. 

He lingered on Jongin’s lips for as long as possible. 

“I’m here,” Jongin whispered in his ear as he stepped back a little and smiled at him encouragingly. “It’s going to be _fun_. I promise.”

Kyungsoo finally smiled freely. 

Jongin was right – they were together in this, he was not alone. And if he got to share yet another new experience (for him, anyways) with Jongin, then he was excited to try it. 

Jongin had never lied to him before. He trusted him. 

Maybe it really was going to be fun. 

* * *

They had a date now. April 8th. 

Once the spring came, they were going to be married. 

It was equal parts exciting and terrifying. 

Exciting, because Kyungsoo was so excited to take this further step in their relationship. He was so ready for it. 

Terrifying, because time was flying so quickly. Because what had once been eight months, were now only two. Because what had once been just a vague idea, was now something confirmed and grand, growing in details with every passing day. 

Baekhyun had been right. As always. 

Way too many people cared about this wedding. About Kim Jongin finally tying the knot. More than Kyungsoo would have ever dared expect. 

There were dinner invitations by various business partners of Jongin’s, various cocktail parties thrown in their honour that he was expected to attend even if he knew nobody but his fiancé. 

There were also so many things that had to be decided for the wedding. It had been fun, at first, sitting with Jongin at home in the late of night, going over the different cake catalogues that Taeyong had provided from about ten different top-notch places and trying to pick one. It had been fun, sitting together and cuddling on the couch while starting to forge the image of their big day together. 

But that fun was soon replaced by something pressing, something that kept itching from the inside. Stress. 

Because Doyoung was rushing to him with new inquiries every day, stressing him out with pressing questions about flower arrangements and napkins, about cutlery and a dozen other ridiculous things that had Kyungsoo’s head spinning. 

And the time kept flying so quickly. 

Kyungsoo found himself staying in the office late at night, burying himself in work just so he wouldn’t have to think about everything that was haunting him during work hours when his assistant was there to relay thousands of messages and when he was obliged by law to check his email. 

It always felt safe when he got back home. When he got to sit there with Jongin only, forgetting about the dreary chaos outside those safe walls. 

With Jongin, that stress evaporated, and was instead replaced by all that love that had him smiling foolishly. A reminder of why he kept pushing through with all this, despite the constant headaches. 

Because in the end, it was worth it. Jongin was. 

It was a quiet evening with him and Jongin lying down on the bed with massive folders in front of them. Taeyong had told them that they needed to give him their final guest lists so he could order the invitation cards and inform the caterers what number of people they’d be providing for. There were way too many people who were going to attend, and everything needed to be done as soon as possible. People had to start preparing.

“Who is this?” Kyungsoo asked for probably the millionth time, picking up a name card with a woman’s name he was hearing for the first time. Jongin threw a quick look towards the name, before shrugging. 

“Esquire.” 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo mused quietly, throwing the name on the pile of names of journalists. There were going to be plenty of them attending. 

They kept sorting through the names. Colleagues from VOGUE, journalists, writers and editors from other magazines, business partners of Jongin’s from different ventures in the fashion world. Models, designers, stylists. Actors and singers he had worked with before. People from the entire industry that Kyungsoo had most certainly never met. 

He had been confused at first, but now he was alright with it. He had come to terms with the fact that Jongin’s life was just different. Things were expected of him. 

Like having a massive wedding where every person he’d met in his entire life attended. Sure, it was a bit ridiculous, but it would be a lie to say that he wasn’t looking forward to it as well. After all, when was he going to get the opportunity to do this again? It was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. 

The lists kept growing, and their laughter was more frequent. 

Kyungsoo quickly picked up the cards of their closest friends and their families, sorting them neatly, unlike the other ones that they were throwing all over the bed. He put them on top of the pile with a content smile. 

“What about this guy?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo threw a look to see who he was talking about. 

“Luhan?” Kyungsoo asked, a sigh building up in his chest as his eyes moved to the top of the pile with his favourite people. Sehun was there. Junmyeon was also there. “I don’t know.”

Jongin hummed thoughtfully, before throwing the card on the ‘ _Maybe’_ pile. 

“Yixing usually travels with him, so that’s going to be tricky. And Kris is coming too,” Jongin shrugged. “I’ll ask Sehun about it tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, that would be best,” Kyungsoo nodded. He reached out to pick another card then, and his eyebrows knitted together for a brief second. He looked up at Jongin, who was sitting with his legs crossed among the sea of cards. He cleared his throat and raised the card. “Jongin?” 

The editor-in-chief looked up then, eyes quickly scanning the card Kyungsoo was holding. He just blinked in feigned innocence. 

“Yeah?” 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes a little, throwing another quick look to the card. Kim Woobin. He was _pretty_ sure that he hadn’t added his name in the first lists he gave to Taeyong. And if he hadn’t added him, then it was Jongin. 

“You want to invite him just out of spite,” Kyungsoo announced with a daring tone in his voice. 

Jongin, being the cocky bastard that he was, just grinned lazily and sneaked closer to him. The mattress dipped under his weight, ruining the perfect little piles all around them. 

“Correct,” he said, before pecking the tip of his nose. Kyungsoo realized it was all scrunched up, and he shook his head. Jongin’s face was all too close to his and it was hard to think when his beautiful smile was right in front of him. “But he’s also your friend. Don’t you want him to attend?”

Kyungsoo looked down to the card. He felt the sigh building up in his chest. 

“Isn’t it going to be awkward?” 

“No, why would it be awkward?” Jongin shook his head. “Taemin’s coming. Irene and Seolhyun are coming. Moonkyu is comin-“

“ _Seolhyun_?!”

Jongin froze at the sound of his voice, perplexion running over his features for a few quick seconds, before he blinked in confusion. He suddenly seemed smaller on the bed. 

“Many, many, _many_ years ago. Way before I even met you. It was a two-date kind of thing. I _swear_.”

Kyungsoo let out a dumbfounded breath. It was in no way shocking. He could imagine Jongin with the famous singer. It was just puzzling that he was only finding out now, just weeks before their wedding. 

“I see.”

“I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t.” Kyungsoo shook his head and wove his hand dismissively. He really didn’t want to think about that now. About ancient history. “Whatever.”

“Don’t be mad,” Jongin pried closer again, his nose already brushing against his. His breath was warm on his skin and Kyungsoo forgot how to speak for a moment, when he felt Jongin’s lips pressing against his briefly. “It really was a long time ago.”

“I’m not mad,” Kyungsoo whispered back, leaning closer to press their lips together. He really wasn’t. “Just surprised.”

Jongin’s fingers were soft against his cheek when he rose his hand up to pull him closer. His lips became more insistent then, the kisses – deeper. 

He’d never get tired of kissing Jongin. It was something so absolutely breath-taking, literally, figuratively, in every single goddamn sense of the word. It made his heartbeat quickly in his chest, his fingers instinctively gripping on Jongin’s shoulder to pull him even closer. He wanted tog et more of him. 

“Cards!” Jongin broke their kiss with a breathless chuckle. He rested his forehead against his. “Cards first…”

“Let’s get it over with, then,” Kyungsoo reply was just as breathy and raspy, his eyes a little disoriented as he looked down at the folder with the remaining names. “So, Woobin?” 

Jongin’s smile was genuinely kind, as he sat back on the bed.

“If _you_ want him there, then I want him there as well.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened around Jongin’s for a moment, and he smiled at him. He felt his heart skipping a beat in his chest, when he put down the card on the pile with people that were getting invited. 

He reached out to pick another one. 

* * *

Baekhyun was sitting with him and Jongin in the wide, white office of the editor-in-chief after the run through for the June issue. They were looking at the various letters from different brands. 

Kyungsoo was holding a warm cup of coffee between his fingers. He was so tired. He literally had no energy to do this right now, but it was another thing on the endless checklist they had to get done. 

“We did get an offer from Dolce & Gabanna,” Jongin was saying, picking up one of the letters. “But there’s also one from Brioni.”

Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully, eyes raking the table.

“Well, you’re Gucci’s ambassador, so what about Gucci suits?”

They had been discussing this for over half an hour. 

Looking at the different offers for custom made suits for their wedding day from different brands. It was kind of overwhelming just how many brands wanted Jongin to wear them on his big day. 

And while it was exciting, yes, Kyungsoo was just so tired.

“Yeah,” Jongin hummed. “There’s an offer from Gucci too, of course. But I was thinking maybe something more classic, you know.”

“I see,” Baekhyun fixed his glasses, before leaning over the desk again. 

Kyungsoo was literally about twenty seconds away from falling asleep. He really did not think it was that important. Of course, he appreciated Jongin agreeing with him and opting for simple. 

Everything about their wedding so far just seemed so absurdly extravagant and huge. It was nice to know that at least their suits were going to look _normal_. 

He just hadn’t expected that something _normal_ would also take so long. 

“What do you think, love?” Jongin asked suddenly, presenting two letters in front of him. “Brioni or Prada?” 

“Wait, what about Dolce & Gabanna?”

Kyungsoo let out the sigh he had been holding in then. Tired, _exhausted_ even, borderline irritated. He set his coffee down on Jongin’s desk. 

“Why can’t we just get one of your stylists to do them?” Kyungsoo sighed, bringing a hand up to his temple. He was starting to feel the headache forming. “Avoid all goddamn conflicts with big brands and just go for something ordinary, _for once_.”

He hadn’t meant to snap like this. He felt apologetic the moment he saw Jongin’s worried eyes looking straight at him. Baekhyun grew quiet in the background too, and Kyungsoo sighed. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he let out quietly, shaking his head and peering over his fingers to finally look at Jongin. He was still softly looking at him, an unwavering look in his eyes when he reached out to hold his hand. “It’s just been getting too much lately. I didn’t…I mean-…I didn’t think it was going to be this…this important.”

“Soo-“

“I’m sorry. I- uh…I like the Dolce & Gabanna ones.”

“Kyungsoo.” 

He looked up at the sound of Jongin’s voice. At his harder, insisting voice, yet still laced with softness and kindness. His eyes were warm when he met them and his fingers tightened around his hand. 

“What about Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo stilled down at the sound of that, in the same time Baekhyun released a sharp huff of air. His eyes immediately moved to the redhead, who was looking at them with comically widened eyes behind his golden rimmed glasses. His hair was sticking out in all directions, and the way he was looking between him and Jongin was comical. Like a cartoon character, with the lollipop hanging from the corner of his mouth. 

Kyungsoo felt a little smile forming on his lips when the warmth started flooding his chest and heart. 

He squeezed Jongin’s hand and his smile grew wider. 

Jongin smiled back at him warmly, pulling him closer and snaking a hand around his waist. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before turning to look at VOGUE’s art director. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo smiled when he saw Jongin reaching out to push all those letters to the side of his desk. Forgotten, discarded. “Would it be too much to ask you to make our wedding suits?” 

Baekhyun tamed his expression then, mouth closing at once, hands coming together to fix his shirt. 

“I mean, you _are_ asking me on a rather short notice.”

Kyungsoo threw a pen at his friend. 

Baekhyun broke into a grin then. His eyes were soft. 

“I’d be more than happy to do it.”

* * *

“ _Why_ would we even _need_ bridesmaids?” Kyungsoo heard his own voice raising at the absurdity of the question. “There is no bride in this marriage.”

“Yes, but it is tradition and the pictures-“

“This is absurd,” Jongin interrupted one of the wedding planners. “Nothing about our wedding is going to be traditional, so I don’t see why you are wasting our time with such _stupid_ inquiries.”

The event planners looked at each other, before quickly reaching down to scratch something out in their notes. The woman seemed way too afraid to speak up when she looked up again. 

“Alright, sir. No bridesmaids. What about the groomsmen, then?”

Kyungsoo threw a look towards Jongin and he just nodded at him. They’d discussed this before. 

“Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae and Lee Taemin.”

“Great,” the planner said, scribbling down the names. “Have you picked the best man?” 

“We don’t have one.” Jongin announced, and Kyungsoo nodded. They’d talked about this too. It would be quite literally the beginning of the apocalypse if they were to choose one of them to be the best men. Jongdae would not let him live if he chose someone else. Baekhyun would possibly murder someone in their sleep. It was just better to stray from tradition. 

“A…maid of honor, then?”

“Nope.”

“I see,” the wedding planner nodded and Kyungsoo just smiled at Jongin when he held his hand tightly, fingers playing with his own, brushing against his skin. “Then what about the companions of your groomsmen? Have you chosen dresses?”

Back to square one. Kyungsoo almost sighed out. Taeyong, behind Jongin, was seething too. He looked like he’d really have a serious conversation with this lady once they were done. He had probably warned her and the agency to not ask stupid questions. Not in front of Kim Jongin, anyways. 

“I think Junmyeon would look _dashing_ in a lavender dress, don’t you think?” Jongin turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Kyungsoo felt the laughter bubbling in his throat. “Lavender would also be a great colour on Baekhyun. Bring his eyes out, I think.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, when Jongin looked away from him and his face morphed into a serious statue again. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. His voice was low and almost threatening when he spoke. 

“What part of ‘not a traditional wedding’ did you not understand?” 

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo just threw a quick look at Jongin to only see the other one shooting a quick smile at him, before he leaned back in the couch, throwing an arm over his shoulders. Kyungsoo sighed out in content at Jongin’s warmth, as the endless meeting continued. 

* * *

They didn’t have bachelor parties. They were too busy with work and preparations for that. Their friends were busy, too.

Besides, it’s not like he regretted leaving the bachelor life behind. That wasn’t the case at all. 

He was sitting in the office, people passing by him all day and patting his shoulder with friendly smiles. Everybody seemed to be a little happier than usual, telling him they’d see him tomorrow. 

_ Tomorrow.  _

This time tomorrow, he was going to be married. 

The thought made shivers run up his spine. 

He felt tense and tired, confused. Mostly frightened. 

Because what if it was going to be different that what he had expected? What if things changed? 

He let out a shuddering breath, picking up his coffee again and trying to focus on the articles he was editing. 

Doyoung kept coming in his office every now and then, with last minor details that had to be fixed by tomorrow. Like the white freesias in the floral decors were starting to wilt. An absolute tragedy, as they now quickly had to be changed. 

Baekhyun came in later with Sehun, joking around about married life. The jokes made Kyungsoo laugh, but in the same time, they also made him grow quiet. It was just so burdensome. 

And thinking about all those people that were going to attend tomorrow – all those people and reporters, all looking at him. It was nerve-wracking. It made his stomach hurt, he felt like he would vomit if he kept thinking about it. 

“Most of the staff have left early, Jongin allowed it,” Doyoung announced when he walked into his office at about six in the evening. Kyungsoo blinked up at him, lips turning in a little frown. He’d forgotten about this. 

“Right, sorry. You can go.”

“I meant I can’t get the articles now,” Doyoung raised his eyebrows a little. “I’ll send them to another editor tomorrow, alright?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Send them to Junmyeon, he’ll arrange everything.”

“Good,” Doyoung nodded, quickly typing in something on his pad. “I’ll be going now then. Do you want me to call your driver?”

“No, that’s alright,” Kyungsoo shook his head. He didn’t want to leave just yet. “Did Jongin leave already?”

“I think he’s still with the board of directors down at the steak restaurant.”

“I see,” Kyungsoo almost sighed out.

“Remember, I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:30 to bring you to the salon. I’ll leave you there and then go meet your parents at the airport.” Doyoung pulled on his pad to carefully read through his schedule. “The driver will get Sehun and Jongdae on the way and they’ll pick you up from the salon. He’ll drive you to the venue. The others will be with Jongin’s car. I’ll take care of your parents.”

Kyungsoo grew quiet as Doyoung spoke. 

With such finality and certainty.

It really was happening.

“Thank you,” he managed to utter out after a little while. His voice sounded hushed, strained. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

He didn’t hear what Doyoung said next. He just heard the door shutting and then he was alone with his thoughts again, in the empty office in the mostly empty building. 

He let out a shuddering breath and shook his head, putting his glasses back on and delving into work, trying to distract himself.

The articles were endless, and the words were starting to dance in his vision, but he did not stop. 

It was well past ten when he finally leaned back in his chair, the shuddering breaths still slipping past his lips. 

Well past ten, when he finally stood up and packed his things. Put his jacket on and left the office. 

It was dark outside, and he hadn’t called the driver. It was a little cold, but that didn’t matter. 

The wind was messing up his hair, and he closed his eyes to breathe in deeply. He threw a quick look towards the massive building of VOGUE’s headquarters. 

It was time to go home. To rest. To prepare mentally and physically for tomorrow. 

The excitement was getting drowned out by worry and hysteria. By absolute horror.

Almost regret at the prospect of everything going wrong.

He started walking towards the subway in the cold evening, mind hazy and eyes unfocused. He could not stop worrying about everything. 

He just wanted to think clearly and rationally, to calm himself down. He was pretty sure he would not be able to catch a blink of sleep tonight, he was absolutely convinced. His heart was drumming way too hard, almost painfully so, against his ribcage, his chest feeling tight. 

He was just about to step into the subway car, when he stopped himself.

No. He didn’t really want to go home. 

Because at home, there were suits waiting on the couch, packaged and ready to be worn for the first time tomorrow.

Because at home, there were lists with names everywhere, catalogues with flowers and cakes sprawled on all flat surfaces in the living room. 

Because at home, there was everything that he kept worrying about, everything he wanted to escape right now. For now. 

He moved back instead, towards the subway car travelling in the opposite direction of the city. 

He was in the middle of the ride when he heard his phone buzzing with a new message. It was from Jongin. Telling him he was finally done with the meeting, asking what food to bring on his way back home. 

Kyungsoo just breathed in shakily and deeply, shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

He didn’t even realize he was hurrying so much. How badly he was panting, how wavering his eyes were. 

He just kept walking forward, quickly, through the familiar streets, the wind blowing in his face. 

He felt a pang in his chest as he finally stood in front of the old building, and an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia washed over him. 

He hadn’t even realized he had been running this way until he was standing in front of his old apartment building. His old place, his only safe place. The one place where he had been alone. The one place that had witnessed everything he had went through. The place he had escaped to after hours of work, the place he had cried himself to sleep many times. The place where he had laughed with his friends until the late of night. The place where he’d loved Jongin for the first time. 

He let out a shuddering breath again, fingers running over the chipped paint of the front door. 

A place that held so many precious memories. 

His lungs were burning from the cold air he was so irregularly inhaling. His eyes were stinging, and his chest was hurting. He felt dizzy, so he leaned against the wall of the old building, sliding down until he was sitting on the stairs. The wind was still messing up his hair, and he leaned his head back against the cold surface of the building. 

He was so pathetic.

He couldn’t even go in there, he didn’t even own the place anymore.

And now he was stuck outside in the cold, crying soundlessly because of all that stress piling up, his entire body shaking. 

Was this going to be life as Kim Jongin’s husband? Days filled with interviews and inquiries, constant attention from strangers. Fake smiles and fake people swarming in from everywhere. Personal life and personal affairs becoming public knowledge. The entire world looking at him. 

Is this what every day was going to be like? 

He wrapped his hands around his knees and hit his head back against the wall. The pain was a little dull, not strong enough to actually hurt him. He shut his eyes tightly. 

Yes, he was wearing designer shirts and coats now, he was wearing designer shoes. And yes, he was a fashion editor in VOGUE. But was he _really_ ready for this world? 

The full force of this lifestyle? 

He didn’t know. 

He didn’t know a thing. 

He just knew that his phone was buzzing soundlessly in his pocket, and he knew that the minutes were rolling by, and he didn’t want to answer any calls or texts, he didn’t want to check any new emails. He didn’t want to indulge the world anymore. Not now. Not tonight. 

He was sitting there until his breathing finally relaxed. Until he could open his eyes without them stinging with tears anymore. Until he could breathe in deeply, without his chest hurting. Until he could breathe out, letting his shoulder slump down when he forgot about all that stress for a minute. 

He blinked quickly and raised his head when he heard an engine revving. He looked up just in time to see a shiny, black card appearing from the corner of the street quickly, its lights almost blinding him. 

He heard himself gasping and his breath hitching when the familiar car stopped urgently across the street. The lights were still on, the parking was rushed. 

Jongin got out from the driver’s seat and didn’t even bother closing the door as he rounded the car and almost ran towards him. Kyungsoo had about five seconds to see Jongin’s dishevelled hair and panicked eyes, his knitted eyebrows and his pursed lips. 

He also had about five seconds, until Jongin crossed the street and approached him. He hadn’t realized he was standing up, but he met Jongin in the middle of the sidewalk, walking straight into his open arms. 

“I was looking for you everywhere,” Jongin voice was raspy and quiet when he spoke, his face buried in his hair. Kyungsoo hid his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, feeling his warmth engulfing him, his arms holding him tight and strong. He felt all his emotions swirling inside his chest, and he shut his eyes tightly again. “You weren’t picking up your phone and you weren’t at home or in the office. Nobody knew where you were. I was worried _sick_.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened around Jongin’s coat and he breathed in deeply, Jongin’s scent. Faint perfume and just warmth. He was shaking again, but it was a different type of emotion that was causing it. 

He was not scared anymore. 

He felt safe here, in Jongin’s embrace. He felt sure. He felt at home. 

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered quietly in Jongin’s skin, fingers still tightly holding on to the fabric of Jongin’s coat. He didn’t trust himself to speak any louder than that. “I’m sorry, I just…it just-“

“Shh,” Jongin pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Kyungsoo shut his eyes closed again. “It’s okay.”

Kyungsoo needed a minute or so to compose himself. To stand up straight and finally look at Jongin. In his eyes. To see that worry slowly dissolving into a pool of warmth and love. 

Jongin had come looking for him, and he had found him. 

And Kyungsoo’s heart was at ease now. 

He tried to smile, and it was wobbly and awkward, but Jongin smiled back at him nonetheless. He felt a hand flying up to push some stray hairs out of his face. 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he sighed out. “I just needed to get away for a little bit.”

Jongin’s smile was soft, playful and warm. 

“Cold feet?” 

Kyungsoo looked down to hide his smirk. He shook his head. 

“No, it’s not that.”

“No?” Jongin sounded relieved when he raised his hand to caress his face again. He had a patient look on his face, he was waiting to hear what was troubling him.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, hands sliding down to hold Jongin’s.

“Let’s go for a walk?” Jongin suggested, and Kyungsoo nodded. 

They left the car behind and started walking around aimlessly through the dark streets of Seoul. It was late, really late, and there were distant sounds coming form the clubs nearby. There were people on the streets, the city was still alive. 

And they were walking together in silence, their fingers entwined. 

They found themselves down by the Cheonggyecheon stream. Walking along the quiet river, the sounds of the busy boulevards above them getting drowned out. It was serene, and it was calm, and it was everything Kyungsoo needed right now. 

Just some calm with Jongin by his side. 

It’s not until they sat down along the water when he finally built up the courage to utter the words that had been torturing him for the past few weeks. 

To look at Jongin and finally open up to him. 

“I’m scared.”

Jongin looked at him attentively, his eyebrows ticking quickly, before he reached out to hold his hands tightly, both of them. He was facing him, and his legs were brushing against his. 

“I am so scared that everything will turn upside down now. That everything will change when we get married tomorrow. These last few weeks have been just so-…“ Kyungsoo pursed his lips, before breathing in deeply. “It’s been so different. And I am scared that everything will be like this after tomorrow.”

“You’re right,” Jongin said quietly, his voice mellow and soft. “Some things may change. Some things will.”

Jongin’s fingers tightened around his hands and he pulled him closer. 

“But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“Of course not,” Kyungsoo agreed, looking down at their linked hands. “But I can’t help but worry. It’s just all so new for me.”

Jongin’s smile was gentle, when he pulled him even closer into an embrace. 

“You’re smart and you’re strong, Kyungsoo. And those are just a millionth of the reasons I love you.” He said, face buried in his hair again. “I know you can do this. _We_ can do this. We’ll get through everything together.”

Kyungsoo felt a desperate chuckle building up in his throat, and he laughed quietly, the sound muffled by Jongin’s chest. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. 

He knew that. 

He had known that all along. 

Jongin was always going to be by his side, through bad and worse, and he _knew_ that. 

And that’s what made him feel so calm now. So content and free. 

“Wanna hear a secret?” he heard Jongin’s whisper in his ear, his breath tickling his skin. “I’m scared too.”

Kyungsoo let out a quiet chuckle again, moving back. He looked Jongin in the eyes, never letting go of his hands. 

“Scared?” he asked, a smile pulling on his lips. “What could _the_ Kim Jongin possibly be scared of?” 

“Disappointing you. Letting you down. Losing you.” Jongin said simply, before looking up from their hands, straight into his eyes. He smiled. “I’m _terrified_ , really.”

Kyungsoo buried his hands in Jongin’s hair, fingers tightening around the strands of hair as he pulled Jongin closer. 

He crashed their lips together, and his heart took a leap in his chest. 

His entire being tangled itself around Jongin’s, as he succumbed to the pure feeling of their lips pressing together, moulding in the perfect kiss. Demanding, reassuring and loving. Jongin’s hands were around him, holding him tight. 

“Isn’t this like, against the rules?” Jongin asked when they parted, a playful smile dancing on his lips. 

“Fuck the rules,” Kyungsoo rasped, sitting back and gasping for air. He felt a certain warmth spreading through his entire body as he looked at Jongin.

He stood up slowly, reaching a hand out to help Jongin stand up too. He felt Jongin’s arm sliding around his waist as they started slowly walking away. 

“I love you,” he said quietly, voice getting carried away by the wind and the rumble of the quiet river. “Thank you.”

Jongin’s hand tightened around him. 

“You never told me what you wanted for dinner,” he eventually ended up saying. “So it’s either McDonalds or some restaurant. Your pick,  _Mr. Kim_.”

Kyungsoo blinked quickly, instinctively reaching out to elbow Jongin.  

“ _Shut up_.”

Jongin just laughed loudly, his voice deep and cheerful next to him, his arms secure and tight around him. 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks were burning, but he couldn’t stop the smile from blooming on his lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are ringing and I'm full on back witht he cheese again
> 
> I'd really love to hear what you guys think, so drop a comment and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it ^^


	20. T for Tahiti

Everything was so vivid.

From the moment he woke up that morning with that fluttering feeling in his chest, from the moment he opened his eyes and realized that today was going to be different. That today was going to be huge. That today was going to change his life. For better. 

Everything was also a blur. 

He was too busy trying to calm his heart to remember the entire morning where various hands of skilled stylists and hairdressers fixing every inch visible on his body. Too busy trying to regulate his breathing and to not freak out when the car picked him up and three of his groomsmen started assaulting him with constant questions about how he felt. They were all smiling goofily and happily, and Kyungsoo remained silent, unable to describe what was truly going on inside him that day. He could not possibly put it into words. 

Everything felt so long. 

There had been cameras. A lot of them. Journalists, news outlets, magazines, photographers. All cameras focused on him when he arrived at the venue, shutters going off, questions and congratulations raining on him from all sides. 

And then there was only one camera. Minseok’s. Inside the venue. It allowed for peace and intimacy, and Kyungsoo was grateful that the wedding planners and Jongin’s assistants had taken care of that. _So_ grateful. 

And everything felt so short. Moments passing in the blink of an eye, excitement filling his entire body. 

Parents were crying. Baekhyun was crying. Jongdae was making fun of him. But he was on the verge of crying, too. Kyungsoo could see his eyes wavering. 

People were smiling. People were happy. 

_ He _ was happy. 

And then there was Jongin, and everything was right in the world again. When he held his hands, when he felt his heart calming down at the mere sight of his smile. His eyes were the brightest he’d ever seen them shining.

There was silence, and there were vows. Kyungsoo felt like he would choke up right there, in front of everybody, but he didn’t. 

Looking at Jongin, the words came easy.

Looking at Jongin, he finally let the entire world know what he truly felt. 

Jongin was smiling, and he was the one choking up, and Kyungsoo was looking at him. 

At his future. 

And then the silence was gone, replaced by a havoc of clapping and people screaming, and Jongin was kissing him, and the ring on his finger felt warm against his tingling skin. 

And then there were celebrations. 

Parents were still crying. Baekhyun was drunk. Jongdae was giving cringey speeches. 

People were smiling. People were happy. 

_ He _ was happy. 

Jongin held him close the entire evening, even as the hours rolled into the late of night and they changed into more comfortable clothes. As they walked between the masses of beautiful models, designers, writers and editors, colleagues, friends and family. As they entered the car and all the noise became muted. 

As they held their hands, smiling brightly at each other, before the car’s engine came to life and they moved away, all their guests still waving behind the car that rumbled down the road.

The happiest he had ever been.

* * *

It took them nineteen hours to reach their destination. The flight had been long, with little to no sleep, because Kyungsoo had been too busy giddily talking to Jongin the entire time, legs thrown over Jongin’s on the reclining seats in their first-class suite seats. 

The stars and the moon were already shimmering in the dark skies when they arrived at the hotel. The sound of waves was calming, embracing him from all sides, and Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, the salty note of the ocean in the air fresh. 

The walk down the wooden pier of the resort wasn’t long. It was fascinating, holding Jongin’s hand, as they walked to the very end of it. Kyungsoo was about to enter, when he felt Jongin shifting beside him. 

Before he knew it, Jongin’s arm was pushing at the back of his knees, and just like that, he was in the air, in Jongin’s arms. He protested immediately, but the complaint died out on his tongue when he saw Jongin’s genuinely happy and cheeky smile as he walked them both through the open sliding doors of the bungalow. 

His eyes were shining, and Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened around the front of his shirt. He raised his eyebrows lightly.

“Cheesy.” 

Jongin only replied with another dazzling smile, and leaned down to press their lips together in a soft kiss, before finally setting him on the ground again. 

The overwater Royal villa of the St. Regis resort in Bora Bora was absolutely stunning, that was his first impression of the spacious living room with wide couches and a large flatscreen. But it’s not the entertainment inside the villa that caught his attention, it was the massive sliding door towards the terrace with a spectacular plunge pool overlooking the breath-taking views over mount Otemanu, surrounded by the turquoise, now dark, waters below. 

“Wow,” he let out a breath when he took in the entire, albeit limited by darkness, sight. “This is gorgeous.”

He did not even want to know how much Jongin was springing in for them staying here. He didn’t want to depress himself. 

The smile that pulled on his lips when he felt two arms sliding around him from behind was dazed, and when he felt Jongin’s body pressing against his, he closed his eyes. 

Jongin’s breath was hot on his cheek as he fit their bodies together, face coming to rest on his shoulder, arms holding him tight. 

“We travelled a lot,” Jongin said, voice quiet and eerie. “Are you tired?” 

On his wedding night?

He didn’t fucking think so. 

“No,” he whispered, turning around in Jongin’s embrace, hands lazily wrapping around his shoulders. He let himself enjoy this moment. Just holding Jongin in his arms, looking into his eyes and feeling his fingers digging into his skin. 

Just holding his husband in his arms, and loving him. 

He smiled. 

“Do you want to go swim?” he suggested, and his smile only grew wider at Jongin’s momentarily perplexed expression. 

“It’s almost midnight, love. It’s _dark_.”

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo pulled him closer while stepping back towards the terrace. “We have the _entire_ ocean all to ourselves.”

Jongin was peering down at him wordlessly for a few seconds, before he moved down to press their lips together in a kiss. His body felt hot against Kyungsoo’s, his lips – soft. Gentle. 

Kyungsoo let out a sharp sigh when Jongin’s kisses moved to the side of his face, to his jawline and then progressively down to his neck. His eyelids fluttered when Jongin’s teeth scraped his skin lightly, s fingers moved to work their magic, popping every button of his shirt open with every kiss that left a burning trail on his body. 

“Okay,” was all Jongin said with a dazed, but cheeky smile when he pushed Kyungsoo’s shirt down his shoulders. It pooled down on the floor in a mess of satin. 

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to reach out and tug on the hem of Jongin’s shirt. Waiting for him to raise his arms, so he could pull the fabric over his head and throw it aside. He lost himself in his thoughts as more and more of Jongin’s skin was revealed, until his fingers were free again and he ran them down the smooth bronze of his chest, down softly sculpted and tight muscles. 

Kyungsoo looked up in the same time he hooked his fingers under Jongin’s belt, pulling him closer. Their bodies were pressed together, and he almost forgot about those calm waters of the lagoon. 

“You can’t swim in pants.”

“Then get rid of them.” 

Kyungsoo smirked, as he undid the button of his own pants, shrugging out of them and his underwear. He felt a little breathless when his eyes rode up and he saw Jongin’s dazed expression, fingers hovering over his belt as he just kept looking at him. 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo urged, a satisfied smirk pulling on his lips, as he stepped back in the darkness of the night, on the terrace of the overwater bungalow. He could hear the gentle waves of the ocean, he could hear the distant sound of the winds in the mountains. He could hear his own ragged breathing, as he looked at Jongin. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Jongin didn’t. 

He moved then, stepping forward, his clothes falling to the ground piece after piece, until he was there with him, under the dark sky, illuminated only by the silver glow of the moon. 

The water was cold, but not unbearably so.

But Jongin’s lips on his were warm. His fingers on his cheek were warm. Jongin was warm. 

It was magical. Swimming in the dark waters under the glowing stars and moon, with the love of his life by his side. All alone in the lagoon in the night, just the two of them. 

At final last. Just the two of them. Alone. 

Kyungsoo was clinging to Jongin, and Jongin was hovering around him at all times. He could feel his heartbeat spiking every time Jongin leaned down to kiss him and his body reacting on its own every time Jongin touched him. Electricity was running on his skin, chills down his spine. 

And it was so _sweet_. So painfully perfect. 

And the brighter the moon shone in the darkest hours of the night, the sweeter it felt. When they returned to the villa and when Jongin’s fingers pulled him closer and lips drew him in. When the kisses became longer and deeper. Needy and urgent. 

Jongin made love to him that night and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

It was slow and gentle, every second feeling like an entire millennium, as Jongin made him feel like they were the only two people in this whole wide world. As he moved his body against his slowly, whispering his name between kisses, his warm breath leaving his skin tickling. Every sound made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter, and every touch made his body shudder. 

Jongin made him feel like there was no end to who he could be when they were together. Like there was no end to the love seeping through his entire being, like there was no end to the pleasure he was feeling. 

He made him feel infinite. 

It was slow, and it was gentle, and it was everything Kyungsoo needed and everything he didn’t know he had needed to end the best day of his entire life. 

* * *

The sun was bright and warm when he opened his eyes to the sunrays peeking through the curtains. Jongin was peacefully lying down next to him, still naked, still very much wrapped all around him like an octopus. 

Kyungsoo felt a buzz in his chest, and the smile took over before he could even react. He couldn’t help it. 

He was just so _happy_. 

He moved forward to kiss the tip of Jongin’s nose. The man’s eyelids fluttered open then, and Kyungsoo smiled again, fingers moving down to lazily rest on Jongin’s waist. He was awake. 

“Good morning, husband.” 

There it was again, that stupid smile. Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip as he snuggled closer to Jongin on the bed, if that was even possible, wrapping a hand around him. 

“Good morning,” he replied, the joy dripping from his voice.

Jongin hummed quietly, and Kyungsoo felt fingers playing with his hair. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jongin asked. “You need energy for everything I’ve planned.” 

“And by everything you’ve planned,” Kyungsoo pushed himself up a little. He planted a kiss on the corner of Jongin’s lips. “I really hope you mean we’re just going to keep having sex over and over again.”

Jongin’s smirk was instant and almost way too cocky for someone who had just woken up. 

“Over and over again?”

Kyungsoo pushed himself up and threw a leg over Jongin. His husband let out a quiet huff of surprise when Kyungsoo was suddenly not next to him but on top of him, caging him between his arms as he leaned down.

“Over,” their noses brushed and he could feel Jongin’s breath on his skin. “And over,” he leaned down to kiss him briefly. He could feel Jongin’s smile in that kiss. “And over again.”

Kyungsoo let out a chuckle when Jongin’s hands suddenly gripped his waist tightly and he sat up. He was holding him close, in a mess of limbs on the bed, and he kissed him full and deep, and Kyungsoo just lazily let his arms rest on Jongin’s broad shoulders. 

The salty taste of the air was refreshing, and the warmth of the sun was gentle against their bodies, and Jongin was kissing him like nothing else in the world mattered. Just this moment. 

Kyungsoo was still smiling, even when Jongin broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his and breathing heavily, out of breath. 

“Come on,” he ended up saying. “Let’s get dressed or we’ll just end up staying in bed all day.”

“I mean, it _is_ our honeymoon,” Kyungsoo said with a thoughtful hum. The playful smirk was already dancing on his face, but he did pull away from Jongin. He stood up. “Isn’t that kind of the point?” 

“The point is to have fun,” Jongin said, still looking at him like he was the brightest star in the sky. “And I have a lot of surprises. I can’t wait to show you everything.”

“So no sex?” 

Jongin rolled his eyes, but he was grinning playfully when he reached out and fingers locked around Kyungsoo’s wrist tightly. 

Kyungsoo let out a giggle when he was pulled back on the bed, and when he landed on top of Jongin with absolute lack of finesse. Jongin didn’t seem to mind that, because he just rolled them around, trapping Kyungsoo between the bed and his body.

Suddenly, he forgot how to breathe, as Jongin’s face hovered just above his, the promise of the sweetest of all surprises filling the air as he leaned down to kiss him again. 

* * *

They spent the entire morning exploring the different waterfalls on the biggest island in Tahiti. Wandering through nature with their local guide, basking in the beauty of the remote and private places. 

After a very big, a very different and colourful lunch, they continued their adventures around the island. They went back to the ocean. It was sunny outside and the azure waters were transparent. They could see the sand, every small ripple of the gentle waves. 

The clear down below from the glass kayak was magical. It was a little trippy at first, but Kyungsoo quickly got used to it. 

Jongin was laughing excitedly, pointing towards every fish swimming beneath them. Kyungsoo took everything in, locking away precious memories in his mind. To be cherished forever. Noted. 

Jongin started splashing him with water then, the kayak dangerously shaking. He used his paddle to attack him with water, and Kyungsoo ended up hysterically begging him through loud laughter to stop because the kayak was three seconds away from tipping over.

It was still light outside, and Jongin pulled him forward to their next adventure. 

The crystal blue lagoons of Tahiti were perfect for snorkelling, and that’s exactly what they did next. It was an experience that could not be compared to anything else, floating down a current through an incredible coral garden filled with tropical fish of every colour imaginable. Holding Jongin’s hand under the water. Even there. 

He reminded himself to stop grinning. He was going to end up choking on water if he kept doing that down here. 

By the time they got back to the hotel after eating dinner, Kyungsoo was so physically exhausted, that he just scrambled into the bed. Jongin followed right after him, snuggling closer until he was spooning him from behind. 

Before he knew it, Jongin’s breathing had become even and deep, and he had fallen asleep. 

Kyungsoo just sighed in content, closing his eyes and focusing on those arms holding him and that warm breath tickling his skin with every exhale of Jongin’s. 

He, too, fell asleep within minutes. 

* * *

It was the forth day of their honeymoon on the island that was becoming Kyungsoo’s very own sunny paradise. It felt like he was dreaming while awake. He could not possibly get bored of all this. Of feeling this relaxed and this loved. 

His feet were buried in the warm sand and he was laughing with the local kid. They were building a sandcastle, and the sun was gentle on their skin. The waves of the ocean were gently washing over the shore. The kid was laughing, and Kyungsoo was so happy at even the simple little things he got to enjoy. 

He whipped his head around when he felt that unsettling sensation that he was being watched. 

Jongin was standing on the wooden pier and was looking at him from afar. His hands were buried in the pockets of his shorts, and his shirt was open at the front, revealing a golden chest. He was leaning against one of the columns and even though he was wearing sunglasses, Kyungsoo knew his eyes were shining. He could tell from that little smile. 

Kyungsoo let out a breath and did the only thing he could whenever he saw Jongin – he smiled back at him. 

Jongin shifted then – peeled himself off the column and started walking towards him. With the breeze blowing into his face, messing up his soft brown hair and pushing the shirt aside, he looked like a surfer. A careless, hot, tanned, beautiful surfer. Kyungsoo blinked quickly, trying to get himself together as he tore his eyes away from Jongin and unburied his feet from the sand beneath the castle fort. He reached out to pat the kid’s head when the wall of the castle fell apart. 

“Doesn’t seem like a solid construction,” Jongin noted when he finally reached them, nodding towards the sand. “Good thing you didn’t go into architecture.”

Kyungsoo stood up slowly, a little laugh escaping his lips. He reached out, seeking out Jongin’s hand. Their fingers intertwined naturally, and Jongin pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Where were you?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin’s smile widened. He seemed excited, his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist tightening. 

He started walking then, pulling Kyungsoo along, as he used his free hand to point towards the pier. 

“Do you see that?” 

Kyungsoo squinted, following the direction. The pier was there, and there were lots of boats around it. Small ones. Big ones. Yachts. There was a cruise ship behind them.

He gave up with a sigh. 

“What am I looking at?” 

“Second one from the top,” Jongin helped, hand still stretched out to point. Kyungsoo’s eyes moved to the end of the pier. 

The second one on the row was a big, white yacht. It was modern, with an upper deck, shining brightly under the sun. Kyungsoo blinked away from it and back towards Jongin.

“We’re doing the city tour by boat?”  

Jongin laughed then, he truly seemed entertained by the idea, as he pulled Kyungsoo closer. They kept walking towards the pier. 

“Yes, and no.” At Kyungsoo’s soundless raise of eyebrows, Jongin decided to elaborate. “We’re doing an island tour by boat.” 

The more they approached, the better Kyungsoo could see the yacht.

Now, he knew about next to nothing about boats, but this one was definitely a nice one. 

“This baby is ours for a whole week.” 

It took Kyungsoo’s brain a few seconds to finally click. 

By the time he turned to look at Jongin incredulously, the editor-in-chief was already looking at him with a wide, satisfied grin, hand still carelessly resting in his pocket. 

“You _chartered_ a yacht for a _whole week_?!” 

“Thought it would be exciting,” his husband shrugged, hand sneaking up to rub the side of his neck. He looked excited, with a mix of worry. Like he was looking forward to Kyungsoo’s reaction. “I’ve never done it either, so I figured it would be fun to go together.” 

“Oh my God,” was all Kyungsoo managed to come up with. He felt his heart leaping in his chest, as he looked back to the yacht. There was a man standing in front of it, in the uniform of what looked like a captain. He smiled at them and Kyungsoo let out a breath. “ _Oh my God_.” 

“You like it?”  Jongin asked, and he sounded hopeful. Kyungsoo just shook his head, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. 

His fingers tightened around Jongin’s. 

“I _love_ it.” 

One week with Jongin at sea, exploring different islands in all beautiful corners of French Polynesia. On a freaking yacht. 

The thought made him laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

Five years ago, he would have not even dared imagine that he would be living this absolute dream. 

Anyone could go to the sea and get on a boat. But not everybody could sleep on one in their sunny paradise. 

Kyungsoo let out a breath, head spinning as he looked out towards the horizon. 

Five years ago, he would have not even dared dream that his life would be so perfect. 

Five years ago, if someone had told him that Jongin would be the love of his life, that they both would love each other the way they did, he would have not believed them. 

But now, here they were – standing on the pier, hand in hand, on their freaking honeymoon. 

Kyungsoo bit on his lip as he leaned into Jongin’s embrace. 

“When are we leaving?”  

Jongin’s chuckle was quiet and his chest vibrated under Kyungsoo’s hand placed on top of his heart. 

“Whenever we want.” 

* * *

Experiencing Tahiti from the board of a yacht was exciting and full of many other surprises Jongin had either prepared or things they’d impulsively decided to do on the go. They rode ATVs up into the rainy mountains of Mo’orea, exploring the island away from the water the entire day. 

Jongin kept suggesting things that had Kyungsoo’s blood freezing at just the sound of them. He was talking to him about skydiving and seaplanes, and Kyungsoo would quickly shut those suggestions up with a horrified shake of his head. 

In the end, they’d managed to compromise on paddle boards. Yes, everything else was exciting, but his favourite activities were the simplest. The safest. He had just gotten married, after all. He didn’t want to risk it. 

They ended up renting stand up paddle boards from a resort nearby and paddled around its perimeter in those crystal clear waters. Jongin made fun of him for barely standing up on the board. Kyungsoo made fun of him when he fell butt-first in the water. 

Jongin took timid revenge by pulling Kyungsoo’s already unsteady board and making him lose his balance. It took Jongin three seconds to approach him once he fell in the water and to kiss him right then and there. And maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t mad at all. 

They had their own massive bedroom on the yacht. They had the decks all to themselves. They had a chef, and a captain, and a few more workers making sure everything was going well. Kyungsoo did not want to think about the money Jongin was throwing for this.

He almost felt guilty for indulging so much on this private cruise. Almost. The him from five years ago would have slapped him on the spot. But the him from now was on his honeymoon, and for once, he wanted to indulge in this. In him and Jongin, together. He wanted to be selfish. 

Sitting on the upper deck of the yacht with Jongin, legs tangled on the couch as they looked over the sunset over the wide horizon just in front of them.

“We’re going back to Tahiti tomorrow,”  Jongin said, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo rested back into his husband’s embrace, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the last rays of sunshine. “Is there anything else you want to do while we’re still out at sea?”  

Kyungsoo had a pretty straightforward reply to that, that involved Jongin’s dick and the gentle rocking of the boat. But Jongin was pretty much aware already that this trip for their honeymoon had just unlocked depths in Kyungsoo that he himself hadn’t known had existed before coming here. He knew that, and he saw to it almost every day that those cravings were all satisfied. 

“We can go skinny dipping.” 

“We have other people on this boat,” Jongin reminded with a chuckle that sent vibrations through Kyungsoo’s body. “Besides, we already did that.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered open when he felt Jongin’s hands snaking around his middle, fingers playing with the hem of his trunks. He shifted his head to look up at Jongin, who had just raised an eyebrow. 

“If you want to get me naked so badly, you just gotta say so, love.” 

Kyungsoo  didn‘t even try shoving Jongin for the comment. He just ended up rolling his eyes and comfortably snuggling into his embrace again. 

The breeze was chilly, but Jongin was wrapped around him, and his heart was warm. 

“This,” Kyungsoo ended up letting out a sigh, resting his hands on top of Jongin’s. Their fingers locked together. “I just want to be with you.”

Jongin’s arms tightened briefly around him, and a ghost of a smile ran through Kyungsoo’s face when he felt the kiss landing on his head, Jongin’s face buried in his hair as he just held him close and the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon. 

* * *

The black sand beaches in Papeete were a product of volcanic rock colouration and made for possibly the most unique beach experience. Kyungsoo was looking at the strip of dark sand, the blue waters of the ocean washing over them. It certainly was different, and he enjoyed spending a few hours there with Jongin. 

With how much time they were spending at sea and in the water, Kyungsoo was afraid his fingers would forever remain spongey.

He also had no idea how Jongin had talked him into it, but on their way back to Tahiti they stopped at another island to swim in the water with sharks and rays. To say he was nervous at first would be an understatement. When he saw the number of sharks surrounding their boats, he was ready to maximize his theatrical performance and force Jongin to go back.

However, he was wrong. 

After listening to the local tour guides and their instructions, and with Jongin’s hand reassuringly holding his, Kyungsoo took in a deep breath and entered the water. 

The beautiful creatures were often misunderstood as being dangerous, and, according to the guides, with plenty of food nearby the chances of being bitten were little to none.

It was certainly surreal, to be able to say that you swam with sharks. 

By the end of the tour, Kyungsoo was grateful that Jongin had convinced him to do it. 

By dinner time they were back in their first resort. 

They were sitting at the beach bar, faint music playing around them. There weren’t many people out at this time of the evening, and Kyungsoo enjoyed the calm. They were drinking cocktails and just talking, enjoying their time together. He loved spending every single second with his Jongin. 

“I looked at my phone today,” Kyungsoo said, sipping the rest of his cocktail in one go. He grimaced. “I have over fifty emails already.”

Jongin’s expression was blank for a moment there, almost horrified. Kyungsoo reached out to touch his hand.

If Kyungsoo had over fifty emails waiting for him, Jongin probably had hundreds. And paperwork. And meetings, shows, interviews, run-throughs. All that jazz. 

“No work talk!” Jongin said instead, blinking away from his temporary misery. He reached out to pull the piece of orange from Kyungsoo’s glass, and he ate it. Kyungsoo just leaned on the bar, looking at Jongin. He was pretty sure there were stars in his eyes. He loved him so much. 

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Kyungsoo ended up sighing out, fingers playing with Jongin’s absentmindedly. “It’s so calm and remote, and we have nothing to worry about. No responsibilities. Just all the time in the world.”

He held his breath. 

He really wasn’t looking forward to going back to Seoul. He was already tired thinking about the piles of work waiting for both of them when they returned next week. 

But above all, he was scared. 

Scared of all the unknown things waiting for him. He knew now, life as Kim Jongin’s husband was going to be different out there. He had to brace himself for the reporters and the cameras, the interviews, all that stuff that Jongin experienced on a daily basis. That was going to become a part of his life too now. 

But right here and right now, it was just the two of them. With absolutely nothing to worry about. Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered open. 

“I want sex on the beach.”

Jongin looked at him for a millisecond, before nodding and raising his hand.

“Excuse me,” he called the bartender. “Two sex on the beaches please.” 

An entertained smile pulled on Kyungsoo’s lips as he watched the bartender mixing up the drinks in a shaker. His foot was impatiently tapping against the wood of the bar, and he was looking at Jongin’s sharp jawline, at his perfect side profile while the editor in chief was staring at the dark horizon. So beautiful. 

Kyungsoo smiled at the bartender when he placed the orange cocktails in front of them. He picked up the cold, tall glass in his hands, ice cubes dangling inside. It was sweet and sharp in the same time, and that entertained smile was still dancing on his lips. 

Jongin was playing with the straw between his lips, and Kyungsoo set his glass back on the bar. 

“I didn’t mean the cocktails.”

Jongin choked on his drink. 

Kyungsoo’s smile widened as he just watched his husband raising a hand to put on his chest, to stop coughing, before he looked at him incredulously. His eyes were wide, and his pupils were already looking blown. 

“ _Are you_ _serious_?!”

“There’s practically nobody out there,” Kyungsoo shrugged, then a taunting smirk bloomed on his face. He quoted Jongin’s words from their first night here. “It’s almost midnight, love. It’s dark.”

Jongin’s eyebrows ticket then, furrowing into a concentrated line.

Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever seen a man drink an entire cocktail this quickly. 

“You,” Jongin said, setting the now empty glass on the bar along with a few crumpled bills. “will be the death of me.”

Kyungsoo readily took the hand Jongin offered, as he helped him stand up from the stool on the bar and they started walking away on the soft sand. 

Their pace was urgent, and Kyungsoo’s heart started beating quickly in his chest as he looked up to see the side of Jongin’s face. His jaw was set, and he looked so awfully serious that it made chills run up Kyungsoo’s spine. It was nice to know that he could affect Jongin like this with one simple sentence. 

There really was nobody on the beach that late, and the sounds of the waves crashing into the shore were all they could hear, besides his own elevated heartbeat in his ears. 

Jongin looked around, making sure they were alone in the remote corners of the beach by the rocks, before pulling him closer and hungrily clashing their lips together. 

It felt like a tidal wave ripping through Kyungsoo’s body, that intense need to feel Jongin and to hold him, to finally touch him. 

Jongin was kissing him like it was the last thing he’d ever do – full of passion, of intent, of want. 

Kyungsoo let out a sharp breath when Jongin pushed him against the rock and when his soft fingers pushed the shirt he was wearing off his shoulders. 

It was a chilly evening, but Jongin’s hands were warm as they travelled over his skin and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. 

Kyungsoo’s breathing was becoming unsteady the lower Jongin’s kisses sank. From the column of his neck, to his chest. Over his nipples. He threw his head back against the rock when Jongin’s tongue swirled around them and his hips bucked into Jongin’s hands. He wanted _more_. 

“Bend over,” Jongin whispered against his skin, and Kyungsoo felt the shivers up his spine again as he turned around. Jongin’s palm was on his back, pushing him forward until he was holding on to the cold rock, breath caught in his throat in anticipation. 

Jongin’s fingers dug into his flesh and his own fingers tightened around the scraping rock. He shut his eyes closed when he felt Jongin’s hot breath on his entrance. 

He tried not to moan too loudly when he felt Jongin’s tongue on his skin, running over his hole, teasing. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out, fingers tightening into fists as his head fell forward. 

Jongin was eating him out thoroughly, even if they were out on the open beach, Kyungsoo’s little whimpers silenced by the sweet rumble of the waves. His tongue was lapping at his hole, breaching his rim, licking. His teeth were gently scraping against his sensitive skin. 

Kyungsoo let out another series of curses when he felt a finger joining Jongin’s tongue.

Sliding inside him, while the rest of his fingers massaged his perineum. Kyungsoo’s breathing was shallow and broken, and Jongin had no intention of slowing down. 

The second finger felt a little uncomfortable, but Jongin’s kisses were never-ending, distracting him in the sweetest way possible when he started scissoring him, stretching him. 

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo urged, heart going wild in his chest. The breeze was cold on his skin, and the panic that they could get caught felt sweet in his lungs. 

There was an uncomfortable sting when Jongin added a third finger. He kept whispering quiet nothings to him, but Kyungsoo wasn’t listening. Instead, he bit on his lower lip and pushed back, fucking himself on Jongin’s fingers. 

He kept moving until the sting became muted, until the tips of Jongin’s fingers grazing his insides started sending shocking waves through his veins. His breathing was ragged, his hair was dishevelled, his heart was beating fast. 

“I want you,” he ended up rasping out when he pulled away from Jongin’s fingers. He turned around, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his fully blown pupils. “ _Please_.”

Jongin ran a tongue over his lips and Kyungsoo felt his dick twitching at the sight. 

“Get down on the sand.”

Kyungsoo was quick to comply, sinking to his knees immediately. The sand was harsh on the bare skin of his knees, scraping his skin a little, but he truly did not care. Instead, he threw a look back to beach, then back to Jongin who was holding his waist tightly. 

“If you get sand in my ass, I swear to God-“

“You’re the one who wanted to have sex on the beach!” Jongin laughed, his voice quiet and husky. He pushed him forward a little. “On all fours then?” 

Kyungsoo liked the sound of that. He leaned forward, supporting himself on his hands and knees. 

It dawned on him then, that he was buck naked on a beach, and that he was about to get fucked senseless on said beach. And he was looking forward to it, excitement pumping through his body and hazing his mind from rational judgement. 

His breath hitched when he felt the tip of Jongin’s dick against his entrance. His fingers immediately curled into fists, burying them in the sand. He held his breath in anticipation. 

Jongin thrusted up, his dick sliding against Kyungsoo’s skin, and the little hisses that left his lips were like music to Kyungsoo’s ear. 

He felt Jongin’s fingers digging into his skin. 

“You ready?” he asked him, and Kyungsoo was readier than ever. He reached back with one hand, holding on to Jongin’s thigh and pulling him closer. 

Jongin interpreted that as a ‘yes’, and slowly started pushing in. 

It hurt, without proper lubrication. Jongin was slow and gentle, keeping up with him, waiting for him. Kyungsoo’s head dropped low, forehead touching the snow as he tried to breathe normally. 

Jongin was running his hands down his sides, leaning down to press soft, soothing kisses on his shoulders. And Kyungsoo slowly raised himself back up, biting on his lip. He swayed his hips experimentally, and his breath got cut off again in a gasp. It hurt a little, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. 

Besides, he needed Jongin so badly. He was going to go crazy. 

He pushed back, rolling his hips, giving Jongin the green light to finally move. 

And Jongin did. Slowly at first, bottoming out and making Kyungsoo hiss with his eyes shut tightly. 

They found a rhythm, Jongin slowly increasing his tempo and Kyungsoo slowly relaxing and succumbing to the feeling of utter bliss that started taking over his body. 

“You feel so good,” Jongin moaned behind him, fingers holding on to his waist for dear life. “So tight.”

Hearing Jongin like this, a mess of lust and need – it made Kyungsoo beyond happy. He wanted to give Jongin everything in the world. Including pleasure. All the pleasure he could crave. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kyungsoo whined when Jongin’s hips moved quickly, snapping forward and pushing him onto the sand. A tremor ran through his body when the new angle changed everything and he started seeing white spots whenever he closed his eyes. 

The sounds from the ocean were overpowering Kyungsoo’s moans when Jongin reached around him and started pumping his dick with every thrust of his hips. Kyungsoo’s wold was starting to spin, and his entire body was on fire. He was biting so hard down on his lip that he was afraid he’d draw blood. 

Jongin shuddered above him then, and Kyungsoo felt him coming inside him. His breath hitched when he felt it all, Jongin’s dick twitching inside his body and the warmth of his cum trickling down his thigh when he pulled out. 

It took Jongin a few seconds to compose himself, before he scrambled closer and continued moving his hand up and down his dick. Kyungsoo was tense, and that felt so _good_. He was snapping his hips into Jongin’s hand, looking for more, for a quicker release. 

He gasped when he felt Jongin’s fingers sliding up his thigh, gathering the trail of cum, before inserting them inside him at once. 

“Come on, baby,” Jongin whispered, fingering him and still pumping his dick. “Come for me.”

It took Kyungsoo a few seconds, but that pleasure coming from everywhere finally reached his limits. His eyes rolled back and he came with a loud moan. 

His arms gave away when Jongin finally let go of his sensitive member, but his husband reached out and held him close in his embrace. He felt boneless, breathing heavily when Jongin wrapped his hands around him. 

They both lied down on the sand, exhausted, chests heaving up and down, desperate for air. 

The sky was dark, but littered with countless shining stars. Kyungsoo’s mind was hazed, and all he could do was stare up at them from Jongin’s warm embrace, ignoring the fire he felt on his palms and knees. 

“I love you so much,” Jongin breathed out after a little while, voice eerie and quiet, almost drowned out by the waves.

Kyungsoo turned his head towards him then, eyes breaking away from the stars. 

“I’d hope so,” he mumbled quietly, resting his hand on Jongin’s naked chest. “Or that ring is like, the biggest scam in the history of scams.”

Jongin’s chuckle was soft as he put a hand on top of Kyungsoo’s, holding his hand tightly. The golden bands on their fingers were shimmering lightly under the moonlight. 

A smile pulled on Kyungsoo’s lips again, and he felt the tire taking over his body. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, burying his face in Jongin’s skin. He breathed in deeply and shut his eyes. “I am happy that you are my future.”

Jongin’s embrace was warm, and Kyungsoo could hear the smile in his voice when he replied softly.

“And I’m happy that you’re mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp I'm sorry this took longer than I'd said, but life caught my by the collar and started fighting me haha
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know in the comments what you think, comments are always ALWAYS greatly appreciated ^^
> 
> Until next time~xox


	21. U for Ulaanbaatar

“What do you mean they copied our cover?!”

“I mean,” Doyoung looked at him quite expressionlessly, as he dropped a bunch of magazines on his desk. “They copied our cover. _Again_.”

Kyungsoo groaned as he reached down to pull the stack of magazines closer.

It was a smaller magazine, not a big publication. And this was the third consecutive month they were copying the designs and contents of VOGUE. 

The first time, they’d assumed it was a coincidence. 

The second time, they’d started thinking maybe there was something happening. 

And now, the third time, there was just no way to come up with excuses anymore. 

He spread out the magazines and the frown only deepened on his lips. Doyoung had taken the effort to put the three VOGUE magazines next to the three knockoffs. 

The colours for every month were the same. The layouts – similar. The contents – as if someone had copied your homework. 

“Shit,” Kyungsoo frowned, looking up to his assistant. “Does Jongin know?”

The look on Doyoung’s face was clueless for a second, before a loud knock resounded through his office. Kyungsoo’s head snapped in the direction of the door just when it swung open and Baekhyun appeared with his slightly tilted golden rimmed glasses, messy red hair and white hoodie. 

“Knock knock. Meeting with the boss,” he said quite cheerfully and Kyungsoo’s shoulders tensed. Right. So Jongin knew. Of course he knew. Baekhyun reached up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Fair warning. He’s fucking pissed.”

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, before pushing his chair back and getting up. He picked up the folder with articles he was supposed to submit anyways, before throwing Doyoung a sympathetic look. 

“Please get rid of those. And you can take an early lunch break. I’ll call you when the meeting’s over.”

Baekhyun patiently waited for him by the door before both of them started walking down the long, white hallways of VOGUE. Everyone was always in a rush but it seemed like it was more hectic than usual right now. 

“Can you believe those fucking weasels?” Baekhyun sighed, and he sounded positively defeated. “They stole your articles. They stole my layouts. What’s next? Stealing my designs?”

Kyungsoo remained silent, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. He was about to take the sharp right turn to Jongin’s office upstairs, but Baekhyun caught him by his elbow and pulled him in the opposite direction. 

Uh oh. 

The conference hall. 

_ Shit.  _

So Jongin was like _mad_ mad. 

Everyone looked uncomfortable when they walked in and found their way to the only remaining empty seats by the main one at the head of the table that was still empty. Kyungsoo supposed nobody really wanted to sit next to Jongin when he was in his peak wrath condition. It was a form of self-preservation, he assumed. 

All editors were looking around soundlessly, eyes shooting from one person to another. Many were tapping their pens against their notes anxiously. Some were fixing their ties. 

All were shooting worried glances towards the glass doors, dreading the moment the editor-in-chief would walk through them. 

Complete and utter silence fell upon the room when the doors _did_ open and when the editor-in-chief _did_ walk in. 

He hadn’t even said a word yet, but the way he was moving sharply and the way his jaw was set tightly with his eyebrows knitted together were enough of a sign to show how angry he was. Taeyong trailing behind him with a sort of desperate expression was also a pretty big hint. 

Jongin didn’t say a word, not even when he sat down at the head of the table, between him and Baekhyun. His ice-cold eyes travelled through each and every single face around the table, not really acknowledging anybody. 

The fury in his eyes was obvious, he wasn’t trying in the slightest to conceal it.

Only when Taeyong moved, placing a stack of magazines on the table in front of Jongin, identical to the one Doyoung had shown him only minutes ago, did the editor-in-chief finally move and speak. 

He leaned forward in his seat and reached up to push the glasses up his nose. He was wearing a red blazer, a bright red, that suited him so absurdly well that Kyungsoo would have spent a good portion of his day thinking only about that, had it not been for all those other problems piling up. Jongin was frowning, eyes shooting around the conference table and all the editors, and he looked positively furious as he reached out to grab the magazine on top of the stack. 

He held the magazine up – it was the other publication. 

“I want an explanation for this,” he said, and his tone was deadly. 

Kyungsoo looked down at his hands. He felt bad. So awfully bad. Their hard work, the countless hours of writing and lost sleep – all in vain. 

The silence in the conference hall was deafening. Nobody dared even breathe. 

It was Jongin, who moved first then. He threw the magazine back on the table, pushing the stack. He let out a sharp breath. 

“Give me the numbers.”

Kyungsoo blinked to the other side of the table when he heard papers shuffling. He almost winced when Suho looked down at his notes. 

“Our sales have dropped by 7% in comparison to last month. That’s an overall decline of 11% since the first overlapping themes. Their numbers have risen by 4%,” Suho was saying and Kyungsoo felt the shivers running down his spine. He was so disappointed and so _angry_. “They’re gaining interest from the general public because the contents are the same but there is a difference in the price.”

“There is also a difference in the quality, god damn it,” Baekhyun hissed, messing up his hair in frustration. “Let’s sue.”

“We don’t have enough evidence for a lawsuit,” Krystal sighed. “I talked to the lawyers. There is no alert for plagiarism.”

“Yeah? Don’t those fucking lawyers have eyes to see themselves how fucked up this is? They even stole our idea for abstract art pieces!”

“Yeah, but-“

“I do not care what they stole,” Jongin interrupted the banter, and his voice was chilly. The look in his eyes was frightening. He shot a glance in Taeyong’s direction. “Call a meeting of the board directors today. It is imperative that I talk to them all.”

“Yes,” Taeyong nodded dutifully and scrambled out of the room. Some of the editors were looking at him with almost envy in their eyes. Lucky kid. He was in safety. 

Jongin stood up from his chair then, and his hand flew up to loosen his tie. 

“I want all articles submitted by tonight,” he said, and Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest. He heard a few shocked breaths from all over the room. Jongin was cutting deadlines by an entire week. “Do not send them to me per e-mail, I want them personally submitted in my office, by 7pm. Am I clear?”

“Sir…sir, we cannot possibly finish all articles by tonight! We’re talking about-“

“Details of your incompetence do not interest me,” Jongin completely ignored the editor and his panicked expression. He looked around the table again. “ _Am I clear_?”

At the grim nods and awfully tragic frowns, Jongin straightened up. 

“Good. Now get out of here and get to work.”

Everybody around the table immediately rose to their feet, about to practically run away. 

Kyungsoo threw a worried glance towards Jongin and the way he was still glaring. There was a certain fire in his eyes.

“Krystal, Suho. Stay back for a minute,” he said, and the two editors immediately turned around to look at him. They shared a worried glance, and Kyungsoo bit on the inside of his cheek. Then, however, he felt a pair of eyes on himself, and he froze yet again. Jongin threw a quick glance at him, then at Baekhyun. “You two as well.”

Kyungsoo shot a look towards the art director, then to Krystal and Suho. All of them looked equally confused. 

Jongin did not say a word until every other person had left the room. He moved to the doors when they were securely shut, and he pulled on the twist for the blinds. Kyungsoo’s lips pursed when the white folds turned and hid the glass walls from the hallways, completely shutting them off from the world. 

Jongin walked back to the head of the table then, and leaned against the backrest of the chair. He looked, above all, troubled. 

“Investors are pulling out,” he said rather quietly and Kyungsoo felt yet another pang in his chest. “VOGUE has been steadily falling back because of this goddamn issue.”

“That’s why I’m telling you we need to sue!” Baekhyun said, sounding more than mildly irritated. He threw a glare in Krystal’s direction before she could argue back. “This is unethical!”

“I know,” Jongin said, rounding the chair and finally sitting down. His hands flew up to rub at his face. His glasses were a little tilted on his nose when he sighed. “I know you’re angry. I know you all spent hours working on all this. It pisses me off too. But we’ve got a bigger problem on our hands than this.”

Kyungsoo looked down at his hands again. He already knew where this was going. The sigh was building up in his chest. 

“They’ve been publishing barely three days after us. They couldn’t have possibly stolen all those ideas after we printed them out,” Jongin sounded incredibly tired at this point, and Kyungsoo wanted to reach out and hold his hand, console him. HE just sighed instead. “We have a mole.”

“A mole?” Krystal repeated with a little sigh. “Jongin, this is-“

“The only explanation that makes sense.” He interrupted her. “I hate it. I fucking hate it.”

Kyungsoo moved in his seat, finally reaching out to hold his husband’s hand over the table. The people sitting here all knew them, so he didn’t really care. 

Jongin’s eyes shot towards him and there was a softer look in them for a second when their fingers brushed and when his grip tightened around him momentarily. Kyungsoo’s nod was almost invisible, as if encouraging Jongin. 

“There are only a handful of people in the magazine who have access to the final mock-up of the magazine – the editors, the art director and me,” Jongin said, pushing his hair back and looking at the four of them sitting in front of him. “Now I trust you four.”

Kyungsoo looked towards the others. They were all throwing accusing glances towards one another, and he almost frowned. Jongin sighed out. 

“Cut it out. I’ve worked with you two for over ten years, Krystal and her sister are investors and I’m married to Kyungsoo. Everybody here gets my full trust,” Jongin said, before slipping his hand out of Kyungsoo’s then. He put his hands together. “It’s the others I don’t trust. Someone out there is leaking internal information from the magazine and I want to know who it is.”

“I mean, we could probably search the offices of the other editors…” Suho’s voice trailed into uncertainty and Jongin hummed. 

He seemed annoyed, angry, desperate all at once. 

“Have I fired anybody recently?” 

Baekhyun and Krystal scoffed. Even Suho looked down to hide his smirk. 

“Oh, you mean, besides the receptionist who forgot to open your elevator? Or besides the writer from Health who forgot to attach the second file to the email? Or oh! Oh, the stylists from the last photoshoot? Or the graphic designer last week, or the slob from Travel, or the-“

“The slob from Travel,” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath and looked up. His eyes were widened when they met Jongin’s and when he saw the angle of Jongin’s jaw just sharpening. “ _No_.”

Baekhyun looked at him then and realization slowly seeped into his features as his mouth opened in the perfect, shocked ‘ _O_ ’. 

No. 

It couldn’t be. 

It had been months since Jongin fired that asshole. 

Jongin was silent for a few moments, contemplating this. He seemed a little paler, but he also seemed about ten times more infuriated at the mere possibility of it having anything to do with that editor he had fired many months ago because of his incompetence and shitty behaviour towards Kyungsoo. 

“Who took over his department?” Jongin fired the question quietly. 

“One of the writers who worked for him,” Suho replied immediately. “Jaehwan, I think.”

Jongin grew silent again and Kyungsoo could practically hear the gears in his brain shifting. 

He didn’t like the dark look in his eyes when he looked up. 

“Alright then. Find out where that fucking snake works right now. If it has anything to do with that magazine or their publication, shut down the Travel department immediately. Maybe one of his _friends_ is leaking everything to him. I want to get to the centre of this,” Jongin stood up, throwing a quick look to his watch. “If it’s really one of the editors, this issue won’t be an exception. They will copy it again, and our sales will plummet.”

“But-“

“I’m going to talk to the board today,” Jongin shot a quick look in Baekhyun’s direction to shut him up. “I will request to restructure the entire magazine. We will also need to change the next issue. We have two weeks until the final mock-up has to be ready for print.”

“Uh, excuse me, _what_?!”

“I know it’s not much time, but we have to come up with something new,” Jongin shook his head. “I need ideas and I need them _now_.”

“Jongin, we can’t change the next issue. Everybody’s been working for weeks, we can’t just-“

“I know. _I know_. But we don’t have a choice,” Jongin sighed, and he threw an apologetic look at every single one of them. “I’ll go meet the board and then we will talk again. I need the five of us to deal with this. Don’t tell the others. I’ll make a second mock-up if I have to, just to throw them off.”

Baekhyun looked quite stunned, Suho and Krystal were silent.

And Kyungsoo? He breathed in deeply, then he nodded.

He understood. 

Jongin gave him the tiniest of all smiles, before straightening up and fixing his flaming red blazer. Then he was storming out of the conference hall, leaving them behind to come up with a new cover and new content for the October issue. 

* * *

“Kyungsoo came up with something,” Krystal said when Jongin returned to the conference hall hours later, looking more tired than ever. Kyungsoo just threw her a dirty look. That was one way to keep her hands clear in case Jongin didn’t like the idea. “He said we could try doing double covers.”

Jongin nodded, listening to the four editors standing straight in front of him. 

“So basically we can scram and try to find some goddamn things to cover that we already haven’t done, but what we were thinking is we can write about traditional fashion in different countries,” Baekhyun quickly summed up what they had been fighting over the past three hours. “Or like, traditional elements making their way into modern fashion. Like certain colours or ethnic symbols and accessories.”

“Okay,” Jongin nodded, reaching out to grab the notes Suho had been writing all along. “Do we have certain designers that can work with us?”

“See, that’s the problem,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Most big brands don’t really do that. So we can work with smaller brands this time around. Give recognition to local designers.”

“I don’t know if the investors will like that,” Suho hummed. 

“The investors will like anything that brings them money.” Jongin intercepted, looking through their notes. “This isn’t bad. We can introduce new names. That’s doable.”

“And then we were thinking maybe use some of the B-cuts from the actual mock-up for other content.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I mean, we have only two weeks and the rest of the editors don’t know what you’ll go for in the final mock-up. So just pick some articles and put them together, and the others we’ll use as additional content.”

Jongin’s lips were shut tightly as he read over their notes. 

“Good,” he ended up saying after a while. “Suho, Baekhyun, I want you two to get me a list of potential small brands that work with traditional elements. Krystal, you said something about double covers?”

“Yeah,” she threw Kyungsoo a look, and he nodded. “Two contrasting ones. Different ones. You want to throw them off, right? They can’t copy two things into one, even if they somehow manage to get their hands on it.”

“Very well,” Jongin nodded, looking at her. “I want you to look for some locations where we can have both photoshoots at once.”

“Right away.”

“And Kyungsoo?” Jongin stood up when everybody started scrambling to do their assigned tasks. He looked at him with a determined glint in his eyes, before cracking a tiny smile. “You and me? We’re gonna write.”

“What, _you’re_ gonna write?” Baekhyun seemed amused as he was gathering all his papers. Jongin just shrugged. 

“It’s been a while since I did some field work myself,” he said, before jugging his chin at the door. “Now go on. Bring me those lists as soon as possible. WE have a _lot_ of work to do.”

* * *

Jongin and Kyungsoo had been sitting in the office that night until 1am, writing and re-writing articles. Choosing content for the issue that they were fixing all by themselves. Suho and Baekhyun brought them lists of designers and brands they had looked up and pre-approved. Krystal had brought a list with places where they could get everything done at once. 

It had been a tiring day, the next one, but they’d somehow managed to arrange everything. Photographers, free samples from the brands, models. 

A day and a half after their initial meeting, they were all on the plane, heading to Ulaanbaatar to re-shoot the covers for their upcoming issue. 

Now when they arrived in Mongolia, Kyungsoo knew approximately four things about the country other than its geographic location – horses, nomads, Ghengis Khan, and that Ulaanbaatar was, on average, the coldest capital city in the world. 

It _was_ cold when they landed, but Kyungsoo barely had any time to register any of that because of the chaos of work he was dragged into straight away. 

Jongin had really planned this travel very tightly and secretly – only a few people were travelling with them. Just a number of models, just Minseok and two of his assistants. Only two or three stylists Jongin had been working with for many years, and the four editors. 

If any of the models or staff had questions about the unusual low number of people, nobody said a thing. Even two days later, Jongin was still exuding the aura of a man who was not to be questioned under any circumstances. 

The cars that picked them up from the airport did not bring them to a hotel or anything of the sort. No. 

Even after the 6 hour long flights they did not get to rest. There was no time to rest. 

Instead, the cars drove straight to Mörön, one of the main cities along the Khovsgol Lake. The views even from the car windows were worth it – even if they were busy he got to catch a glimpse of the Mongolian countryside passing by outside the window, the picture-perfect views of the mountains and the fields. 

The driver told them on their way to the lake that usually in the summer, people would go swimming in the crystal-clear waters of the lake. And if you were not interested in swimming, there were other options in the area, like fishing, kayaking or hiking. 

Unfortunately, however, it was the middle of September and when they made it to the lake Kyungsoo was not surprised to see close to nobody. There was nobody swimming or fishing in the cold. Just them, with their massive cameras and lightning equipment, with the racks filled with clothes and tiny, skinny models shivering in the wind. 

The waters of the lake were blue like the clear skies above, and almost as icy as the mountains in the back. Kyungsoo wrapped the coat closer around himself as he allowed himself about a minute to take in the beautiful sight. 

Then, he headed back to work. 

It was truly hectic. They were on a very tight schedule, and everybody had to do a lot of work in order to get things done right. 

Kyungsoo was attaching pins to the back of Irene’s dress, pulling it tighter around her. His eyes would flash to the other side of the circle around the rack of clothes where Jongin personally was fixing Sehun’s hair. 

He tried not to get too distracted. 

“Turn around,” he told Irene and the model moved right away. Her black hair was being blown by the wind, and her lips were quivering because of the cold. Kyungsoo pursed his lips in a compassionate smile as he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders lightly. It was unfair. He was wearing a sweater at least. She was wearing a chiffon dress with thighs. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled quietly and he only smiled, eyes raking down the outfit. She was wearing a dress as icily blue and cold as the water and the skies above the lake, as accessories as sharp and as icy as the mountains and the snow. She looked like an ice queen. A very tiny, very _freezing_ ice queen. 

“We need gloves for this,” he mumbled under his breath as he handed her one of the hot packs. 

He headed for the racks of clothes and all the boxes scattered in the middle. He dove down to dig through the contents of the accessories box, when he finally found what he was looking for. The gloves were white, lacy, and he could already imagine how delicate and beautiful they’d look on Irene’s elegant hands. 

He picked them up, along with a silver hair pin, and headed back to his girl. 

“Here, put these on,” he handed her the gloves, and signalled for one of the stylists to come over. When she did, Kyungsoo handed her the pins. “Put that in her hair, on the side. And I was thinking, blue eyeliner?”

“I have Midnight Blue, Royal Blue, Turquoise and Navy,” the stylist said, already digging inside the makeup bags. “I think Turquoise or Royal Blue would look best. I can try blending them together too.”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes a little as the stylist started combing through Irene’s silky hair, attaching the silver pins. 

“Yeah, a blend sounds good. DO you have white crystals?”

“Of course.”

“Use some of them too,” Kyungsoo decided, eyes travelling back to Irene clutching the hot packs and still shivering lightly under his coat. “Are you okay with lenses?” 

“Uh, yeah, that’s cool.”

“Perfect. Put on blue lenses when you’re done,” Kyungsoo reached out to pat her shoulder. “You can go sit back in the car after this. I’ll call you when it’s time to shoot.”

Irene’s smile was kind and grateful when she sunk down on the chair so the stylist could start fixing her makeup. 

Kyungsoo beelined out of there, then. He passed by Krystal, who was helping one of the stylists attach glittery extensions to Yeri’s already strikingly blond hair. Baekhyun was on the side with a pincushion attached to his wrist, trying to fix the fit of Seulgi’s shirt. 

Kyungsoo headed straight for Sehun and Jongin. 

“Need help?”

“Yes,” Jongin said and when Kyungsoo looked at him, his husband was holding a pin between his teeth. His eyes were focused on the silk he was trying to attach around Sehun’s waist. “Hold this right here.”

Kyungsoo stood by his side then, catching the ends of the slippery silk as Jongin started attaching the pins, holding it in place. 

“Don’t move,” Jongin commanded to Sehun as he straightened up. “I’ll go get more safety pins.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath when he straightened up and stood by Sehun’s side, watching VOGUE’s editor-in-chief going up to Baekhyun and shoving a hand in his pocket while he was working to fish out more safety pins. He vaguely heard Baekhyun saying something about taking him out on a date first, which was only met with a scoff and an eyeroll. 

“You cold?” Kyungsoo threw a quick look at Sehun. “I can get you a hot pack if you want.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun sniffed. “It’s so cold I’m already numb. Give some to the girls.”

“And a gentleman too,” Jongin said when he walked back to them. “Hands up.”

Sehun moved as he was instructed straight away. 

“I’ll fucking kill that snake if it turns out to be him,” Jongin hissed under his breath, attaching the pins to the silk. “Kyungsoo, can you get the glitter?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, leaning down to pick the jar of silver glitter. Sehun’s look was a little confused, borderline curious. 

“What happened?” he asked, and Kyungsoo let out a breath. 

“I fired this one asshole because he kept talking shit about Kyungsoo,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo almost flinched when Sehun’s sharp eyes moved towards him. “And I think he’s trying to sabotage the magazine right now. That’s why we’re re-shooting everything.”

“I see. Not enough evidence for a lawsuit?”

“No,” Jongin grunted when he stood up and picked the glitter from Kyungsoo’s hands. “Okay, big guy. Squat. _Carefully_.”

Kyungsoo smiled at how wobbly Sehun was on his feet when he squatted down slowly, trying not to rip Jongin’s handiwork. The while silk had finally been wrapped tightly around the flowy shirt. 

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin opened the glitter and dipped one of the brushes in water. 

Sehun didn’t seem entirely thrilled when Jongin started applying that to his scalp and on the roots of his hair carefully. Then again, he didn’t say anything. Maybe he was too cold to speak and to mind. 

Kyungsoo just watched as the glitter became more and more, and as it started sparkling under the natural sunlight. Sehun looked regal like this. The ice king. 

“Well damn, Jongin,” Kyungsoo looked up when he heard Baekhyun’s taunting smirk before he even saw it. “Forget about editing damn articles. Time to become a painter.”

“Shut up,” Jongin hissed, finally pulling back and inspecting his work. He let out a satisfied hum. “Go get Minseok. We’re all ready here.”

The photoshoot didn’t take long. The models were all professionals, they all knew what they were doing. Minseok was perfect at his job too. 

It was scenic – the sight of those four in their icy cold attire in front of the calm lake and the distant mountains. They all looked breath-taking – sparkling glitter, blue details. Truly cold. 

Kyungsoo smiled absentmindedly as he looked at Irene in the middle – he had made some good calls because she truly looked stunning. Like a porcelain doll. 

“The crystals are a nice touch,” Jongin’s voice resounded right next to his ear and Kyungsoo startled a little before sending two arms sliding around him. He sighed out in content when Jongin wrapped himself around him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He was exuding warmth and Kyungsoo almost melted into his embrace. “Good job.”

Kyungsoo’s smile remained hidden, but his heart was bursting at the genuine praise as he snuggled closer into Jongin’s embrace, feeling his hot breath on his skin. 

It was pride that he felt as he looked forward and continued watching as the models posed and the freezing winds made the white and blue silk fly. 

* * *

Eternal summer. 

That’s where they found themselves after an overnight journey on the Mongolian trains. 

Eternal summer of the Gobi Desert. 

It took them a while to get here and despite the exhaustion pumping through everybody’s veins, it was well worth the trip: there was nothing in the world that was quite like these vast expanses of no-man’s land. 

Today’s styling for the models was the complete opposite of the day before at the freezing lake.

Irene’s hair was styled messily, like she hadn’t brushed her hair for a week. Seulgi’s was gathered in a tight ponytail on top of her head. Yeri’s was curled and flying around her like a golden halo. 

Their makeup was messier too – the black of the smoky eyes was fading slowly, the golden specks of glitter in the corners of their eyes were shining under the sunlight. The red of their lipsticks was bright like the flame of a fire. 

“Put this on,” Kyungsoo told Sehun on the red dunes of the desert. They had an umbrella shielding them from the sunlight while getting ready, and Sehun looked at him through thick lashes and under heavy makeup when he reached him and handed him the black belt. 

Kyungsoo helped him secure it tightly around his black jeans. 

While the makeup and hair looks were messy, the clothes the models were wearing were quite simple. Elegant, yes. Very sleek. All black outfits, contrasting with the fire of the desert and the flaming cliffs of Bayanzag. 

Jongin was visibly exhausted by the time the photoshoot for the second cover started. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes, and all Kyungsoo could do was sit down on the dune next to him and let him rest his head against his shoulder, even if it was just for a few minutes. He reached out to caress his hair. 

The dunes went as far as the eye could see, and it was definitely a fascinating experience. 

Kyungsoo was tired, and yes, he was exhausted, but he wouldn’t have traded this for anything in the world. 

He laughed when the guides brought in camels and when Sehun let out an indignant squeak when he was forced to sit on one. He smiled when Jongin held him tighter. 

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment and the now. 

There was beauty in everything, indeed. Even in the most stressful and tiring of all situations. 

* * *

Jongin was sitting on the couch in their hotel back in Ulaanbaatar, after finally getting a good night’s sleep, and he was reviewing the pictures from the photoshoots. Minseok and Baekhyun were by his side, picking A-cuts and B-cuts with him. Arguing over potential covers. 

Kyungsoo and Krystal were sitting on the table in their suite, with their laptops open, trying to catch up on writing. Sure, the photoshoots were over, but now they had all the writing and editing to do all by themselves. 

It was yet another hectic day, filled with nothing but work, and with Baekhyun jumping up every hour to make a quick coffee run for everybody. Kyungsoo was at his fifth coffee for the day by the time he heard the loud buzz of a cell phone. He looked to the side. 

It was Jongin’s. 

“It’s Suho,” he announced and Jongin threw him a look over his glasses. 

“Can you pick that up please?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, accepting the call. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Kyungsoo said into the device, hearing a little rustling from the other side. “What is it?”

“Kyungsoo?” Suho asked and when he hummed in response, the other editor started speaking again. “Tell Jongin we just heard back from Human Resources. That guy he fired? He is working for that other magazine now.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kyungsoo let out a breath, a shattered one, as his eyes travelled in Jongin’s direction. 

“He was promoted to an editor there three months ago. Just before the first issue of the magazine was copied.”

“That’s just…fucking _perfect_ ,” Kyungsoo’s lips were turned into a deep scowl and Jongin’s eyes were inquiring when he raised his hand, demanding for the phone. “Hold on, I’ll put Jongin on.”

The entire room had grown a little silent when Kyungsoo passed the phone over to Jongin. 

He could hear Suho speaking from the other side of the line, a muffled hurried voice as he explained the situation. Jongin’s face remained straight throughout the whole thing. 

When Suho finally stopped speaking, Jongin just leaned forward, picking up one of the photographs and passing it over to a very curious, very nosy Baekhyun. 

“That’s good,” Jongin ended up saying and Kyungsoo blinked. How was that fucking good?! Was Jongin losing his mind? “At least we know who’s to blame now and we know what to do.”

Suho was saying something and Jongin cracked a smile then. It was eerily creepy and threatening, and he looked unnervingly calm. He just threw his leg over another, leaning back on the couch. 

“Shut down the Travel department. I want all the writer cubicles and the editor’s office cleared out by Monday.” Jongin said calmly, like he had thought this over through and through. “When I come back I’ll restructure the departments. They had way too many writers in there anyways.”

When Jongin ended the call, everyone was looking at him inquiringly. 

Jongin just shrugged with that still small, still creepy smile. 

“One less problem to worry about,” was all he said. 

Baekhyun scoffed, getting up from the couch. 

“You’re fucking scary, man,” he announced, before stretching and yawning in the same time. “And I’m fucking tired. Can we _please_ go do something fun?”

“Like sleep?” Minseok suggested, sounding quite exhausted. Baekhyun threw him a sleazy smirk. 

“Is that an offer?”

Minseok looked flustered as he reached out to swing at Baekhyun, who just laughed joyfully. 

Jongin’s smile morphed into a softer one as he looked at their friends. 

“There’s a festival happening right now, actually,” Krystal said, and when all of them looked at her, she seemed a little taken aback. “The, uh, international food festival?”

“Sex and food? Count me in, baby.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh come on, incel, let’s have some fun!”

Jongin shook his head with another little smile when Minseok swung in Baekhyun’s direction again. 

He ended up standing up from the couch. 

“You know what?” he said, and everyone shut up at once, looking at him. “Why not? Let’s all go down there and take a little break. We all deserved it.”

Kyungsoo could swear that this was about the first time he was seeing Krystal smile so genuinely. 

“I’ll go get the girls and Sehun,” she announced and jumped up from her chair. Baekhyun and Minseok had momentarily forgotten about their squabble and had stood up to gather their laptops and escape after her. You know, before Jongin would change his mind and force them to work or something. 

Kyungsoo let out a breath when everybody left their suite and only him and Jongin remained in the room. 

Jongin was looking at him with soft eyes and Kyungsoo only smiled when his husband opened his arms, inviting him to walk into them. 

He did. 

They sat back on the couch and Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s chest, feeling the heartbeat under his fingers. 

Jongin’s hand was soothing as it travelled up and down his back, holding him close. He could quite literally stay here forever. 

“Jongin?” 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo straightened up then, sitting so he could look his husband in the eyes. Jongin’s brow twitched at the concerned expression on his face, fingers flying up to touch his chin. “What is it, love?”

“I’m just…worried. Are you sure? About shutting down the entire department?”

“I need to,” Jongin reasoned, hand dropping to hold Kyungsoo’s in his. Their fingers intertwined lazily. “If I don’t do we risk the people int hat department leaking further information out. Who is to guarantee that if I only fire the editor the others won’t do what he also did?”

“That all happened because of me,” Kyungsoo let out a groan and buried his face back in Jongin’s chest. About ten people had just lost their jobs and he couldn’t help but feel unsettled. 

Jongin’s chest vibrated under him when he laughed quietly and Kyungsoo felt those gentle fingers diving in the hair at the back of his head. 

“You are such a beautiful human, Soo,” Jongin whispered softly, keeping him close. “You’re so _good_. So kind and forgiving.”

Kyungsoo pushed himself up a little and Jongin just used this to get even closer to him. He bumped their foreheads together and Kyungsoo felt his breath on his lips. 

“That’s why I love you so much.”

Jongin’s lips were soft against his and the comfort that rushed through his entire body at finally kissing his husband was electrifying. Energy surged through his body as their lips moved lazily together, languidly pressing into one another. Breathing each other’s soft sighs and quiet moans. 

“That is not because of you,” Jongin whispered when they finally parted, eyes shooting towards the table and all the pictures of the models from the lake and the desert. “All of _this_ , however, happened because of you.”

Jongin pulled back and reached out to pick some of the pictures him, Baekhyun and Minseok had been sorting until now. 

“If it wasn’t for you, none of this would have been possible. We’re about to publish a much better magazine,” Jongin said with a little smile, crunching his nose cutely as he jabbed a finger in Kyungsoo’s chest. “All. Because. Of. You.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath and shook his head. 

Right, they’d been working tirelessly, day and night. Just to make this happen. 

Maybe it was about time he started to learn how to take the credit for his sleepless nights and countless worries. Maybe it was about time to start claiming his successes. 

“So!” Jongin said merrily as he presented four of the final A-cuts in front of him. “Which ones should we pick for the covers?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot up in surprise to only see Jongin peering down at him with his gorgeous smile and soft eyes filled with honey. 

The words were at the tip of his tongue _: “I don’t know”,  “Baekhyun and you should pick”, “He’ll know better”._

But Jongin’s smile was still so very soft and so very proud, and he was still holding out the photos towards him. 

He had apparently seen right through him, because he just ended up smiling even brighter, a hand sneaking to clutch his. 

“I trust your judgement,” he said, giving him a light squeeze. “I believe in you.”

And maybe, it was about time he started believing in himself too. 

The smile that bloomed on Kyungsoo’s lips was genuine and came straight from the very core of his being, as he leaned forward to look at the photos, Jongin’s hand still very gently holding him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I know this wasn't as fascinating as other chapters, but I promise I have more plot for the upcoming ones haha
> 
> ALSO! From now on, the chapters will take place AFTER the epilogue of The Devil Wears Gucci! WE're finally there haha
> 
> COmments are always greatly appreciated~ Until next time!


	22. V for Venice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder, from this chapter on, everything takes place AFTER the epilogue of The Devil Wears Gucci ^^

It had been a very long day at work, and now, back at home, he had even more work to do.

Even so, he was wide awake and filled with energy.

He was surrounded by clothes, by different fabric rolls and catalogues, different sketches and artbooks. He had turned their usually minimalistic white and tidy living room into a messy atelier.

They were at the fourth run of samples for his designs. He had received them all this morning back from the studios, and he had been looking forward to this the entire day. He was going through every single piece of clothing, holding it in his arms and inspecting the little details. He was noting down everything that still needed to be fixed, he was fixing things with the countless pins he kept in the pincushion on his wrist.

It was so very unreal. Holding the soft fabrics _he_ had chosen. Looking at the clothes _he_ had designed.

Watching them come to life, piece by piece, day after day.

His vision was coming true.

He had _created_ something. Something new. Something _different_.

It was thrilling.

That’s why he was exploding with energy, even after he had been in VOGUE’s headquarters for ten hours earlier. Even though he had been working until now, preparing for the magazine’s next issue.

The exhaustion didn’t stop him from being excited. It couldn’t possibly do that.

“Which one do you like better?” Kyungsoo turned around holding the hanger with one of the blazers in his hand. With his other hand he raised up the pocket that could be attached to the front. “With or without?”

Jongin was almost invisible among the huge rolls of red satin. He was reclining on the couch, his laptop open in front of him, while he was looking through five different catalogues. The top of his hair was messily tied in a funny-looking bun on top of his head. He kind of looked like a pineapple. A lazy, _cute_ pineapple in his grey sweats.

At Kyungsoo’s question, however, he immediately looked up, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“Without,” he said almost immediately, waving his hand around dismissively. “A lot of the current collections have pockets. Do something that will set you apart from them.”

Kyungsoo hummed at the honest reply, before turning his scrutinizing eyes towards the blazer again. He tentatively put the pocket to the front, then he pulled it off. He repeated that a few times. The hums coming deep from his chest were quiet and concentrated.

“It’s boring,” he ended up announcing with a huff. “With or without a pocket, it looks boring.”

His eyes flashed to the red dress displayed at the corner of their kitchen bar and his lips pursed into a thin and tight line when he turned to look at Jongin again.

“What about some details on the shoulders then?”

Jongin looked up from his laptop with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Like the dress,” Kyungsoo jugged his chin in the direction of the other clothes. “Sort of like epaulettes. But without the hanging chains.”

Jongin was quiet for a few moments, eyes moving from the dress to the blazer in Kyungsoo’s arms.

“Hm,” he let out a breath. “Why not? It’s not a bad idea. It will give more unity to the looks. Order a couple of samples first. See how it looks.”

Kyungsoo grinned at him, before diving for his notebook, quickly scribbling another bullet point in his ever-growing list of tasks. He underlined it, putting a few exclamation points to the side.

It was when he set the blazer aside and reached for the next article of clothing, when Jongin’s voice stopped him.

“Wait,” he said and Kyungsoo threw a look towards him. His husband was still very much taking up every free inch of the massive couch, holding an arm up and urging him to come closer. “Check this out.”

Kyungsoo let go of the clothes and took the few steps towards Jongin, before kneeling on the floor next to the couch. Jongin’s arm found its way to his forearm gently, pulling him closer to show him something on his laptop.

The studio was big, and it looked so eerily empty in the pictures. But the ceilings were high and the lighting was soft. 

“I’m liking this one so far,” Jongin said, his fingers gliding down Kyungsoo’s arm. “It’s big, it is spacious. Even when the runway is built there will be enough space to arrange the seating as well.”

“What about their lighting capabilities?”

“Installations of projectors is allowed,” Jongin confirmed after a quick look to his notes. He rested his head on his palm. “I think one of Baekhyun’s first shows was also in that showroom. It’s been a while but we can call him and ask if he still has the technical stats before we call in for an inquiry.”

Kyungsoo nodded absentmindedly, eyes still looking at the pictures of the empty studio. His heart was fluttering at the very thought that this empty studio could turn into a venue for a fashion show, that there would be people out there wearing _his_ collection. It was unreal.

“What about the models?” Kyungsoo asked, resting his arms on the couch and then his head on top of them. He looked up at Jongin, who was lazily peering down at him with his pineapple-like-bun moving on top of his head. Kyungsoo smiled softly.

Jongin, on the other hand, grimaced apologetically.

“Sehun can’t walk for you. He’s already signed with Louis Vuitton for this season,” Jongin sighed. “I could still try to get Chanyeol out of the Hilfiger show, but-“

“No,” Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head. “Are you insane?! Those two are _way_ too busy to be dealing with my small collection. I told you not to bother them.”

Jongin’s pout was almost childish, but the crease forming between his eyebrows was very serious and understanding.

“But they’re your friends,” he shook his head. “It’s a pity they can’t do both.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo insisted, squeezing Jongin’s hand in his tightly. His wedding band dug into his skin. “Who else do we have?”

“Well, there are a lot of new faces,” Jongin picked out one of the heavy catalogues with a heavy gruff, handing it to him. Kyungsoo perked up when he opened it. Every page was the profile of a new model. Head shots. Body shots. Short information. He flipped the first page, the smile on his face a little dazed.

“There’s Seulgi too,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug. “I asked her after the run through if she’s available and she said she could help out.”

“Yeah, I put her down in the list already,” Jongin smiled. “Joy’s also available if you need her.”

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly. It was somehow calming to think that there would be _some_ familiar faces out there with him. It was comforting.

Besides, Seulgi and Joy were really known in the fashion fields. It was going to be such a huge advantage to have them walking in his first show.

Kyungsoo almost giggled, flipping another page in the book with models. There were some enormous perks to marrying Kim Jongin. Working in VOGUE as an editor for five years also had its advantages. Knowing all those models personally, the photographers and the crews. Getting a head start in the fashion industry was definitely one of them.

He was flipping through the pages and looking at the different model profiles for a while, before letting out a breath. He put the book down and looked up to Jongin to only see the other one already looking at him with an unreadable look in his warm eyes and a little smile.

“You know,” Kyungsoo started hesitantly, before climbing up on the couch. Jongin moved to the side, emptying some space on the narrow surface for Kyungsoo to join him. Jongin’s arms instinctively wrapped around him and pulled him closer to his chest. “What about Taeyong?”

Jongin’s chuckle behind him was quiet and Kyungsoo felt the other’s warm breath on the back of his neck. His husband’s arms squeezed him tighter for a moment, jokingly.

“He’s the _best_ assistant I’ve ever had and you’re trying to steal him.”

Kyungsoo let out an indignant huff, mixed with a dumbfounded chuckle. He turned around in Jongin’s arms just to face that shit-eating grin slowly spreading on his face.

“Best you’ve ever had?”

“Let’s face it, love,” Jongin pulled him closer again, and Kyungsoo tried not to let his lips crack into a smile. “You’re doing a _much_ better job as an editor than you ever did as an assistant.”

“Excuse you,” Kyungsoo jabbed a playful finger in Jongin’s chest, his hand slowly reclining to press his entire palm against his husband’s heart. “You made me write 674 handwritten invitations on my first week.”

“Did I really?!” Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused. Kyungsoo just nodded with his lips a little puckered. Jongin let out a quiet laugh. “You even remember the number. How _petty_ is that?”

“I couldn’t feel my hand for a _week_ , you asshole.”

Jongin just squeezed him tighter, throwing a leg over his and wrapping himself around him like an octopus.

“You can have Jaehyun too,” he said and his voice was muffled in Kyungsoo’s neck. “He’s one wrong Starbucks order away from getting fired anyways. He’ll do a better job as a model.”

Kyungsoo chuckled quietly, clinging to Jongin tightly. His smile was wide.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. “What about your assistant spots?”

“Millions would kill for that job,” Jongin reminded with smugness dripping from his voice. He shifted, face now in front of Kyungsoo’s. His eyes were shining and his smile was soft. “I’ll manage.”

Kyungsoo leaned forward to press their lips together. It felt right. It always did. It was a lazy kiss, and he could sense Jongin’s little smile as he kissed it away.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbled, twisting around in Jongin’s arms again. He rested his head snugly on Jongin’s bicep, shutting his eyes and getting comfortable.

The exhaustion was starting to catch up with him now that he was finally lying down, surrounded by the warmth of the person he loved most in this whole world.

Jongin just hummed quietly behind him, his chest vibrating against his body as he slid his arm down from his shoulder to his fingers. He intwined them and pulled Kyungsoo’s hand up to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“Sorry about the invitations,” Jongin whispered quietly.

Kyungsoo smiled.

* * *

Jongin had just walked back into his office after a meeting with the board of directors.

He threw his heavy coat in Taeyong’s direction when the assistant stood up, striding towards his office with a sharp look in his eyes.

Kyungsoo just hopped off his old desk, throwing Jaehyun a quick and grateful smile as he grabbed the coffee from his hands and followed the editor-in-chief into his office along with the rest of the editors.

Yeri was already standing in the corner with Krystal and the racks of clothes prepared for the run-through.

“Get me a venti green latte,” Jongin said to no one in particular, but it was Jaehyun who scrambled out of his seat and then disappeared behind the glass doors within seconds. “Let’s start, we don’t have any time.”

The minutes were slowly turning into hours. Yeri kept changing outfits, until the perfect combinations were approved by Jongin. The editors were scrambling around to note every single piece of clothing that had been picked for the next issue.

“Reschedule the interview with the next feature for tomorrow, I have another fitting on Friday,”  Jongin was saying in between outfit changes, and Taeyong was diligently writing everything down. “Check me in for my flight to China and tell the driver to pick me up from my house.”

Kyungsoo perked up, throwing a sudden look towards Jongin. It was a hassle all around them. Baekhyun and Junmyeon were arguing about some Loboutin shoes.

“You’re going to China?” Kyungsoo asked, handing Krystal the hat she was looking for.

“I need to meet Yifan,” Jongin said with a strain in his voice. He pushed his head back and his neck cracked. He let out a quiet sigh, before looking at Kyungsoo. “I’ll be back tomorrow before lunch. Oh, Taeyong. Confirm the fitting with Gucci tomorrow. Kyungsoo, you’re coming with me.”

“To the fitting?” Kyungsoo asked, throwing him a quick look before leaning down to pick up one of the boxes with accessories. “Why?”

“Because I want you to come to Milan fashion week as well,” Jongin replied without a beat of hesitation, before pushing himself off the desk. He had an unimpressed frown on his lips and a deadly look in his eyes when he walked between Baekhyun and Junmyeon, snatching the shoes out of their hands. They both effectively shut up. Jongin approached Yeri instead, giving her the shoes and reaching out to replace Krystal’s fingers and fix the belt around her waist himself. “You’re looking to break through in a vicious industry, Kyungsoo-…we need a tie for this.”

He was presented with about five different ties to choose from in the time it took Kyungsoo to close his mouth and step closer to his boss. He crossed his arms in front of his chest when Jongin grabbed one of the plain, thin ties to put around Yeri’s neck.

“People already know you as one of VOGUE’s editors and as my husband. It’s time they start knowing you as a fashion personality too. As a designer,” Jongin was saying quietly and seriously, completely unaffected by all the people in the room. He was focusing on his work. “That’s why I want you to come. It’s a great way to start building connections.”

“I guess…”

“He’s already married to _you_ ,” Baekhyun huffed as he pushed Kyungsoo out of the way, giving him a teasing smirk in the process. He reached out to comb some accessories into Yeri’s golden hair. “What more of a connection do you want? Hell, _I_ should have married you first.”

“In your dreams,” Jongin scoffed, straightening up to inspect the final look. He hummed. “Good. Order five more of those blazers and see if we can get more Hermes ties by the end of the week.”

Kyungsoo just let out a breath, the smile creeping on his face when Junmyeon passed by him and patted his shoulder.

Milan it was, then.

“What are you waiting for?” Jongin turned to look at all of them again, eyes as cold as ice. “Get the next change of clothes.”

* * *

The entirety of their trip to Milan was a haze to Kyungsoo.

Jongin had gotten dressed up in the morning in their home, the pink turtleneck clinging tightly to his broad chest tucked neatly into washed blue jeans. He was wearing ankle boots with pointy toes, and the horsebit Gucci duffel bag in his hand was massive, with the brand’s signature logo pattern. He had put on a long beige coat, and he’d spent roughly ten minutes in the bathroom to fix his hair into a perfection of casual waves falling over his eyes. He looked dreamy, and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at him during the entire ride to the airport.

And then, after they landed in Milan, it was all such a hassle that Kyungsoo was barely able to keep up.

There were countless shows that him and Jongin attended, countless shows with various collections, filled with photographers taking pictures of them as they walked in hand in hand, with journalists asking questions.

At the Louis Vuitton show he got to see Sehun walking down the catwalk with his serious expression and perfect build. A surge of pride filled Kyungsoo’s chest as he squeezed Jongin’s hand tighter when Sehun walked past them.

At the Tommy Hilfiger show he got to see Chanyeol. It still felt like a fever drem, even after all these years – that his stupid college friend who’d only been interested in making music and playing videogames was now such a famous model in the fashion industry.

Then again, he was also getting famous in the fashion industry. As a writer, as an editor. As Kim Jongin’s husband. And soon, as Kyungsoo.

They were on a very tight schedule, but even so he convinced Jongin that they could spare that one evening to go grab drinks with Sehun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon and their assistants. Everybody deserved a little break, and Kyungsoo sure could use the time to catch up with his friends.

Life had been so messy and busy lately, he had barely had the time to see them.

Givenchy, Balenciaga, Alexander McQueen….too many shows and too little time.

And then, of course, there was Gucci. Jongin _had_ to be there, of course, he was the ambassador of the brand, after all.  

It was always fun to go to Gucci’s shows, Kyungsoo decided as Jongin helped him get ready in the afternoon while simultaneously listing about a dozen things Taeyong had to take care of while they were gone.

Jongin was wearing a baby blue shirt, topped with another shirt, short sleeves with flower patterns all over. All of that was tucked into high-waist plaid bell bottom trousers. It was a clash of patterns and in theory, it was supposed to look ugly and messy. On Jongin, however, it looked bold and daring. It looked good, especially with his husband’s hair pushed up, revealing his perfect face.

The show itself was fascinating. The collection was great, and Kyungsoo knew there would be a lot to write about it once they got back home and started preparing the next issue of the magazine. He was looking forward to it.

The afterparty, however, was even greater. Jongin changed into a bright red coat and a yellow and black striped tie that reminded a mildly tipsy Kyungsoo of a bumblebee. He wanted to just grab Jongin by that tie and pull him closer in that mass of strangers. It truly was exciting – he had strangers coming up to him, introducing themselves, asking him questions.

Jongin introduced him to the creative director of the brand, and Kyungsoo stood there a little star-eyes as they shook their hands. He also got to meet actors and singers, chatting to them casually while drinking cocktails. It truly was an experience different from anything he’d ever experienced.

The next day, Kyungsoo finally allowed himself to sleep in. He knew Jongin had a campaign video to shoot with Gucci, and also a pictorial for GQ. He’d asked him earlier if he wanted to go with him. As much as Kyungsoo would have enjoyed that, he decided to stay back and do some work. Those articles weren’t going to write and edit themselves.

He spent the entire morning working in bed – writing, reviewing photographs for the VOGUE website. Answering to idiotic questions from HQ. Confirming quantities for the fabric making his clothes. Writing countless emails and inquiries about the venues for Seoul Fashion Week.

It was a busy morning, and after a pathetic lunch of bland spaghetti served by room service, he decided that it was a pity to spend the day holed up in the hotel room like this.

Taeyong was, gladly, just as efficient abroad as he was back in Korea. He arranged a car for Kyungsoo that drove him straight to the shooting location of Jongin.

It was a little far from their hotel, maybe even outside Milan. By the time he arrived the sun was already starting to slowly set behind the horizon, painting the sky in a beautiful sea of red and orange.

Kyungsoo arrived at the set after Jongin’s entire pictorial for the magazine. He was now, however, filming with Gucci’s models for the eyewear campaign. Or at least, that’s what Taeyong told him when he saw him approaching.

He didn’t think Jongin had seen him yet. He was so invested in his work. He was standing there, with the models, walking around as the cameras moving along with them. He looked regal and Kyungsoo didn’t think the air around him was enough.

“Did you hear back from Doyoung?”  Kyungsoo asked absentmindedly when the directors asked the models to hurry and change into their next outfits. Jongin was hauled away by his team of stylsits and makeup artists. Taeyong looked up from his iPad to look at him. “About the interview transcript?”

“Oh!” Jongin’s assistant exclaimed, nodding immediately. “Yeah, he sent it over about half an hour ago. Do you need it too? I’ll forward it to you.”

“Yeah, I’ll need to look at it before reviewing my writers’ articles. Thanks,” Kyungsoo leaned on the wall next to Taeyong, throwing the boy another curious look. “Did you think about my offer?”

Taeyong startled a little at that, and his hand instinctively flew up to rub at the back of his neck. He looked uncomfortable.

“I did. I’d really love to join…”

Kyungsoo smiled. He could hear the sentence still floating in the air.

“But?”

“But I don’t know how to approach Jongin about it,” Taeyong ended up sighing, and Kyungsoo’s smile just grew wider.

It was like looking into a mirror from five years ago. It was like seeing a younger Sehun trying to coax him into telling Jongin about their new job offers together.

“Don’t worry about that,” Kyungsoo said and his hand landed in the middle of Taeyong’s back reassuringly. “Jongin already knows.”

Taeyong looked equal parts elated and scandalized. Above all, he looked relieved that he wouldn’t really have to go through the process of breaking the news to Jongin himself.

There really were some perks to being Kim Jongin’s husband. Kyungsoo almost cackled.

The models started appearing one after another then. They were no longer filming with video cameras, they were shooting stills around the vinyl aisles of the music shop.

Jongin, too, appeared from behind the mass of stylists.

Kyungsoo almost choked.

His husband looked like a vision straight from the 70’s. He was wearing brown high-waist trousers, wider at the ankles. That was alright, Jongin’s long legs looked great in anything. He was also wearing a checkered shirt with a little Mickey Mouse logo at the front. There was a velvety red hat resting atop his soft ash brown hair, and Gucci eyeglasses on his nose. His makeup was minimal.

But what had Kyungsoo’s breath getting stuck in his throat were the lace gloves running up the tan skin of his husband’s arms, all along his slender fingers and over the lean muscles up until the base of his biceps, just above his elbow. It was simply an accessory he wouldn’t have expected Jongin to wear but here he was, wearing it. And it looked _amazing_.

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t having way too much fun sitting there behind all the staff and just looking at his husband being the centre of everybody’s attention, his body naturally moving in the perfect ways to be captured by the cameras surrounding him.

It was another half an hour of quiet gawking and endless shooting that they finally yelled out a loud ‘CUT’ that snapped Kyungsoo out of his daze.

He moved then, detaching himself from Taeyong’s side and making his way through the staff scattering in all directions.

“Hey, Mickey!” he said, and Jongin straightened at the sound of his voice, turning around. His eyes were shooting around until he focused on him, and a smile made its way to his lips.

“Hey, what are you do-“

Kyungsoo didn’t wait to hear the end of that sentence. He reached up, hands gliding along Jongin’s shoulder blades as he yanked him forward to kiss him hungrily on those plump and soft lips. The tip of the red velvet hat brushed against his forehead and he tipped it back, fingers running up Jongin’s nape.

Even if he was surprised, Jongin didn’t let it show. He responded to the sudden kiss just as eagerly, his hands gliding up Kyungsoo’s sides and arms wrapping around him to pull him closer.

Kyungsoo was breathless when he forced himself to break the kiss. His breaths were heavy and deep, and his eyes were hazy as he looked up to Jongin.

“You look great,” Kyungsoo whispered, fingers gliding down Jongin’s chest. Then he moved to pull Jongin’s arms from around himself, raising them to inspect the gloves. The material was thin and the patterns were intricate. They were clinging to Jongin’s skin tightly, and Kyungsoo let out a breath as he looked at everything even closer. His eyes shifted from Jongin’s arms to his eyes then. “This is _so_ hot.”

Jongin’s chuckle was quiet and eerie, and when he wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo’s wrist, the lace scratched his skin gently.

“I know,” the editor-in-chief said, leaning down towards him. His breath was hot against his ear as he whispered. “I kept thinking when they gave them to me how _great_ they’d look with your Agent Provocateur.”

Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest, followed by very vivid memories of a _fantastic_ night. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn as Jongin slid his lace-clad fingers down his arm. The touch was electrifying and Kyungsoo realized it wasn’t haze he was feeling as he was watching Jongin, it was lust. The warmth was spreading in his entire body.

Jongin seemed to sense that he was going through a turmoil, because he had the indecency to smirk smugly at him. He raised one of those gloved hands to brush against his cheek and hold his face. Kyungsoo leaned into the touch, into that light scratchy feeling.

“That feels great,” he whispered, sensing the shivers running up his spine as he looked up to Jongin and their eyes met in urgent understanding. “Do you get to keep those?”

Something in Jongin’s eyes shifted and something in his smirk became sinister.

“If you want me to.”

_Fuck_.

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and started dragging him away.

Now, he wasn’t really a fan of having sex in confined spaces, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Jongin pulled him into something that looked like an old closet, just down the hallways of the building where there weren’t too many staff members walking around. He kissed him roughly and Kyungsoo pushed that hat off his head finally, fingers desperately clinging to his shoulders and crumpling up the perfectly styled shirt.

Jongin pushed him against the locked door of the closet and he fucked him right there and then. He was still mostly dressed, the brown trousers only undone and pushed slightly down. One of his still gloved hands was firmly pressed against Kyungsoo’s mouth to stop his loud moans from spilling. The other was firmly placed on his hips, holding him tight as he pounded into him from behind.

He would occasionally run it over his skin, and Kyungsoo’s mind and body were set on fire.

It was quick, it was rushed and it was lewd, but Kyungsoo enjoyed every goddamn second of it.

If Taeyong had noticed their 20 minute absence, he didn’t say anything about it.

If he had noticed Jongin’s crumpled clothes and Kyungsoo’s messy hair, he didn’t say anything about it either.

All he said was that the car was waiting for them before disappearing at the speed of light.

Kyugnsoo just smirked, feeling lightheaded, as he grabbed Jongin’s hand, the lace still scratching his skin lightly.

He _definitely_ wanted him to keep those.

* * *

Their schedule was busy. They needed to get back to Seoul as soon as possible and start working on the magazine. Work wasn’t going to wait.

That’s why they could only allow themselves to spend one day in the gorgeous city of Venice.

It felt nice, getting away from all the work and all the fashion shows, from all the photographers and journalists, models and stylists.

It felt nice to be with Jongin _alone_.

Sure, they didn’t have much time to spend in the city, but they did get to see St. Mark’s Basilica and all of its ornate details, sculptures and artwork at the front façade, to the beautifully painted frescos and Byzantine works of art on the inside of the domed ceiling.  

From the square they walked along sections of the Canale Grande, admiring the hundreds of buildings lining it and watching the busy water traffic of Venice.

From the Ponte di Rialto to the Ponte dell’Accademia, they tried to fit in as many things possible in that one incredibly packed and beautiful day.

They had the best wine Kyungsoo had ever tried in his life in a beautiful restaurant along the canals while having dinner.

It was the perfect day with Jongin, his dream. The perfect way to end one perfect trip.

It was dark outside when they walked out of the restaurant, and Jongin was holding his hand tightly as the evening’s breeze hit them.

They were walking lazily along the narrow streets, and they were talking about everything and anything. Jongin’s laughter was careless and beautiful, and Kyungsoo’s heart was at ease.

Jongin pulled him suddenly forward then, with a childish glint of excitement in his eyes as he kept pulling him down one of the countless piers.

The gondola was narrow and elegant, its silhouette pretty against the dark waters of the canal, the lights from the city shimmering in them.

Kyungsoo laughed when Jongin pulled him down on the double armchair at the base of the gondola and wrapped his hands around him tightly. His eyes were sparkling when the boat started moving, floating through the canals and revealing the city they’d seen in the morning in its glory with all those majestic and beautiful lights making the experience even more magical than it already was.

Jongin was holding him tightly, and they were talking while taking the sights in. He wrapped his fingers around Jongin’s arms, relaxing in his embrace.

He let out a sigh of content, smiling gently as Jongin’s fingers softly caressed him.

The perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

Kyungsoo’s heart was hammering in his chest and his head was on fire.

There were models walking all around him, stylists running around them, applying finishing touches of blush or glitter on their faces, fixing their hairstyles and accessories.

Seulgi winked at him from across the room backstage when he passed by her. She was wearing his signature red dress and it looked so beautiful on her, Kyungsoo almost wanted to start crying. Instead, he smiled back at her, before rushing forward to bring the oversized grey blazer Taeyong was waiting for.

“Here,” he said amid all the chaos. “Put this on.”

The boy’s hair was now a striking white, and Kyungsoo appreciated the efforts he had gone through. It looked perfect with the outfit.

Taeyong immediately slipped the blazer on and Kyungsoo leaned down to fix all the invisible creases and the angles of the collar. He was breathing way too shallow and too fast. He was on the brink of hyperventilation.

“Johnny!” he bellowed as he saw one of the new models from Jongin’s large catalogues passing by him. The boy immediately stopped to look at him. Kyungsoo gave him an assessing look before making his way to him through the crowd.

He reached out to button up the bottom three buttons of the black cardigan he was wearing. His shaking fingers tried to fix the creases of the white turtleneck he was wearing beneath that. He only ended up messing it up more in his fit of hysteria.

He felt gentle and fast fingers gliding against his when Sehun suddenly appeared beside him.

“I’ll fix this,” he ended up saying, directing his undivided attention to the little creases of the white turtleneck. He gave it a few tugs and readjusted the material. Then he looked at Kyungsoo inquiringly. He breathed out soundlessly and nodded frantically. Sehun smiled and told Johnny to move along.

“How are you doing?” Sehun asked with a little smile when he looked at Kyungsoo. He didn’t really know if he could see right through his mental breakdown or not.

“I’d be a lot better if there weren’t journalists from every magazine out there.”

“That would have been anticlimactic,” Sehun said with a light shove. He was still smiling kindly at him and Kyungsoo decided that yes, the other one could definitely see his breakdown. Maybe that’s why he was being so nice. “That’s kind of the point, isn’t it? For them to be here.”

Kyungsoo shrugged and almost ran off after Joy to hysterically ask where her coat is. He froze in his spot when he saw one of the stylists approaching her with it.

“I gotta give it to you,” Sehun whistled under his breath. “They all look great.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked, not really expecting an answer. His eyes were frantic as he looked around the busy room behind the curtains.

“KYUNGSOO!”

He barely had the time to react or turn his head even the slightest bit, before a large bouquet was shoved in his face. He reached up to grab it before it would fall just as Baekhyun leaned down to press a kiss against his cheek. He detached himself with a loud smacking sound and an obnoxious grin.  

Kyungsoo didn’t even have the time to react at the hurricane of red hair and golden glasses moving back to grab Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol gave him a beaming smile and Kyungsoo felt his heart softening a little.

“Everything is looking amazing,” Baekhyun said with his bright voice. “I am gonna be real honest and say I can’t believe you actually did all this. It’s incredible.”

A beat of silence.

“Jongin helped you, didn’t he? That’s cheating.”

“Beat it.”

Kyungsoo let out all the breath he had been holding in sharply when he saw Jongin appearing from the side, making his way past Baekhyun and Chanyeol, until he reached him.

There was a measuring tape thrown around his neck like a shawl, and his sleeves were rolled up when he smiled down at him gently.

And just like that, Kyungsoo’s heart was at ease again.

“You guys should head back to your seats,” Jongin said kindly. “The show will start in a couple minutes, and it’s enough of a mess back here already as it is.”

“That’s his kind way of asking us to get the fuck out of here,” Baekhyun translated, reaching out to hold Kyungsoo’s shoulders. His eyes were shining and his smile was barely contained. “It will be great. Don’t worry too much.”

Kyungsoo tried his best to smile, hugging the large bouquet tighter and mumbling quietly in gratitude.

“Good luck,” Chanyeol grinned at him, before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him away. Sehun gave him a quick wave before walking away after them.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders slumped down and he was about to pass out in Jongin’s hands.

He was about to-

“Kyungsoo!” one of the stylists appeared out of nowhere with a frantic look in her eyes. “We have a problem. One of the boys is feeling sick. I don’t think he can get out there.”

And just like that, all hairs on Kyungsoo’s body were standing up and he felt the horror creeping in his veins. They had minutes.

“ _What_?!”

“Hey, hey,” Jongin held on to him tighter, voice soothing and quiet. “Don’t freak out. Don’t worry. Sehun and Chanyeol are here. I’m sure we can-“

Kyungsoo wasn’t even listening. He knew all of them would be in deep shit if he let Sehun or Chanyeol walk for his show now.

His eyes were shooting around the room frantically.

He gasped suddenly, shoving the flowers in Jongin’s hand.

“ _Doyoung_ ,” he stepped forward and his assistant looked up just in time to see him reaching out to grab his elbow and pull him to the side, after the stylist. “I need your help.”

“Okay?” Doyoung replied, sounding a little confused.

Kyungsoo peered down at the model whose face was looking alarmingly ashen. He was clutching on his stomach and Kyungsoo bit on his lip harshly before digging his eyes into Doyoung again.

“Put his clothes on.”

Doyoung needed approximately three seconds to asses the situation before his eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

“What? I don’t want to!”

“Doyoung, _please_ ,” Kyungsoo let the hysteria slip into his voice. “I need your help. The show starts in less than five minutes.”

Doyoung looked at him with his mouth agape. Then his eyes shot over his shoulder and Kyungsoo sensed Jongin before he saw him appearing by his side, before he reached up to hold his shoulder.

The look on Jongin’s face was serious and harsh, demanding. Almost threatening. Almost.

Doyoung let out a breath as he looked back at Kyungsoo and his wide eyes.

“ _Fine_.”

Kyungsoo almost started crying then and there from happiness, as the stylist dragged Doyoung to the side and started helping him get dressed.

He felt Jongin’s hand squeezing his shoulder lightly.

“It’s all gonna be fine,” his husband said quietly. “ _Breathe_.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were still shooting around the room. His heart was beating so hard he feared it would rip out of his chest.

He as starting to get dizzy.

Jongin sighed with a little smile then, pulling that measuring tape off his neck and around Kyungsoo’s waist instead. He pulled him forward with it, until their bodied were pressing, until Kyungsoo’s hands were laid out flat on his chest and his breath hitched.

He pressed their foreheads together and leaned down, as if to kiss him. Their lips were almost brushing.

“Breathe,” Jongin reminded with a quiet whisper, gentle fingers finding their way to his cheek, running down his skin reassuringly. Kyungsoo leaned into the comforting touch.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then another.

He exhaled slowly, body relaxing into Jongin’s arms.

The lights went out suddenly and he heard the chatter all around him halting. He looked around, fingers digging in the front of Jongin’s shirt as the models all around them started lining up. The stylists slowly retreated from them. Doyoung appeared from behind the curtain just in time, dressed in the clothes that had been meant for the model. The stylist was still fussing around him, touching his hair and face, applying makeup quickly.

“It will be fine,” Jongin whispered when the projectors came on on the other side of the black curtains separating them from the catwalk.

Kyungsoo nodded, mostly to himself, as he took a step back. His hands dropped down to hold Jongin’s. Their fingers intertwined together, Jongin was holding his hand tightly.

“I’m proud of you.”

He looked up and their eyes met, and Kyungsoo’s heart was bursting. He breathed in deeply, looking around the room again. At his designs, at all the models.

At Jongin and his rolled-up sleeves.

At Jongin and his messy hair.

At Jongin, who had woken up with him early this morning and had spent the entire day helping him fix every single little detail on the complete outfits.

At Jongin, who had been by his side every step of the way.

From the very beginning to the very end.

Kyungsoo pulled him down, pressing him tightly to his chest until he felt Jongin’s arms sliding around him gently and holding him close. He rested his chin on his shoulder, fingers digging in his husband’s back.

“I couldn’t have done this without you,” he whispered quietly. “Thank you.”

Jongin was smiling at him gently when he stepped back.

He was still holding his hand tightly when Kyungsoo pulled him forward to the black curtains.

His heart was still beating fast, and he was shaking.  

But he took a deep breath and shut his eyes, squeezing Jongin’s hand in his tightly one last time before letting go.

He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Ah designer Kyungsoo for the win. Writing about Milan and Italy had been an objective of mine ever since I started writing this fic. It’s a pity I couldn’t write more about the sights but there were just other things to be written. In another news, I pray that the situation in Italy will get better soon~   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Also it’s time for some shameless advertising. Me and Sam (@kairousels) started writing a Kaisoo story together, so if you’re interested in romance mixed with adventures and a little fantasy and drama, make sure to check it out! It’s inspired by Atlantis: The Lost Empire   
>   
>  boop   
>   
>  [_**Cerulean Eyes**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836880/chapters/54579910)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Comments are always greatly appreciated, let me know what you think~  
> 


	23. W for Wellington

Jongin was not in a good mood. 

Ergo, nobody else was in a good mood. 

The run-through had been a complete and utter disaster because of missing pieces from sponsored items and new collections. 

The meeting with the board of directions had apparently gone bad too, there were budget cuts in different departments. 

And now this. 

Jongin was sitting in the large conference hall with his editors and a handful of writers, looking absolutely murderous. 

“I do not care if it’s your grandmother’s birthday. I do not care about your personal affairs,” he was practically hissing at the poor intern writer, who was only becoming smaller and smaller in her seat. “I only care about the fact that you did _not_ meet the deadline when I repeated a _hundred_ times how important this article is.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, eyes lowering down to his notes instead of the poor girl getting roasted by their boss. 

It had been a very long day for all of them. He just wanted to get over with this and go back home, where he wouldn’t have to worry about work or articles, about clothes, designers, publicists. 

However, it was only 2pm, and the day was looking longer with every passing second. The end seemed to only be slipping further and further away. He let out a soundless sigh as he leaned on the table. 

“And you,” Jongin’s voice was unforgiving and harsh and everybody was silent, as he turned his wrath to another writer. “I told you to immediately send the draft from the interview with Jackson to the shared server, and I told you to do it _yesterday_. Why have you still not-“

“But I did!”

Everybody held their breath. Even Kyungsoo, as his eyes moved from his notes to the young writer who had dared interrupt Jongin in the middle of his rant. 

The boy looked relatively young, with widened eyes and a slightly visible tremble of his lower lip. He looked petrified, but there was also a defensive quirk to his eyebrows.

“Oh, you did,” Jongin let out a laugh. He did not sound amused at all. “But _of course_ you did. I’m the idiot who did not see something as simple as a PDF in a shared folder.”

Kyungsoo eyed the door of the conference hall. It was way too far for the poor boy to make a run for it. Jongin’s eyes were on fire, and the writer’s lip quivered again. They were approximately half a millisecond away from the inevitable end – the termination of yet another contract, but the boy spoke up again. 

“No!” he said, and Kyungsoo threw another incredulous look at him. _Stop talking_ , he wanted to scream. _Don’t make this worse for yourself_. “Of course not, sir! But I did upload it, I swear!”

The boy was fumbling with his phone frantically and Jongin’s face was a faint shade of red with the fury that was about to overflow. He could read the intent on his husband’s face when he reached up to loosen his tie, but the writer was quicker. He slid his phone across the table. 

“Here-…see? It’s right there!”

Jongin grabbed the phone with a little too much snap to his movements. His eyeglasses were riding low on the bridge of his nose, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, throwing a glance towards Baekhyun. The art director just shrugged at him, looking rather bored as he kept doodling Spongebob in the corner of his notes pad. 

Jongin raised his own phone then, that deep crease between his eyebrows becoming more and more visible the more his frustration diffused into something else. 

He ended up straightening up after a little while, letting his phone fall to the table with a loud clattering sound. He handed the writer’s phone back to the young boy’s shivering hand. 

“Send that to my assistant immediately,” Jongin said dryly and Kyungsoo blinked. “Everybody else, get back to work.”

The room cleared out in record time. 

Kyungsoo was the only one who lingered. He cocked his head a little, advancing towards his husband slowly, a hand reaching out to run down the side of his shoulder. 

Jongin looked tense. He looked tired. Exhausted, really. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jongin let out a huff, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. He threw a quick look towards his phone. “He did share it. There might be some problem with the servers. I’ll have to clear it with the IT department.”

Kyungsoo nodded quietly in understanding. He felt a slight ray of relief shining through him. He was glad the poor writer didn’t lose his job because of an IT problem. Someone else might, but he was glad it wasn’t someone who had actually done their job. 

“Do you have any other schedules?” Kyungsoo asked, fingers balling into a fist at the front of Jongin’s shirt. His husband looked at him then, a little smile finally cracking his lips. 

“Not for another three hours, no. But I thought you had to go over the sponsoring offers today.”

Kyungsoo’s mind flew back to all those emails from different publications asking him whether he’d be interested in them featuring his designs in their next issues. 

Sure, he had work to do. Lots of it. 

But his husband needed him, and he also needed a moment for himself. TO take a breather and relax before diving back head in into this mess. 

“Let’s go get lunch together,” Kyungsoo said instead of giving a proper reply, tugging on Jongin’s hand lightly. 

Jongin’s fingers tightened around his. 

* * *

Jongin was leaning on the edge of his desk, hawk eyes inspecting every single move of Krystal’s. She was dressing up Joy in different outfits, either getting an approving hum or a sharp glare. 

The run-through was going as smoothly as it could get – picking the best possible combinations for the next issue’s cover and features. 

“We’re going to need at least seven more of the Celine hats,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo threw a quick look towards the newest addition in VOGUE’s team.

Jongin’s new assistant was a bright, young guy. Mark. Surprisingly, he had somehow already survived two weeks without losing that cheerful smile of his. 

Unlike all of Jongin’s assistants until this point, Mark didn’t look like he hated his own life with a burning passion. Kyungsoo was seriously impressed. 

He wondered how long it would last. 

“Make that nine,” Jongin said, moving forward towards the model. Krystal immediately moved out of his way. His eyes were inquiring as he looked up Joy from head to toe. “I don’t like this top. Change it.”

Krystal and Junmyeon dove in to look for the alternative tops for the outfit, while Jongin calmly returned to his desk. He leaned back against it, fingers tapping on the wood. 

“Postpone the interviews for my second assistant for Friday,” Jongin started speaking in a flat tone, and Mark immediately started writing down the rain of instructions. “Call Zitao and tell him to come tomorrow to meet me. And tell him to be here on time this time or to not even bother coming. We need Minseok for the photoshoots in Wellington so confirm that he’s available and book the tickets. Oh, and inquire about the shipment from Chanel. It still has not arrived.”

Mark’s tongue was sticking out a little as he finished writing down everything. Jongin just threw him a quick look. 

“That’s all.”

“Alright,” Mark closed his notepad and flashed them all that cheerful smile (seriously, Kyungsoo thought, how was he doing it?!). Then he zoomed out of the room with spring in his step. 

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Baekhyun scoffed from the corner, lollipop hanging from the corner of his mouth. Then he looked up to Jongin accusingly with bloodshot eyes and an uncharacteristically deep frown. “Did you figure out the goddamn server problems? I had to stay up until 4 last night because my writers couldn’t submit the layouts.”

“Right,” Jongin cracked his neck and Kyungsoo felt shivers running up his spine. Now was so _not_ the time to be getting horny. He tried to focus on what Jongin was saying instead of his long legs and the veins on his arms showing underneath the rolled-up sleeves. “I met with the board this morning. The systems the IT department are using are outdated. The computers in the office no longer support the program. We’ll have to upgrade the whole thing. They are going to fund it. The only problem is finding someone who can set it up quick enough-…not green.”

Kyungsoo blinked quickly when Krystal immediately beelined back to the boxes to return the four different green blouses she had just produced out of there. 

“Yeah, well find someone quickly,” Baekhyun huffed indignantly. “I can’t deal with this crap anymore. Everything is going to shit, there are articles and layouts missing. I bet you can’t even see my eyes anymore because of those goddamn dark circles.”

“It’s not easy to find a decent developer who is willing to drop everything they’re doing to work for us. It’s not just setting up the system, we need a team that can take care of it until it all settles. It could take weeks.” Jongin sounded huffy too. Kyungsoo knew for a fact that it was Mark, in fact, doing all the work and looking up the IT teams. And he also knew for a fact that if Jongin got another complaint from the editors, it would be poor, bright Mark biting the dust in the end. 

He let out a sigh and closed his laptop. 

“I know a guy.”

Both Baekhyun and Jongin looked towards him. The only sound in the room was coming from the rustling of wrapping papers from where Krystal and Junmyeon were probably having breakdowns trying to find something new to present to their boss within the next 30 seconds.

“Well, good,” Baekhyun wove his hand dismissively, returning his attention back to his work. 

Jongin, however, didn’t seem thrilled. He was staring at Kyungsoo, as realization slowly seeped into his features. Kyungsoo grimaced slightly, shrugging. 

“… _no_ ,” Jongin said in a definitive tone, finally putting 2 and 2 together. His look allowed for no objections, but Kyungsoo rolled his eyes anyways. “No way. Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on! He’s the best!”

Probably not his best choice of words, because Jongin’s eyebrows flew up on his forehead. 

Kyungsoo just set his jaw, giving his husband a hard look. 

Jongin’s response was just as stubborn. 

“No way. End of discussion.”

“ _What_ discussion?!” Kyungsoo let out a breath, dumbfounded. 

Jongin just pushed himself off the desk and approached Joy again. 

“We need something yellow here. Do we still have the men’s shirts from Thom Browne-“

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief, opening his laptop again. 

Jongin had went back to his work, and he didn’t seem like he was going to even discuss this with him any further. 

His loss, Kyungsoo concluded, as he opened his email and started answering some of the pressing questions that he was being sent every single day. He had a shit ton of things to worry about too. 

Jongin’s petty tantrums could wait. 

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t have to go?” Kyungsoo looked up above the sunglasses perched on his nose. Jongin just shrugged, tugging on his arm as he pulled him into the cable car. Kyungsoo smirked. 

There was a photoshoot happening right now down at the piers. Jongin, however, had declared that they should go sightseeing. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know if Jongin genuinely was tired or if he just wanted to spend some time with him alone. Maybe both. The last few weeks had been very busy what with nothing working properly. Tons of work, articles and requests, all to be handled by the editor-in-chief. 

Either way, he welcomed this development with a wide smile and a fluttering heart. Sure, photoshoots could be fun, but they were also _tiring_. 

Now, sightseeing – that was a whole other subject. Sightseeing with his husband? Even better.

The bright red Wellington Cable Car departed from Lambton Quay and made its way up into the hills of Kelburn, travelling through tunnels and offering spectacular views of the city below.  

“If you squint hard enough maybe you’ll see Baekhyun having a breakdown right over there,” Jongin pointed vaguely towards the city as they made their way to the panoramic lookout. Kyungsoo just let out a breath as he leaned closer into his husband’s embrace. 

The weather was nice – it was sunny, the skies were blue and clear. It was a perfect day for a walk in New Zealand, and Kyungsoo was looking forward to it. The breeze felt gentle, only slightly messing up his hair. 

Jongin was wearing a light blue striped shirt with a patchwork effect denim jacket. He had paired that up with the marble washed denim trousers from Gucci. His hair was slicked back for the most part, a few unruly strands falling over his eyes. And Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo was facing a dilemma – he didn’t know whether to look at the city or at Jongin. Both were equally stunning views. There was no person alive who could make denim on denim look better than this. This was about as good as it could get. 

After getting down to the city again they spent most of their morning walking around the streets aimlessly. They walked down Cuba Street. It was colourful and beautiful, something new. 

And they were just about to enter into a restaurant to enjoy some traditional Kiwi seafood barbecue, when Jongin’s phone started buzzing uncontrollably. It was a very brief, very snappy conversation that included Jongin threatening poor, little Mark to not disturb him during lunch, before his husband shone him his soft smile again, reserved only for him. 

The food was incredibly delicious, the wine was sweet. Jongin’s hand holding his on the table was warm and gentle, fingers brushing over his knuckles as they talked. 

But Jongin’s phone started buzzing again, and that careless smile evaporated. It wasn’t poor, little Mark calling. It was Baekhyun. 

Jongin’s tone was just as snappy as before, but he wasn’t hissing warnings this time around. Instead, Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he watched the expression on Jongin’s face becoming more and more sombre. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips after he finally set the phone down. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened around his hand in a soundless question. 

“The systems are crashing completely,” Jongin ended up saying, sticking his fork into the fish quite aggressively. He didn’t even eat it. He just ended up sighing again, letting go of the cutlery and raising his free hand to rub his eyes. “Baekhyun’s entire program is gone, he can’t access any of his layouts. The writers are stuck without any materials. This is a nightmare.”

Kyungsoo felt his lips pursing, as he leaned back in his chair. 

It was horrible. The fact that hundreds of people’s work was now going through this turbulence merely because of some IT issues that couldn’t be fixed because of the constant process of work and preparing for the next issue. 

What was even more horrible was seeing Jongin’s troubled expression. 

He leaned over the table. His eyebrows were a little raised, eyes worried. 

“Should I call him?”

Jongin’s eyes shot towards him then, all troubles gone and instead replaced by something icy. His expression was unreadable, sans for all the disdain. Straight and flat. 

“I’d quite literally rather die first.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. He was already leaning back, his eyes hurting from how hard he rolled them back. He was already reaching down to grab his phone as he let go of Jongin’s hand. 

It took him roughly five seconds to unlock his phone and find the contact. His fingers were dancing on the screen, and he chose to ignore Jongin’s eyes boring holes in his forehead. 

“ _What_ are you doing?”

He could ignore his glaring, but he could not ignore the alarmed tone of his voice. Without stopping, without even looking up, he replied. 

“I’m texting Woobin.”

“Don’t.” Jongin said, a little of that snap creeping into his voice and Kyungsoo’s eyes shot up with a warning glance. Jongin just set his jaw tightly. That stubborn child. “I’ve got everything under control.”

“Sure, you do,” Kyungsoo hit the send button, before finally looking up. “Is it so horrible to admit that you might need some help?”

“It’s not hard to admit at all,” Jongin huffed. “I just don’t need _his_ help.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed and he was about to go off on his husband for acting stupid, but his phone buzzed with a new text message. 

His eyes flew down to the screen, warmth filling his body, as he looked back to Jongin. 

“Well, he’s ready and willing to help, so you can either dial down the craziness and accept, or you can watch your magazine crash,” Kyungsoo gave him a hard look, setting the phone with Woobin’s curt and clear confirmation between them. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s up to you.”

Jongin threw a quick look towards the phone, then towards Kyungsoo. 

He ended up leaning back in his chair with twisted arms, looking away with a displeased click of his tongue. 

Kyungsoo looked down to hide the smile that was dancing on his lips as he shook his head at Jongin’s tantrum. 

He had married a child. 

* * *

The majority of the next day they spent at the Zealandia sanctuary. The tour guided them through the parks, letting them soak up the scenery while the guide tracked down even the rarest wildlife. They were able to spot animals that they could not see anywhere else in the world – the prehistoric reptiles tuatara, native pigeons and armoured grasshoppers.

Kyungsoo was beyond fascinated – equal parts by the amazing wildlife, and by Baekhyun’s disgusted shrieks. It was truly a sight, watching the designer backtracking every time the guide showed them something that could potentially crawl on him.

He seemed to finally chill down when they sat down for lunch, pushing off his designer coat carelessly to the side and engaging in his usual antics. Kyungsoo had missed spending time with the careless and funny Baekhyun. He’d kind of gotten anxious being around the grumpy Art Director whom he had even heard screaming for the first time last week. 

The sole fact that Byun Baekhyun was even capable of screaming when he was so used to hearing him giggling and laughing was just frightening. 

“I think the pictures turned out well,” Minseok was saying with a pleased smile, sipping from his cocktail. “I’ll send you the digitals tonight.”

“No, the systems are still down,” Jongin said with a sour grimace. “I’ll send my assistant to pick up the memory card from your hotel room.”

“Sure,” Minseok shrugged carelessly, while Kyungsoo looked down at his phone. His fingers quickly typed a quick response to the latest message he had gotten. 

“Where are we going next?” Baekhyun asked, changing the subject at the speed of light. Kyungsoo’s head snapped up. “It’s a beautiful day outside. I’ve been deprived of _all_ kinds of vitamin D this last week, I need _at least_ the sun.”

Kyungsoo tried not to make a face, but he failed. Baekhyun’s smirk was pleased at the awkward shift of Minseok beside him. 

Had he really missed this? Sad, but yes. So much. 

“We can go to the top of Mt. Victoria,” Jongin suggested, leaning back in his chair, hand finding its way to Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo flashed him a quick smile, head instinctively leaning in his direction. “They say the panoramic views are really nice.”

“I’m down,” Minseok shrugged again, and Kyungsoo looked down to his phone again. 

“What about Harbourside Market?” he suggested, and Baekhyun blinked at him. 

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know, but Woobin says he’s been there before and that it’s pretty.”

A few things happened simultaneously. 

Minseok shrugged again, sipping from his cocktail.

Baekhyun cocked his head in obvious surprise. 

Jongin’s entire body froze and Kyungsoo felt his fingers digging a little into his thigh. It felt like slow motion, how Jongin turned to look at him with his set jaw and flaring nostrils. 

Kyungsoo just raised an eyebrow in challenge, before setting his phone down and reaching out to pick up his glass of wine. 

“Am I missing something?” Baekhyun asked, breaking the momentary silence. He threw a cautious look towards Jongin, then again an incredulously confused one at him. “Why are you texting Woobin?”

“Didn’t Jongin tell you?” Kyungsoo’s smirk was smug as he leaned into his suddenly very stiff husband’s embrace. “Woobin’s the new head of the IT department in VOGUE.”

“ _No_ ,” Jongin immediately interrupted, alarm in his voice. “He’s just going to fix our servers and then he’s _out_.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and looked at Baekhyun again. The art director’s face was becoming lighter with every second, eyes shining. He looked like he would burst from all the jokes piling up within him about this situation. Minseok beat him to it, though. 

“Who the fuck is Woobin?”

“He goes by many names,” Baekhyun slapped Minseok’s back hard, that smirk on his lips uncontrollable. “The IT guy. The jewel of England. The Loch Ness monster. The tea drinker. Jongin’s mortal enemy. Kyungsoo’s cherry popper. Compute-“

“ _He’s not my_ -“ Kyungsoo stopped himself at the sight of Baekhyun’s grin widening and tried to compose himself. If Byun Baekhyun was trying to elicit a reaction, he wasn’t going to get it. Not from him anyways. “He’s an old friend.”

“The bane of Jongin’s existence. The breaker of hearts.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jongin hissed, and Kyungsoo almost sighed. There was the reaction Baekhyun had been waiting for. “He’s just coming to fix the damn servers.”

Kyungsoo threw Jongin a hard look. Jongin’s was just as stubborn, and Kyungsoo was equal parts entertained and annoyed. 

“We’re going to Mt. Victoria.”

Kyungsoo just let out a huff and picked up his phone again. There was a clank on the table when Jongin reached out to grab his glass and down the wine in one big gulp. 

“An ex?” Minseok asked from the other side of the table, in a hushed tone, leaning towards Baekhyun. Kyungsoo heart him loud and clear anyways. 

“Yep,” Baekhyun’s lips popped at the ‘p’, and he suddenly looked much happier than he had just half an hour ago. 

* * *

Woobin was standing in the middle of the lobby of VOGUE, tall and lean with a backpack thrown over his shoulder and a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. He was looking around in fascination, and the smile on Kyungsoo’s lips softened when he saw the other man. 

“Hey!” he said in the busy lobby, and his voice attracted Woobin’s attention. The man turned around, face breaking into a wide smile upon seeing him. 

“Hey,” he laughed. He opened his arms and engulfed Kyungsoo in a familiar hug. Kyungsoo’s smile was soft, mood a little elevated as he hurried to step back. Woobin’s arms lingered on his shoulders. “Look at you. Wow.”

Kyungsoo looked down, shaking his head. He stepped back, Woobin’s arms slipping off him as he smiled at him again. 

“I’m so happy to see you, Soo. How have you been doing?”

“I’m great. I’m glad to see you too,” Kyungsoo nodded, before smiling at Woobin again. “Thank you. For coming. You’re really saving us.”

“Don’t mention it,” Woobin shrugged, and Kyungsoo tilted his head towards the long corridors of VOGUE’s headquarters. 

“Come on.”

Kyungsoo started leading the way. The man behind the counter at the lobby bowed deeply at him when they approached. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim!” 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo replied in a hurry, vaguely pointing towards Woobin. “This is Kim Woobin, he’ll be coming by the next few weeks. Please get him a temporary card with access to the IT department and bring it to my office.”

“Yes!”

The man then swiped a card and opened the doors for them. He bowed again and Kyungsoo just threw him a quick smile, before motioning for Woobin to follow him. 

“Mr. Kim, huh?” the taller man said with laughter bubbling in his voice when the elevator doors opened. At the sight of Kyungsoo, the interns inside scrambled, emptying the space immediately. He didn’t mind them. “This is still so weird.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath as the elevator doors closed. 

“What is?”

“I don’t know. You being married, I guess,” Woobin shrugged and Kyungsoo just looked down to his phone. 

His lips were tugged into a constant smile. Being married was weird, indeed. But it was also the best thing that had happened in his entire life. 

“So you got the briefing on the situation, right?”

He felt Woobin’s persistent look on him before even turning to double check. His friend was looking at him with amusement written all over his face. 

“It’s all business and no fun, is it?”

Kyungsoo sighed, an apologetic glint in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just-…it’s been causing a lot of problems. Everybody is stressed out of their mind, the work is piling up like crazy, just because the servers aren’t working.”

The doors of the elevator opened to the white hallways, that were so painfully engraved in Kyungsoo’s mind, he could see them with his eyes closed. The clacking of stilettos, the background music of VOGUE’s 13th floor. 

“Oh, wow,” Woobin mused as he took it all in – the models and writers rushing, racks of clothes being pulled in all directions. “Everybody cleans up well here, don’t they?”

“You could say that,” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, hand flying up to rub at his nape. Then he pointed towards the end of the corridor. “The server room is at the IT department, it’s right over there. I’d go show you around but I doubt I’ll do a good enough job. Besides, I am so sorry, but I have a meeting with a client coming up in like ten minutes, so I really have to go.”

“Yeah, no, go. I’ll go take a look around first.”

“Of course. Some of the technicians are there, they’ll show you everything you need to see,” Kyungsoo nodded, reaching out to pat Woobin’s shoulder. “I’ll come pick you up and we can go have lunch together, alright?”

“That sounds great. Go save the world, Do Kyungsoo,” Woobin smiled at him, then he blinked a few times. “Sorry. Kim.”

Kyungsoo just laughed, shaking his head and already stepping back. 

“You’re really saving all our asses, Woobin. Thank you. I’ll see you later!”

The last thing he saw before almost trampling over one of his writers in his hurry to get to his office was Woobin’s fond smile. 

* * *

A week passed. 

The temporary systems Woobin had installed while trying to get the main connection between all departments going were doing a decent job for the time being. 

Baekhyun’s very insistent begging to accompany them to their lunches was becoming routine. He obviously liked being a brat and shoving his nose in everybody’s business, but that was nothing new. 

A week, and work in VOGUE was finally starting to become lighter, and Jongin still hadn’t even acknowledged the fact that it was all because of Woobin. 

He hadn’t even bothered to meet him. He was always finding excuses and disappearing into meetings and business lunches whenever Kyungsoo was about to bring it up. 

He supposed it was better this way. Less headaches for him. 

“I don’t get it,” Baekhyun was saying as they were making their way through the hallways of VOGUE. Jongin was a fury of yellow, looking especially polished after coming back from one of his countless interviews. “Why’d you even offer the Hilfiger feature if we already had the Kors one?”

“Because I liked their shoes better.”

“Yeah, I like mint chocolate chip cookies too but they come back to bite me in the ass,” Baekhyun scoffed. “We have a contract with Kors!”

“We also have a legal department to take care of this,” Jongin interrupted, handing some documents back to Mark. “Call Sooyoung and have her check this out. And tell Krystal that her sister’s sunglasses have still not arrived. Tell her if they’re not here by tomorrow I’m killing the article about them. And get me a tea.”

Mark hopped away as enthusiastically as ever and Kyungsoo just replaced the documents in Jongin’s hands with another bunch of folders. 

“The edited drafts for the May issue. We just need the layouts and we’re done.”

“Great.”

The mess in Jongin’s office was inevitable – it always happened during run throughs. There were people walking around with racks of clothes, Joy was in the corner in sweatpants, waiting to become a real-life size doll for them to play dress up with. 

Woobin was also there, and Kyungsoo felt the blood in his veins freezing. 

“Whoop,” Baekhyun mumbled behind him when Jongin momentarily halted at the door for a millisecond. “There we go, boys.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo hissed at him. 

Instead, he directed his eyes to the way Jongin eyed Woobin when he stopped in front of him. He was trying to control the poison in his eyes as he looked at him. 

“Long time no see,” Woobin greeted first and smiled at his husband, to which Jongin only replied with with a stiff nod. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for three days now, but you’re a very difficult man to track.”

“Yeah?” Jongin asked, voice flat and emotionless. “Make an appointment next time. I’m very busy.”

“Sure,” Woobin said in a dismissive tone, before throwing a look towards Kyungsoo and winking. Kyungsoo just let the nervous smile surface on his lips in the same time he felt Jongin shifting so he was covering half of him. He could see the strain in his jaw even from here. 

“I thought you wanted to talk to me,” Jongin said, voice icy and cold as he shrugged his jacket off and threw it towards his new second assistant. Was it Heechan? Kyungsoo wasn’t completely sure. 

“Right,” Woobin clapped his hands together. “So the only thing I can think of that would fix your systems properly is installing a program on the main department computers that would keep the entire chain together. All smaller clouds can be managed by the already existing program. However, if I am to do that, I’ll need to alter some of the computers. Things need to be installed in order for this to work smoothly.”

“Okay,” Jongin said, and even if he was lost, he didn’t let it show. “So?”

“So before I start doing that I’ll need a green light. That’s a lot of money.”

“Yeah?” Jongin hummed, sounding completely uninterested. “Clear that with my assistants or with Accounting.”

Woobin threw a look towards Kyungsoo, and he could only shrug. He couldn’t help the situation either. Jongin was already throwing looks towards his office where Krystal was preparing the outfits. 

“Okay, but I need to know whether the files and projects that will be shared- “

“Listen,” Jongin interrupted the man, now somehow seamlessly standing completely in front of Kyungsoo, between him and Woobin, a hand flying up to loosen his tie. “We have a very urgent run-through to get to and I’m expecting a call from Alessandro Michelle, so if you would excuse us-“

“I don’t know who that is, so listen-“

“ _How_ do I put it so you would understand?” Jongin’s voice was deceivingly sweet, and Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him. He was ready to pinch him if he had to. “You’re like a software update. And right now I see you, and all I can think is, _‘Oh God. Not now’_. “

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to tune out Baekhyun’s muffled snicker and the racket coming from Jongin’s office. He also tried not to feel too guilty when Jongin held his hand and pulled him forward towards his office, after throwing an icy ‘ _We’ll talk later’_ at Woobin over his shoulder. 

Instead, he settled for glaring at Jongin for a solid 20 seconds before the run-through started. 

He’d deal with this at home.

Now, there was work to be done.

* * *

“Sorry about last week,” Kyungsoo said as Woobin walked into his office with all those cables and his own laptop, opened on a black screen with green and white codes. 

He wanted to add that Jongin wasn’t usually like this, but that would be a blatant lie. Instead, he offered his kindest smile and Woobin just laughed quietly, setting all that down on his desk. 

“Don’t worry about it. I think we’ve already established a long time ago that he doesn’t like me,” Woobin clapped his hands together again as he rounded the desk and stood in front of Kyungsoo’s office computer. “I don’t blame him. I’d feel threatened too if a handsome, smart guy had history with my partner.”

Kyungsoo leaned back on his desk as Woobin gave him a teasing look, before he started clicking on different things on his computer. 

“There’s no threat.”

“Sticks and stones, Soo,” Woobin let out a quiet laugh, feigning a grimace. “That hurts.”

Kyungsoo just remained silent, watching as Woobin’s eyebrows narrowed together in concentration when he started typing stuff on his computer’s command prompt. 

He smiled fondly at the memories of college and Woobin constantly fucking up various machines while trying to fix them. From that to a programmer working for the government. He’d come a long way. 

“We’re probably gonna have dinner at this nice steak restaurant tonight,” Kyungsoo ended up saying to break the silence. Woobin threw him a look as he picked up a bunch of cables. “You can join if you want.”

“Yeah?” Woobin asked, handing some of the cables to Kyungsoo and his outstretched hand. “You sure Cruella de Vil would be fine with that?”

“What is with you two and those _idiotic_ nicknames?” Kyungsoo scoffed, grabbing the cables with a little too much force. “You know, he doesn’t like you, but I’m getting the feeling that you don’t like him either.”

“Not really,” Woobin let out a breath as he pointed towards the cables. “Attach those to the back of your computer. He has a nickname for me?”

“The Loch ness monster,” Kyungsoo nodded as he crawled underneath his desk. He squinted against the darkness, trying to locate the right spots for those cables. He head Woobin scoffing. “Because of your eyebrows.”

“Mine’s better.”

Kyungsoo started attaching the cables one after another, starting to feel a little claustrophobic from the desk above him. 

“I just can’t help but wonder what you really liked about him, because all I’ve seen is this bossy and rude man who keeps ordering everybody around.” Woobin’s head appeared below the desk when the other man ducked to raise an eyebrow at him. Kyungsoo frowned at the almost condescending look in his eyes. “What makes him so special?”

What did? 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

Everything would be a cheesy answer, but it was the real one he had. Jongin’s smile. Jongin’s eyes. Jongin’s soft fingers and hands. The little wrinkle of his nose when he laughed. The deep tone of his voice when he spoke. 

His gentle heart when they were alone. His beautiful soul when he bared it to him. His clear mind when he set a goal for himself. His determination and hard work, his ambitions and dreams. 

The fact that he could make his heart flutter with a single word, that he could make his world brighter with a single touch.

Everything. 

But Woobin was still looking at him, and Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders as indignantly as he could. 

“I don’t know, but I plan on spending the rest of my life finding out.”

Woobin just nodded thoughtfully, before getting back up. Kyungsoo almost breathed out when he heard the systematically constant tapping on a keyboard. 

“Did you connect the blue one?”

Kyungsoo broke out of his trance to check the cables again. “Yeah.”

“Okay, you can get out of there then.”

So Kyungsoo did. He crawled out from underneath the desk.

What he hadn’t really calculated, however, was that he’d appear face-first in a crotch if he did that without warning. 

What he also hadn’t calculated was that Woobin would look down at him in that exact moment, a little entertained smirk dancing on his lips wickedly.

“Well, _that_ brings back some memories.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart skipping a beat and his face burning as he reached out with the intent to shove Woobin back. 

He didn’t expect the door to open then. 

Loudly, unceremoniously, blood-chillingly. Kyungsoo stumbled forward, holding on to Woobin’s hip and the armrest of his chair to stop himself from falling down face first. 

He had roughly two seconds to register the badly concealed fury in Jongin’s eyes at the sight, and the comically open mouth of Baekhyun beside him, lollipop hanging from the corner of his lips. 

“I’m sure there’s an explanation for this,” the art director said, and Kyungsoo hurried to move away. Woobin had the decency to move back too. Baekhyun just raised his eyebrows a little, lips locking around his lollipop after his initial surprise. “Maybe even a good one.”

“I was fixing his cables,” Kyungsoo said, face still burning and heart drumming in his ears as he made sure to round his desk and not look too guilty. There was nothing to feel guilty about. “ _I mean_ , fixing the cables.”

Kyungsoo threw a harsh glare in Baekhyun’s direction the moment the art director make even the tiniest sound. 

Jongin was unnervingly silent. His face was darker than normal, a shade of badly concealed anger taking over, as he simply reached up to pull on his tie. 

The look in his eyes was sharp and piercing. 

“I thought you had computers to fix,” he said, tone flat and deadly. Woobin threw Kyungsoo a quick unnerved look, nodding stiffly. 

“Uh, yeah, of course. I was actually going to-“

“Details of the process of completing your tasks are completely and utterly irrelevant to me,” Jongin cut him off with another sharp glare. “I am paying you to see results. So I want to see them _soon_.”

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo didn’t even look in their direction anymore. He was sweating because of how hot his face felt. 

“Now get out,” Jongin said sharply and Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun already shuffling away. Working with Jongin for over ten years had taught him some common sense. Woobin threw another almost guilty glance towards him and Jongin let out a breath sharply. He sounded irritated. “Quickly, please. I want to do my husband so unless you want to witness one of the reasons he likes me, I advise you to hurry the fuck up.”

Kyungsoo felt another pang in his chest – his heart doing a somersault and his stomach turning simultaneously. Both in complete and utter embarrassment, but also something deeper than that. Something waking up at the sound of Jongin’s possessive and dark tone, the hungry look in his eyes as he looked at him with that quite unreadable expression. 

He heard Baekhyun’s quiet chuckle before the door closed after them, leaving him and Jongin alone in the office. 

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, eyes moving away from the door, towards the computer, then finally – towards Jongin. 

Jongin’s hands were buried deep in his pockets and he was looking at him soundlessly. 

“I was just fixing the cables,” Kyungsoo said, standing up straight. Jongin just blinked once in acknowledgement. 

“I know. I trust you.” Jongin said quietly, looking absolutely calm as he continued. “He’s fixing those servers and then he’s _out_ of here.”

Kyungsoo nodded, relaxing a little. He trapped his lip between his teeth, replaying the last thirty seconds in his head. 

_ One more of the reasons he- _

“You were eavesdropping.”

“I was.”

Kyungsoo’s breath got stuck in his throat when Jongin finally moved. Taking two calm steps towards the door, reaching out towards the handle. 

He felt all hairs on his body standing straight when he heard the click of the lock. 

He absolutely hated the fact that his blood was still hot with embarrassment. 

He absolutely loved the fact that the dark look in Jongin’s eyes when he turned to look at him with a little smirk made all his insides turn. Made him feel hot in another way. 

He didn’t even feel like protesting even for a bit when Jongin inched closer, a hand gliding behind his neck gently to pull him forward. 

Jongin’s breath was hot on his skin when he leaned closer, and Kyungsoo felt his eyelids fluttering at the warmth of his husband’s body pressing against his. 

Jongin’s finger traced a line down his jawline, thumb brushing over his lower lip. He was so close, so close. Just a little push and he’s be kissing him. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward. 

Jongin dodged the kiss, fingers gliding down to the front of his throat. Kyungsoo let out a breath when he felt Jongin’s fingers hooking under his belt and pulling him closer. 

“I want them to hear you,” his husband said, voice hoarse and low as he pushed him back towards the desk and whispered in his ear. “I want _him_ to hear you.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he hooked his hands behind Jongin’s shoulder, pulling him down in a mess of articles and sketches. 

Jongin’s lips brushed against his and Kyungsoo whimpered when their bodies pressed together. 

He could feel his husband’s smile against his lips when he pulled on his trousers again, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. 

“How loud can you be, baby?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Kyungsoo have an exhibitionism kink? I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen that way but I’m looking back at some chapters I wrote and I’m like….wellp. Guess that’s how it turned out lmao
> 
> Also W for Wellington, more like W for Woobin.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS. Comments are always greatly appreciated~ I love hearing what you think so make sure you let me know haha
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
